Maintenant, tu veux vivre? (ANCIENNE VERSION)
by Misstykata
Summary: Le Monde a plusieurs facettes, qui constituent pour nous de grands mystères. Trafalgar Law découvre tout juste l'une d'entre elles quand un guide des plus étranges croise son chemin... Fortement inspirée de l'OS "Karasu" de Zialema. UA. Réécriture disponible !
1. Chapter 1

**Merci d'avoir cliqué!**

 **Ceci est ma première fiction, aussi j'essaierai de vous satisfaire au mieux ^^**

 **Cette histoire m'a été inspirée de BEAUCOUP par l'excellent OS de Zialema, "Karasu" où j'ai pioché la race des Corbeaux. Je n'ai écris que jusqu'au chapitre 4 à l'instant où je poste alors pour ceux qui lisent, vous pouvez me faire toutes les suggestions que vous voulez et je prendrai en compte celles qui me plairont.**

 **Bonne lecture! :D**

 **One Piece appartient depuis toujours à Oda-sensei, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le ciel gris plein de nuages me nargue pendant que le prof débite ses conneries. J'ai bien trop travaillé et je me retrouve en avance sur tout le programme de cette année. Et je m'ennuie, mais ma condition récente m'aide à ne pas avoir à sympathiser avec les autres, ce qui n'est pas du luxe.

J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où je n'ai fais que rester là, à regarder par la fenêtre pour attendre de voir tomber la pluie. La chose qui me plaît le plus dans ce patelin, c'est la météo. Le soleil est rare et moi, je préfère la pluie et l'orage.

Aussi parce que comme c'est une petite ville perdue en campagne, il y a moins de risques de tomber sur des gens comme moi, et ça me permet aussi de pouvoir me nourrir sans attirer trop l'attention.

Ce matin, je regarde la fenêtre une fois de plus.

La sonnerie du début des cours retentit et le professeur entre. Je l'entends à peine faire la présentation d'une nouvelle, mais je consent néanmoins à regarder de quoi elle à l'air l'espace de quelques instants.

Je suis surpris. Cette fille est différente de ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir.

Elle mesure approximativement 1,65 mètres, je dirais. Ses cheveux longs sont châtains et attachés proche des pointes avec un élastique qui repose devant son épaule gauche. Une barrette dorée retient deux mèches plus courtes sur le côté droit de son visage.

Par dessus son uniforme elle a passé un sweat à capuche gris, avec une poche kangourou où elle garde ses mains, mais même comme ça on peut voir qu'elle a quelques formes qui ne déplaisent pas si j'en crois les chuchotements à ma droite.

Sur ses jambes, je peux voir des bandages dépasser de ses chaussettes et s'arrêter en haut de ses genoux. Le dernier détail, c'est le sac qui est accroché à sa hanche gauche par une ceinture.

Ses yeux sont d'une couleur améthyste et semblent comme... vides? Son regard n'est pas très expressif en tout cas.

Le prof finit son discours habituel du "on accueille bien gentiment" et elle ramasse son cartable, tellement rigide qu'on croirait voir un robot, pour aller s'asseoir... Juste derrière moi, bien ma veine.

Je soupire d'ennui et me recentre sur ma fenêtre. Mon avis, c'est qu'on a encore une citadine venue se perdre en campagne... Rien de bien nouveau donc. L'ennui reprend rapidement le dessus pendant que les heures de la matinée défilent. J'aurais bien ramené des livres mais la bibliothèque est en travaux et j'ai déjà lu ceux que j'ai, alors ça ne me servirait pas à grand chose...

Le reflet de sa silhouette dans la vitre me montre qu'elle s'est affalée sur sa table, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, et qu'elle regarde dehors, comme moi.

.

.

La sonnerie du déjeuner nous libère et je me lève directement pour sortir de la classe. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse être, je pense à cette fille. L'image qu'elle m'a laissée en se présentant me reste dans la tête et je revois sa gorge exposée.

Je rejoins le toit et vais m'appuyer sur la barrière, comme tous les jours. L'endroit est toujours vide, calme, alors je l'apprécie. Avec le fait que la vue est pas mal. Pour aujourd'hui j'ai rien ramené, pas envie, alors je regarde juste le paysage que je connais par cœur.

Je laisse mes pensées vagabonder et repartir autour de la nouvelle. C'est curieux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander...

 _« Quel goût elle pourrait avoir? »_

Je sens un rictus étirer mes lèvres malgré moi et je soupire, amusé. La porte du toit s'ouvre et... Ah, quand on parle du loup...

La fille est là, elle marche sans me regarder pour rejoindre la barrière qui fait face à la porte.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

J'ouvre la porte du toit et je vois que le garçon est là. Il est appuyé sur la barrière à droite et il regarde au loin. Il tourne un peu la tête pour me regarder quelques secondes, à peine surprit de me voir là.

Je m'avance pour aller en face, à l'autre bout du toit. Je pose mes mains sur la barrière et j'observe ce qui entoure l'école. Je finis par dériver sur le garçon encore, j'ai des soupçons.

Au moment où je passais près de lui, le vent a soufflé face à moi et il a réagi comme... Je pense vraiment que c'en est un... Et si c'est vraiment le cas, alors c'est peut-être ma chance...

 _« Hack, je tiendrai ma promesse, ce n'est pas de ma main que je mourrai. »_

Je continue de l'observer. Il a une main plaquée sur sa bouche et il a fermé les yeux, il se concentre.

Je sors un masque antipollution de mon sac et je m'avance.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

C'est mauvais. Très mauvais. Il faut que je me calme.

Elle était en train de passer derrière moi quand il y a eu une bourrasque et j'ai reçu son odeur de plein fouet. Je suis dans la merde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... Cette odeur... Me donne une irrésistible envie de la mordre...

Je sens mes canines ressortir malgré moi et je plaque une main sur mon visage pour éviter d'être vu. C'est mauvais, il faut que je me calme. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer, je respire lentement.

Je sursaute, on vient de me tapoter à l'épaule et je me retourne vivement pour la voir me tendre un masque en papier. Attendez une minute...

"Tiens, ce serait mauvais pour toi si on les voyait, non?" me dit-elle.

Je rêve... Elle _sait_?! Je reste silencieux et j'essaie d'avoir un visage neutre. Elle garde la main levée pour me donner le masque et n'a pas l'air surprise de voir mes canines qui commencent tout juste à se résorber.

Je me décide enfin à poser la question.

"Tu es comme moi?"

Elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et garde le silence quelques secondes supplémentaires.

"Tu es plutôt récent, je me trompe?" finit-elle par me demander.

Je suis de plus en plus surpris. Non seulement elle sait, mais elle en sait bien plus que moi au point de savoir que je suis comme ça depuis peu...

Ses yeux vides sont plongés dans les miens, comme si elle me sondait. Finalement elle se décide à répondre.

"Non, je ne suis pas comme toi. Mais je sais que l'odeur de ma race peut te faire très envie... Damphir."

Je vois. Il y a donc un autre mot pour désigner les gens comme moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous?! Cette fille sait qui je suis et je réfléchi à l'expression pour me désigner?!

Je me fous une gifle mentale et je la vois agiter légèrement le masque qu'elle me tend toujours.

"Alors, tu le prends ou tu me vide de mon sang?" me demande-t-elle d'un air indifférent. "Tu n'as que ces deux choix si tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler, ce n'est pas un détail que je peux changer."

Je suis... Très étonné de la façon dont elle me sort ça.

"Tu..." j'hésite à demander. "Tu n'as pas peur de mourir?"

-Non. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir." me répond-elle.

La réponse est spontanée, elle est sincère.

Ces mots me déçoivent... J'affiche un rictus en ayant l'impression qu'elle me lance un défi.

Son odeur est appétissante, elle le sait, elle se tient juste devant moi en me disant qu'elle n'a pas peur de mourir...

Vraiment? Dans ce cas...

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Sans prévenir il se jette sur moi et me colle à lui d'une main dans mon dos, maintient mon bras dans l'autre. Je sens ses crocs s'enfoncer dans ma chair. La douleur n'est pas très forte, même si sa précipitation pour boire donne la sensation d'un pincement assez désagréable.

Pourtant je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres, je ferme les yeux pour voir le visage de Hack que je vais bientôt pouvoir revoir et j'agrippe le dos de sa veste pour rester contre lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! Deuxième chapitre!**

 **Merci à Zialema pour le follow/fav et la review, et surtout le deuxième chapitre de son (de base) OS** **Karasu** **! J'admets avoir eu la danse de la joie en lisant :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je ne suis peut-être pas un Demi-vampire depuis longtemps mais... Bon sang, c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai pu goûter depuis ma transformation!

C'est incroyable et même si je me suis nourri hier je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être gourmand. J'aspire autant que je peux.

Mais quelque chose me chiffonne... Elle ne se débat pas et s'accroche à moi, mais pas pour s'éloigner... Son pouls ne s'est pas accéléré et elle n'a pas réagi à la morsure...

Je ne vois pas son visage et ça me dérange un peu... Et puis je comprends.

 _« Elle veut se suicider. »_ me hurle ma conscience et malgré la qualité exceptionnelle de son sang je parviens à retirer mes canines de sa chair et la pousse.

Elle tombe en arrière et me regarde avec un air surprit. J'ai pris trop de sang, son visage est bien plus pâle qu'il y a quelques minutes et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sera capable de tenir debout si je la relève.

"Pourquoi?" demande-t-elle avec un air triste.

J'essuie le sang qui a coulé sur mon menton et lèche ma main pour en faire disparaître les traces. Son air désespéré face à mon refus de la tuer me donne envie de vomir.

"Je suis pas ton instrument, si tu veux te suicider, débrouille-toi sans moi." je lui dit sèchement.

Pour qui elle me prend celle-là?! Je suis un prédateur bon sang! C'est moi qui décide si je tue ou pas, c'est pas elle! Et je refuse de me laisser manipuler qu'elle veuille mourir ou non.

Elle ferme les yeux et je reste stoïque face aux larmes qui se mettent à couler sur ses joues. Si elle pense m'attendrir comme ça, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil.

"Je peux pas..." me dit-elle.

Je suis loin d'avoir un grand cœur et j'ai rarement éprouvé de la pitié. Je suis même plutôt sadique alors qu'elle ne s'attende pas à ce que j'abrège ses souffrances à mes dépends.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Et merde... J'y étais presque, mais il a fallu qu'il soit assez intelligent pour s'en rendre compte. Même ça je suis pas foutue de le faire.

Je craque et je ne chercher même pas à retenir mes larmes. De toute façon je me fiche de paraître pitoyable puisque je le suis.

Le Damphir a l'air en colère. Il a pas apprécié que j'essaie de me servir de lui. Bordel, j'ai même plus la force de me lever. Si c'était pour me prendre autant de sang il aurait pu finir le boulot !

Je suis dégoûtée de moi-même d'avoir encore échoué, même à mourir. Tout est mort et je ne peux même pas quitter ce monde comme je le voudrais...

Je ne pleure pas longtemps, j'ai plus assez d'eau pour ça, surtout avec l'anémie que je me tape. Je me relève et m'assoie doucement avec un peu de mal. Il est toujours debout, les bras croisés à me regarder.

Son visage est neutre mais sa colère filtre dans ses yeux gris. Je ne peux pas soutenir son regard, je garde la tête baissée et décide de jouer ma dernière carte, en espérant qu'il sera comme les autres.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

"Je suis un Corbeau." dit-elle avec sa voix cassée.

J'ai foutrement aucune idée de quoi elle parle, mais ça éveille ma curiosité. Je me rends compte que comme elle en sait plus que moi sur tout ça, elle pourrait très bien me renseigner... Mais jouons intelligemment, je ne veux pas lui faire le plaisir de l'achever, or je suis sûr que si je tente de passer un marché avec elle là-dessus, c'est ce qu'elle demandera.

Voyons voir... Un Corbeau ça peut pas se suicider? Donc elle a pas vraiment le choix, si elle veut mourir ça doit être avec une intervention extérieure? Mais elle a cherché à me manipuler, on peut considérer qu'elle me doit des explications dans ce cas..?

"C'est quoi un Corbeau?" je finis par demander. "Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles un corbeau c'est un oiseau."

Elle a l'air encore plus désespérée et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle comptait sur ça pour que je la tue. Et ça m'énerve encore plus. Mais je me retiens de la frapper: j'ai des questions et c'est pas ce qui pourrait arranger les choses, au contraire.

Je finis par m'asseoir à mon tour, en tailleur, ça m'empêchera un peu plus de me jeter sur elle si je me calme pas et si elle continue ses conneries. Apparemment elle commence à se montrer plus raisonnable et respire profondément.

"On dit que les Corbeaux sont le mélange des anges et des démons. Ma race est maudite et n'a pas le droit de vivre. J'ai à peine dix-sept ans. On peut considérer que c'est un miracle parce qu'un Corbeau se fait généralement tuer aux environs de dix ans." explique-t-elle. "Les Lumineux veulent nous tuer parce qu'on démontre que les Sombres sont capable d'aimer, et les Sombres nous pourchassent pour faire de nous leurs esclaves ou leurs proies."

« _Ok... C'est quoi ces conneries..?_ »

"C'est pour ça que tu veux mourir?" je demande.

-Hack est mort." répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. "Depuis que j'ai 12 ans il est resté avec moi parce qu'il voulait me protéger, même si c'était un Chasseur..."

Je constate avoir manqué beaucoup d'épisodes d'un seul coup. Je repasse tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire dans ma tête et j'établis mentalement une liste de questions.

"Ok, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire: je vais te poser des questions et tu vas me répondre sans trop t'étaler, ok?" je propose.

Elle hoche la tête. C'est bien, elle échappe encore à une baffe, y'a du progrès.

"Alors on va reprendre depuis le début: Lumineux et Sombres."

-C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les deux camps principaux de créatures. Les Lumineux, c'est un peu ceux qui sont du côté du bien, ou du paradis ou ce que tu veux. Les Sombres, c'est l'inverse, ta race en fait partie."

Bonne nouvelle, c'est pas trop compliqué à comprendre pour l'instant!

Bon alors, ma nouvelle condition me range du côté des méchants? Tu parles d'un stéréotype... M'enfin me connaissant c'est peut-être pas faux. Au suivant?

"Il y a beaucoup de races comme ça?"

La question me démange un peu, si les Vampires ne sont pas les seuls, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a d'autre.

"J'en connais quelques unes, mais je ne sais pas si il y en a d'autres en dehors." répond-elle. "Pour les Lumineux, je sais qu'il y a des Spirituels, ce sont des humains sorciers de Magie Blanche, j'ai déjà vu des Feu-follets, même si eux n'attaquent que pour se défendre. Après, niveau sombre, j'en ai vu un peu plus: Vampires, Damphirs, Loup-garous et Mages noirs."

Si j'avais pas moi-même été transformé en Demi-vampire -ou Damphir comme elle dit- il y a quelques temps, j'aurais cru qu'elle me parlait d'un de ces foutus romans fantaisistes pour pucelles. Des vampires, des Loup-garous et des méchants sorciers, rien que ça.

"T'as dis que les lumineux et les sombres étaient les principaux, pour le reste ça donne quoi?"

-En fait, il reste les Neutres et les Maudits. Les Chasseurs sont des neutres, ce sont des humains entraînés qui connaissent l'existence de cette facette du Monde et traquent les Sombres et les Lumineux déviants." explique-t-elle. "Et les Maudits, ce sont les Corbeaux."

Bon. Même « cette facette du Monde » a des fachos on dirait. Ne pas avoir le droit de vivre parce qu'on appartient à une certaine race? Comment ça "bienvenue au Moyen-Âge"?

Le pire c'est qu'on dirait qu'elle y croit. Quel bordel, j'ai pas eu de chance en me faisant embarquer là-dedans.

"Autre chose que je dois savoir?" je préfère demander histoire d'être sûr.

-Euh... Je sais pas... Je peux pas dire grand-chose de plus..."

Elle a l'air complètement à l'ouest d'un seul coup. J'ai pris trop de sang, quel con. Résultat?

Quand elle tombe dans les pommes je suis à peine surpris. Bon, tant pis pour les questions, ce sera une autre fois. En attendant je vais cacher les morsures et voir si je peux pas la ramener chez elle, ça évitera les soupçons.

Parce que si elle s'est pas enfuie en voyant ce que je suis, c'est parce qu'elle a envie de crever, je suis pas sûr que la réaction des gens serait la même s'ils découvrent qu'un Vampire est parmi eux... Surtout avec ces histoires de Chasseurs.

Tant pis pour les cours, c'est pas sécher deux heures qui va me tuer. Je redescends en classe le temps de récupérer nos sacs et je remonte sur le toit.

Les sacs dans une main, la gamine sur l'épaule, je saute sur la barrière, puis dans le vide. Enfin, plutôt sur le toit qui dépasse de l'entrée, je vais éviter de sauter de trop haut. Une fois au sol, j'ai plus qu'à courir pour être hors de vue du lycée.

Opération évacuation de la gamine suicidaire: succès.

Je la pose quelques instants pour fouiller dans son sac et savoir où elle habite, accessoirement. Et... Y'a pas d'adresse nulle part dans ses affaires. Bordel, qu'elle est chiante.

Enfin quand on sait qu'elle a passé toute sa vie à se faire pourchasser ça peut se comprendre mais pour le coup ça m'énerve un peu trop pour que j'y réfléchisse.

Je pousse un long soupir, je me calme et la reprend sur mon dos. Tant pis pour elle, je l'embarque.

* * *

 **Suggestions ou avis: bienvenue! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya minna! :)**

 **saldafon** **: Merci pour ta review, contente que l'histoire te plaise! :D**

 **Zialema** **: Certes, mais c'est plus ou moins ce que Tami sait, et c'est plus ou moins la version 'officielle' des choses, rien ne dit qu'il n'y a pas anguille sous roche :3**

 **Si tu penses avoir des choses à expliquer pour l'univers, n'hésites pas, je suis toute ouïe!**

 **De toute façon les infos les plus importantes seront pour la plupart données par nos oiseaux préférés ! (...pitié, ne dit pas à Marco que j'ai dis ça, il va me tuer ._.')**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La première chose que je sens c'est que j'ai mal à la tête... _Vraiment_ mal. Si au moins j'étais morte je me plaindrais pas mais là...

J'aimerais ouvrir mes yeux mais j'ai l'impression de pas en avoir la force. En fait, je suis très fatiguée, au point que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais me rendormir dans la minute... L'anémie fait pas de cadeau, hein?

Ce qui m'étonne aussi c'est que je suis certaine d'avoir perdu connaissance sur le toit du lycée, sauf que là je suis sur quelque chose de mou, comme un matelas ou un canapé.

Sauf que chez moi j'ai ni l'un ni l'autre... Et que j'entends comme si quelqu'un écrivait pas loin...

Je dois avouer que ça me fait un peu peur, parce qu'autant le Damphir veut pas me tuer, autant je sais pas ce qu'il compte faire... Et à mon avis je suis pas à l'infirmerie, ni à l'hosto donc la dernière possibilité c'est... Chez lui...

 _« Te voilà officiellement dans la merde...»_ me raille ma conscience.

Je l'envoi paître. De toute façon j'ai toujours été dans la merde, depuis ma naissance alors ça change pas grand-chose... Bon ok, me retrouver là ça change pas mal de trucs en fait...

Enfin... Je vais pas rester comme ça indéfiniment... Faudrait peut-être que j'ouvre les yeux...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Ça commence à faire long, là. Près de quoi, trois, quatre heures qu'on est là et elle s'est toujours pas réveillée.

Elle n'est pas mourante, je sais que j'ai pas bu assez de sang pour ça, mais je pense pas qu'elle sera franchement en état de quoi que ce soit quand elle se réveillera. Raison pour laquelle j'ai abandonné l'idée de l'attacher: elle aura pas assez de forces pour partir de toute façon.

J'avais pas non plus particulièrement envie de rester à la surveiller alors j'ai fini par me remettre à bosser ce que je ne sais pas déjà, au moins ça c'est intéressant, pas comme les conneries qu'on voit en classe. On pourrait dire que je suis de mauvaise fois si j'avais pas dépassé le niveau depuis longtemps...

Je regarde pour la centième fois derrière moi entre deux phrases, pour voir qu'elle s'agite un peu. Elle ouvre lentement les yeux... C'est pas trop tôt!

Même si j'ai très envie de lui sauter dessus pour en savoir plus, je me rends bien compte que ce serait la pire chose à faire. Alors je vais lui faire manger quelque chose histoire qu'elle puisse se refaire une réserve et ne pas tomber dans les pommes une nouvelle fois, je peux rien faire de plus.

Je vais chercher de l'eau, je mets une bouilloire à chauffer et je sors deux pots de nouilles instantanées. C'est pas grand-chose mais y'a des calories dedans alors ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Le temps que l'eau chauffe je jette un œil à côté pour voir ce qu'elle fait. Toujours allongée sur le canapé. Elle regarde le plafond et avec ses yeux vides elle ressemble énormément à une poupée grandeur nature.

Enfin, si les poupées respiraient et clignaient des yeux.

Je crois que j'ai pris plus que quelques secondes à l'observer parce que c'est le sifflement de la bouilloire qui me fait me détourner de la vision bizarre.

J'éteinds le feu, je verse l'eau et je retourne dans le salon avec les pots en main. Elle détourne enfin les yeux du plafond et elle me fixe. Assez dérangeant...

Je pose les nouilles sur la table basse et je m'assois en tailleur en face d'elle.

"Pourquoi?" demande-t-elle.

-Mange, on parlera après." je réponds sèchement.

Elle est à peine réveillée qu'elle me saoule déjà, c'est pas croyable... Au moins elle obéit et se relève doucement pour s'asseoir et prendre sa part. Elle commence à manger et je l'imite.

Ouais je sais, un Vampire c'est pas censé manger mais j'en suis qu'un demi et j'ai besoin de manger et boire en plus du sang. Sûrement qu'elle le sait déjà parce qu'elle a pas l'air surprise.

Je pense à prendre des notes sur ce qu'elle pourra me dire, ce sera sûrement plus pratique que de repasser encore et encore les infos dans mon crâne. Je compte bien lui soutirer tout ce que je peux sur les créatures Sombres et Lumineuses, ça peut toujours être utile.

Après pour savoir quoi faire d'elle... J'aviserai.

De là où je suis j'ai un zoom sur ses jambes, donc sur les bandages qui montent au-dessus de ses genoux et je me pose encore plus de questions. Elle a pourtant pas l'air aussi intéressante quand on met de côté sa race...

Et puis je repense à sa tentative et je me contrarie tout seul. J'ai horreur d'être manipulé, d'où le fait que j'ai appris à tenir les fils, et elle se ramène et cherche à m'utiliser pour se tuer.

Honnêtement je pense à la garder en vie juste parce que ça la fait souffrir, et avec du recul, ça me constitue une réserve de sang à condition que j'en prenne des doses raisonnables...

Je suis pas aussi obsédé par ça d'habitude...

 _« Mais elle, c'est sûrement un putain de grand crû! »_ appuie une voix dans ma tête que je ne peux qu'approuver.

Elle pose son pot vide sur la table et les baguettes à côté, avant de se laisser retomber en arrière. Ses mains sont crispées sur ses genoux.

Je finis rapidement ma part et je me lève le temps d'aller chercher un stylo et un petit bloc-note encore vierge dans un tiroir.

De nouveau devant la table basse je me réinstalle et elle reporte son attention sur moi.

"On va reprendre ce qu'on faisait tout à l'heure." je déclare. "Mais cette fois, je veux tous les détails qui vont avec, tout ce qui peut m'être utile."

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je l'ai bien cherché. Je le sais. J'ai fais la connerie de trop. Et maintenant non seulement le Damphir veut pas me tuer, mais en plus il me fait passer un interrogatoire...

 _« Hack, t'abuses, je voulais que tu m'emmènes avec toi...»_ je désespère intérieurement.

"Par quoi je commence?" je demande d'une voix aussi blasée que moi.

-Damphir." répond-il.

Au moins il a arrêté d'être agressif, juste autoritaire.

"Y'a deux catégories, en fait : les solaires et les lunaires." j'explique. "Au moment de la transformation il y a une chance sur deux de craindre ou pas la lumière du soleil comme les Vampires. Toi, t'es solaire."

Il lève un sourcil en notant ce que je lui raconte. Oui, je peux le comprendre.

"Les différences entre les deux c'est..?" fait-il encore.

Je secoue lentement la tête.

"Entre les lunaires et les solaires c'est la seule différence." je précise. "Après ce que je connais des capacités des Damphirs se limite à l'augmentation de la force physique et l'amélioration de la vision."

Cette fois ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés. Peut-être qu'il a remarqué autre chose chez lui depuis qu'il s'est transformé...

Le voir prendre des notes me fait penser au carnet de mon bienfaiteur et je peux sentir mon cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il relève ses yeux gris sur moi et continue de m'interroger.

À chaque question je me plonge dans les souvenirs des rencontres bonnes ou mauvaises et je revois les pages que j'ai consulté tellement de fois que l'encre avait commencé à partir. Je donne autant de détails que je peux.

Avec un peu de chance, si je fais les choses correctement il acceptera peut-être de finir ce qu'il a commencé tout à l'heure?

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je referme le bloc-note, satisfait. J'ai bien plus d'informations et de techniques pour me permettre de démasquer les autres créatures. C'est une bonne chose, surtout si je dois me cacher pour échapper à des Chasseurs.

Je regarde à nouveau l'espèce de poupée vivante sur mon canapé qui a presque l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Franchement, elle doit sûrement s'attendre à tout sauf ce que je vais dire et je réprime un sourire en me penchant légèrement en avant.

"J'ai un marché à te proposer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, c'est encore moi! :)**

 **Je fais juste passer le message à Zialema que mercredi prochain on attaque enfin les chapitres qu'elle n'a pas lu!**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je le sens mal. Très mal. Mais dans un sens je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être curieuse.

"Un marché..?" je répète.

-J'ai le droit de prendre ton sang quand je le souhaite." dit-il. "En échange, je m'occupe de ton cas. Ça te va?"

La proposition sonne bizarre. Alors quoi, il me dit qu'il va prendre son temps? Drôle de façon de me proposer de me tuer... Mais l'offre est tellement alléchante...

Non, réfléchissons y'a forcément un truc. Et a mon avis il me laisse pas réellement le choix. Il veut mon sang, c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse et je l'accepte.

Mais dans ce cas c'est qu'il ne va pas me tuer tout de suite... Dans tous les cas je suis coincée alors je finis par hocher la tête.

Un rictus victorieux étire ses lèvres et je me rends compte d'à quel point je suis dans la merde.

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas le voir se moquer de ma débilité profonde et je me gifle mentalement pour cette même raison.

 _« Tu pouvais pas faire plus stupide encore? »_ me raille ma conscience. _« C'était pas assez drôle d'être le gibier, faut que t'acceptes d'être un objet?! »_

Le pire c'est que cette fois je peux pas l'envoyer balader, parce que je sais très bien qu'elle a raison, comme le Damphir qui se fout de ma gueule juste en face.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

C'est drôle, elle a compris plus vite que ce que je pensais, mais elle a quand même accepté. Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire devant la réflexion qui a causé sa perte.

Félicitations gamine, tu viens de devenir une poche de sang sur pattes. _Ma_ poche de sang.

Au final cette petite victoire était bien trop facile. Réfléchir autant à d'autres moyens de la piéger n'était absolument pas nécessaire. Elle a vu le piège et a décidé d'elle-même de sauter dedans, sans doute le meilleur choix.

On dirait qu'elle est dégoûtée. Je peux comprendre mais je n'ai pas assez de pitié pour la faire sortir du gouffre. Au contraire.

"C'est pas tous les jours qu'un Damphir te sert de gardien, hein?" je l'enfonce.

Elle ne me répond pas. Dommage, j'espérais la faire réagir.

Dans un sens qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait répondre à ça, à part souligner l'évidence?

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je suis tellement débile, j'aurais pu réfléchir à un moyen d'échapper au truc!

Et puis merde! Ma tête veut pas s'arrêter de tourner! C'est insupportable!

Le Damphir se fout allègrement de ma gueule. Il a bien vu que j'avais compris son petit jeu, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir marqué un point pour ne pas être totalement arriérée.

 _« Ok, calme. Tu vas juste aggraver la situation si tu paniques. »_ je me répète intérieurement.

Je respire, cache ma conscience en position fœtale sous un rideau et j'ouvre les yeux pour regarder mon nouveau "propriétaire".

Parce que dans les faits, maintenant je suis sa propriété et j'ai tout bonnement accepté d'être reléguée au rang d'objet.

"Bon, puisque je vais vivre encore un peu et que tu feras parti de mon entourage, je peux au moins avoir ton nom?" je demande amèrement.

Il avait déjà repris son visage neutre et la seule chose qui montre son étonnement c'est le sourcil qu'il lève. Ben quoi, c'est quand même logique, je vais pas l'appeler "Damphir" éternellement!

"Trafalgar Law." finit-il par répondre.

Ouais, vu comment il m'a eu il porte assez bien son nom, en tout cas je suis sûre qu'il peut les tourner à son avantage, les lois.

"J'ai juste un prénom." j'explique avant qu'il s'énerve en pensant que je cache des choses. "Tamashi."

Il a pas l'air de trouver ça bizarre, il doit trouver que c'est logique. En même temps c'est déjà un miracle que je connaisse mon vrai prénom.

Un long silence s'installe et je vois ses yeux se poser régulièrement sur mes genoux en même temps qu'il relie ses notes. Ouais, compte pas sur moi pour te déballer ma vie non plus, tu connais l'essentiel.

En même temps je peux pas m'empêcher de frotter sur les bandages. Chaque fois que je les vois je me sens coupable et ça me bouffe encore plus.

Law donc... J'ose pas lui dire que ça me fout mal à l'aise qu'il me regarde comme ça. Je suis sûre qu'il se foutrait de ma gueule.

Comment ça je suis bizarre?! Je veux juste _mourir_ moi, pas _souffrir_! J'estime avoir assez donné de ce côté là!

C'est principalement pour ça que j'ai eu envie de me gifler quand j'ai accepté parce que j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il serait tenté de faire. J'ai un peu les jetons en fait.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je sens d'ici le conflit intérieur.

Ce qui m'intrigue, moi, c'est les bandages de ses jambes et je me demande ce qui a pu arriver.

Parce que clairement, on dirait que ça sert de soutien plus qu'autre chose, méthode utilisée pour remplacer progressivement les plâtres, alors je me demande si elle n'a pas eu des fractures récemment. Ou alors des entorses mais ça m'étonnerait.

Je finis par hausser les épaules. Sa vie ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça et j'aimerais retourner à mon travail. Au moins j'ai eu mes infos et le droit de vie ou mort sur elle est un bonus.

Pourtant il reste une dernière question que j'aimerais lui poser pour aujourd'hui.

"Tamashi-ya." je l'interpelle.

"Hmm?" fait-elle en reportant son attention sur moi.

"Tu avais compris ce que j'entendais, pourquoi tu as accepté?" je demande.

J'ai très bien vu qu'elle était à des lieux de se faire avoir, mais elle a décidé d'elle-même de plonger dedans. Elle se laisse retomber en arrière et fixe à nouveau le plafond avec un regard vide.

"Parce que dans tous les cas tu te serais permis de me prendre mon sang sans pour autant me tuer. Je suis coincée alors je me voyais mal résister." finit-elle par répondre.

Un long silence s'installe et elle n'a pas l'air plus que moi de vouloir le briser.

Mouais, ça se tient si on considère qu'elle peut déjà avoir eu ce cas de figure.

Je laisse enfin tomber le sujet et je retourne vers mes sujets d'études.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya!**

 **Nouveau chapitre, on s'avance, même un tout petit peu! ^^**

 **Zialema** **: Euh... Ouais, la chanson est sympa mais pour le coup... Ben ils en sont pas à là quoi...**

 **Law: Pas à quoi?**

 **Rien, rien.**

 **Bref! En espérant toujours que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La perspective d'ouvrir les yeux me fatigue. Comme tous les matins. Sauf que cette fois, l'appréhension par rapport à l'accord que j'ai accepté se rajoute par-dessus.

Ma conscience me fait la tronche, j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que ma lassitude de vivre.

Je respire et je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Quelque chose me dit que je me suis endormie sur le canapé de Law, vu que j'y suis encore... Et que je suis toujours assise.

Bon, au moins une bonne nouvelle, j'ai plus la tête qui tourne, même si j'ai mal partout à cause de la nuit passée dans cette position.

Le soleil est encore en train de se lever quand je regarde par la fenêtre. Le Damphir est nulle part dans la pièce, ce qui me rassure en sachant que déjà, il est pas resté à me regarder dormir comme un pervers psychopathe. Même en sachant que c'est un sadique, ça reste rassurant.

Je remarque l'horloge murale : 6h49.

Oh.

Au moins cette fois je ferai pas la connerie d'arriver en retard, ce sera déjà ça... Quoique... Je sais absolument pas _où_ habite Law donc... Je vais devoir le suivre. Fait chier.

J'essaie de me lever, j'ai quelques légers vertiges dans un premier temps mais ça s'efface très vite heureusement. Même si autre chose me fait grimacer.

"Ite..."

Ok, c'est complètement _ridicule_. Je crois que je me suis froissé les plumes pendant la nuit. Chose rare mais ô combien chiante.

Douleur.

J'espère que Law va se lever bientôt parce que je me vois mal chercher après sa salle de bain pour me déshabiller et voir ce que je peux remettre en place. Si jamais il entre au mauvais moment il pourrait me déplumer pour l'affront de pas avoir demandé ou pour l'empêcher d'utiliser la douche...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je crois que j'ai jamais autant été reconnaissant envers mon réveil. Je lui épargne de traverser la chambre pour une fois et je me contente de l'éteindre. Je pose les pieds au sol et me passe les mains sur le visage le temps de me réveiller complètement.

Rien de ce qui s'est passé hier n'est sorti de ma tête et je me demande si elle est réveillée, vu que je l'entends pas.

J'embarque des vêtements propres et je vais faire une toilette rapide dans la salle de bain, pour me dépêcher de ressortir et voir ce qu'elle fait.

Et je me demande de quoi je m'inquiète, en voyant qu'elle est toujours sur le canapé, assise droite comme un piquet, cette fois.

Même si son visage est neutre, le léger pli entre ses sourcils montre qu'elle a un soucis, j'ai l'impression.

Je vais vers la cuisine histoire qu'on puisse avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac et je suis déjà un peu plus étonné de la trouver à la porte quand je referme le frigo.

Elle a l'air d'hésiter encore quelques secondes, puis se décide à se lancer.

"Je peux utiliser la salle de bain?" demande-t-elle. "J'ai besoin d'un miroir..."

Question ma foi assez classique, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit pour se maquiller ou un simple coup de brosse et son maintien est bizarre comme si quelque chose clochait avec son dos.

"Deuxième porte à droite." je finis par répondre.

J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça pour l'instant. Elle souffle un remerciement poli et sort de mon champ de vision.

Je retourne à ma cuisine. En général le matin un ou deux cafés me suffisent, mais pour aujourd'hui je ferai une exception. C'est mieux de faire en sorte qu'elle accepte de manger en prouvant que je veux pas la droguer ou une autre connerie du genre. J'aimerais éviter que l'anémie s'aggrave à la longue et finisse pas la tuer, autant lui faire prendre des forces pour refaire ses réserves d'hémoglobine.

Le bon côté pour elle, c'est qu'avec tout le sang que je lui ai pris en étant déjà nourri, c'est qu'elle aura presque une semaine de répit avant que je m'autorise à la mordre de nouveau.

Je suis pas vraiment tenté par l'idée de m'habituer à en boire tellement que ça nécessiterait de tuer à chaque repas. Même si j'ai craqué hier, je ne dépasserai plus les limites que je me suis fixé, trop dangereux pour des raisons évidentes.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"... Comment j'ai fais mon compte, moi?" je peste.

J'ai la bonne surprise de voir à quel point mes plumes sont en bordel et je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai mal à ce point. Dans le dos en plus, les plus galères à atteindre. Je grimace à nouveau quand, en voulant retirer ma tignasse du passage, je l'accroche dans le fouillis et tire accidentellement dessus.

Douleur.

Je respire pour me calmer et je commence _doucement_ à séparer les plumes emmelées. C'est le soucis de les avoir un peu plus longues sur le dos.

Vu chez plein d'autres si j'en crois Hack.

L'image furtive du Chasseur qui panique à l'idée de me faire mal les premières fois qu'on a dû gérer ça me tire un sourire triste.

 _« Allez... Je suis toute seule, je peux me le permettre, juste un peu...»_

Me doigts finissent de défroisser mes plumes et viennent essuyer les larmes qui m'ont échappé.

Je me ressaisis. J'ai pas envie que Law se foute encore de ma gueule, déjà que j'ai pleuré devant lui sur le toit...

Mon t-shirt et mon sweat de nouveau enfilés, je refais rapidement mes cheveux pour éviter de les avoir dans les yeux toute la journée et je retourne à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Le Damphir est... Sûrement plus doué en cuisine que moi, si j'en crois les œufs qu'il surveille dans la poêle.

"Les assiettes sont dans le placard à côté de toi, prends en deux." me dit-il.

Monsieur a l'air d'aimer contrôler les choses et donner des ordres... Ça ou la politesse est le dernier de ses soucis.

Je ne réagis pas à ça, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'enverrait chier. J'obéis et pose les assiettes sur la table derrière lui.

Law se retourne et vide les œufs dans les deux assiettes...

Ah. Il y en a pour moi aussi..?

Je pense pas que ce soit de la simple gentillesse.

"Pour combler l'anémie, tu dois manger." explique-t-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

En fait je crois que je le fixais sans m'en rendre compte parce que j'ai l'impression de revenir de loin... Heureusement il s'abstient de tout commentaire.

Je finis par m'asseoir en face de lui, sur la chaise qu'il m'indique et je prends une première bouchée quand je le vois manger tranquillement sa part.

Bon, je l'ai pas quitté des yeux alors j'aurais vu s'il avait mit un truc louche dedans, alors ça m'aide à faire mon choix. Il sait comment la jouer fine, c'est sûr...

Je suis dans la merde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre les gens!**

 **Merci pour ton soutien Zialema :)**

 **Et à toi aussi le troisième follow dont l'identité m'est inconnue *^***

 **En espérant encore et toujours que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

P.O.V Law

.

.

La pluie a toujours eu une signification particulière pour moi, j'ignore encore pourquoi. Mais vu qu'elle s'est enfin décidée à tomber après plusieurs jours d'éclaircies, ça me contrarie moins d'être coincé en classe à écouter des choses que je connais déjà pour la plupart.

Comme tous les jours que j'ai passé dans cette classe, je regarde par la fenêtre... Avec cette fois une autre source de distraction dont je peux voir le reflet quand l'envie m'en prend.

Ce matin a été sans histoires. Elle a mangé, n'a pratiquement pas parlé après son passage à la salle de bain et m'a suivi sagement jusqu'ici.

Pendant le trajet je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas fouillé dans le sac qu'elle garde toujours sur la hanche. Forcément, hier j'ai jeté un œil dans le cartable pour avoir son adresse mais je n'avais pas pensé à regarder là-dedans... Et maintenant je dois avouer que je suis curieux.

Mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais aller le faire, si je pose la question ce devrait être suffisant et sinon, tant pis, c'est pas important.

Nan, ce qui est plus important c'est ces bandages qu'elle a aux jambes... La question de ce qui est arrivé me taraude toujours.

Ma distraction se fait donc avec de la réflexion sur une bonne poignée de questions à propos de ma "poche de sang".

Questions auxquelles j'ai quand même l'intention de trouver réponse un jour si c'est pas aujourd'hui, et que je note pour ne pas en oublier.

La sonnerie retentit, fin de la matinée. Je range le peu des affaires que j'ai sorti et sors de la classe pour aller sur le toit.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Law vient de sortir et je me permet un soupir. Il a passé toute la matinée à regarder par la fenêtre, comme hier.

Je dois avouer que j'ai fais pareil, l'école c'est tranquille, mais j'ai pas réussi à trouver d'intérêt dans ce que le prof racontait. Les leçons que me donnait Hack étaient bien plus intéressantes.

J'hésite à aller chercher à manger. Il fait un peu froid dans la salle et j'imagine que ce sera pire dans les couloirs... Et pourtant je devrais y aller parce que je dois "refaire des réserves".

 _« K'sou... Saloperie de Damphir à la con...»_ je peste intérieurement en finissant malgré tout par me lever.

Les regards qu'on me lance me mettent mal à l'aise. J'aime pas les foules, surtout en étant seule.

Rapidement je gagne la cantine et m'avance vers le comptoir où une femme attend.

Je prends quelque chose au hasard et je paie avant de faire demi-tour pour retrouver ma place.

Je perçois des chuchotements, des regards en coin à mon égard.

Le sandwich que j'ai pris me sers à passer ma contrariété à coup de dents.

Rectification: Je _hais_ les foules.

Il y a un petit groupe qui s'approche et me propose de manger avec eux, ce que je refuse poliment.

Tout ça, pour eux, c'est de la curiosité, tout simplement. Et quand ils en auront marre, ça se changera en mépris et en animosité.

Je cherchais pas à créer de liens en venant ici, et ça ne change pas.

Histoire d'éviter d'autres conversations, je fouille dans ma sacoche et j'en sors le dial qu'on écoutait toujours avec Hack.

Du classique, on s'en écoutait plein du matin au soir et le _Silence_ de Beethoven me rappelle les nombreuses fois où je lui avais piqué le dial pour m'éloigner un peu et réfléchir avec la musique dans les oreilles.

Et la pluie... Toutes ces fois où j'ai regardé la pluie tomber avec ce même dial qui tournait en boucle... Des averses comme celle que je regarde par la fenêtre.

Oui, le temps d'aujourd'hui est merdique, mais c'est le genre de choses qui me font me sentir mieux, presque apaisée... Même maintenant, alors que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Au final je ne suis pas resté sur le toit. La pluie a gagnée en intensité, alors je me suis perché sur le chassis d'une fenêtre pour regarder en continuant de réfléchir.

Je passe mon temps à fixer l'horizon, regarder là où je ne suis pas et à me demander pourquoi. Depuis que tout s'est terminé, je n'ai aucune idée sur ce que je veux réellement, sinon atteindre le but que je m'étais fixé en étant gosse.

Mais c'est tout. Tout le reste est vide, sans saveur, sans le moindre relief.

Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je veuille faire?

 _« Aucune idée.»_ me souffle ma conscience pour la énième fois.

Encore et toujours cette réponse. Je crois bien que je dois avoir le regard aussi vide que la poupée de chiffon qui était sur mon canapé hier soir.

Il serait peut-être temps de retourner à la librairie... Ne rien avoir à faire me met dans un sale état... Je suis lamentable.

Oui, voilà, de nouveaux bouquins de médecine pourront chasser mon ennui pour un moment...

Un élève passe dans le couloir et il se fige en me voyant. Je lui lance un regard noir pour le faire dégager et il continue sa route au pas de course. Je peux pas m'empêcher un sourire.

Ça m'amuse qu'ils aient peur de moi, profs y compris. C'est sûr que mes cernes doivent pas aider pour avoir l'air gentil. Pas comme si c'était un problème.

Quelqu'un d'autre arrive, je m'attends au même cirque mais... Je ne pense pas que ça serve à quoi que ce soit d'essayer avec la Corbeau.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Il reste plus d'une heure de pause. J'aurais jamais pu tenir tout ce temps avec tous les autres dans la classe, alors je suis sortie. Je me balade au hasard, je fais un peu de repérage.

Au moment de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir, je vois Law, assis à une fenêtre, qui me regarde d'un air complètement égal et je me demande si je vais pas faire demi-tour.

 _« Ben voyons, comme s'il te faisait peur! »_ se moque une petite voix dans ma tête.

Non, j'ai pas peur de lui mais vu le début de... On peut appeler ça une relation? Pas sûr, on pourrait dire "contrat" aussi même sans le papier...

Bref, vu comment c'est parti je préfère être là seulement pour qu'il me morde et basta.

Mais faut croire que j'ai aucun instinct de conservation parce que je continue et passe devant lui en l'ignorant royalement, toujours mes écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Il n'a pas l'air plus déphasé que ça parce qu'en jetant un œil par-dessus mon épaule je le vois de nouveau tourné vers la fenêtre. J'aime pas ce type... Vraiment pas...

Et pas seulement parce qu'il veut pas me tuer, mais aussi parce qu'il joue avec moi. J'ai très bien compris que ça l'amusait cette situation, sans compter que marché ou pas, seul lui a ce qu'il voulait. Sans compter que si j'avais refusé, je suis sûre et certaine qu'il aurait trouvé un autre moyen, peut-être même qu'il m'aurait enfermée.

Un nouveau frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale et j'ai comme l'impression que le froid dans les couloirs n'est pas le seul responsable...

* * *

 **Une petite review? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Zialema: Presque, en fait elle contient ce qui lui est précieux (et qui rentre dedans, forcément), même si dans les faits du coup y'a beaucoup de souvenirs de Hack, c'est vrai ^^**

 **Et comme tu le vois, aujourd'hui! :D**

 **Toujours en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Cinq heure du matin. Je suis réveillée depuis presque deux heures, debout depuis vingt minutes.

Impossible de me rendormir alors je veux aller me promener pour m'aérer la tête. Je me sens pas capable de rester dans mon studio pour le moment, bien trop vide et silencieux par rapport à ce que j'aurais voulu.

Il y a une forêt toute proche qui s'étale sur des dizaines de kilomètres. Elle est traversée par quatre routes ou chemin de terre pour les promeneurs, mais je ne les utilise jamais.

Je m'enfonce dans les bois, dans les zones que les gens évitent et je souris brièvement en voyant fuir un lapin à mon arrivée.

Des animaux, il y en a pas mal par ici: du lapin au renard en passant par des sangliers ou même des cerfs...

Il est six heure moins vingt. Je grimpe à un arbre et monte toujours plus haut jusqu'à atteindre la cime.

La vue est magnifique. Tout autour de moi il y a des arbres et les voir du dessus donne une impression surréaliste.

J'aperçois au loin le toit du lycée, auquel je n'irai pas aujourd'hui. Les regards méprisants et les moqueries sont durs à supporter.

La seule personne qui pourrait agir comme ça de façon légitime, c'est ce foutu Damphir. Pourtant il ne le fait pas.

Enfin, il est loin d'être quelqu'un que j'apprécie, mais par rapport aux autres, le malaise que je ressens en sa compagnie est toujours plus supportable que le dégoût envers mes camarades. Eux qui passent leur temps à juger sans chercher à savoir.

La solitude s'en ressent moins aussi, parce qu'il sait que j'existe, pas seulement dans ce monde, mais également dans cette autre facette qui me pourri depuis la naissance. Alors même si il est loin d'être amical, ça rassure un peu.

Mais le mieux reste encore les moments comme celui-là. Personne pour me regarder, personne pour me juger. Je faisais déjà ça avant et recommencer maintenant me ramène suffisamment en arrière pour que je me sente apaisée.

Je m'attends presque à entendre Hack paniquer en me voyant là-haut et me demander de descendre à grans cris.

Le malaise me reprends, comme tout à l'heure dans le studio, quand le vide est devenu insupportable.

Hack n'est plus là.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je me pose sérieusement des questions.

 _« Elle fait chier, pourquoi elle est pas venue aujourd'hui?! »_ je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander.

Sa place est juste derrière moi, complètement vide.

Pas que je m'inquiète, mais je suis censé l'empêcher de crever par la main de quelqu'un d'autre! Sauf que si elle est loin je ne peux pas la protéger!

Tant pis, la prochaine fois que je la croise elle va m'entendre. Et je me ferai un plaisir d'étancher ma soif après ça.

Si elle s'excuse, peut-être que je la déchiquèterai pas trop...

 _« Non, calme-toi, faut qu'elle vive encore après...»_ je me reprends.

Elle a encore réussi à me foutre en rogne, moi qui ne perds pas souvent mon calme pourtant. C'est dire à quel point elle est agaçante.

Je sèche l'après-midi, je me sentirai plus tranquille quand je l'aurais retrouvée, cette idiote.

De toute façon, c'est pas comme si le prof allait protester, ils ont tous peur de moi dans ce bahut.

Enfin la sonnerie retentit et met fin à cette insupportable matinée. J'attends pas plus longtemps avant de me lever, ranger mes affaires et me barrer.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je me sens bien, tranquille. La sensation est devenue tellement rare que je veux en profiter au maximum, repoussant depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps le moment de redescendre.

C'est stupide, mais je garde un fol espoir qu'une voix familière me crie de regagner le sol.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?" me demande une autre voix.

Pourtant elle m'est elle aussi familière et je me retiens de grimacer en baissant la tête, pour voir ce foutu Damphir, quelques branches plus bas.

Il a pas l'air content. Plutôt contrarié en fait.

Le pli entre ses sourcils peut vouloir dire n'importe quoi, lui qui est inexpressif d'habitude.

Sauf que pour le coup, ça me dit rien qui vaille.

"Je t'ai posé une question." insiste-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Ouais. Confirmation: il est fâché.

"Rien." je réponds.

Je suis plus que sûre que mes états d'âme ne l'intéressent pas et j'ai pas non plus envie de lui parler. Particulièrement ce sujet là.

"Pourquoi t'es pas venue ce matin?" demande-t-il encore avec un air sévère.

 _« Non mais je_ rêve _! Il me fait la morale là?!»_

Voyons. Comment lui dire..? "C'est pas tes affaires"?

"J'avais pas envie." je finis par lâcher.

Pas de mensonge, mais il en aura pas plus.

Sa colère? Rien à foutre, il était pareil il y a presque une semaine. Des représailles? Depuis presque une semaine, justement.

Mais apparemment, dans son habitude à vouloir avoir le dernier mot encore et toujours, je perds mon pari contre moi-même à son propos, quand au lieu de m'engueuler il dit:

"La prochaine fois que t'as ce genre d'idées, essaie au moins de me prévenir."

Il tend une main au dessus de sa tête, vers moi, comme si je devais lui donner quelque chose et je me demande ce qu'il fait, là...

"...Quoi?" je finis par demander.

-Ton portable." répond-t-il avec un air blasé. "Je vais te filer mon numéro."

-Oh."

Je frotte une main sur mes yeux avec un soupir silencieux. Il va pas aimer la suite, je le sens.

"J'ai pas de téléphone." j'avoue.

Trois...

Deux...

Un...

...

Non? Pas d'explosion?

Je retire ma main de mon visage pour lui jeter un œil... Mauvaise idée.

Il a l'air exaspéré au possible. Je vois presque une aura noire l'entourer et intérieurement, c'est la panique.

"Va falloir que t'en achètes un." soupire-t-il. "Rapidement."

Ouais... Il est drôle lui... J'y connais rien à ces trucs et je suis même pas sûre d'avoir l'argent pour...

J'irai quand même voir, j'ai pas envie de le contrarier encore plus avec la tête qu'il tire.

C'est pas comme si j'avais besoin des modèles dernier cri des autres imbéciles, un truc tout simple ira très bien.

"Si ça te dérange pas j'aimerais que tu descendes de là." dit-il encore avec un ton qui ne laisse aucun doute.

Oui, c'est encore un ordre. Du genre qu'on contredit pas si on tient à ses dents, ce qui est mon cas.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au paysage et commence à descendre, devancée par Law qui ne se gêne pas pour sauter à mi-hauteur de l'arbre jusqu'en bas.

Et en regagnant à mon tour la terre ferme, je me refais la réflexion que j'aime pas ce type.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre, encore à l'heure et tout et tout! ^^**

 **Zialema : Alors, comment te dire... Tsundere je ne pense pas, plutôt Kuudere en fait, vu qu'il montre rien de ce qu'il ressent ou autre et qu'il a toujours un air blasé, un peu comme Kali qui est cynique**

 **Les choses ne tarderont pas à bouger un peu plus à partir des deux ou trois prochains chapitres**

 **Toujours en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je dire que je m'attendais pas à ça.

Quand elle m'a dit rentrer chez elle, j'ai voulu voir l'endroit où elle vit mais...

Six mètres de côté maximum.

Un futon, un réveil de voyage, une plaque chauffante et une vieille bouilloire.

Une salle de bain encore plus petite avec une cabine de douche, des toilettes, un lavabo et un miroir.

C'est vide. Ce niveau là c'est même plus spartiate mais carrément minimaliste.

Je m'avance de quelques pas dans le minuscule studio et la regarde par-dessus mon épaule alors qu'elle-même observe ma réaction d'un air égal.

Derrière la porte, du coin de l'œil, je vois un sac de randonnée, visiblement assez bien rempli puisqu'il est un peu bombé.

Sac qu'elle approche et fouille quelques secondes pour en sortir une petite liasse de billets entourée d'un élastique et légèrement aplatie.

Elle défait le tout et compte rapidement avec un air... dubitatif, peut-être?

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" je demande.

-Je sais pas combien ça coûte, un portable." répond-elle. "Et puisque je dois faire quelques courses, autant que j'y aille maintenant..."

Ok, message reçu, de toute façon il n'y littéralement _rien_ à voir ici. Je sors et l'attends devant la porte. Et j'ai comme l'impression que la laisser aller seule, c'est pas une bonne idée...

 _« C'est bien parce que ça sera utile... Pas que ça à faire de m'occuper d'elle... »_ je soupire intérieurement.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

 _« Pourquoi il me suit..? »_

J'arrête pas de me le demander depuis tout à l'heure.

Je me retiens de lui dire ce que j'en pense, j'ai pas envie de l'énerver à nouveau. N'empêche que, si rien qu'avec sa présence je suis mal à l'aise, alors là, s'il me colle...

Mais j'ai accepté sa propositon. Ce qui fait que je suis sa " _propriété_ " et j'imagine parfaitement que protester n'est pas une option.

On arrive dans le quartier où se trouvent la plupart des commerces du coin et je fais un saut à l'épicerie pour acheter quelques repas rapides et quelques pommes.

Puis Law me fait signe de le suivre et se dirige vers une rue un peu plus loin où se trouve un magasin d'électronique que j'avais pas remarqué.

Je passe la porte et... Me retrouve au paradis de l'électronique.

Et de la musique, ce qui me plaît déjà un peu plus, quand je vois les vieux disques et les dials dans le fond.

Le Damphir me devance et attrape la reproduction d'un modèle pour me le tendre.

"Solide, prix moyen et simple à utiliser." me dit-il pendant que j'examine l'objet.

-Ok." je réponds simplement.

Je me renseigne vite fait sur un forfait mais là encore, Law choisit à ma place.

Après tout c'est lui qui s'y connais... Du moment que je peux payer je m'en fiche.

Je vois les dials qui me font de l'œil. J'hésite à aller voir ce qu'il y a, parce que _Monsieur_ pourrait le prendre mal mais... En même temps que je reste là à regarder ne sert à rien vu que j'ai pas l'intention de participer à sa négociation avec le vendeur qui n'a pas l'air tranquille.

...

 _« Et puis merde! »_

Je me dirige vers le fond du magasin et vais voir les dizaines de dials différents qui sont proposés.

Bof... Surtout de la techno, pas ce que je préfère, même si j'écoute de presque tout...

Les noms d'artistes que je connais pas défilent puis je bloque. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt surprise, avec le peu que je sais sur le chanteur qui porte ce pseudonyme :

 _Hiken_.

Hack m'en avait parlé. C'était un chanteur et guitariste itinérant avec beaucoup de talent mais dont personne ne connaissait le vrai nom et qui chantait essentiellement en japonais, apparemment leur langue natale à tous les deux. Je savais pas qu'il avait fini par signer...

J'ai jamais pu entendre ne serait-ce qu'une de ses chansons, mais je me souviens du sourire du Chasseur quand il racontait la seule fois où il l'avait entendu, quand il n'était qu'un novice.

Le chanteur avait une chanson particulière, qu'il ne chantait que rarement et que Hack n'avait pas eu la chance d'écouter, mais le nom m'est resté à l'esprit.

 _Karasu_. Corbeau.

Je recommence à fouiller, mais aucun des dials n'a ce titre. Dommage, mon japonais a assez progresser, j'aurais peut-être pu comprendre une partie des paroles.

 _Zeitakubyou_ est le nom de l'album que j'ai dans la main et je suis tentée de le prendre.

Pour essayer.

Pour partager quelque chose de plus avec l'image la plus proche que j'avais d'un père.

J'ai un sourire amer en pensant qu'il aurait été fou de joie en apprenant la nouvelle, lui qui souhaitait assister à un autre show de l'artiste. Et il m'aurait emmené avec lui, c'était un de ses projets parmi les moins dingues.

...

Je le prends.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je finis de régler les choses avec Morgan. Il sait que j'ai des dossiers sur lui et je lui ai déjà explosé la tronche une fois parce qu'il voulait "me faire taire", alors il ose pas me refuser quoi que ce soit.

La gamine revient et pose un dial sur le comptoir.

"C'est quoi ça?" je lui demande.

-Un dial." répond-elle.

Non sans blague?! Je pensais qu'elle venait acheter un portable à la base!

 _« Oulà, doucement, tu t'énerves pour rien... »_ me reprend ma conscience.

Oui, c'est vrai, c'est son droit de se prendre de la musique. Je respire et fais glisser ses nouveaux gadgets sur le comptoir pour qu'elle les récupère. Morgan me jette un regard qui se voulait discret avant de refuser son argent pour le coquillage.

Elle hausse les épaules, pas plus déphasée que ça et je crois qu'elle a compris ce qu'il en était.

Même si c'est une gamine à mes yeux, en plus d'être ma réserve de sang personelle, je me rends compte qu'elle est plus intelligente qu'elle le laisse voir, et déjà, elle me saoule moins.

J'imagine pas le massacre si elle avait été du niveau des sombres connes qu'on croise souvent dans les environs. Et ça fait longtemps qu'elle se fait plus d'illusion, elle est plutôt terre à terre et c'est reposant de mordre sans avoir les habituels pleurs ou gémissements qui cassent les oreilles.

Mes veines commencent à me brûler, je recommence à avoir faim -ça explique en partie mon emportement, tiens- et depuis le temps il n'y a plus aucune trace de l'anémie.

Un sourire gagne mon visage malgré moi. J'apprécie déjà par anticipation de pouvoir la mordre quand on sera seuls et à l'abri des regards.

Elle se met à me fixer à son tour mais je ne détourne pas le regard, non. Au contraire, j'accentue le rictus de satisfaction et elle semble comprendre le message. Et là encore je suis étonné de sa réaction. Juste continuer à marcher et recommencer à regarder droit devant elle, comme résignée ou blasée.

Mais encore une fois et c'est ce qui me trouble le plus: elle n'a pas peur.

* * *

 **Petite review? Ch'il vous plaiiiit *yeux de chiots***


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya! Neuvième chapitre! C'est pas mal, surtout quand on sait que je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres cette histoire va se faire...**

 **Zialema** **: Encore une fois merci pour tes reviews, ça donne un coup de boost à chaque fois ^^ Alors, concernant _Karasu_ , j'avais dans l'idée d'en faire la seule chanson non disponible à la vente : vu qu'elle a une valeur particulière pour Ace, il ne la chante qu'en des occasions spéciales et ça en fait une exclusivité des concerts. Avec ton approbation, bien sûr.**

 **Et pour parler musique, je suis toujours dispo, surtout pour ce groupe auquel tu m'as rendue accro *^***

 **En espérant encore et toujours que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je referme la porte derrière nous et pose mes achats sur mon futon plié.

Le temps d'enlever mon manteau, Law est déjà devant moi à une distance très réduite. Je tire sur le col de mon sweat pour dégager mon cou et il se penche sur moi pour planter ses crocs dans les cicatrices qu'il me reste de la semaine dernière.

Comme la dernière fois, la douleur se fait à peine sentir et disparaît presque immédiatement. Mais contrairement à cette fois là, c'est l'amertume qui vient étirer mes lèvres.

Regardez moi... Pauvre Corbeau maudite dès la naissance qui se donne à un Damphir pour survivre contre son gré. Pitoyable, hein?

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je... J'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas succomber à l'impression que je n'en aurais jamais assez. Pour situer, la meilleure chose que vous ayez pu goûter n'atteindra _jamais_ un niveau pareil.

Mais dans les faits, j'en ai eu suffisament, alors je la relâche. Mon regard accroche le sien qui est de nouveau incroyablement vide.

Si une partie de moi est satisfaite par cette vision, une autre s'aggace sérieusement. La voir à ce point inactive pour ne serait-ce que se protéger c'est... Décevant. Très décevant et dans un sens, assez triste -quand bien même ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid ce genre de choses.

Pas dans mes habitudes de m'appitoyer.

Après, le fait que je l'empêche de mourir quand c'est justement ce qu'elle veut, je m'en fous royalement, je sais juste que je n'en suis pas la cause, ce qui me convient très bien.

Cette souffrance là, pas besoin d'être un génie pour penser qu'elle lui vient de l'évènement qui a tué le Chasseur.

De ma part, ça peut paraître étonnant, mais par respect je ne poserai pas la question. Simplement parce que je n'aimerais pas qu'on me la pose.

Je suis certain qu'elle est encore en deuil et se dit sûrement que plus rien ne la retient ici.

Une sensation de froid me fait grimacer et j'abaisse ma casquette sur mes yeux pour me dissimuler. La pensée que sans mon objectif, je serais peut-être dans ce même état... Non, je ne préfère pas m'attarder là-dessus.

Elle est dans sa minuscule salle de bain, une main appuyée sur les morsures et se met un pansement, enfin, essaie.

"Quoi?" demande-t-elle quand j'attrape son poignet.

-Même si j'ai une certaine hygiène, y compris avec mes dents, tu devrais _au moins_ désinfecter."

Mon ton est dur, mais elle sait qu'elle a tort et ne répond pas. J'attrape la petite bouteille d'alcool à 90° dans l'armoire à pharmacie et en applique un peu sur les plaies fraîchement ouvertes avant de mettre le pansement. Pour la suite, les choses seront plus simples si elle est au courant, alors je préfère la prévenir, qu'elle prenne au moins ses précautions.

"Normalement, je me nourris tous les trois jours." je commence à expliquer. "C'est pas suffisant pour que ça ait le temps de cicatriser, alors je changerai de côté à chaque fois."

Elle hoche à peine la tête, l'air complètement à l'ouest et sa main joue avec la boucle de sa sacoche. C'est très facile d'imaginer une bulle au-dessus de sa tête, tout comme la veine qui se gonfle sur ma tempe.

"Tu m'écoutes?" je l'interpelle.

"Oui, j'écoute." me répond-elle avec... un air blasé?

Ça ne dure que quelques instants mais c'est... Surprenant! La gamine peut donc avoir l'air vivante de temps en temps, ça change de ses yeux de poupées vides.

Je me détourne d'elle pour cacher le léger sourire amusé que j'affiche malgré moi.

"Appelle si tu as un problème ou que tu vas là où je ne suis pas." je lui dis en quittant son petit studio.

Si elle est encore capable de vivre, les choses sont tout de suite plus intéressantes.

Pour le moment, je vais la laisser faire son deuil, me contenter de la maintenir en vie entre deux "repas".

À elle de jouer.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La porte se referme sur le Damphir et je reste encore à la fixer pendant quelques secondes.

Passant nerveusement une main sur le pansement, je me laisse tomber sur mon futon, à côté du sac en plastique. Une sonnerie me vrille les tympans et j'aurai pu jurer n'avoir épargné le plafond que de quelques centimètres tellement j'ai sursauté.

"K'sou... Saloperie."

Je récupère le téléphone et regarde ce qui a déclenché cette espèce de sirène d'alarme.

Un message.

De Law.

« Mange. »

... Saloperie de Damphir sadique à la con. Et maniaque du contrôle, j'ai oublié de le préciser. Je fais quoi, je réponds? J'abandonne l'idée rapidement parce que... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à répondre seulement?

Je respire profondément et traîne le sac plastique derrière moi jusqu'à la plaque chauffante et sort une à une les boîtes de nouille instantanées pour les arranger en petite pyramide juste à côté. C'est con, mais c'est une habitude comme une autre.

Je remplis d'eau cette bonne vieille bouilloire et la met à chauffer le temps de déplier mon futon.

Je suis fatiguée... Dès que j'aurais mangé je dors.

Une fois l'eau assez chaude je la verse dans le pot et laisse le temps aux nouilles de cuire tout en finissant de vider le sac plastique. Et je regarde une nouvelle fois le dial que j'ai acheté.

J'hésite encore à l'écouter, la fatigue me donne mal à la tête et je doute être capable de comprendre ou apprécier quoi que ce soit dans cet état.

Mais, en même temps... Hack avait adoré Hiken et j'ai très envie de découvrir à mon tour ce fameux talent qu'il lui attribuait...

Je porte une main à mon front en respirant profondément. Le dial fini à coté de mon réveil, je préfère attendre et être capable de porter un jugement.

Mon futon m'appelle et mon mal de tête m'encourage à le rejoindre, alors je mange rapidement et me contente de retirer mon sweat et mon pantalon avant de m'y glisser pour dormir.

Le must serait de ne pas faire de cauchemar, mais dans tous les cas le sommeil est bienvenu.

* * *

Une petite review? :3 Alleeeez...


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Alors, Zia-san, normalement je poste le mercredi et le dimanche, mais je poste ce chapitre là aujourd'hui pour te faire plaisir :3**

 **Petit remerciement pour faire l'effort de t'intéresser et de m'encourager ^^**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Il est tôt... Très tôt. Ce pauvre réveil va échapper une nouvelle fois au triste sort de rencontrer le mur, on dirait.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je me sois réveillé alors que les choses ne tournaient pas mal... Je crois?

Plus j'essaie de me rappeler du rêve que je viens de faire, plus il m'échappe et je trouve ça très frustrant.

Mais bon, puisque que remuer tout ça ne mène à rien, autant me lever. Je meurs d'envie d'un café et je mets en route la cafetière. Pendant que l'appareil fait son boulot, je passe par la salle de bain pour me réveiller un peu plus.

Chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir, je me souviens d'à quel point j'étais surpris de me voir la première fois, et d'à quel point je ressemble encore à un humain. Après, peut-être bien que les croyances populaires sur les vampires et les miroirs sont des conneries.

Quoique... Je ne l'ai jamais vu devant un miroir, _lui_.

 _« Stop.»_

... C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y repenser, c'est terminé, toute cette histoire.

Je regagne la cuisine pour enfin pouvoir me servir une tasse de café que je savoure tranquillement.

La vampirisme change aussi un peu la perception des goûts et si le reste n'a pas vraiment changé à mon opinion, je suis par contre devenu accro à ça. C'est drôle, hein?

Mais c'est toujours une meilleure addiction que la drogue ou l'alcool, alors je cherche pas à freiner. Au contraire, c'est l'un de mes petits plaisirs, naturellement j'en profite.

J'hume un peu l'odeur qui se dégage et me détend, comme la pluie m'apaise.

Mon portable vibre pas loin et je regarde le message que m'envoie la gamine.

« Forêt, sans doute toute la journée. »

Hm... Elle apprend vite, c'est une bonne chose pour nous deux. J'irai faire une ronde plus tard: pas sûr qu'elle me prévienne vraimenten cas de danger, mais je ne compte pas la suivre partout comme un petit chien pour autant.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

« Ok. »

Je referme ma porte en regardant la réponse que je viens de recevoir. Mouais... Rien d'autre à dire? Pas d'ordre à donner? Non?

Tant mieux alors.

 _Vrrrrrr..._

Ah si. Faut qu'il se la ramène quand même.

« Il est tôt

-... Oui.»

En effet, il est tôt, mais il a pas besoin de moi pour le savoir, ça.

Et puis lui aussi a pas l'air de beaucoup dormir, avec les cernes qu'il se tape... Il n'envoie rien d'autre. Soit il comprend, soit il s'en fout, au choix.

Je me dirige rapidement vers les bois, j'aimerais retourner au même arbre qu'hier, là où les cimes sont plus hautes. La route est un peu plus difficile, le sol est glissant, apparemment il a plu cette nuit.

Les oiseaux volent un peu plus bas et je vois même que quelques corbeaux sont de la partie.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si parmis eux se trouvent quelques uns de mes congénaires qui auraient mal tourné... J'ai juré de ne pas finir comme ça.

Hack était mort d'inquiétude à l'idée de que je me transforme si j'étais malheureuse, au point que je lui ai fais la promesse une bonne centaine de fois au moins.

L'un d'entre eux se pose sur une branche pas loin et croise mon regard. En tant qu'oiseau, j'ai toujours trouvé les corbeaux magnifiques mais... Savoir que certains d'entre eux peuvent être des gens comme moi qui...

Les yeux du corbeau n'expriment rien. Il reste encore sans bouger quelques secondes, puis s'envole à nouveau.

Je réprime un frisson et continue mon chemin. Il me faut une vingtaine de minutes à peu près pour retrouver l'arbre de la veille et je recommence mon escalade avec joie. Le sommet est à nouveau à ma portée après cinq minutes et je me réinstalle sur ma branche.

Si hier je ne faisais rien d'autre qu'admirer le paysage, aujourd'hui je compte bien profiter de la tranquilité qui s'offre à moi.

J'ouvre ma sacoche et sort prudemment un cahier rouge avec une petite planche très légère mais solide, ainsi que mon plumier. Le dial de Hiken y est aussi...

"Allez, voyons ce que tu vaux!"

Je pose me affaires en équilibre sur mes genoux le temps de mettre les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, puis je mets la musique en route.

 _Naihi Shinsho_ est la première...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Presque trois heures que j'ai reçu le premier message de la gamine, j'enfile mon manteau et me mets en route, histoire de vérifier que rien de fâcheux n'est arrivé.

Si elle est au même endroit, ça devrait pas prendre trop de temps pour la rejoindre. Je me dirige vers la forêt à grands pas et quand je retrouve l'arbre de la veille, effectivement, elle est de nouveau en haut.

Je grimpe à mon tour et parvient à son niveau, elle est de profil par rapport à moi et n'a pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué...

 _« Mais... Je rêve?! »_

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Woah...

La guitare, la voix, les paroles des chansons... C'est juste _magique_... Hack avait raison quand il parlait de talent...

Même le paysage gris paraît ensoleillé et plus beau quand je le regarde, c'est incroyable...

Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe... Bha, peu importe.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Elle _sourit_?! Et pas de ce sourire cynique qu'elle fait d'habitude, non, un vrai sourire!

C'est la première fois qu'elle a l'air aussi vivante, un véritable miracle!

J'ai l'impression que c'est dû au dial qu'elle a dans les oreilles, celui qu'elle a acheté hier...

Mais, j'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle soit capable d'afficher ce genre de tête... Elle a vraiment l'air différente. Je tapote son épaule et elle sursaute.

Quand elle se tourne vers moi ses yeux ne sont pas vides, ils... Brillent un peu en fait.

"Oui?" demande-t-elle en enlevant un écouteur.

"Je venais voir si tout se passait bien." je réponds honnêtement.

Elle hausse légèrement les épaules et retourne à sa musique, un peu plus renfrognée après mon intervention.

Très franchement je m'attendais à tout _sauf_ de la joie de sa part avant longtemps, voire même jamais.

* * *

 **Petite review? :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya, nouveau chapitre!**

 **Les choses vont bouger un peu plus vite à partir de maintenant, merci de votre patience ^^'**

 **Zialema** **: Des questions? Mission réussie alors! :D**

 **Et oui, normalement elle aurait dû se reconnaître, mais certaines choses seront soulignées plus tard pour expliquer le détail qu'elle a l'impression de laisser échapper à chaque écoute ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Il est deux heures du matin. J'arrive pas à dormir.

Depuis presque deux mois que je suis arrivée ici, je suis un peu surprise -et déçue- d'être toujours vivante. Je peux abandonner les bandages de mes genoux à partir de demain.

Depuis que je me suis couchée je me tourne et me retourne dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil.

J'en peux plus.

Normalement depuis que j'ai le dial d'Hiken, je l'écoute dans ces moments là, mais je doute que ça puisse changer quoi que ce soit ce soir. Sans compter qu'il y a toujours ce... Truc, qui m'échappe à chaque écoute.

Et même si il peut m'apaiser et voire même me mettre de bonne humeur, c'est que le temps qu'il dure et la redescente est un peu plus douloureuse à la fin de chaque illusion...

La solitude me creuse et le silence total commence à me rendre malade. Je ne vois Law que quand il fait sa ronde pour me surveiller ou qu'il vient se nourrir, mais ça me va très bien en sachant qu'il est la cause d'une partie de ma souffrance.

Ouais, avec tout ce qui me tourne dans le crâne, c'est une longue nuit qui m'attend.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Mon réveil sonne et me tire brutalement du sommeil. Par réflexe je l'envoie voler et le bruit du choc contre le mur finit de me réveiller, même si j'ai encore la tête dans le cul. Je me redresse en passant une main dans ma nuque engourdie en m'asseyant au bord du lit.

Je me suis couché trop tard hier, mes nouveaux bouquins de médecine me faisaient de l'œil. Prenant des fringues propres, je rumine mes malédictions en allant me préparer pour une journée à me faire chier et à surveiller une poupée animée.

Oui, parce que depuis la scène dans l'arbre, elle a plu affiché d'expression et n'a sorti qu'à peine quelques mots. En gros elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même.

Sur le chemin j'essaie de détourner mes pensées de l'habituel 'je hais le lycée' mais mes propres diversions mentales ne suffisent pas.

« Par contre, ça...»

Une bagarre commence à prendre devant l'entrée principale et je suis au premier rang, je garde un air neutre, même si ça m'amuse un peu.

Deux blondinets. L'un est un terminale qui empeste toujours le chien mouillé -du moins c'est mon avis, Bellamy. L'autre, ce que j'entends autour de moi me dit que c'est un seconde. En tout cas il est habile de ses jambes et ses coups de pied ont l'air plutôt puissants.

Pourtant Bellamy a le dessus pour l'instant, en riant avec un air supérieur qui lui a valu le sympathique surnom de 'La Hyène' au bahut.

C'est plutôt intéressant à suivre, c'est vrai... Jusqu'à ce que la gamine sorte de je-sais-pas-où pour passer entre les deux blonds.

"Bordel de merde!" je peste en m'élançant vers eux.

J'arrive juste à temps pour bloquer le poing de Bellamy et la pousser hors de la trajectoire, ma casquette glisse un peu dans le mouvement. La jambe du plus jeune s'arrête à un cheveu de ma gorge, là où se serait trouvé la tête de la Corbeau. Bon réflexes gamin, je te l'accorde. Néanmoins il est tout aussi concerné que la gamine derrière lui quand je leur lance un regard noir qui les fait déglutir.

Il range sa jambe et elle a compris que ça va chauffer pour elle. Je me tourne sans quitter mon regard meurtrier, vers Bellamy dont le poing est toujours bloqué par le mien.

"Arrêtez vos conneries, vous me faites chier." je lui lance.

Son visage garde son air supérieur, même s'il perd un peu de couleurs.

"Trafalgar... Fais comme d'habitude et mêles-toi de tes affaires!" ricane-t-il dans un accès de bravoure.

Mauvaise réponse et mauvaise personne. Mon poing part dans son visage et il recule, les mains sur son nez en sang que j'espère avoir cassé, juste pour le plaisir de le faire chier un peu plus.

"M'oblige pas à répéter, ce serait sans doute mieux pour toi s'il te restait quelques dents."

Ma menace couplée à ma démonstration a l'air de faire son effet puisque la foule se dissipe en quelques secondes. Ne reste plus que la gamine et Bellamy qui s'enfuit après lui avoir jeté un œil.

En remettant correctement ma casquette sur mon crâne, je me retourne pour chopper la Corbeau par le bras et la traîner jusque sur le toit.

"T'as intérêt à me donner des explications!"

Ses yeux sont vide et elle baisse la tête. Je comprends rapidement qu'elle ne répondra pas, parce qu'elle sait que je connais la réponse.

Comprenez 'se faire tuer ou blesser gravement sous prétexte d'arrêter la bagarre'. J'ai horreur de faire ça, mais là je suis fou de rage et j'ai _fortement_ l'impression que c'est nécessaire.

 _Clac!_

"Plus jamais je veux te voir faire ce genre de conneries! C'est clair?!"

Il passe quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réponde un faible "...oui". Mais j'en ai pas encore fini.

"Pour que tu comprennes bien, je vais t'expliquer: Tu as voulu _m'utiliser_ pour te _tuer_. Chose que _je_ ne voulais pas. Alors maintenant, tu assumes tes conneries et tu reste en vie!" je l'engueule encore avant de la laisser en plan.

Toujours furax, je défonce à moitié toutes les portes que je croise, y compris celle de ma foutue classe. Résultat j'attire l'attention de tout le monde. Heureusement un regard noir suffit pour qu'ils décident avec plus ou moins de conviction que je suis dénué de tout intérêt alors que je regagne ma place.

La sonnerie du début des cours retentit et la gamine arrive aux côtés du prof, une marque rouge s'étale là où je l'ai giflée. Elle garde la tête baissée et en passant près de moi, j'aperçois ses yeux vides, ce qui ne calme ma colère en rien.

Je crois que je suis bien parti pour rester de mauvaise humeur toute la journée.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Pendant un instant, j'ai eu l'espoir que les choses pouvaient enfin finir. Puis il est arrivé pour remplir son rôle autoproclamé.

Résultat : Je ne suis ni morte, ni dans le coma, il est furax et me l'a bien fait comprendre. En gros, un échec total. Oh, et il y a de gros risques qu'il me garde à l'œil, ce qui m'arrange encore moins.

Pourtant, c'est pas le plus douloureux, malheureusement.

Je devrais être contente de pouvoir me débarrasser de mes bandages... Mais pas quand les souvenirs de ce qui a causé la nécessité de les avoir me sautent à la gorge.

Je m'installe à ma place, derrière 'Sadistic Law' et je croise mes bras sur la table en oreiller improvisé. Dormir. Tout ce que je veux c'est dormir.

Avec la nuit blanche que je viens de faire, c'est autant un besoin qu'une envie.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Très franchement, je suis vraiment tenté par l'idée de la séquestrer, qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

Pour m'occuper j'établis une liste des solutions à envisager pour éviter qu'elle crève dans mon dos:

-la loger chez moi

-lui donner l'autorisation pour qu'elle sorte

-l'accompagner quand elle sort

-l'enfermer dans la cave, plus dans une cage par précaution

Bon, ok, la dernière est pas vraiment réalisable même si ça défoule un peu. Mais pour le reste, je me rends compte que ce serait plutôt simple à faire...

Pendant qu'un plan se met en place dans ma tête, je vérifie son reflet pour voir qu'elle dort.

C'est dingue. Elle a pas cet air de poupée ou d'enveloppe sans âme quand elle est comme ça.

Ce qui me fait penser qu'après deux mois, elle a toujours pas fait son deuil et continue de s'enfoncer dans la dépression. Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle se bouge pour en sortir.

* * *

 **Petite review? :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Zialema** **: Ah, le fameux coup du portable dans les toilettes... Ma mère et ma s** **œur ont eu le coup plusieurs fois, moi j'ai eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant ^^'**

 **Très franchement si je pouvais passer mon temps à écrire j'aimerais bien en poster tous les jours *^* Malheureusement on a tous des choses à faire et il y a des moments où on bloque pour écrire certains passages, même si j'ai pu garder mon rythme jusqu'à maintenant. Après, peut-être pas tous les jours, mais un chapitre supplémentaire de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal, surtout avec la petite réserve que j'ai faite ces derniers jours... ;)**

 **Niveau musique, j'hésite à attendre qu'ils rencontrent les deux oiseaux (patapé Marco patapé!) pour introduire d'autres chansons, à commencer par les fameux** ** _Karasu_** **et** ** _We Are_** **du concert.**

 **Et encore merci de prendre le temps de poster une review ^^**

 **Sur ce, en espérant encore et toujours que ça vous plaise (et en vous demandant de patienter encore un tout petit peu pour chambouler les choses), bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je me suis endormie. Même si je me sens pas vraiment mieux, je suis un peu moins fatiguée, c'est déjà ça.

Je me frotte les yeux et remarque un mot sur le coin de ma table. Je me doute de qui, mais pas de quoi...

« Chez moi à la fin des cours, la porte sera ouverte. T.L »

Je regarde un peu autour de moi, comme si un indice se trouvait dans le coin.

Bon... Vu qu'il m'a déjà passé un savon ce matin et que c'est demain qu'il est censé se nourrir, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il veut...

Les fenêtres de la porte de la classe laissent voir le grand blond de ce matin qui passe. Un pansement sur le nez et qui regarde noir vers nous.

Le temps de regarder le dos du Damphir devant moi, je croise ses yeux dans le reflet sur la fenêtre. Son expression est aussi neutre que d'habitude mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

J'aime pas ça, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

J'ai profité de la pause de midi pour aller ouvrir ma porte et ranger ce que je pouvais de ses affaires en passant chez elle. Elle a dormi encore une heure après mon retour avant de se réveiller.

La sonnerie de la fin de journée retentit et je sors de la classe d'un pas rapide pour faire mon chemin jusqu'au studio de la gamine.

Normalement il est à une quinzaine de minutes du bahut, mais avec mes capacités j'y suis en beaucoup moins de temps, même en la jouant discret.

Tout est comme je l'ai laissé. Il ne me reste qu'à vider son armoire à pharmacie dans mon sac de cours, embarquer le reste et je peux repartir, en prenant mon temps cette fois, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention et lui laisser le temps d'arriver chez moi.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Bon, voilà. Je suis devant chez Law.

J'actionne la poignée et la porte est bien ouverte comme il l'a dit. J'entre un peu à reculons, je dois l'avouer, ne pas savoir ce qu'il me veut m'inquiète un peu.

Faut pas croire, je le connais surtout de nom et de caractère, je reste méfiante.

L'entrée donne sur le salon, que je rejoins pour me poster derrière le dossier du canapé pour l'attendre. Il a pas l'air d'être là pour le moment mais j'ose pas m'asseoir, pas seulement parce que c'est malpoli.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là quand la porte se manisfeste. La clé tourne dans la serrure, c'est bizarre.

Law arrive depuis l'entrée et là...

 _« Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai?! »_

Je reste muette, je peux décemment pas exprimer ma pensée pour le coup. Ne pas savoir où commencer n'est pas la seule raison, il y a aussi un énorme "WTF?!" qui prend toute la place dans ma tête!

Ce foutu Damphir a toutes les affaires que je n'ai pas sur moi avec lui. La clé de sa porte d'entrée disparaît dans sa poche et il m'adresse un sourire triomphant.

Oui, c'est bien ce que je pense. Il vient de m'enfermer chez lui, je viens d'être enlevée.

Tout va bien.

Dans le meilleur des mondes.

Je serais presque tentée de chercher des licornes sur des arc-en-ciel pour me convaincre que je dors.

"Je te rends ça." dit-il en posant mes affaires par terre. "Jusqu'à ce que tu sois un peu plus raisonnable, tu ne sortiras qu'avec mon autorisation, à la condition que je t'accompagne. Le lycée n'est pas une exception, même en y allant seulement pour la forme."

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Tout a parfaitement fonctionné. Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte depuis mon arrivée. On dirait bien que je l'ai choquée, c'est dommage.

Je m'attendais à ce que ça déclenche une réaction, pour être honnête.

Quand elle bouge enfin, c'est pour serrer ses bras autour d'elle, dans une recherche de réconfort, je présume. Elle a parfaitement compris ce qui arrivait, je sais qu'elle n'est pas stupide et je la vois lutter contre la panique, rien que dans ce geste qui l'aide à garder son calme.

"Je vais pas demander pourquoi, juste ce que tu veux que je fasse tant que je dois rester ici." dit-elle.

Sa voix n'est pas aussi assurée que d'habitude, un peu cassée en fait, mais elle n'est pas sur le point de pleurer cette fois. Par contre elle est un peu plus pâle et sa question m'interpelle, j'aimerais des précisions.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-A part me laisser mordre, il y a des choses que je dois faire?"

Oh... J'ai peur de comprendre.

"Tu penses à quel genre de choses?" je demande, un peu inquiet.

Elle ne répond pas et détourne le regard, chose que là encore elle ne fait jamais. J'avais bien compris alors. Et merde, comment lui dire ça..?

"Je fais pas dans ce domaine-là. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es mis cette idée en tête mais tu peux l'abandonner." je dissipe le malentendu autant pour elle que pour moi.

C'est vrai quoi, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire, profiter de quelqu'un comme ça... Rien qu'y penser me rend malade. J'ai peut-être fais du mal à beaucoup de gens mais c'est un niveau auquel je ne m'abaisserai pas.

Son visage reprend des couleurs, je suis content d'avoir pu la rassurer là-dessus mais je me pose de sérieuses questions là... Que je n'ai _étrangement_ pas envie de poser. Du tout.

"D'un autre côté, que tu sois d'accord ou pas, c'est vrai qu'à partir de maintenant, je t'héberge donc j'aimerais un peu d'aide pour tout ce qui est ménage." je dis quand même. "Sinon je veux juste que tu te tienne à carreaux. Rien de bien compliqué pour toi qui est toujours si calme."

Oui, mon ton est sarcastique sur la dernière phrase, qu'elle soit toujours aussi amorphe m'agace profondément. Or, elle l'est en ce moment même.

"Je sais pas si tu préfère utiliser ton futon ou le canapé, fais comme tu veux du moment que ça gêne pas le passage ou que je risque pas de te marcher dessus."

Je la laisse se gérer seule pour prendre le livre de médecine que j'ai commencé hier et mes notes, avant d'aller vider le surplus de mon sac de cours dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Maintenant que c'est réglé, j'ai juste envie d'étudier tranquille.

* * *

 **Petite review? Sinon je vous fais tomber votre portable dans les toilettes à vous aussi! èwé**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Zialema : Merci pour le programme du concert! Je sens que je vais m'éclater :3 *pense à la réaction de Law quand Hiken va se mettre à l'accuser* Shihihi!**

 **En espérant encore et toujours que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Mon réveil part embrasser le mur et je me redresse, pas très bien réveillé. Au moins ce qui est positif c'est que la gamine est calme. Je l'ai pas entendue de la soirée et elle a étalé son futon dans le salon quand je suis allé dormir.

Je passe par le salon pour voir si elle est réveillée et je suis un peu étonné de voir que tout est de nouveau à sa place – elle a déplacé la table basse pour s'installer. Elle referme son sac qu'elle fouillait, habillée, les cheveux encore humides. En gros elle est déjà prête.

On ne se salue pas. On a pas pris l'habitude de le faire et ça nous va très bien, je trouve ça unpeu inutile, personellement.

Bon, vu que tout va bien, je fais un saut à la salle de bain après avoir mis la cafetière en route.

Mon rêve bizarre de cette nuit me revient en mémoire. Je dis bizarre, aussi parce que c'était très différent de d'habitude. La Corbeau était debout devant moi et avait l'air folle de rage, même si j'en suis pas sûre puisque je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Dans son dos il y avait ce qui restait d'une paire d'ailes, comme si on les lui avait arrachées. Ces restes prenaient feu et les ailes de plumes noires ont commencé à se reconstituer.

Oui, très bizarre. Je secoue la tête pour remettre mes idées en place et me rempli un mug de café... Avant d'en sortir et remplir un deuxième pour le proposer à la gamine qui l'accepte sans un mot.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

J'ai une sensation d'engourdissement dans le dos, au niveau de mes plumes. Pourtant cette fois, rien d'emmêlé ou froissé, je ne comprends pas.

Sur le chemin du lycée, je n'ai toujours rien dit à Law qui ne me lâche pas.

On arrive rapidement et comme il va toujours sur le toit en temps libre, je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'y emmène, mais il se dirige directement vers la classe.

Le grand blond d'hier, Bellamy, de ce que j'ai entendu, nous croise dans le couloir. Il a l'air ridicule avec son gros pansement sur le nez... Attention, je me moque pas: il a dû morfler et je me doute qu'il aura encore des soins à faire pendant un moment, il a pas fini d'en baver...

Après, il y a un truc qui va pas avec lui, il nous fusille clairement du regard, ses yeux alternent entre Law et moi.

Ouais, je suis comprise dans le lot. Quoi, pourquoi j'y ai droit aussi?

C'était pas de ma faute si il s'en ait pris une! C'est lui qui a provoqué le Damphir tout seul!

Il me bouscule en passant à côté de moi et c'est à mon tour de lui lancer un regard noir. Ce type me stygmatise et s'en prend à moi sans raison, je _hais_ les gens comme lui encore plus que les foules. Law le regarde avec un air qui signifie clairement 't'es sûr de vouloir continuer?', ce qui fait que le blond finit par s'éloigner.

"J'aurais dû y aller plus fort hier, si c'est pour qu'il me fasse chier maintenant..." soupire Law.

Je ne lui dirai pas, mais pour le coup je l'approuve totalement.

On entre dans la classe côtes à côtes et j'ai l'impression que tous ceux qui étaient déjà vont faire une syncope... Ils nous regardent comme si on se promenait en vahiné ou je sais pas quoi... Je préfère ne pas laisser mon imagination faire le travail là...

Bref, on va à nos places et Law sort un livre pendant que j'hésite à sortir un cahier. Finalement j'opte pour jouer les espionnes et je regarde par la fenêtre en écoutant les conversations.

Oh... J'aurais peut-être pas dû... Un groupe de filles jalouses qui m'insultent pour oser... Sortir avec Law..?

Je dois faire un effort considérable pour garder un air neutre.

Ne pas rire... Ne pas rire...

Du côté des autres, c'est pas vraiment mieux, ils s'imaginent tous qu'entre le Damphir et moi c'est le grand amour... Qu'ils sont cons, quand même...

Non, moi je suis pas sa copine, je suis sa propriété, c'est quand même moins glorieux... Si tant est qu'il y ait une gloire quelconque à sortir avec Law..?

Est-ce qu'il serait seulement capable de ne pas tuer sa copine, s'il en avait une? En plus lui, c'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être tendre, ils devraient le savoir...

"Comment vous pouvez savoir que c'est sa copine?

-Hier, Bellamy a failli lui en mettre une quand il s'est battu

-Et ça change quoi?

-Ben il s'est mis sur le chemin pour prendre le coup à sa place."

Ah ouais... Vu comme ça, c'est vrai qu'ils doivent se poser des questions... Pour le coup l'excuse du couple paraît la plus plausible pour eux, je comprends mieux.

N'empêche qu'ils sont vraiment tordus pour penser à des trucs du genre 'bisous sur le toit' ou 'mots d'amours échangés en classe'...

Je maintiens qu'ils sont cons, même si ça m'amuse.

Mais pitiéééé, les groupies du sadique, arrêtez de me lourder! J'suis innocente moi!

...

En plus elles sont sacrément dégueulasses, à se foutre de ma gueule comme ça...

Je peux pas empêcher un frisson de me traverser quand elles se foutent de mes réactions quand... Je 'couche avec lui'.

Beurk.

Tout mais pas ça. Pitié.

Rester neutre, ne pas péter un câble, ne pas exploser de rire... Calme...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Ces idiots, ils pensent que je ne les entends pas. Je me fous des rumeurs mais là ils vont vachement loin... Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête que la gamine doit faire dans mon dos. Et en effet, je laisse échapper un petit rire discret en voyant dans son reflet qu'elle essaie de s'empêcher de rire aussi.

Je partage sa pensée par rapport à tous ça, ils sont ridicules avec leurs fausses idées, mais c'est très drôle de les entendre se faire des films de cette façon.

Par contre, j'apprécie moins les pétasses du fond qui insultent tant et plus. Elles peuvent être sûres qu'elles ne sont pas mon type, contrairement à ce qu'elles pensent et se disent. Ce serait sans doute hilarant de voir leur tête si je me levais pour embrasser la gamine sous leur nez, mais je ne compte pas essayer.

D'une: même si j'ai la rancune ô combien tenace, il est hors de questions que je joue comme ça avec elle, de deux: je prends en compte son avis sur la question et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle accepte.

Elles peuvent continuer à s'exciter dans leur coin, je ne pense pas qu'elles osent approcher la Corbeau pour l'engueuler comme elles prévoient de le faire, vu que je compte pas la lâcher et que le toit est mon territoire.

Les cours vont commencer, la sonnerie retentit et le prof arrive un peu après le reste des élèves.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La pause du midi arrive et je suis contente que les cours aient calmé les autres, au moins le temps des leçons, parce que je suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu tenir plus longtemps.

Je me lève et Law suit le mouvement. Je sors de la classe sur ses talons et il ne me lâche qu'à l'entrée de la cantine où j'ai l'intention d'acheter un sandwich. On me bouscule et je vois que pas loin de moi, Bellamy me fait encore le coup du regard noir.

Super...

* * *

 **Comment ça, je vais trop loin? Naaaan...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heya Minna! Chapitre supplémentaire pour fêter la fin de mes épreuves communes au lycée!**

 **Bon, à part l'allemand (je hais cette matière : ), tout à l'air de s'être bien passé, même si pour le coup, 1h pour faire l'épreuve de 4h en français... *^***

 **M'enfin, on s'en fout de ma vie. Bonne lecture et à dimanche pour le prochain chapitre!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Bon, là ça commence à m'énerver.

Que Law se mette à me suivre partout passe encore, mais les discussions sur mon dos je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre.

Depuis trois jours que ça arrête pas! Et en plus je récolte de sales regards en prime, sans compter ce sympathique Bellamy qui me fait comprendre qu'il me hait chaque fois qu'on se voit de loin!

Merde! Faudrait peut-être se calmer maintenant!

Je sors de la cabine des toilettes dans laquelle j'étais jusque là et les pétasses qui parlaient sur mon dos se taisent immédiatment.

"Ce sera tout? Non parce que si vous avez des choses à dire je suis là." je leur fais d'un air égal en me lavant les mains, même si intérieurement je me retiens de leur en coller une.

-Tu te prends pour qui?!" me fait une blonde. "D'où tu débarque pour faire ta princesse et prendre Trafalgar dans tes filets?! Tu mérites pas de l'avoir!"

Ok... Une crise de jalousie, une! Je rigole assez amèrement, pas pu m'en empêcher.

"Totalement d'accord avec toi." je réponds. "Tu te fais des films. En plus j'en suis plus à le supporter que le séduire, alors arrêtez de me considérer comme responsable juste parce que vous arrivez pas à lui plaire."

Je suis sur le point de sortir mais apparemment j'ai touché bien trop juste. La chef -on peut penser que c'est le cas- se jette sur moi et les autres filles bloquent l'accès à la porte.

"Retire ce que t'as dis salope! T'as pas le droit de me le prendre!" elle me gueule dessus.

Je sais pas vraiment me battre, j'ai pas tellement eu l'occasion, Hack repoussait toujours les leçons qu'il devait me donner pour la self-defense. Mais c'est pas ce qui m'empêche de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure quand elle m'arrache ma barrette.

"Rends-moi ça si tu tiens à vivre encore un peu."

Mon ton est froid, je l'inquiète clairement. Personne n'a le droit de me prendre cette barrette. _Personne_.

Elle la laisse tomber par terre et s'enfuit avec ses copines. Je la ramasse et l'examine.

C'est bon, elle a rien. Je la remets dans mes cheveux et sort à mon tour.

"T'as pas l'air terrible comme ça." me dit Law.

De quoi il parle?

"Ton visage, elle t'a pas loupée." explicite-t-il. "Je te ramène à l'infirmerie."

Bon. Si il veut. Je lui emboîte le pas jusque dans la fameuse salle qui est la seule que je n'ai jamais vu dans ce bahut.

Oh merde, maintenant je me souviens _pourquoi_.

"Law..." je l'interpelle.

Il a l'air très surpris que je l'appelle comme ça.

"Je peux pas y aller." je lui dis.

-Comment ça?"

J'ai failli finir en sujet de test la dernière fois que j'ai vu des médecins quand il a fallu soigner mes jambes. J'ai des plumes dans le dos je rappelle. Bien sûr je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui montrer, mais je ne peux juste _pas_ aller là-bas.

"Law..." je le regarde avec un air entendu mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, là encore.

-Explique." me dit-il. "C'est la seule condition pour que j'y réfléchisse.

Sadique. J'ai bien choisi son surnom. L'enfoiré.

"On a des marques qui montrent ce qu'on est." je finis par lui souffler.

Il comprend enfin et pousse un soupir.

"Je vais leur prendre de quoi m'en occuper moi-même, va m'attendre sur le toit." finit-il par capituler.

Oh. Une victoire sur cent c'est déjà pas mal. Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers le toit, pour une fois que j'obéis de bon cœur... Jamais il le saura, ça.

Je croise encore Bellamy. Manquait plus que ça. Il a l'air de profiter que Law soit pas derrière moi, parce qu'il me fait un sourire... Flippant. Et il s'en contente pas puisqu'il accélère le pas pour me foncer à moitié dessus.

"Attends un peu, la copine de Trafalgar." il me dit avec son air méprisant. "Donne-lui ça quand tu le verras."

Il me donne brutalement -au point de presque me l'enfoncer dans la poitrine- une feuille pliée et s'éloigne de quelques pas avant d'ajouter:

"Au cas où il ne viendrait pas, je sais quelque chose qui pourrait se répandre facilement."

... Ok.

Je reprends ma route jusqu'au toit, Law risque de râler si j'y suis pas et vu ce qui me tombe dessus depuis tout à l'heure j'en ai tout sauf besoin.

D'ailleurs, ça se confirme quand je passe près d'une vitre et vois le reflet de mon visage.

La lèvre éclatée, deux griffures parallèles et perlantes de sang sur le côté de la mâchoire, et une troisième sur le front. Mouais, pas très joyeux tout ça, mais bon, j'ai connu pire.

J'arrive enfin sur le toit et m'appuie sur la barrière pour souffler. Cette journée est encore plus merdique que les autres... Heureusement qu'elle finit bientôt parce que la morsure sera certainement moins chiante ou douloureuse que toutes ces conneries et après je pourrais _enfin_ dormir.

Law arrive, une trousse de premier secours dans les mains, le visage aussi neutre que d'habitude. On s'asseoit par terre et il passe du désinfectant sur les griffures avant de poser un pansement sur celles de ma joue qui sont plus profondes que celle du front. Je lui tends le message de Bellamy et le laisse lire pendant que je remballe le matériel utilisé.

Il chiffone la feuille avec un air indifférent.

"Il a dit qu'il savait quelque chose." je le préviens."Quelque chose qu'il pourrait facilement répandre si tu n'y vas pas."

Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement et il défroisse le message pour le relire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il pense faire dans une usine désaffectée?" réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Oh, moi j'ai bien une idée. Après tout c'est comme ça qu'a commencé la fin. Je ferme les yeux et respire plus pronfondément pour éviter de perdre mon calme avant de répondre d'une voix que j'espère assurée:

"Te tendre un piège, voir même te prendre en embuscade."

* * *

 **L'ambiance est un peu moins légère, j'avoue, mais ça y est! On avance mesdames et messieurs!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Zia-san, c'est pas que Tami a l'esprit tordu, c'est qu'elle a passé son adolescence avec un type surprotecteur qui a pas arrêté de lui dire que 'les mecs c'est dangereux faut toujours te méfier'.**

 **Après faut aussi prendre en compte qu'elle s'attend à tout d'un garçon qu'elle connaît à peine, c'est donc une chose qui peut être envisagée, même si dans le cas où la réponse aurait été autre elle aurait cherché à se barrer direct ^^**

 **Bref! Bonnes vacances à ceux qui les ont en même temps que moi et encore en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi parle Bellamy quand il dit savoir "certaines choses". Si c'est censé être dangereux pour moi, rien que là il y a plusieurs possibilités, ce qui complique la situation...

Quoi que ce soit, je ferais mieux de prendre la menace au sérieux, avant qu'un truc censé rester secret n'aille se répandre. Si il espère m'étaler, je lui montrerai son erreur et en profiterai pour lui soutirer ces fameuses infos.

Quand les cours se terminent, je raccompagne la gamine jusque chez moi et je préfère me nourrir tout de suite, histoire d'être au mieux de ma forme si il y a réellement une embuscade qui m'attend à l'usine. Elle ne bronche pas et je la soupçonne de partager mon avis, alors que je la mord pour prendre la quantité habituelle avant ressortir de la maison.

Je lui ai dis de s'occuper correctement des morsures et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance pour suivre mes ordres.

Je trace à une vitesse au dessus de la moyenne mais quand même assez lente pour paraître humainement possible en direction de l'usine qui est assez loin à l'écart.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je referme l'armoire à pharmacie et regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Entre les restes du crêpage de chignon, mes légères cernes et l'éternel pansement sur l'un des côtés de mon cou, j'ai vraiment pas bonne mine...

D'ailleurs on a récemment remarqué une évolution dans les morsures, le temps de cicatrisation a diminué. En trois jours maintenant, les plaies sont refermées et ne laissent que des points blancs à la place, mais Law préfère continuer d'alterner pour être sûr de bien laisser cicatriser. On sent le futur médecin.

Je tourne un peu en rond, passant du salon à la cuisine, puis inversement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, sinon attendre qu'il revienne avec le fin mot de cette histoire. Un bruit sourd attire mon attention.

Ça vient de la chambre du Damphir... C'est louche.

Très franchement j'hésite à aller voir, c'est peut-être lui qui est de retour et qui a vraiment eu des problèmes, mais il y a _très peu_ de chances pour que ce soit le cas.

Mais toutes les issues sont fermées, je peux pas sortir d'ici. Je me dirige vers la pièce à pas lents et sursaute quand un grand bruit de verre brisé résonne depuis l'intérieur.

La fenêtre.

J'accélère le pas et ouvre la porte pour voir ce qui se passe et il s'avère que j'ai raison : Le carreau est en miettes et une brique trône au milieu des débris. Une main bronzée tatônne à la recherche du loquet pour ouvrir la fenêtre et pouvoir entrer.

Une tête blonde bien connue me voit alors que j'essaie de referme discrètement la porte et m'adresse un sourire carnassier.

Oh merde.

Bellamy.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

La théorie de l'embuscade était correcte. Pas mal, gamine.

Ce qui n'était pas prévu c'est qu'ils soient aussi fort. Même à plusieurs, en tant qu'humains et aussi forts soient-ils, je devrais pas avoir autant de mal à m'en débarrasser.

J'ai pris pas mal de temps pour en étaler la moitié, je continue de me demander qui ils sont et de me dire que j'ai bien fait de me nourrir avant de venir ici.

Ils ne sont pas très loquaces, c'est sûr, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils savent tous cette fameuse chose qui pourrait me mettre en difficultés. Du moins plus que maintenant.

"Bon." je soupire en regardant vers les survivants. "Je vais vous poser quelques questions, j'attends de vous des réponses claires et précises."

Ils continuent de se marrer comme des abrutis alors que leurs potes sont à moitié morts. Des dingues.

"Où est Bellamy?" je tente.

Pas de réponse. Ils préfèrent me tourner autour et je me trompe peut-être mais ils _grognent_. Rien que ça. Bon, je vais continuer à m'amuser et on verra.

L'un d'entre eux me fonce dessus et je l'accueuille d'un coup de genou dans l'estomac, c'est suffisant pour qu'il tombe à terre, temporairement immobilisé. Ses copains suivent le mouvement en essayant de m'avoir à plusieurs comme les autres plus tôt. J'évite les coups comme je peux même si l'un d'entre eux me choppe le bras et réussit à me mettre son poing dans la tronche.

Un coup dans la nuque et il m'emmerdera plus celui-là. Il en reste... quatre, vu que l'autre n'est plus accaparé par le coup dans son estomac.

Cette fois c'est à mon tour de passer à l'offensive et je n'hésite pas à frapper pour faire mal, plus que pour neutraliser. C'est largement plus satisfaisant de voir un ennemi souffrir que juste perdre.

Ma façon d'être sadique, même si j'évite de le montrer, ça me plaît de leur en mettre plein la gueule.

Faut dire qu'ils m'ont pas mal énervé et qu'ils l'ont bien cherché en premier lieu.

"Où se trouve Bellamy?" je redemande sans chercher à dissimuler un rictus.

Ooooh oui... Ils vont morfler.

Sans répondre encore une fois, ils commencent enfin à se rendre compte d'à quel point ils sont dans la merde. La position de force vient de changer de main et c'est à mon tour de rire.

J'arrête de dissimuler mes capacités et fonce vers l'un d'entre eux que je saisis à la gorge pour le soulever.

"J'attends ma réponse." je leur dis.

Apparemment ils tiennent pas tant que ça à leur pote parce qu'ils me sautent dessus.

Bon. Je me sers de mon 'otage' pour assommer le plus proche en cognant leur tête l'une contre l'autre, ce qui en fait deux de moins!

Les deux derniers commencent clairement à paniquer et je joue encore un peu à slalomer entre leurs coups en continuant de sourire et en posant ma question une troisième fois.

Je finis par bloquer un poing et une jambe, dans une situation qui ressemble un peu à la bagarre d'il y a quelques temps, devant le lycée.

Sauf que cette fois, je peux aller au bout de mon action. J'attrape la jambe que je bloquais pour la tordre violemment, faisant hurler son propriétaire qui tombe à terre quand je le relâche. L'instant suivant mon bras maintenant libre va frapper le coude de l'autre aussi fort que je peux, ce qui plie le bras dans le mauvais sens et déclenche d'autres hurlements par-dessus les premiers.

Un dernier coup me permet de l'assommer et je savoure ma victoire quelques secondes avant de m'accroupir devant le dernier encore conscient qui est, dans l'immédiat, incapable de fuir avec sa jambe dans cet angle.

"Alors?" je demande.

-Mais... T'es censé être humain!" souffle le type.

-C'est pas à moi de vous renseigner. J'attends toujours ma réponse." je réponds.

Je peux clairement voir qu'il flippe. Il hésite un peu avant de ricaner.

Tiens, c'est bizarre, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me déballe tout.

"Je peux bien te le dire, c'est trop tard de toute façon!" fait-il. "Il est allé s'occuper de ta copine la Corbeau! Quand tu rentreras chez toi il restera plus rien d'elle!"

... Le fils de pute.

* * *

 **Oooouh! Suspens! :D *la grosse sadique***


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir grâce à vos yeux de lynx, il y a maintenant une image de couverture! (ta-da!). Bon, ça m'a pris trois jours à faire mais j'aime le résultat :3**

 **Zialema** **: Oui, en fait Bellamy ne s'est pas rendu compte que Law n'était pas seulement 'l'humain violent et super fort', donc ses potes sont pas au courant non plus, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils servent de serpillère. Pour le coup il aura une sacrée surprise le coco :3**

 **JeTapeL'incruste: Moi, sadique? Mais nan voyons je suis toute mignonne :3**

 **Bref! Merci de continuer à suivre et toujours en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

L'enfoiré... Il joue avec moi et j'arrive pas à lui échapper!

J'ai mal partout, du mal à respirer et la tête qui tourne, j'en peux plus. Achève-moi merde! C'est ce que t'es venu faire à la base!

"Les vermines dans ton genre, faut leur faire comprendre l'erreur qu'ils ont fait en venant au monde avant de les buter!" il me crache dans son délire.

 _«_ _Arrête! Ferme ta putain de grande gueule et tue moi une bonne fois pour toute! J'en peux plus d'avoir mal, alors abrège!_ _»_

J'arrive pas à aligner mes mots, j'ai trop morflé pour ça, je crois. Il me soulève encore par la gorge pour m'étrangler jusqu'à ce que j'étouffe et me jette au sol au dernier moment. J'ai perdu le compte mais il adore faire ça, faut croire.

Bordel... Law, j'aurais vraiment voulu que ce soit toi qui me bute parce que c'est évident que j'aurais moins souffert que là... Pitié, reviens et achève-moi. Ce taré me dit qu'il veut m'arracher les plumes une à une!

Mon corps refuse de bouger et je peux pas arrêter de pleurer. Je suis morte de trouille et je souffre le martyr. Bellamy s'approche et agrippe mes cheveux pour me traîner derrière lui.

 _« Non...»_

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

J'arrive devant la maison et ignore la porte d'entrée. C'est un risque d'arriver trop tard que je ne veux pas prendre. Je fais rapidement le tour pour voir par où Bellamy est censé être entré et trouve la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte, le volet arraché et la vitre en morceaux.

Ok.

Je me glisse rapidement à l'intérieur et j'entends la voix du blond qui monologue et se marre. Il est dans la cuisine.

Je m'y rends d'un pas rapide en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer et jette un coup d'œil.

...

Ce type ne s'en sortira pas. Il va mourir de ma main. Après avoir goûté à sa propre médecine.

La gamine est dans un état pitoyable.

Allongée par terre, des bleus, du sang dû à des coupures ou des égratignures sur toutes les parties visibles de son corps, un œil au beurre noir et des marques de strangulation qui commencent déjà à apparaître sur sa gorge.

Elle est encore vivante mais terrorisée: sa respiration est sifflante et irrégulière et on voit clairement ses larmes couler depuis ses yeux fermés.

Là, elle réussit l'exploit de me faire pitié.

Je vais me faire _plaisir_ en butant ce fils de pute.

Il me tourne le dos, en train de fouiller dans le tiroir où je range mes couteaux de cuisine. Ma priorité c'est de mettre la Corbeau à l'abri. Ensuite je m'occuperai du cas de la hyène.

Je m'approche silencieusement de la gamine et pour lui éviter de paniquer je pose doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres et une main sur son épaule. Elle ouvre un œil plus vide que jamais et le referme après quelques secondes. Maintenant qu'elle a compris et n'essaiera pas de se débattre, je la soulève et sort de la pièce à pas de loups pendant que le blond continue de fouiller.

Je doute que le salon soit une bonne idée, beaucoup trop proche et hors de question de la laisser dans ma chambre avec la fenêtre ouverte, trop risqué. Le mieux est encore de quitter la maison et chercher un médecin, je m'occuperai du blond une fois que ce sera fait.

Je passe lentement par la fenêtre cassée pour sortir en ignorant la voix de Bellamy qui pense qu'elle joue à cache-cache quand il voit qu'elle n'est plus dans la cuisine.

"Où tu te caches, petit oiseau?" demande-t-il en ricanant.

C'est qu'il prend son pied, l'ordure.

Je me dépêche de rejoindre la rue quand elle est prise d'une quinte de toux qui laisse entendre à quel point ça lui arrache la gorge.

"Loup-garou..." elle dit d'une voix rauque avec beaucoup de mal.

-Compris." je réponds. "Je m'occupe de toi d'abord, ensuite je lui fais a fête."

J'espère au moins pouvoir la rassurer un minimum parce que son état est inquiétant. Si je traîne trop, ce sera le coma voire la mort pour elle, ce que je veux éviter à tout prix. Plus jamais ça.

"Tu ne dois pas t'endormir." je lui dis avant d'accélérer un peu plus.

Bellamy est toujours à l'intérieur pour l'instant, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas y rester.

Le seul docteur du coin se trouve à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez moi. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, il sera encore à son cabinet même si les gens commencent à déserter les rues.

Je me dépêche, qu'importe qu'on me voit trimbaler une gamine à moitié morte maintenant.

J'ouvre la porte à coups de pieds et vois le médecin sur le point de partir. Il avise la gamine dans mes bras. C'est bien la première fois que je regrette de ne pas avoir la capacité d'hypnose comme les Vampires...

"Occupez-vous d'elle." je lui lance en lui jetant mon meilleur regard noir, à défaut de pouvoir prendre un air désespéré convaincant.

Il déglutit et fait demi-tour pour se diriger vers sa salle de consultation et m'indiquer la table d'examen où je dépose doucement la Corbeau. Elle grimace de douleur mais ne pleure plus. Au moins elle a réussi à rester consciente malgré toutes les raisons de se laisser aller, je la féliciterai bien si l'instant n'était pas aussi grave. J'attrape ensuite le doc par le col et ne cherche même pas à dissimuler mes crocs, histoire que le message passe mieux.

"Vous ne parlez à personne de ce que vous allez voir sur elle et je vous ferai regretter si vous faites pas votre boulot correctement!" je le menace.

Il hoche la tête, complètement pâle et je le relâche pour sortir du cabinet.

Bellamy doit être en train de se rendre compte qu'on est plus là et il est temps qu'il paie pour avoir fait ça à une gamine sans défense et qui plus est une fille sur qui je suis censé veiller. Il est tombé dans la catégorie des gens que je tuerais volontiers.

Que les gens aillent se faire voir. Je trace jusqu'à chez moi en espérant que l'abruti ait continué de jouer dans son coin et y soit encore.

Sauf qu'apparemment j'étais à deux doigts d'arriver trop tard, puisque quand j'arrive devant la maison je le vois rejoindre l'allée depuis l'arrière.

Je meurs d'envie de le massacrer sur place, mais dans le cas de témoins, ce sera plus dur de m'en sortir qu'avec juste ma vitesse. Alors je reste planté devant la grille en attendant qu'il me remarque.

Quand enfin il me voit il perd son sourire pour une grimace. Il a dû comprendre que j'ai participé à 'la partie de cache-cache'.

"Trafalgar." fait-il froidement.

-Bellamy." je réponds, tout aussi tranchant. "Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on discute de cette histoire à l'intérieur?"

Il se crispe. Non mon gars, je te laisse pas le choix et on sait tout les deux que tu es le plus faible. Ton comportement en dit très long là-dessus.

Mais même en sachant ça, je refuse de retenir mes coups. Tu vas avoir un aperçu de ma rage avant de crever comme un chien.

* * *

 **A dimanche pour la suite :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre en avance... Parce que c'est à la fois un test et que j'ai envie! :D**

 **Je crois bien que le site m'aime pas... Apparemment je reçois les reviews avec trois jours de retard... T.T**

 **JeTapeL'incruste: Nihihi! Je déteins faut croire :3 Et franchement? Oui, malgré ce que j'ai écris plus bas, la baraque est bel et bien sans dessus-dessous! Après le sang sur les murs... Dans la chambre surtout mais vous saurez plus tard, quand j'aurais écris le omake :3**

 **Zialema: T'en fais pas pour le docteur, il a compris qu'il était dans la mouise s'il parlait ^^^Et oui, malheureusement ça n'a pas arrangé l'état d'esprit de Tami... Fallait s'y attendre. Le fait est que du coup le concert se rapproche ;)**

 **Bref! Assez tergiversé, en espérant toujours que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je lui ai laissé la possibilité de se défendre mais il était trop faible.

Il a perdu après avoir réalisé l'erreur qu'il avait fait en me mettant hors de moi.

Juste avant qu'il perde connaissance il regrettait amèrement.

Peut-être que j'en ai finalement pas fait mon deuxième meurtre volontaire, mais dans tous les cas ça reste aussi mémorable que ce qu'à été le seul.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

J'ai mal... Très mal... Partout.

Ma gorge se déchire quand je grogne de douleur et déclenche une quinte de toux qui me ruine les côtes.

J'entends du bruit, des pas qui se rapprochent. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Une voix que je ne connais pas me parle mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Parler m'a l'air impossible à cause de la douleur dans ma gorge.

Où est-ce que je suis? Qui me parle?

Mes yeux sont durs à ouvrir aussi... Ma paupière gauche est affreusement lourde et douloureuse... Juste le droit alors...

Il y a de la lumière, j'essaie d'y aller progressivement pour m'adapter mais la luminosité baisse toute seule.

"Tu m'entends?" me demande une voix.

C'est... Est-ce que c'est Law?

Je regarde une silhouette sur ma droite, c'est de là que vient la voix. J'ouvre la bouche pour essayer de répondre mais je n'arrive qu'à produire un gargouillis et déclencher une autre quinte de toux.

"D'accord, ne parle pas." dit-il. "Je vais te redresser un peu pour te faire boire, ça va faire un peu mal."

Je me rends compte que je suis assoiffée. Il passe son bras sous mes épaules et tire doucement pour m'asseoir, mais j'ai pas plus mal qu'avant. Quelque chose se pose sur mes lèvres et je reconnais un gobelet. J'ouvre la bouche pour boire l'eau qu'on me donne.

Ça fait du bien... Le feu de ma gorge se calme un peu.

Law me rallonge et je replonge doucement dans le noir.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Elle s'est réveillée pendant quelques minutes il y a deux jours. Depuis plus rien.

Bellamy sera découvert d'un instant à l'autre et les autres Loup-garous que j'ai laissé dans l'usine ont certainement déjà prévenu d'autres des leurs. Le temps nous est compté, c'est une situation très problématique.

J'ai été chercher les affaires de la gamine et fais mes propres sacs pour partir à n'importe quel moment, mais ce sera inutile si elle ne se réveille pas bientôt. Néanmoins ça ne devrait plus tarder, elle n'est pas dans le coma parce qu'elle réagit dans son sommeil.

En y repensant c'est un vrai miracle qu'aucun de ses os ne soient cassés ou fêlés. Par contre, même si son coquard à désenflé, entre les contusions, les égratignures et les entailles, elle est couverte de pansements et bandages. De mon côté je la surveille après avoir convaincu le docteur de nous oublier, même si on squatte son cabinet qu'il a fermé temporairement pour 'problèmes de santé'.

Je relève la tête en l'entendant gémir et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est là, elle réussit à parler.

"Law... Viens me tuer... Pitié..." elle demande difficilement.

Oh. Elle est réveillée?

Je me lève de ma chaise et m'approche d'elle pour voir qu'elle est toujours inconsciente. Si elle cauchemarde sur ce qui s'est passé, peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment là...

"Tch... Je te hais." je peste en posant une main sur son front pour jauger sa température.

Elle ne bronche pas, se contente de se taire. C'est vrai que parfois le subconscient capte les bruits et les paroles pendant le sommeil...

Je me demande si...

"Reviens, je t'interdis de crever." j'insiste.

Son visage se crispe un peu. Bingo, elle réagit à ça aussi. Je recommence encore deux ou trois fois avant qu'elle ne parte dans une quinte de toux en grimaçant.

Quand elle se calme ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement et clignent plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne tourne son regard vide vers moi.

"Bell-amy?" elle demande d'une voix rauque.

-C'est plus mon problème." je réponds avant d'aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Elle cherche à se redresser mais je dois de nouveau l'y aider pour qu'elle puisse boire. Je repose le gobelet et la regarde lorgner ses bras et ses jambes avec un air sombre.

Quelque chose me dit qu'elle a compris ce qu'il en était, ou qu'elle s'imagine qu'il n'est plus de ce monde.

Elle s'asseoit sur le bord de la table d'examen et teste ses jambes, se tient encore quelques secondes avant de se redresser et avancer d'un ou deux pas. Son expression est indéchiffrable, on dirait qu'elle est complètement ailleurs.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je ne sais pas comment je suis censée ressentir la chose. Savoir que Law a sûrement tué Bellamy ne me procure aucune satisfaction ni aucun soulagement. Mais pour autant, je n'en veux pas au prétendu meurtrier.

C'est un Damphir, un prédateur, c'est plus dans sa nature qu'il ne le croit, même s'il contrôle ses pulsions meurtrières de façon admirable. Il en est au point où il ne les sens que sous des émotions puissantes et négatives comme la rage qu'il laissait voir quand il m'a... "Sauvée".

Est-ce que je devrais avoir plus peur de lui maintenant que je sais ce qu'il a fait? Je devrais redoubler de méfiance à son égard?

Non. En fait... J'en sais rien, je suis complètement perdue. Est-ce que je ne devrais pas arrêter de décider d'une place à chaque chose dans ce monde, quand je n'en ai aucune moi-même?

Je me suis souvenue de beaucoup de choses ce soir là. Plus de la moitié sont retombées dans l'oubli avant que je reprenne conscience, je le sens, mais les souvenirs ravivés font plus mal qu'autre chose alors c'est pas gênant.

Oui. C'est vrai, je suis une erreur, vivre n'est pas un droit qu'on m'accorde.

Tout ce que je peux faire tant que je respire encore, c'est obéir et attendre.

Reste à voir comment Law va gérer les derniers évènements et quelle sera sa décision.

* * *

 **On se retrouve mercredi prochain du coup! Ja na~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heya minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Le test du précédent est concluant et je devrais plus avoir de problèmes, donc tout va bien! \o/**

 **Zialema : C'est vrai que Law a beaucoup de mal à montrer ses sentiments mais il devrait se décoincer là-dessus à un moment ou un autre... :3**

 **JeTapeL'incruste : Oui, alors je comprends ton point de vue, mais quand une fille attend que de crever et qu'il lui arrive un truc comme ça... Elle va pas se dire "ah ben tiens! j'veux vivre maintenant! lol!" Alors comprends un peu que c'est pas ce qui arrivera ^^'**

 **Bref! En espérant encore et toujours que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le dernier gars tombe à terre et tout redevient calme. Troisième attaque nocturne en presque une semaine, cette fois ils étaient une vingtaine, ça devient dangereux. Je rentre dans le cabinet du médecin et lave le sang qui reste sur mes mains.

La gamine est réveillée et me lance un regard interrogateur de ses yeux vides.

"Soucis nocturnes, les trucs habituels." j'éclaircis.

-Hm." elle fait en guise de réponse.

C'est pratiquement tout ce qu'elle dit depuis son réveil, elle parle encore moins qu'avant. J'avoue que c'est extrêmement agaçant, mais pour l'instant je laisse passer. Il y a des chances que ce soit une conséquence du traumatisme, qui j'espère sera temporaire...

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je sais plus où j'en suis. Depuis cette histoire avec Bellamy j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le moindre repère. Je sens... Comme si un câble avait lâché ou je sais pas...

Trois jours. Ça fait trois jours que je me suis réveillée.

Maintenant que je suis capable de me déplacer un minimum, Law veut qu'on quitte la ville demain. Pour aller où? Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il juge que je sois capable de marcher sur de longues distances sans trop de problèmes, on utilisera une voiture qu'il compte voler. Quand on en aura plus besoin il compte l'abandonner, voire même la brûler pour être sûr qu'on laisse aucune trace derrière nous.

Ce Damphir... Je suis certaine qu'il est pas celui qui m'a soignée. Sinon il m'aurait pressée de questions ou disséquée en voyant mes plumes.

Du coup, je me demande un peu ce qu'il a fait du médecin qui s'est occupé de ça.

J'ai une opinion neutre par rapport à Law, mais il y a des chances qu'il ait tué Bellamy. Rien ne me le prouve, mais rien ne dit qu'il aurait laissé un témoin pareil en état de parler.

Il y a autre chose aussi, qui me laisse moins indifférente que le reste. Ses yeux, quand il me parle ou qu'il me regarde, il y a une lueur dedans qui ne me plaît pas. De la pitié.

Venant de Sadistic Law en personne, je trouve ça humiliant. Je ne dis rien seulement parce que je sais ne pas en avoir le droit. De quoi je devrais me plaindre?

Je devrais même pas exister, après tout... Et que je l'ai voulu ou pas, il m'a sauvé la vie.

D'ailleurs, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter là. Ses cernes déjà assez prononcées de base sont de plus en plus sombres. Il ne dort plus beaucoup la nuit et reste constamment occupé le jour.

Il a beau prétendre que c'est à cause des visiteurs nocturnes, je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il y a plus que ça et qu'il cherche à le cacher.

Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qui peut l'empêcher de dormir, lui, le Damphir sadique et impitoyable?

* * *

P.O.V Law

Je ne sais pas tout ce que ce salopard lui a fait, mais il a brisé quelque chose, c'est certain. Sinon elle pleurerait pas dans son sommeil, à supplier son Chasseur de la laisser crever et de vivre.

Et elle m'appellerait pas encore et encore en suppliant de l'achever.

Cette situation me rend malade.

C'est une putain de gamine! Elle a un ou deux ans de moins que moi!

Qu'elle se ressaisisse et arrête de vouloir crever quand elle a encore la chance de vivre!

Lamie voulait vivre, elle! Pourtant elle n'a pas pu, et c'est même pas le pire.

Je soupire et frotte mes yeux fatigués pour me calmer, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est juste le monde qui est merdique. Et encore: j'ai trouvé pire avec cette deuxième facette.

Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise de la salle d'attente plongée dans le noir. Dans l'obscurité, je me sens un peu mieux, tout est calme et je peux réfléchir posément.

Bon. Morgan va me rendre un dernier service, qu'il soit pour ou contre, il n'a pas le choix. C'est sa voiture que j'ai décidé de prendre. Après tout, il transforme des véhicules volés pour les refourguer à d'autres vendeurs du réseau, il n'y a aucun risque qu'il appelle les flics si je lui en prends une.

J'ai revu le plan encore et encore, même si il a très peu de chances de râter, suivi à la lettre ou pas. C'est d'une simplicité telle que même un imbécile pourrait réussir, mais on est jamais trop prudent quand des vies sont en jeu.

* * *

 _Ailleurs, une tête brune avec un chapeau de paille éternua accidentellement dans la face de son amie assise en face et se fit poursuivre par une rousse en furie proférant des menaces de mort..._

* * *

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis toujours pas décidé pour la route à prendre. Je connais peu les environs, je n'ai donc aucun avis sur les autres villes alentours. Même si je penche pour la plus petite, histoire d'éviter de se faire remarquer.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je peux plus.

Toutes ces chansons ne me concernent pas.

Mon poing serré autour du dial d' _Hiken_ tremble un peu et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste. J'aime ce que j'écoutais avec ça, mais là... Toutes sont devenues affreusement amères.

C'est trop dur, de les entendre après ce qu'il s'est passé, tout les souvenirs qui sont remontés à la surface et la douleur encore bien présente de toute la haine que me porte ce monde.

J'ai mal. Trop mal pour pouvoir à nouveau écouter ces messages qui ne me concernent pas.

Hack est _mort_. Plus personne ne veut de moi _en vie_. Law en a juste après mon sang, même s'il préfère attendre que je sois en meilleure santé pour s'en nourrir.

Ce monde ne veut pas de moi, et moi je ne veux plus en faire partie. J'ai trop mal pour ça.

De plus en plus je pense au fait que Hack aurait dû fuir et me laisser crever. Il avait une place dans ce monde, lui, avant de tout envoyer bouler pour me prendre sous son aile comme un con. Les paroles de Bellamy finissent toujours par se mélanger à tous ces foutus souvenirs et au final, je souffre encore plus à la vision de mon Chasseur qui me dit toutes ces vérités atroces.

Je veux mourir, disparaître, ne plus rien ressentir, être enfin en paix, si je considère que la mort peut enfin me l'accorder.

* * *

 **Voilà, ce qui signifie que le départ est pour le chapitre prochain, à dimanche! ?'hésitez pas à me râler dessus dans les reviews :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heya Minna! Chapitre à l'avance encore une fois, car Zialema a négocié mais ne sait pas que généralement, dans un marché je suis le diable :3**

 **Comme je poste aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de chapitre demain, mais le prochain paraîtra lundi et si j'arrive à écrire suffisamment jusque là, on reprendra le rythme normal à partir de mercredi, sinon... Priez ^^'**

 **Oui, je suis pas douée.**

 **Zialema: Ah, ton chat sait lire?! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis?! Oh t'en fais pas, les choses vont bieeen bouger très bientôt. Quand à Niche Syndrome, c'est pas la peine, il arrivera tu sais quoi avant :3**

 **JeTapeL'incruste: T'ai-je déjà dis que j'adorais ton pseudo? *^* Hum hum. Law a pas vu les plumes parce qu'au final à chaque fois quelque chose le détournait, la première fois c'était un oubli à cause du mot de Bellamy et la deuxième c'était la situation, et du coup il y pense plus parce qu'il y a plus important, voilà! :3**

 **Bref! Assez perdu de temps, quelqu'un que je connais doit être en train de s'arracher les cheveux alors toujours en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Du peu que j'ai dormi cette nuit, j'ai refait ce rêve bizarre... Où la Corbeau a des ailes qui se forment en brûlant...

J'arrive pas vraiment à trouver de sens à tout ça. Mais un même rêve deux fois, c'est sans doute un peu gros pour n'avoir aucune signification.

La gamine me suit sur le chemin jusqu'à chez Morgan, le pas encore un peu lourd et crispé à cause de ses muscles toujours douloureux. On arrive devant le garage collé à sa maison.

« _Le_ pauvre _Morgan, je lui mène la vie dure..._ » je pense en souriant intérieurement.

Je brise facilement le cadenas -surtout dans son état, à se demander à quoi il sert- et soulève la porte aussi discrètement que possible pour trouver à l'intérieur une voiture tout juste refaite, comme prévu. Ah ouais... Plutôt sympa la caisse, même si j'ai une préférence pour les Astons*.

Et les clés sont juste là, accrochées sur un crochet, à côté de la porte qui mène à l'intérieur de la baraque.

Mouais, bien trop facile, il est vraiment négligent comme mec.

Je les prends pour aller directement déveirouiller manuellement les portières, pour plus de discrétion, et m'installer derrière le volant, pendant que la Corbeau se charge de mettre les sacs sur la banquette arrière.

Elle s'installe sur le siège passager et au moment où elle referme sa portière, je démarre la voiture et sort du garage.

On a déjà atteint la sortie de son terrain quand il apparaît pour nous voir partir avec sa marchandise et je peux pas m'empêcher d'être amusé en le voyant s'arracher les cheveux. Du début à la fin il resterait un imbécile, celui-là...

Je reprends vite mon sérieux pour reporter mon attention sur la route, histoire d'éviter un accident, surtout dès le départ.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Wouaw. Law qui se marre. C'est vrai que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça.

Surtout pour une raison pareille, il doit être sacrément fatigué...

Le paysage forestier défile par la fenêtre au fur et à mesure qu'on s'éloigne de cette petite ville où je pensai naïvement mourir. Honnêtement, il n'y a que l'arbre où j'ai pris l'habitude de grimper qui me manquera.

Je me moque du reste de ce qui s'y trouve comme de ma première chaussette.

Mais rien ne dit qu'il en va de même pour le Damphir. En plus d'être inutile et une source de danger, il se voit forcé de partir de chez lui à cause de moi.

Comme quoi j'ai vraiment pas ma place ici-bas.

Ruminer encore et encore des pensées sombres, c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Sauf peut-être dessiner mais j'ai perdu l'envie, et puis à quoi ça peut bien être utile?

Ça me fait mal, très mal de l'admettre, mais Hack a fait une grave erreur.

Il aurait dû me laisser à mon sort quand j'avais douze ans, faire son devoir de Chasseur, au lieu de me prendre sous son aile. Sans ça, la suite des évènement n'aurait pas été la même.

Le reste des erreurs commises, c'est moi la source du problème, rien que parce que j'aurais dû insister beaucoup plus pour qu'il arrête enfin de repousser les leçons de self-défense. C'est encore moi qui ai été stupide et me suis faite avoir aussi facilement parce que je ne sais pas me battre.

Il aurait dû fuir, parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu à me porter à cause de l'état de mes jambes qu'on avait pas le temps d'arranger... Et puis l'hémorragie qu'il a caché parce qu'il tenait absolument à ce que je sois soignée en première ne l'aurait pas tué à petit feu, surtout.

Parfois en rêve, je le revois prendre ce coup. Et je revis en boucle le moment où j'ai vu-

Une main tatouée claque des doigts devant mes yeux et je sors de mes pensées en sursautant.

Je me contente de regarder Law, l'interrogeant silencieusement pour savoir ce qu'il me veut.

Il a l'air étonné, ou surprit pendant quelques secondes.

"...Tu pleures." me dit-il.

...

 _« Pardon? C'est quoi ces conneries? »_

Je porte une main à mes yeux qui me revient mouillée. Ah oui, je pleure. Merde alors...

J'essuie mes larmes avec la manche de mon sweat et fais mine de recommencer à regarder la route. Du coin de l'œil je vois que Law garde un pli entre ses sourcils.

Il est contrarié, pour changer.

Faut croire que même sans le vouloir, je fais définitivement chier le monde.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle se rend même pas compte d'à quel point elle est chiante.

Perdue dans ses pensées avec un air désespéré sur le visage et pleure en silence. J'ai jamais vu ça.

Dépression, certes, mais là c'est peut-être un peu trop gros juste pour ça, il y a forcément autre chose derrière.

En plus, j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle ne fait rien pour sortir de sa déprime, mais j'ai aucune idée sur comment faire pour l'y amener. Pas vraiment mon domaine, la dernière fois que j'ai consolé quelqu'un, c'était une gamine de dix ans, et encore, c'était ma petite sœur!

Mais bon, pas le choix.

Si elle refuse de bouger, je vais devoir le faire à sa place.

Il y a plusieurs choses susceptibles de fonctionner, mais je ne peux pas me fier à cent pour cent à ce que j'ai pu lire à droite et à gauche.

Dans le meilleur des cas je pourrai trouver un stimuli qui puisse la faire réagir, mais ça m'a l'air plutôt de rendre l'envie de vivre avec un centre d'intérêt quelconque ou de la bouffe. Surtout en considérant que je ne sais pratiquement rien d'elle...

Et puis dans le pire des cas... Peut-être que je ne suis pas croyant, mais si vraiment rien ne marche, il ne me restera plus qu'à prier. Malheureusement, j'ai la forte impression que c'est ce qui a le plus de chances d'arriver...

Ça fait quoi, un peu plus de deux heures qu'on roule et le manque de sommeil commence à se faire sentir. La Corbeau a fermé les yeux il y a un moment, ce qui est assez normal puisqu'elle est censée être encore en convalescence.

Maintenant, même dans son sommeil elle garde un visage crispé. Et je sais que c'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne commence à pleurer ou carrément hurler, raison des immenses difficultés que dormir représente pour moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme de ce côté là.

Je vais pas le nier, ça me tape sur les nerfs de plus en plus, mais c'est pas vraiment comme si je me laissais le choix, alors je supporte et je fais avec.

Après tout, j'ai mes propres démons.

* * *

 ***Référence à l'excellente fiction Law/Ace d' A. Harlem : ****_Alors est-ce que tu me suis?_**

 **Voilà! Départ de la bourgade sans nom n°1 !**

 **...**

 **Oui, nan mais j'ai pas trop d'idées de ce côté là... (Me condamnez pas au bûcher sioupléé T.T)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre matinal, parce que j'aurais sans doute pas le temps de le poster plus tard...**

 **Jewels-ASL : Mais che me bouche! Che me bouche! Et merchi de me dire que tu apprécies, ça fait très plaisir :)**

 **Zialema : Les joies de l'informatique... On est d'accord, Law est un bloc de glace émotionnel. Et oui, Tami n'a pas échappé à l'apparition de quelques nouvelles plumes, on pouvait s'en douter. J'aimerais beaucoup discuter de ton idée par ailleurs :3**

 **JeTapeL'incruste : Merci de ne pas me condamner *baisse son bouclier et s'incline* Concernant Law, j'ai réduit l'incident à son entourage proche et sa famille, mais tout sera révélé en temps et en heure, quand aux mouchoirs, ça dépend de ta sensibilité...**

 **Assez tergiversé! Toujours et éternellement en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

C'est... Familier. Cette façon de vivre, en nomade. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fais, aussi loin que je me souvienne.

J'ai très peu de souvenirs de ma petite enfance, ça remonte à bien trop loin.

Faire ça maintenant, après des mois à rester au même endroit, c'est à la fois agréable et triste. Aller sur les routes m'avait manqué, mais celui qui conduit n'est pas mon père de subsitution.

Hack était un véritable bout en train et quand il s'ennuyait il racontait tout et n'importe quoi, racontant des conneries. Généralement on partait dans des rires et des blagues pourries pendant des heures. Le bon temps.

Law n'a rien à voir: fermé, indéchiffrable si ce n'est le pli constant entre ses sourcils.

Ses cernes sont encore plus sombres depuis qu'on a quitté Enselm. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose. Plusieurs de nos escales ont donné des bagarres qu'il provoquait lui-même et avant qu'il ne recommence à prendre mon sang il disparaissait plusieurs heures pour revenir en sentant un peu l'alcool. Le plus bizarre c'est qu'il n'a jamais eu l'air bourré voir juste un peu éméché dans ces moments là...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je suis crevé. Les pleurs et les suppliques nocturnes continuent et m'emêchent de dormir la nuit. Sans compter que ça commence sérieusement à me peser, qu'elle m'appelle pour la tuer. Bellamy a vraiment foutu une merde considérable dans son esprit parce que contrairement à avant, où j'arrivais parfois à lui tirer une réaction, là... C'est plus qu'une enveloppe vide.

Elle ne parle plus, seulement quand c'est vraiment nécessaire pour répondre aux questions que je peux lui poser.

Je passe mon temps à essayer de me convaincre que j'arriverai à l'aider, que je n'échouerai pas à nouveau à protéger quelqu'un à qui je tiens, au moins un minimum.

Parce que oui, cette fille a fait n'importe quoi en débarquant, mais je me suis attaché à elle à force de la cotoyer, aussi peu expressive était-elle sur le moment. Je me souviens des expressions qu'elle avait affiché en haut de son arbre en écoutant son dial, ou quand elle s'empêchait de rire à cause de la rumeur au lycée.

J'ai envie de la voir comme ça, plus vivante et heureuse de vivre. C'est une idée qui ne me quitte plus, parce qu'inconsciement, j'ai fais d'elle une amie.

Une fois encore, ce soir, je me penche sur elle pour me nourir. Je fais bien plus attention quand je mords, parce qu'avec tout ce qui lui est déjà tombé sur le coin de la gueule j'ai pas envie de faire une connerie, surtout avec ma fatigue.

Quand je la relâche, je reprends mon rituel pour désinfecter la morsure et mettre un pansement par-dessus le tout. Et je la laisse dans la voiture pour m'éloigner de mon côté.

Généralement, quand elle est seule, elle dort, donc je sais qu'elle se tiendra tranquille et dans le cas où il y aurait un problème qui relève de sa condition, je surveille de loin.

Avant je me permettais des absences de deux heures histoire d'avoir le temps de trouver une cible, maintenant que ce n'est plus nécessaire mes "promenades" durent moins d'une heure et ne servent plus qu'à deux chose:

-chercher quelque chose qui puisse intéresser la gamine et la sortir de sa carapace

-m'entraîner en provoquant les gangs du coin

En bref, je flâne et je casse des gueules.

Une fois mes victimes du jour à terre, j'en profite pour leur faire les poches, c'est de bonne guerre et j'en ai besoin pour la bouffe, l'essence et les hôtels quand on s'y arrête.

D'ailleurs un groupe d'imbéciles s'amusent à martyriser un pauvre mec là-bas...

Je m'approche d'eux, c'est l'occasion que j'attendais.

"Vous êtes au moins capable de vous battre en un contre un?" je demande avec un sourire en coin.

Mouais, une petite dizaine, j'ai vu pire. Ils ont pas l'air super forts non plus mais je parie pas trop sur les apparences. Ce serait bête de me faire avoir pour des conneries de ce genre.

On pouvait s'y attendre, en bon groupe de caïds costauds, ils s'y mettent à plusieurs et m'encerclent.

Je sais que mon apparence est pas des plus accueuillante, mais quand même...

"Que de courage, messieurs." je souris ironiquement.

Un premier tente de m'avoir par derrière, je me contente de l'esquiver d'un pas de côté et je le regarde s'affaler sur son pote à cause de son trop plein d'élan. Quel con.

C'est surtout des grandes gueules en fait, à s'agiter beaucoup pour paraître menaçants quand ils sont plutôt inoffensifs pour moi. Les pauvres, c'est qu'ils s'y croiraient. Bon, vu qu'il a visiblement _assommé_ son pote en lui tombant dessus, un de moins.

Et ils portent tous leur attention sur le duo. Je vous jure, quelle bande de bras cassés.

"C'est ici que ça se passe."

Le mec en face de moi se prend mon poing en pleine face et recule en titubant. Ah, lui il a le nez cassé. J'y suis allé trop fort. Un deuxième a le temps d'embrasser le mur avec mon pied aux fesses avant que les autres réagissent enfin et se rendent compte que c'est de moi qu'ils doivent se méfier.

D'ailleurs leur victime est en train de se barrer en douce. Au moins quelqu'un avec un cerveau, tiens.

Trois en moins, sept restants.

Faucher les jambes du quatrième suffit à le renverser suffisament pour en faire tomber un autre qui se prend mon genoux en pleine tête et les cinqs restants commencent à se demander s'ils feraient pas mieux de fuir, dans l'optique d'échapper à ça. Si ils savaient que j'utilise même pas un quart de ma vrai force...

Le gars coincé sous celui que je viens d'assomer flippe complètement. Et c'est sans aucune gêne que je lui marche dessus pour approcher ses camarades encore debout. Il y en a encore un qui joue les braves et veut me donner un coup de poing, et encore une fois il gaspille à la fois son élan et sa force avec de grands gestes inutiles.

Je l'intercepte et m'amuse à le faire flipper avec un grand sourire carnassier avant de lui faire une clé de bras pour m'en servir de bouclier face au coup de pied d'un autre, qu'il se prend en pleine tête.

"Sérieusement, c'est de la vraie camelote..." je soupire en relâchant le type.

J'accueille l'assaillant d'un coup à l'estomac et regarde les deux derniers survivants avec un air blasé.

En ce moment je suis sur les nerfs. La situation avec la Corbeau me tue. Je suis fatigué, énervé, tout ce que vous voulez mais je peux même pas de défouler correctement, tu parles d'une déception.

Les deux derniers tremblent pendant que je les rejoins d'un pas lent. Il suffit d'un geste brusque vers leurs visages pour qu'ils tombent dans les pommes.

...

"Hm. Pitoyable."

Bon, ça, c'est fait. Je m'agenouille auprès des inconscients pour fouiller leurs poches. Des portefeuilles avec de la monnaie, des chewing-gums, des mouchoirs et d'autres saloperies. Même un dépliant pour un concert... Bref, rien de bien intéressant.

J'empoche l'argent et ressort de l'impasse pour revenir à la voiture.

La bagarre aura encore une fois pas duré bien longtemps, je suis un peu déçu...

* * *

 **La suite mercredi! :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre et retour au rythme normal! \o/**

 **Guest : Je ne sais pas comment t'appeler autrement mais la suite est là! Je te remercie de lire et prendre la peine de laisser une review :)**

 **Zialema : Fail à part, oui, l'affiche est bien ce que tu penses, sauf que Law y fait à peine attention donc elle n'a aucun autre objectif que de te faire lambiner :3 ... (je répète que je suis le diable!)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

J'attends juste que le temps passe. Le moment où Law se lassera et se débarrassera de moi d'une manière ou d'une autre. À ce moment là j'aurais enfin le droit de disparaître.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Un mois. Presque un foutu mois qu'on a quitté Enselm et la situation n'a toujours pas évoluée.

Elle ne parle toujours pas, n'a jamais aucun putain de souvenir d'avoir chialé ou hurlé pendant son sommeil à chaque nuit et moi j'en peux plus, je suis à la limite.

Je veux réussir. Me prouver que je suis capable d'arranger les choses pour au moins _une_ foutue gamine sur toute cette putain de planète.

Hier soir j'ai dû me retenir de lui en coller une pour la réveiller pendant qu'elle me hurlait de la buter. Mais là je peux plus garder ça, c'est trop lourd et je suis sur le point de devenir fou.

"Pourquoi?" je demande d'un seul coup.

Elle lève ses yeux vides du feu de camp pour les poser sur moi et je me crispe encore plus. Je hais son regard.

"Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à mourir?" j'insiste.

Aucune réponse. Ce qui a le don de m'énerver encore plus. Qu'elle arrête de me fixer et dise quelque chose, merde!

"Je veux une réponse."

Mais elle ne dit toujours rien. Sale gosse.

Si elle veut qu'on en arrive là y'a pas de problème!

Je la choppe par le col et la lève jusqu'à mettre son visage à mon niveau.

Réponds-moi, merde!" je m'énerve.

-Pourquoi tu me laisse pas tomber, toi?" elle finit par demander à son tour.

Sa question me trouble. C'est quoi ces conneries?!

"J'ai rien qui me retienne ici à part toi, et toi tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est mon sang, dont tu peux facilement te passer alors pourquoi tu me laisses pas tomber une bonne fois pour toute?"

Alors là c'est trop.

"Je fais ce que j'estime devoir faire, figure-toi! T'as rien pour toi?! Et tu crois pas qu'il y a mieux qu'attendre de crever dans ces moments là?!" je rugit en la secouant. "T'as pas l'impression de te foutre de la gueule du monde?!"

-C'est le monde qui se fout de moi! Je devrais même pas être là normalement! J'ai juste envie de crever alors vas-y, fais ce que t'aurais dû faire en premier lieu et tue-moi! Vas-y!"

Je me relève brusquement sous la décharge qu'elle vient de m'envoyer, au point qu'elle ne touche plus le sol. Déjà dans son sommeil c'est très dur d'entendre ces mots, mais de là à le faire consciemment, ça me mets hors de moi, je me sens perdre le contrôle.

"JE N'AI PAS À TE TUER!" je hurle en recommençant à la secouer.

"Pourtant ce serait la meilleure chose à faire pour nous deux." répond-elle, très calme tout d'un coup.

J'en peux plus. Mon poing part tout seul et atteint sa pommette quand je la relâche. Elle tombe à terre et ouvre en grand ses yeux vides.

"ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES!"

Je l'empêche de s'éloigner en m'asseyant sur elle. Les gifles, qui parfois deviennent des coups de poing continuent sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Toute ma frustration à son égard, toute ma colère, mes nerfs en pelote, tout part dans les coups qui pleuvent sur elle.

"LA MEILLEURE SOLUTION POUR NOS DEUX TU DIS?! EN QUOI EST-CE QUE CE SERAIT UNE SOLUTION?!"

Je continue de frapper, dans l'espoir fou de représailles, de supplications, n'importe quoi! Tout ce qui pourrait indiquer qu'elle ait peur de mourir ou qu'elle veuille vivre!

"TU VAS VIVRE, TU M'ENTENDS?! VIS BORDEL! VIS! VIS!"

-LAW!"

Son cri me fait réagir et je stoppe mon geste pour lui donner un nouveau coup. Je suis essoufflé et tremblant, assis sur son ventre. Elle a les bras levés en maigre protection et est secouée de sanglots silencieux, tout aussi tremblante.

Et je me dégoûte en me rendant compte de ce que je viens de faire.

"Arrête... Je t'en supplie... Ne me fais plus mal..." pleure-t-elle.

Je me relève d'un seul coup et recule de quelques pas en titubant sous le choc. La tête me tourne tout autant que si c'est moi qui avait reçu les coups et je regarde mes mains où il reste quelques rares gouttes de sang. J'ai envie de vomir.

"J-Je... " je bégaie, en état de choc face à ce que je viens moi-même de faire.

Il faut que je vois si elle va bien. Je m'approche et m'agenouille doucement auprès d'elle, ce qu'elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué.

"Tamashi-ya... Je..." j'essaie de m'excuser.

Le son de ma voix la fait sursauter violemment et elle se traîne aussi vite que possible jusqu'à se cogner le dos contre un arbre, loin de moi et les yeux écarquillés par la peur, son visage baignée de larmes. Elle a la lèvre éclatée à deux endroits et est complètement rouge là où elle a reçu les gifles, les bleus et les possibles coquards, eux, ils mettront plus de temps à apparaître. Je vois clairement qu'elle est morte de trouille et elle sursaute au moindre geste brusque sans arrêter de trembler.

Je sers les dents et me relève lentement pour m'éloigner du camp.

J'ai fais la pire connerie qui soit. Je m'étais juré de ne pas tomber aussi bas que cet enfoiré qui m'a tout pris, mais j'ai fais cette erreur et j'en ai rajouté sur son traumatisme.

Le mieux à faire pour l'instant, c'est de l'éloigner de moi. Je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal et même pour moi, ce que je viens de faire est impardonnable.

Ce que je veux, tout ce que je voulais, c'était une réaction quelconque, quelque chose qui me dise quoi faire, voir même un effort de sa part, une manifestation sur son envie de vivre.

Je veux juste qu'elle vive et puisse en profiter, c'est trop demandé?

Je suis tellement fatigué...

J'arrête ma course en m'appuyant sur un chêne, toujours un peu fébrile. Une colère sourde a laissé place au choc et je hurle ma rage en massacrant le pauvre arbre à coups de poings. J'ai les nerfs à vif et je suis rongé par une nouvelle culpabilité qui s'additionne à toutes les autres.

Mon erreur est grave, très grave.

Maintenant je lui fais peur. Et de le savoir, j'ai mal.

* * *

 **...**

 ***s'enfuit***


	22. Chapter 22

**Heya minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Lorina** **: Hmm... En fait il y a d'autres raisons qui l'ont décidée à arrêter Law, tout sera expliqué en temps voulu, comme beaucoup d'autres choses dans cette fic ^^**

 **Zialema** **: Mon erreur de mercredi ne se reproduira plus *s'incline* encore désolée.**

* * *

 **P.S** **: Ne vous étonnez pas si le temps utilisé change quand il n'y a ni le point de vue de Law, ni celui de Tami, ce sera toujours comme ça. De plus, je veux rendre à César ce qui est à César en vous précisant que sur ce chapitre je n'ai écrit que les P.O.V de Law, le reste est de Zialema, grand merci à elle! :)**

 **Bref! Je vous ai assez fait lambiner! En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Une semaine. Une semaine est passée depuis mon pétage de plombs. Je me suis endormi contre l'arbre cette nuit-là et quand je suis revenu au camp aux aurores, elle était toujours contre son arbre, en position fœtale.

Les parties visibles de ses bras montraient des bleus violacés et les rares fois où j'ai pu voir son visage en montraient aussi -mais pas de coquards-, qui ont commencés à s'estomper depuis. Je ne la touche plus, non plus, je ne me le permets pas et ça lui fait peur autant qu'à moi.

Tamashi reste recroquevillée la plupart du temps et quand elle doit se déplacer, c'est la tête basse, rentrée dans les épaules et le dos courbé.

De mon côté, je ne lui dis plus rien, sauf si nécessaire ou pour signaler qu'on part. Elle ne hurle plus la nuit, mais je dors encore moins, à ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé et à réfléchir à un moyen de réparer mes erreurs, au point d'en avoir mal au crâne.

Le soir, je passe beaucoup de temps dans les bars, pour chasser une fois sur trois, sinon, pour boire.

Naturellement je tiens très bien l'alcool, alors en ajoutant ma nature de Damphir, j'en ressens encore moins les effets.

"Un autre." je demande au barman.

-Vous avez une sacré descente, c'est votre quoi... quatrième verre?" répond-il.

-Je suis endurant." je réplique en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Il y a plus d'un mois de cela, une meute de Loup-garous s'était faite proprement ratatinée.

La marque d'un Vampire, certainement.

Et le pauvre Usopp devait aller à la pêche aux infos, parce que Nami voulait se faire un peu d'argent. Cette sorcière voulait le fric mais pas le sale boulot.

Et puisque Zoro et lui étaient les seuls Chasseurs de l'équipage, et vu que le marimo n'avait pas le moindre foutu sens de l'orientation...

C'était bibi qui s'y collait.

Avec un soupire las, il entra dans un bar sur son chemin, afin d'avoir un max d'infos sur ses "proies". Il prit tout de même la peine de contourner le Damphir au bar qui le regarda avec une tête de zombie à cause de ses cernes. Une fois assez loin à son goût du suceur de sang, il s'accouda au comptoir.

"Qu'est-ce que ce sera?" demanda le barman en tournant son attention vers Usopp.

-Un _Bloody Mary_. Rien de mieux pour un vendredi treize." lui dit le jeune chasseur.

Il avait une chance sur deux de foirer. Si le gars n'était pas un informateur, il lui ferait remarquer qu'ils étaient un mercredi dix-neuf. S'il était du milieu, il saurait quoi répondre.

La chance était du côté d'Usopp, parce que le barman haussa un sourcil et lui répondit:

"J'espère que t'as des réserves de balles d'argents, parce que la chasse est apparemment ouverte. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire?

-Une bière. La chasse est ouverte, donc, c'est vrai? Depuis quand?

-Un mois et quelques."

Une bière fraîche fut posée devant Usopp qui se hissa sur un haut tabouret. Il but une gorgée de la bouteille et caressa sa barbiche.

"Dans le Sud, c'est ça. C'est pas l'implantation des loups en général..." marmonna-t-il.

-Ouaip. Mais Bellamy la Hyène, l'Alpha de cette meute, a fini plus mort que vif. Quelque chose me dit qu'il s'est frotté à une sorte de mini-sangsue.

-Je dois prévoir un pieu, aussi?" demanda Usopp en fronçant les sourcils.

"Nan, de c'qu'on dit, la sangsue s'est barrée, mais elle a foutu un bordel pas possible. La meute a presque été éradiquée. Tout ça en une après-midi!"

Donc, des Loup-garous s'étaient faits mettre au tapis, et leur Alpha avait morflé. S'il était question d'une mini-sangsue, c'est certainement qu'un des clans de Vampires des environs n'avait pas bougé, il était donc fort probable qu'il soit question d'un demi-vampire. Un Damphir.

Comme le gars à l'autre bout du comptoir.

Drôle de coïncidence.

"Mais c'est pas tout, et là, y'a du fric à se faire..." commenta le barman en se penchant vers l'avant.

Usopp le regarda avec attention.

"Je te conseille de trouver de quoi piéger un oiseau, parce qu'un autre piaf rarissime est apparu.

-Le plus rare que je conaisse, c'est le Phénix."

Il ne pouvait pas attaquer ce type. D'une, il n'aurait même pas levé son arme qu'il serait mort, de deux, il protégeait le frère de son ami et capitaine.

Tout simplement stupide.

"Oh, non, je songeais plus à l'oisillon que le Phénix à sous son aile. Y'en a un autre dans les environs. On raconte que c'est à cause de ce petit oisillon que la meute a bougé pour affronter la sangsue.

Attendez... On parle bien d'un _Corbeau_?

-Yep! Plus au Sud, un petit village paumé du nom de Enselm."

Usopp avala le reste de sa bière cul sec, plaqua sur le comptoir la somme pour la boisson et les infos, avant de quitter le bar. Une fois dehors, il se mit à marcher à grands pas pour s'éloigner de l'endroit et sortit son téléphone. Il appela rapidement leur navire, demandant à une entité quelconque de faire décrocher à l'autre bout.

Enfin, on lui répondit.

« Vous êtes bien sur le Suuuuper Sunny Go!»

Franky...

"Franky, c'est Usopp! Je dois absolument avoir Luffy en ligne. Ça urge!"

« Oh? Ok, attends un instant, je vais le chercher. »

Le combiné fut posé, alors qu'Usopp s'arrêtait sur le parking où il avait laissé son scooter.

Bientôt, la voix perplexe de son capitaine se manifesta:

« Franky m'a dit que ça urgeait, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

-L'affaire pour laquelle Nami m'a envoyé à la pêche aux infos... C'est un bordel monstre."

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi? C'est à elle-»

-C'est pas ça Luffy! Quelqu'un comme toi a été impliqué dans l'affaire."

« Un Corbeau? »

-Oui!"

La voix de Luffy prit une intonation sérieuse.

« Où? »

-Enselm, c'est tout ce que je sais. Il est fort probable qu'il ou elle ne soit plus là-bas."

« C'est pas grave. Je trouverais bien assez pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et retrouver sa piste. Je vais appeler Ace pour lui dire que je pourrais pas être là à son prochain concert et j'arrive. On se retrouve là-bas. »

Et Luffy raccrocha, sans laisser le temps au jeune Chasseur de dire quoi que ce soit. Usopp eu un soupir et rangea son téléphone. Eh bien, il fallait qu'il aille au rendez-vous.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Quelques secondes après que le gars bizarre soit sorti, un groupe de filles est entré en papotant et gloussant comme des demeurées. Je continue à boire dans mon verre en réfléchissant quand un nom au milieu de leur conversation me fait tiquer.

J'embarque mon verre et et me rapproche de leur table, parce que ce nom, je le connais et m'en souviens pour une raison bien particulière.

"Bonsoir..." je leur souris d'un air charmeur.

Pas de soucis, ce sont des nanas superficielles, et elles tombent immédiatement sous mon charme.

"Vous pourriez me parler de ce Hiken?" je leur demande.

Quand je quitte le bar en bonne compagnie un peu plus tard, j'ai eu droit à un cadeau de la part de ces dames, pour lequel je ne peux que les remercier avant de les laisser.

J'ai un espoir.

* * *

 **Mesdames et messieurs je vous informe que le prochain chapitre ainsi que le suivant seront bien plus longs que d'habitude, voir condition dans les magasins participants ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **On arrive enfin au fameux concert! Que j'ai écris sous les conseils et le avis de Zialema, on l'applaudit bien fort, elle le mérite pour me supporter! x3**

 **Zialema: Est-ce que tu te compares à un magasin..? Weird... Et les chapeaux sont présents! J'annonce!**

 **Bref, je vous embête pas plus longtemps, toujours en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle et reçu ce cadeau des filles du bar, je ne fais plus que conduire dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps. Et enfin, ce soir, on a réussi.

Je gare la voiture et sers machinalement mon poing sur ma dernière chance dans ma poche, un réflexe que j'ai rapidement développé.

Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, tout se jouera dans quelques minutes. Je me dirige de l'autre côté de la voiture et ouvre la portière arrière.

"Je t'emmène quelque part, d'accord?" j'essaie de ne pas la brusquer comme je le fais d'habitude. "Comme il y aura du monde, il vaut mieux que tu restes près de moi..."

Elle hoche légèrement la tête et je m'écarte pour la laisser sortir. Je ferme la voiture et pose doucement une main sur son épaule pour m'assurer qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas et la dirige vers l'entrée de l'immense salle qui se trouve devant nous.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Le Damphir est étrange ce soir. Je peux pas m'empêcher de me crisper en le sentant aussi près, surtout avec son bras. Je garde la tête basse et fais à peine attention à ce qu'il dit à un homme, assis derrière un guichet.

On se remet à avancer pour entrer dans le bâtiment où une foule commence déjà à se former. Du coin de l'œil je regarde Law qui enfile le masque anti-pollution que je lui ai donné il y a... Une éternité de mon point de vue. Il nous fraie un chemin à travers les gens et nous permet d'arriver à une quinzaine de mètre d'une estrade. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?

Je commence à angoisser au milieu de tous cette foule. Et j'ai toujours peur de la proximité du Damphir qui garde sa main sur mon épaule. Des dizaines, des centaines d'autres personnes arrivent derrière nous et commence à se presser.

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai passé là à juste angoisser quand la salle plonge dans le noir.

Des cris s'élèvent un peu partout autour de nous et je suis terrifiée à l'idée que ce soit une "réunion massacre" où des Sombres profiteraient de l'obscurité pour se faire un festin. Ce genre de choses s'est déjà produite, Hack en avait été témoin et en faisait parfois des cauchemars.

Toutes mes pensées macabres s'envolent quand des flammes jaillissent de ce qui semble être une scène. Des rires bizarres sortants de haut-parleurs accompagnent le feu et l'apparition d'un homme qui se trouve sur une espèce de trappe qui monte progressivement.

Un chapeau de cow-boy d'un orange provocateur et décoré de smiley orne son crâne et attire le regard.

Quelques notes électroniques commencèrent à raisonner et malgré la distance, à la lumière des flammes je peux le voir froncer les sourcils et balayer la foule du regard.

La guitare électrique que le musicien a dans les mains vient remplacer l'électro et il commence à chanter.

 _Another step up_

 _It's takin'takin'takin'takin' long_

La chanson ne me dit absolument rien, pourtant je manque de laisser tomber ma mâchoire au sol.

Oh la vache.

Ce type...

 _The deep deep deeper we go_

 _Feeling alone, but it's oh so simple_

Je rêve pas... Si?

 _Dim dim dim the light's low_

 _But not blind, I can see the symbol_

 _Let it show_

 _Hiken_?! Genre _le_ Hiken, celui qui a fait le dial que j'ai dans mon sac?! Celui qui a tellement plu à Hack?!

Quoi?!

 _Ikita akashi wo nokoshite oku ni wa mono ja nakute_

 _"Dareka no kioku ni nokoru you na jinsei wo osusumeshimasu"_

 _The deep deep deeper we go..._

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Ah ouais. Je connaissais pas mais c'est assez sympa. Et surtout elle a réagit.

Je ne jette que quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps à la scène, je préfère guetter les réactions de Tamashi. La tête si surprise qu'elle affiche m'arrache un sourire soulagé sous mon masque malgré moi.

Je relâche son épaule, elle n'ira nulle part et dans le cas où ce concert l'intéresse et lui plaît, je veux la laisser en profiter sans mon contact qui la crispe tellement.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Le choc est passé et je me suis mise simplement à écouter, ignorant les cris hystériques des gens autour de moi.

 _Iya sore dokoroka maite owaru no sa_

 _Yosoku sura deki ya shinai mou 'speed' de_

 _Hora Good Good-bye_

Je dois avouer qu'il ressemble pas vraiment à l'image que j'en avais. Il n'a pas vraiment un physique asiatique... Bon, moi non plus mais...

Une dernière pirouette et la musique s'arrête sous les applaudissements, les sifflements et les cris de la foule en délire. Le chanteur recommence à balayer la foule du regard d'un air perplexe... Est-ce qu'il cherche quelque chose?

Il salue la salle par des signes de la main, l'autre sur son chapeau, et affiche un énorme sourire que j'aurais tendance à penser physiquement impossible, mais qui faisait plaisir à voir.

" **Bonsoir à tous! Je suis très heureux d'être ici ce soir avec vous!** "

Hurlements de toutes part dans la foule encore plus déchaînée. Je me bouche les oreilles avant de me rappeler du conseil de Hack et sort à tâtons de mon sac des bouchons d'oreilles pour me les mettre.

...

J'hésite un peu avant de tendre le sachet à Law, il a une ouïe plus développée, lui, et j'ai de la pitié.

" **J'espère que vous êtes en forme, parce qu'on continue!** "

Ses doigts sur la guitare électrique commencent à jouer une autre mélodie et son visage se fend à nouveau d'un sourire un peu plus raisonnable. Il commence à raper à grande vitesse en japonais, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il chante jusqu'au refrain où il recommence à sauter dans tous les sens, à virevolter et tourbillonner sans jamais s'arrêter de jouer...

C'est vraiment génial à regarder, le voir s'éclater sur scène en faisant quelque chose qu'il aime visiblement.

 _Shibarareru na!_

 _Keep it real kowagarazu ni so jibun no kimochi ni shoujiki ni naru_

 _Sunao to chokkan sae areba orera saikyou nandakara..._

Je suis presque tentée de l'imiter quand je le vois battre les "dakara" en rythme avec son poing et la foule autour de moi ne se gêne pas pour le faire, mais je préfère me concentrer pour comprendre les chansons.

Entre chaque partie rapée il recommence à danser, s'agiter dans tous les sens et faire des acrobaties qui me font sourire. Son jeu avec son chapeau est mortel!

 _Dream and hope sore wo mitsukete yaritai you ni mae ni susumeba ii_

 _Ki ni sunna kudaranai mae hyouban to otonatachi no sekentei_

La salle commence à frapper en rythme dans ses mains alors qu'il chante une partie courte un peu plus calme dans son morceau.

 _Oh...Ie yo tsuree yo kitai sareru hodo_

 _Oh... Ie yo kowee yo sabishisa de hinekureteku yue ni kodoku de..._

... Bordel ces textes... Peut-être que je ne suis pas vraiment concernée, mais ils sont tellement... Authentiques, ils donnent cette impression de vécu, de savoir de quoi il parle et c'est grisant...

La chanson se termine et il a à peine de le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle que la suivante enchaîne:

 _Kyou mo kimi wa shinjiru koto_

 _Wasurezu ni mizame rarete imasu ka?_

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a de l'énergie à revendre, le Hiken... Pas sûr que je serai capable de chanter et de jouer en faisant des saltos ou en sautant partout à tourbillonner sans arrêt, mais il assure!

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'est efficace. Une lueur que je n'ai que rarement vu a remplacé son regard vide et la voir sourire même légèrement devant les prouesses du chanteur me retire un sacré poids.

Mais le plus fort c'est de la voir rire quand au milieu de sa chanson Hiken éternue en chœur avec la foule...

Je me sens rassuré et je porte un peu plus d'attention à la scène en continuant de surveiller Tamashi du coin de l'œil, simplement content de la voir vivre un peu.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La symbiose entre le chanteur et les spectateurs me semble presque magique, ça m'amuse de voir les gens imiter l'artiste jusqu'au moindre éternuement! Qui d'autre aurait pu avoir l'idée de mettre un éternuement dans sa chanson?!

Et de voir les yeux brillants et le sourire éclatant de Hiken quand il regarde tous ceux qui sont là, c'est juste génial, ça me fait très plaisir de le voir aussi heureux!

Les paroles me viennent et je me dis que c'est dommage que j'ai pas plus insisté sur la recherche d'autres de ses dials, pour le coup!

Hack aurait adoré ça, et je suis du même avis!

Cette fois il y a un passage sans réelle parole où la foule tout autour l'accompagne de leur voix:

 _WO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HOW_

 _Dan dan dan dan dan daan..._

 _Dan dan dan dan dan daaaan!_

Il repart et reprend ses acrobaties pour finir sa chanson. C'est absolument génial.

De nouveau la chanson suivante se lance et le cycle des cris recommence, avec les accompagnement de la foule dans les moments rythmés ou simples à chanter et je regrette un peu de ne pas connaître la chanson pour pouvoir les imiter.

Sauf qu'à la fin de cette chanson-là, des notes familières se lancent et j'identifie rapidement _Naihi Shinsho_ et je ne me gêne pas pour la chanter complètement, profitant du fait que je la connaisse par cœur!

Les autres de l'album aussi en fait, sauf _Lujo_ qui ne m'a pas vraiment plu.

 _I juste keep it inside, keep it inside kuchi ni wa dasenakute_

 _I got something to hide, something to hide iu no ga kawakute_

 _I juste keep it inside, keep it inside dare mo shiranakute ii_

 _I got something to hide, something to hide ore ni kamawanaide!_

Je m'amuse comme une folle, pour dire à quel point ce type a un effet positif. Les quelques personnes qui m'entendent chanter semblent s'amuser aussi en me regardant et soudainement la foule ne me gêne plus autant que d'habitude.

Les dernière paroles de _Nahi Shinsho_ mais cette fois la suivante ne se lance pas directement et Hiken reprend son souffle l'espace de quelques secondes avant de sourire à nouveau:

" **Comme toujours, je dédie cette chanson à mes frères!** " annonce-t-il avant qu'il ne fassent les premières notes de la chanson en question.

Alors il a des frères? C'est une bonne chose pour lui et je souris à la pensée qu'il doit les adorer.

Le rythme est entraînant à l'instar des autres titres, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a une affection particulière à celui-ci et je suis de plus en plus déçue de ne pas avoir connu avant. Mais je préfère profiter de la découverte maintenant et me laisse entraîner par la guitare et la voix de Hiken qui recommence à tourner dans tous les sens en s'époumonant.

 _This is my own judgment! Got nothing to say!_

 _Moshimo hoka ni nanika omoitsuki ya sokkou iusa!_

 _"Kanzen kankaku Dreamer" ga boku no na sa_

 _Well say it! Well say it!_

 _Areba aru de kiku ga ima wa Hold on!_

Les paroles sont très belles. Dire au monde que seul nous-même pouvons construire notre propre avis et le message d'avoir ce droit de rêver comme il nous chante, du moins c'est ce que j'en pense.

 _Kanzen kankaku Dreamer!_

 _When I'm caught in fire_

 _When I rise up higher_

 _Do you see me out there_

 _I can't get enough! Can't get enough!_

La chanson qui prend place ensuite donne un gros changement d'ambiance et je la reconnais comme étant _Yume Yume_ , elle aussi de _Zeitakubyou_. Pas une de mes préférées mais que j'apprécie quand même beaucoup.

Quand elle se finit, Hiken prend son temps pour reprendre son souffle.

" **On va faire une petite pause, tout le monde! Je reviens dans dix minutes, c'est promis!** " dit-il en recommençant à scruter la salle en gardant son sourire.

Il quitte la scène en continuant de regarder la foule. Il cherche quelqu'un je crois, peut-être un de ses frères?

J'ai le cœur battant et je me sens légère...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

C'est un beau spectacle. Autant de voir le chanteur dans son délire que de la voir s'amuser comme ça. C'est rare que je sois euphorique, mais je suis bien trop heureux de voir que malgré mes conneries tout n'est pas perdu.

En général je ne suis pas trop musique et je ne me souviens pas vraiment des rares fois où j'ai chanté quand j'étais gamin, mais si ça peut me permettre d'arranger les choses, je veux bien m'intéresser un peu plus à ce Hiken...

* * *

 **La deuxième partie dimanche! *évite un jet de pierre* Mais je voulais pas faire un chapitre trop long!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre et deuxième partie du concert!**

 **Zialema** **: Ouiiii! Le chapeau est là! :D**

 **Bref, je vous embête pas longtemps, en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Les cris de la foule indiquent que les dix minutes sont passées, les voix scandent "Hiken" à tout va. Quand il apparaît enfin sur la scène, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a les joues rouges et sous son chapeau il affiche un sourire béat qu'il ne quitte qu'en recommençant à sonder la foule qui le réclame avec un air concentré.

Il revient sur le bord de la scène, au plus près de son public.

" **Vous avez été sage?** " demande-t-il avec un sourire de morveux.

Sifflements et rires jaillissent d'un peu partout et il éclate de rire, et je souris, franchement amusée par sa façon de faire le pitre.

" **Je plaisante voyons! Alors on reprend?** "

L'ovation qui suit sa question lui donne sa réponse et il se relève pour commencer à chanter en même temps qu'à jouer.

 _Just give me a reason_

 _To keep my heart beating_

 _Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_

 _As the world falls apart around us_

 _All we can do is hold on, hold on..._

Le voilà qu'il recommence à sauter partout dès que le morceau s'affole et je me demande s'il va pas finir par avoir une attaque à s'agiter encore plus qu'un hyperactif... Ou perdre son chapeau qui tient miraculeusement sur sa tête malgré toutes ses cabrioles.

Je me laisse à nouveau transporter et bat le rythme avec ma jambe tout en gardant mes yeux sur le spectacle qu'il offre.

 _Look how far we made it_

 _The pain I can't escape it_

 _Kono mamajya mada owaraserukoto wa dekinai deshou_

 _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owarinaisa_

 _It finally begins..._

Encore une belle chanson aux paroles qui me laissent songeuse...

Quand à la suite, j'ai à peine le temps de me demander ce que ce sera que la musique se lance. D'abord douce... Puis les paroles m'interpellent.

Une chanson qui parle de colère. Une colère sourde et violente qui me fait frissonner de part en part.

 _Éteins la lumière, bienvenue dans la nuit_

 _Quel est le problème, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _Serre les dents puis appuie fermement sur la gâchette_

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

L'anglais qu'il utilise dans ses chansons me permet d'en comprendre quelques paroles et là...

 _Cry Out_

 _Oh je brûle de l'extérieur_

 _Peux-tu entendre le son_

 _Les voix tout autour_

 _Car nous nous effondrons..._

Entendre ça me fait bizarre... Me ramène à une colère que je ressentais avant et que j'avais fini par oublier... La violence des choses qui à l'époque me révulsaient et qui aujourd'hui encore me font sentir sale et misérable...

L'odeur des flammes et du sang empli mes narines et je me félicite d'avoir mis ce masque quand je sens mes crocs s'allonger.

Il faut que je me calme, je ne peux pas encore partir chasser. Pas maintenant.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

 _Cry out_ me plaît. Un ressenti pur. Certes, c'est loiiin des jolis paysages avec les petites fleurs mais j'apprécie la vérité qui en ressort.

 _Peux-tu entendre les voix crier?_

 _À voix haute pour moi je pense_

 _Nous pouvons être le changement dont nous avions besoin_

 _Crie-le maintenant, crie-le maintenant!_

Le refrain passe une dernière fois, les notes changent et la mine perplexe sur le visage de Hiken reprend sa place quelques secondes quand il recommence à scruter la foule. Il se concentre un peu plus vers le côté où on se trouve mais n'a toujours pas l'air de trouver ce qu'il cherche...

 _Wo-o-o-o-o-ooo!_

 _Wo-o-o-o-o-ooo!_

 _Wo-o-o-o-o-ooo!_

Le départ est plutôt calme, c'est bizarre juste après un titre aussi violent, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que ça dure et il me donne raison. Ses doigts s'affolent sur la guitare et il recommence ses acrobaties sans jamais s'arrêter, à bondir d'un bout à l'autre de la scène et pendant quelques instants je me demande si tous ses concerts sont comme ça...

 _Come on! Come on!_

 _You hear me, everybody_

 _Hello! Hello!_

 _Naa kitto_

 _Kono yo ni sekai o hazure mo_

 _Hontou wa nai hazu dakara_

 _Wake up! Right now!_

 _Don't turn your back on me_

 _Come on! Come on! Yeah!_

 _You stand here alive_

 _The answer is inside of me!_

Combien de gens ont été aidés par sa musique..? Quand il traite de sentiments les choses sont claires et le témoignage qui en découle agit comme un guide, c'est une impression qui ne me quitte pas.

La foule applaudit et cette fois il concentre vraiment son regard sur la zone où nous sommes. Je regarde autour de moi pour observer les gens qui nous entourent, mais je ne vois pas vraiment de personnes qui lui ressemble... Si c'est pas un de ses frères, peut-être un ami?

Il respire un grand coup et démarre la chanson suivante qui donne le signal pour une ovation de tous les diables de la part de la foule.

 _Can you hear me when I cry desperation?_

 _Nothing comes along with my expectation_

 _How much pain and ache you're feeling?_

 _Breathing?_

 _I gotta change this situation!_

De nouveau le calme du début laisse littéralement place à une explosion vu que les flammes font leur retour depuis les installations de la scène et la salle ne se tient plus à hurler comme des dingues. Et moi, j'éclate de rire, juste surprise et très amusée par la situation.

Au début du refrain Hiken fait un grand bond et se permet même un grand écart en l'air! Et ce rythme, c'est juste génial!

 _Zenbu dame dame nandeshou? Jaa mou houki shite!_

 _Hana kara nakatta koto ni shiyo! Rari ru rarirarira_

 _Sore ja dame dame warui kuse da ne! Mou ushinai!_

 _Douse kiserarete iru nara kime kime de ikou!_

Faire les choix que nous avons nous-seul décidé aujourd'hui... Quel genre de choix je devrais faire..? Ma chance n'est-elle pas déjà passée? Est-ce que je n'ai pas gâché la seule que j'avais?

 _Zenbu dame dame! Nani ga dame dame? Nandeshou?_

 _Nattoku iku made hanashite yo!_

 _Douse herikutsu naraberu'n darou? Baka mitai!_

 _Todome wo sasuki de iru nara?_

 _Ima ga 'chance' da zo!_

J'applaudis avec le reste de la foule en appréciant la fin du morceau. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il n'a pas de talent ou de passion dans ce qu'il fait, c'est impossible, surtout après l'avoir vu sur scène.

La prochaine chanson me fait sourire dès les premières notes. L'une de mes préférés. _Kemuri_.

 _Je ne crois pas être le seul à penser qu'à ce rythme_

 _Ce monde finira par se détruire_

 _Une confiance impossible, un avenir pourrissant_

 _Des rêves subsistent encore, mais..._

Mais malgré mon affection pour cette chanson-là, je ne sais pas si j'ai encore ne serait-ce qu'un rêve... Je fais taire mes pensées et accompagne le chanteur avec les paroles, je veux profiter de cet instant autant que possible.

Vas-y Hiken, amuse-toi autant que possible et continue de m'entraîner dans ton délire... Je souris et continue de chanter en même temps que l'artiste, faisant le rythme avec ma jambe sans m'en soucier plus que ça.

 _Kono mama da to jibun dake janakute kono sekai kowareru darou_

 _Shinai dekinai dekai mirai yume wa aru kedo..._

 _La fumée recouvre les victimes dont l'âme hurle_

 _Dans ce monde que des types méprisables polluent_

 _Mes larmes coulent et je ne vois plus rien..._

J'admets que ce titre en particulier m'a touché. J'ai réussi à me reconnaître dans certains passage, particulièrement le refrain. Et la vérité à la fois dure et criante de vérité m'a vraiment plu.

L'ambiance change, la chanson suivante se lance et curieusement... Hiken regarde de notre côté avec des yeux ronds avant de se reprendre. Son sourire est légèrement crispé dans un premier temps, puis il redevient normal et recommence à voltiger en chantant une chanson sur l'inintérêt de l'argent à ses yeux. Il regarde vers ce qui semble l'avoir choqué toutes les deux secondes et quelques fois j'ai l'impression bizarre que son regard croise le mien en particulier... Très bizarre... Je dois me faire des idées...

La fin de sa chanson arrive et il fait un signe vers les coulisses, l'air grave. Des notes que personne ne semble reconnaître sortent de sa guitare et un silence religieux s'installe sur toute la foule, captivée par le chanteur et cette chanson inconnue.

 _À la décharge dans le petit matin_

 _Vivent des oiseaux noirs qui survivent à partir de ces déchets..._

 _Et de là ne cessent de nous regarder,_

 _Avec la conviction qu'il vivent dans un monde triste..._

 _Sans changer d'expression vous leur tordez le cou!_

 _Hélas au fond de leurs yeux noirs, ils voient qu'ils sont entourés d'ennemis de tout coté..._

De la peine dans sa voix, Hiken fixe la zone qui a attiré son attention et regarde plus précisément... Law, je crois?

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

C'est moi ou ce type me fusille du regard? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, pour m'avoir dans le collimateur alors que je le connaissais que de nom avant de venir!

En plus, vu que c'est du japonais je sais même pas ce qu'il a l'air de me cracher au visage -du moins de ce qu'il peut en voir... C'est plutôt chiant.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Le plus bizarre c'est que je me sens comme... visée, par les paroles et tout me semble très familier dans cette histoire qu'il raconte...

 _Est-ce qu'ils pleurent?! Est-ce qu'ils rient?! Cela vous est inconnu!_

 _Ils embrassent cette solitude et le chagrin change leur corps en noir profond!_

 _Mais un jour ces ailes se changeront de noir en blanc!_

 _Qu'ils soient des démons à l'intérieur, des anges à la surface,_

 _Ceux qui ont décidé tout ça, c'est vous!_

Des frissons me hérissent les plumes et cette fois je peux pas rattraper ma mâchoire.

Putain... C'est... Des Corbeaux... Il parle des Corbeaux... Ceux comme moi...

Je... J'arrive pas à y croire. Hiken sait. Il est de cette facette du monde aussi.

Et avec sa chanson, il dit qu'il sait ce que vivent ceux de ma race...

 _Attends une seconde, on dirait qu'on est sévèrement sous-estimés!_

 _Nous nous rappelons de tout_

 _De ce que tu nous a fait ce jour là_

 _Aujourd'hui encore nous te regarderons depuis ce lampadaire_

 _Empruntant le nom de la vengeance_

 _Tu te tiens seul au sommet_

 _De là haut la vue du paysage doit être dégoûtante n'est-ce pas?_

Tout est vrai. C'est d'une vérité choquante et en même temps tellement rassurante... Il comprend ce que signifie être un Corbeau.

Sa chanson fétiche, c'est elle qu'il est en train de jouer, pas vrai? Celle qu'il ne fait que rarement et toujours en concert... _Karasu_.

 _La lame affutée n'indique plus rien, tu as tiré ton épée_

 _Dans ta volonté de blesser, quand tu réalise que ce que tu as fais ne peut être effacé_

 _Pourquoi suis-je né dans cette ère habitée par le chagrin?_

 _Là ou je ne peux même pas me retenir, comme un corbeau qui a oublié comment voler_

 _L'aile vire au blanc_

 _Je n'arrêterai pas le combat_

 _Est-ce qu'ils pleurent?! Est-ce qu'ils rient?! Personne ne le saura vraiment_

 _S'ils se libèrent de cette solitude, peut-être les dira-t-on blancs_

 _Un jour ces ailes ne seront plus ni noires ni blanches_

 _Même leur forme disparaîtra et une volonté nouvelle sera là..._

Hiken s'incline et je l'applaudis aussi fort que je peux, en essayant de retenir mes larmes pendant qu'il va en coulisses.

L'une des plus belles choses que j'ai entendu, un message qui dit de rester fort malgré nos conditions et qu'il nous reste à tous un espoir...

La foule demande le rappel, scandant des "ENCORE!" à tout va, quand à moi je suis figée, retournant dans ma tête les paroles de la chanson. Il revient sur scène sans sa guitare cette fois.

Sur le coin de la scène, depuis le début, il y a un micro sur pied qu'il décroche et porte à ses lèvres.

" **Habituellement, je conclus mes spectacles par une musique énergique, généralement issue du dial** _ **Niche Syndrome**_ **...** " commence-t-il.

Ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur Law et moi.

" **Mais ce soir, je vais faire une exception à la règle. La semaine prochaine sort mon nouveau dial** _ **Ambitions**_ **. Dedans, il y a un titre que je dédie à ceux qui se sont reconnus dans mon** _ **Karasu**_ **. Un titre dont je veux diffuser le message san encombre, d'où le fait que la version japonaise et anglaise existe. Je vais vous chanter cette dernière. La chanson s'appelle** _ **We Are**_ **. Elle est pour tous les petits corbeaux de ce bas monde... Et de cette salle.** "

Hiken se rapproche du bord de la scène alors que la musique se lance.

 _They think that we're no one_

 _We're nothing, not sorry..._

 _They push us_

 _It's too late, it's too late,_

 _Not going baaaaaaaaaaack!_

Tout en continuant sa chanson, il pointe un doigt dans notre direction. J'ai comme un doute, alors pour être sûre, je me pointe du doigt et il hoche la tête alors que deux/trois personnes me dévisagent d'un air curieux.

 _They think we are made up_

 _Of all of our failures_

 _They think we are foolish_

 _And that's how the story goes!_

Tout en écoutant et le fixant, je me fraie un passage dans la foule mécontente d'être dérangée mais encline à me laisser passer sous la magie du spectacle.

 _They stand for nothing!_

 _They're lifeless and cold!_

 _Anything they say,_

 _Would never break our hearts of gold!_

J'arrive juste devant la barrière de sécurité et le visage du jeune homme qu'est Hiken me sourit et son index tapote son oreille. Je me fais un peu plus attentive pour écouter ce qu'il cherche à me dire.

 _When you standing on the edge!_

 _So young and hopeless!_

 _Got demons in your head!_

 _We are, we are!_

 _No ground beneath your feet!_

 _Not here_ _to hold you!_

 _'Cause we are, we are!_

 _The colours in the dark!_

L'artiste saute sur la barrière de sécurité et s'amuse à marche dessus en équilibre comme s'il était sur un sol normal.

 _Now covered in madness,_

 _But they just can't hurt us._

 _They tell us, we're nothing_

 _Keep walking and let it goooo!_

Je sais ce que c'est, et il le sait aussi. A la fin de son aller-retour il me regarde avec ce message dans ses yeux.

 _They are the weakest!_

 _And don't even know!_

 _Anything they say,_

 _Would never break our hearts of gold!_

Il repart dans son refrain tout en remontant les jambes de son pantalon et s'accroupit juste en face de moi, levant une main. La couleur de ses yeux me frappe... Argentés, avec une pupille féline. Est-ce que... Non, d'autres races l'ont, ça... C'est sûrement autre chose...

Instinctivement, je pose ma paume contre la sienne et il referme ses doigts sur les miens, on ignore tous les deux les hurlements de ceux qui nous entourent.

Il serre un peu plus ma main et je suis pendue à ses lèvres.

 _Never tell yourself,_

 _You should be someone else._

 _Stand up tall and say,_

 _I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid._

Sa main relâche la mienne et s'avance le long de mon bras pour effleurer les plumes sur mon coude. J'hésite en voyant qu'il a deviné, puis je l'imite et... Non...

Lui aussi... Un Corbeau...

 _So never tell yourself,_

 _You should be someone else._

 _Stand up tall and say,_

 _I'm not a-frai-iiid..._

Cette fois je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes et je hoche la tête devant son sourire pour lui dire que j'ai compris le message. Il me lâche et repart virevolter sur scène pendant que je le regarde en pleurant de joie et de soulagement.

 _When you standing on the edge!_

 _So young and hopeless!_

 _Got demons in yous head!_

 _We are, we are!_

 _No ground beneath your feet!_

 _Not here to hold you!_

 _'Cause we are, we are!_

 _The colours in the dark!_

La musique se calme et s'arrête. La foule hurle de nouveau des "ENCORE!", même après qu'un technicien vienne crier que l'artiste avait quitté le bâtiment.

Je ne suis plus vraiment consciente de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers ma joie de ne plus être seule.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et Law m'entraîne avec lui au dehors. Aucune idée de où il m'emmène, jusqu'à arriver devant une porte à l'arrière du bâtiment.

On a le droit d'être ici? Je crois que c'est la sortie de coulisses, non?

J'essuie mes joues pleines de larmes mais mon sourire ne veut pas quitter mon visage.

Des sortes de glissement lourds me font me retourner et je vois que le Damphir m'imite, pour voir un groupe de six femmes portant toutes des jupes longues.

L'une d'elle... Siffle..?

Elle sort un tube de son sac et souffle dans ma direction.

Une douleur aigüe me fait comprendre que c'est une sarbacane et que je viens de me prendre une fléchette.

J'ai tout juste le temps de voir Law essayer de me rattraper que tout devient noir.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Et merde! Pourquoi maintenant?! J'ai à peine trouvé une solution!

Je dépose Tamashi au sol et me place entre elle et les femmes, crocs sortis sous mon masque, prêt à attaquer au moindre geste.

Je suis fatigué, affamé, mais je ne les laisserai pas faire plus de mal que j'en ai fais. Elles devront me tuer pour ça.

Celle qui a utilisé la sarbacane recommence à siffler et les jupes se soulèvent... Pour laisser sortir des queues de serpent. Génial.

L'une d'entre elle fait mine de passer et je l'expédie d'un coup de poing avant d'arracher mon masque et de planter mes crocs dans sa chair avec le plus de force possible.

Sa peau est bien plus dure que celle des humains mais j'arrive à la percer et je la maintiens pendant que je bois son sang en déchiquetant volontairement sa gorge.

Une douleur intense à mon bras me fait relâcher ce qui est désormais un cadavre et je vois la queue de serpent de l'une d'entre elle qui se rétracte suite au coup qu'elle m'a donné et a déboîté mon épaule. Une odeur métallique me prends d'assaut et je jette rapidement un œil pour voir qu'elle m'a lacéré le bras profondément.

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas été blessé, et à vue de nez, je dirais que si je ne peux pas m'en occuper rapidement je mourrai certainement à cause de l'hémorragie, c'est mauvais.

Le combat a à peine commencé que je suis déjà dans une sacrée merde...

Je me mets en garde autant que je peux avec mon bras blessé et je tente de tenir tête à l'une d'entre elle, en furie, qui tente de m'avoir avec des poignards au corps à corps.

Je laisse échapper un râle quand elle me plante une lame dans le flan et recule d'un pas.

C'est pas ce qui va arranger mes affaires, j'ai du mal à tenir debout et je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne avec la quantité de sang que j'ai perdu en un temps record.

Un grand bruit me fait lever la tête et je vois une espèce d'oiseau de flammes bleus et or qui passe au-dessus de nous. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un atterrit entre les espèces de gorgones et moi, et pas n'importe qui. Hiken, le dos tourné vers moi et un étui de guitare sur le dos.

"C'est moi que vous cherchiez, onee-san tachi?" demande-t-il.

-Toi..." fait l'une des ennemies.

- _Enjomo_." souffle Hiken.

Je recule d'un pas par réflexe quand un mur de flamme me sépare du reste. L'oiseau de feu revient en fondant sur les femmes-reptiles. Il réussit à en attraper une et la tient en l'air jusqu'à ce que le chanteur rugisse un " _HIKEN!_ " et qu'un poing de flammes vient frapper la gorgone, la tuant sur le coup.

Je baisse les yeux pour voir que le brun tourne la tête vers moi sans quitter des yeux ses adversaires.

"Ne bouge pas." dit-il. "Elles sont là pour moi à l'origine. On prend la relève.

- _On_?" je m'étonne.

-Le Phénix n'est pas un oiseau banal." se contente-t-il de répondre.

Il envoie sa guitare sur moi et je la rattrape comme je peux avec mon bras valide. Je suis vraiment mal en point vu l'effort que ça me coûte...

De son côté, Hiken sort le même manège que sur scène pour éviter les coups et quand il ne peut pas, c'est pour s'enflammer et disparaître quelques instants. Et à côté, chacun de ses coups sont efficaces et frappent là où il faut.

L'oiseau essaie de retenter le coup de tout à l'heure mais les gorgones sont plus méfiantes envers lui et ne se laissent plus avoir. Par contre, ça permet de les déconcentrer et ça laisse des ouvertures pour que le chanteur puisse attaquer...

Tout se passe très vite et en quelques minutes, toutes les femmes sont mortes.

L'oiseau de feu se pose à terre et... Devient un humain?!

Mais..!

"Je m'occupe de lui, fais le nettoyage, yoi." fait-il à Hiken.

Il passe au travers du mur de feu partiellement éteint et s'approche. Si il tente quoi que ce soit, je doute d'être assez rapide pour y échapper: mes jambes tremblent à cause de l'anémie. L'homme blond qu'est devenu l'oiseau récupère la guitare pour la passer dans son dos avant de prendre mon bras valide pour le mettre en travers de ses épaules et m'approcher du mur et me faire asseoir.

J'aurais bien protesté mais je me rends bien compte que sans ça j'aurais été incapable de marcher.

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes..?" je finis par demander.

-Les questions seront pour plus tard. Garde les yeux ouverts le temps que je puisse voir l'état de la gamine et je reviens vers toi."

Hors de question qu'il la touche. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre en laissant mes crocs bien visible et il lève les yeux au ciel.

"J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit une Corbeau ou autre. Elle est inconsciente et je veux savoir si son état est grave, yoi."

Il se relève et notre attention est attirée par un raclement métallique. Hiken vient d'ouvrir une bouche d'égout et commence à y balancer les corps.

Je suis à peine l'échange entre les deux, même si savoir que la fléchette était un narcotique me rassure. Je peine de plus en plus à rester réveillé.

Un poignet ensanglanté vient dans mon champ de vision et j'ai une très forte envie de boire le sang qui en coule, mais je reste méfiant... Sauf que je finis par laisser gagner mon instinct. Mourir maintenant ne mènera à rien.

Je ne m'arrête de boire que quand un léger choc sur mon oreille me donne le signal que ça suffisait.

Le sommeil commence à devenir trop fort et je ne peux plus l'ignorer.


	25. Chapter 25

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Bon, outre ces bugs qui fait qu'on ne reçoit plus les alertes, je suis quand même rassurée de voir que certains d'entre vous lisent quand même ^^**

 **Merci!**

 **JeTapeL'incruste** **: Hey! Merci encore d'avoir pensé à reviewer! Le bonus est cool, on est d'accord et pour Marco, à l'instar d'Ace, je pense qu'on le verra biiien plus que dans mon idée de base, mais c'est ça qu'est bon! :D**

 **Zialema** **: J'ai oublié le plus important pour Fight for Liberty! Sbam APPROVED!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

J'émerge tout doucement du sommeil et je sens que je ne suis plus par terre. Nan, je pencherais plutôt pour un lit...

Bon... J'ouvre les yeux et la vision d'un Law à moins d'un mètre de moi me fait sursauter et je tombe du lit.

"Aïe aïe aïe..." je souffle en frottant mon crâne suite à sa rencontre avec le sol.

Booooon... On va se calmer... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passe..?

Mon dernier souvenir c'est le coup de la sarbacane...

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé un gros bordel?

Ok, on récapitule: Des femmes sont arrivées et m'ont tiré dessus à la sarbacane ce que je devine être un soporifique ou quoi que soit le nom que ça porte. Après, c'est normal que j'ai aucun souvenir mais j'imagine que si Law est juste là à dormir... Alors c'est pas lui qui nous a amené ici.

Une voix me tire de mes réflexions. Une chanson que je ne connais pas chantée par une voix familière et parfois accompagnée de quelques notes de guitare.

...

En effet, c'est un gros bordel. Bon, je me relève et me dirige vers la porte de la chambre pour l'ouvrir.

La vu d'un Hiken en plein délire, un casque sans fil sur les oreilles me fige et je reste là à regarder.

Un rire nerveux manque de m'échapper et je le retiens comme je peux. J'ai perdu l'habitude de voir une telle joie de vivre dès le réveil.

Néanmoins je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire furtif quand je le vois avec sa guitare à la main, à lever le doigt, complètement dans son petit monde.

Sa chanson est belle... Est-ce que c'est aussi lui qui l'a écrite? Elle semble de son style ou très ressemblante...

Je le vois revenir sur Terre et j'efface mon sourire comme je peux quand il ouvre les yeux et se fige en me remarquant.

"J'ai chanté tout fort?" demande-t-il avec un air hésitant en faisant glisser le casque autour de son cou.

Je hoche la tête.

"Oups?" fait-il, un peu gêné. "Désolé de t'avoir réveillée..."

C'est quand même quelque chose de le voir comme ça et le rire nerveux revient à la charge. Je le fait taire pendant qu'Hiken va arrêter sa musique sur un ordinateur posé sur la table basse.

"Eh bien, je dois dire qu'entendre une chanson certainement inédite d'un artiste tel que vous... Y'a pas de quoi s'en vouloir..." j'essaie de le rassurer.

A lui sortir des trucs pareils j'ai l'impression de ressembler à une groupie... Beurk...

Le chanteur rit d'un air désabusé et secoue la tête.

"Nan, celle-ci, elle n'est pas de moi." explique-t-il. " _Fight for Liberty_ est la propriété de UVERworld."

Il pose son casque sur le clavier du pc et montre de la main la cafetière à quelques mètres.

"Café?" propose-t-il.

S'il savait...

"Avec plaisir, Hiken-san." je réponds poliment, ravie de pouvoir boire ma première tasse depuis des lustres.

Il tend la main vers moi, me rendant perplexe.

"Portgas." se présente-t-il. "Portgas D. Ace. Pas besoin de protocole et autres formalités entre Corbeaux. Appelle-moi Ace."

-Tamashi." je lui dis à mon tour en lui serrant la main.

Il affiche un sourire et mime une politesse exagérée un "Enchantée, demoiselle." qui me fait sourire en secouant la tête.

On a un cas par ici, on dirait... Je songe avec amusement que Hack aurait adoré ce type. Ah oui, pendant que j'y pense...

"Le Damphir s'appelle Law. Trafalgar Law." je lui indique.

Il répond d'un hochement de tête pendant qu'il verse deux tasses et vient s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il m'examine du regard et je me doute de ce à quoi il pense. Instinctivement mon regard se porte sur la porte de la chambre où je sais que Law dort encore en me demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer hier soir.

"Il était dans un sale état quand on vous a trouvé hier soir." répond Ace à ma question silencieuse.

Je prends la tasse de café qu'il me tend et bloque sur ce qu'il vient de dire.

"On?"

Pourtant je n'ai vu personne d'autre... Je re-regarde autour de moi, m'attendant à voir quelqu'un dans un coin de la pièce mais il n'y a vraiment personne.

"Marco est parti vous acheter des affaires." explicite-il. "Surtout pour le Damphir. Les siennes sont couvertes de sang et on a pas retrouvé vos effets personnels, outre cette sacoche que tu as à la taille. Désolé."

Oh, ça... Les sacs sont dans la voiture, sur le parking de la salle de spectacle, je m'en souviens. Quand à ma sacoche, je ne la quitte qu'au minimum, tout ce qu'elle contient est précieux à mes yeux.

Néanmoins s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris, c'est que Ace et ce Marco nous ont tiré d'un mauvais pas, alors je m'incline légèrement comme le veut la coutume japonaise.

"Merci de nous avoir sauvé." je le remercie.

-Vous vous êtes fait attaquer par ma faute. Ces femmes étaient là pour moi à l'origine. Elles ont juste changé de cible en vous voyant." élude-t-il.

Il étire brièvement ses jambes avant de se pencher sur l'ordinateur. Quant à moi, même s'il m'en a donné la preuve hier soir, j'ai encore un peu de mal à croire que ce n'était pas un rêve...

"Vous..." j'hésite à demander.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, je suis pas si vieux que ça!" me corrige-t-il avec un sourire.

-Ok. Tu es vraiment un Corbeau?"

-Depuis vingt-quatre longues années." répond-t-il. "Admire."

Il baisse l'une des manches de sa chemise qu'il avait remonté au coude et tire sur le col pour montrer la naissance des plumes un peu en-dessous de son épaule.

"C'est..."

Je me pince l'arrête du nez en cherchant un moyen d'exprimer ce mélange de soulagement et d'incrédulité. C'est tellement... _Bizarre_!

"Tordu, une drôle de coïncidence." dit-il pour moi. "Je me suis dit la même chose hier soir, qu'est-ce que tu crois?" se moque-t-il gentiment.

Je me doute que je dois pas être la seule, des gens comme nous on en voit si peu...

Et je repense à ce détail qui m'échappait quand j'écoutais ses chansons avant de savoir et je me trouve bête de ne pas avoir compris avant. Je fais partie des destinataires des messages. Par habitude je m'en étais exclue, mais le chanteur est lui aussi un Corbeau, donc je suis concernée au même titre que tout le monde!

"Dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'arrêtait pas de me perturber dans le seul dial que j'ai... Et que j'en trouve l'explication là, maintenant!" je soupire.

La chanteur a un petit rire.

"Lequel, que je rigole?" demande-t-il.

- _Zeitakubyou_.

-Poufff, t'as pas plus vieux?!"

Il éclate de rire et je sais plus où me mettre, un peu gênée. Je suis peut-être pas dans l'actualité mais là je me sens légèrement vexée, c'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute... Je décide de passer outre et m'asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé avant d'approfondir mon explication.

"C'est étrange, mais récemment j'en étais presque venue à haïr tes textes..." j'avoue d'une petite voix, pas très fière de moi, les yeux fixés sur la tasse de café dans mes mains.

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?" s'étonne Ace.

Je veux la jouer franche.

"Au début... C'était une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. J'avais l'impression de redécouvrir le monde."

Je relève les yeux pour le voir hausser un sourcil.

"J'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui ne se fout pas de la gueule du monde en parlant de paradis et de jolies fleurs." j'explicite. "Juste... De la réalité. Mais d'une telle façon... J'aimais la musique, la voix, les paroles... Puis... J'ai commencé à me poser des questions... À me sentir à part... Pas concernée. Avant que tu ne m'interpelles personnellement, je-

-On est ici pour une raison." me coupe-t-il. "C'est à nous de choisir."

Il ramène ses jambes pour se mettre en tailleurs et reste le regard dans le vague quelques instants.

En attendant qu'il brise le silence, je porte ma tasse à mes lèvres.

"Il suffit de fouiller un peu pour trouver une bonne raison de vivre. La mienne, c'est toi."

Je m'étouffe avec mon café et manque de tout recracher. What the fuck?!

"Pardon?" j'essaie de rester polie et de ne pas mourir bêtement avec ma boisson.

Ace rit et secoue la tête pour dissiper le malentendu.

"C'est ma sorti. Je m'explique." se corrige-t-il. "Mon but, c'est de toucher les gens comme toi et moi. Leur faire réaliser qu'ensemble, on peut s'imposer et cesser de subir le même refrain qui dit qu'on a rien à faire ici. C'est tout."

Il finit sa tasse cul sec et se lève pour commencer à ramasser les divers objets qui traînent un peu partout dans la pièce. Un couteau de chasse est là, juste à côté de moi et je l'observe pensivement, en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il m'a dit.

Je m'empare de la lame pour la cacher sur moi, un vieux réflexe que je n'avais pas sorti depuis longtemps...

...

"Dis..." je l'interpelle. "Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça?"

-Depuis que j'ai dix ans." répond-il en rangeant une guitare classique. "La nécessité. Mon comportement bagarreur a fait qu'aucune école ne voulait plus de moi à l'âge de sept ans. Quand j'ai eu dix ans, je me suis retrouvé avec deux petits frères."

...Des frères? Il en avait parlé hier soir mais j'avais pas fais le lien avec le fait qu'il soit un Corbeau. C'est quoi cette famille?!

" _Adoptifs_." précise-t-il. "Bien que le plus jeune, Luffy, soit aussi un Corbeau, Sabo était encore vivant. Il est mort peu après mon onzième anniversaire. Destiné à être un Ange. Quand là-haut, ils ont regardé son CV et vu qu'il avait considéré deux Corbeaux comme ses frères, ils l'ont déchu du titre. Je vais pas me plaindre, il est immédiatement revenu vers nous. On était plus ou moins seuls, et on avait besoin d'argent pour survivre."

Il tapote l'étui où se trouve la guitare qu'il vient de ranger.

"J'ai volé cette guitare et je me suis mis à chanter dans les rues pour avoir de l'argent. Puis j'ai progressé en donnant ce genre d'animations dans des restaurants et des bars. Je faisais que chanter des chansons déjà connues de l'époque, avant de commencer à chanter mes propres titres. De fil en aiguille, j'en suis venu à voyager autour du globe et remplir des salles de concert.

-Et tes frères?" je demande, curieuse.

Son visage affiche un sourire tendre et il regarde quelque chose que je ne vois pas.

"Luffy fait les quatre cent coups au travers le globe. Ce gamin est gris jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il se veut et se dit pirate. Cet idiot de première arrive à devenir ami avec environ n'importe quoi ou qui, en plus de faire le bien de façon inconsciente et maladroite autour de lui. Sab' est devenu un auteur de romans fantastiques assez réputé. On s'envoie messages, mails et autre souvent, en plus d'essayer de se croiser un max. Normalement, j'aurais dû voir Luffy après le concert d'hier soir, mais il m'a posé un lapin à la dernière minute."

Une sonnerie de téléphone résonne et Ace sort un portable de sa poche pour consulter ses messages.

"Quand on parle du loup..." souffle-t-il.

Il lit le message de son frère et je le vois lever un sourcil.

"Par curiosité, tu étais où avant?" demande-t-il d'un coup.

-Errance sans but." je réponds franchement.

-Tu es passée par Enselm?"

Oulà, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

"J'y ai passé quelques temps. J'ai rencontré Law là-bas. On est partis après... Quelques problèmes avec la meute d'un type du nom de Bellamy... Pourquoi?"

-Luffy vient de tomber sur tes traces. Ce gosse m'épatera toujours." sourit-il d'un air désabusé.

-Il a quel âge?" j'essaie d'éloigner le sujet, pas vraiment envie de parler de Bellamy.

-Vingt-et-un ans."

... Et il l'appelle "gamin"?

"Il sera toujours un sale gamin pour moi!" fait-il avec un sourire de huit kilomètres.

Il tape une réponse au message avec un petit rire. Une autre sonnerie, apparemment son frère a été rapide. Il rit à nouveau et j'affiche moi-même un petit sourire en me disant qu'ils doivent être proches.

Sauf que là, il devient carrément flippant avec un air diabolique en envoyant la réponse. Je verrais presque les cornes du diable sur sa tête...

"Tu n'as pas le droit de mettre ton idée en application, yoi." dit une nouvelle voix qui me fait sursauter.

Je me retourne d'un coup pour voir un homme blond avec une tête qui ressemble vaguement à un ananas et aux yeux bleus à moitié fermés, lui donnant un air endormi.

C'est bizarre. Je me sens pas à l'aise devant cet homme, même si je sais qu'il est un ami d'Ace.

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça?" demande celui-ci.

-Parce que ce genre de rire veut dire mauvaise blague. Et sachant que tu aimerais bien revoir Tatch et que tu as dû contacter Haruta ce matin, c'est encore _plus_ mauvais signe, yoi."

-T'es paranoïaque"

-Prudent. Je te connais, Ace."

Il n'a pas de réponse, mais je ne vois pas ce que fait le brun vu que je n'ai pas très envie de quitter le blond des yeux.

"Tami, voici Marco. Garde du corps et manager à ses heures perdues." nous présenta Ace. " Phénix charmant qui ne mange pas les oisillons dans notre genre. Marco, voici Tamashi."

-Ravi de te savoir réveillée, yoi."

Il me tend une main et je la serre après quelques instants d'hésitation.

"Le Damphir est toujours K.O?" demande Marco en me lâchant.

-Trafalgar Law. Izou serait extatique s'il le rencontrait." répondit Ace.

-C'est la pire chose au monde qui soit. C'est une idée de qui?"

-La mienne." fit Hiken en recommençant à ranger. "J'ai pas eu de news de Tatch. Le vieux loup doit être encore au fond de ses casseroles et pas en train de s'occuper des idées pourries au fond de ma cervelle."

Marco soupire silencieusement et me tend un sac.

"Des vêtements, si tu veux te changer. La salle de bain est attenante à la chambre."

Je prends lentement le sac avec un faible "Merci." et me dépêche de traverser la pièce pour retourner dans la chambre. Law s'agite dans son sommeil et je double ma vitesse pour rejoindre l'autre porte qui mène à la salle de bain.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je me sens pas en état de faire grand-chose. Ma tête tourne affreusement, mais je ne sais pas où je suis. La lumière est un peu trop forte pour moi à cause de l'hémorragie je crois... C'est déjà surprenant que je sois encore vivant...

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais devoir bouger si je veux savoir où je me trouve et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que j'ai perdu connaissance. Bouger est un peu dur, mes membres me paraissent engourdis et tenir debout est un véritable défi.

Plusieurs minutes sont nécessaires pour que j'arrive à maintenir un équilibre un peu précaire, mais c'est suffisant pour me déplacer, à condition que je m'appuie sur les murs ou le mobilier de la pièce.

Mes crocs et mes veines me brûlent... J'ai besoin de sang...

J'entends vaguement les voix de deux hommes qui discutent de l'autre côté d'une porte. Je suis appuyé contre une deuxième porte d'où me parvient un bruit d'eau et conclut à une salle de bain.

Si les deux mecs d'hier sont derrière la porte qui fait face aux lits... Alors à moins qu'il n'y ait une troisième personne avec eux, c'est Tamashi dans la salle de bain.

Demi-tour, je n'ouvrirai pas cette porte.

Je m'avance donc vers les voix qui ne sont plus qu'une, en train de chanter avec une intonation triste...

Avec un peu de mal, j'y parviens enfin et actionne la poignée pour ouvrir. Hiken est appuyé dos contre le blond qui a l'air de bosser et loin de moi l'idée de déranger, mais j'ai besoin de réponses.

Je me râcle la gorge pour signaler ma présence et le brun se retourne pour me regarder depuis le canapé où ils se trouvent.

"Enfin debout, yoi." fait l'oiseau d'hier. "Pour un suceur de sang, tu dors beaucoup."

Hiken affiche un sourire narquois mais je ne réagit pas. Je suis plutôt concentré à ne pas flancher et me retrouver par terre.

* * *

 ***lance une pièce* Vais-je mourir pour avoir coupé ici?~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **On va rester avec Ace et Marco quelques mois, vous en dites quoi? :3**

 **boadicee: C'est sûr que devoir partir à la chasse pour vérifier toutes les histoires et voir lesquelles ont été mises à jour... On va juste dire qu'on est contents que les alertes soient de retour! Merci pour ton soutien encore une fois et ravie de savoir que l'histoire te plaît toujours! :)**

 **Zialema: O)_(O Je sais que tu surveilles. Merci pour l'approbation, il l'avait pas celui-là x) Et très franchement je pensais pas que mon OC te plaisait à ce point :o**

 **Bref! On parle, on parle, mais faut bien que je vous laisse lire! En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Ce type m'énerve.

Je suis obligé de m'appuyer sur un buffet près de la porte pour rester debout et il se lève pour aller voir le frigo.

Hiken reste là à me regarder... Pourquoi j'ai _encore_ l'impression qu'il en a après moi?

L'oiseau, ou c'était quoi déjà... Le Phénix.

Donc le Phénix revient avec un bol, rempli de sang.

Ok, alors j'ai jamais testé le sang autrement que chaud, à même les gorges, mais j'ai des doutes sur le fait d'en boire _froid_... Et j'ai tendance à penser qu'il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles un Vampire ne le boit pas souvent comme ça.

La meilleure possibilité serait que ce soit dégueulasse, la pire, totalement inefficace voire toxique.

Malheureusement, rien que l'odeur métallique qui se dégage de mes fringues a suffit à faire sortir mes crocs.

Mon jeûne de quelques jours m'a coûté bien plus que ce que je pensais, il faut croire.

Alors je reste méfiant mais ne fait pas la fine bouche et le remercie d'un hochement de tête quand il me donne le bol.

Je respire et me dépêche de vider le contenu du bol en quelques gorgées, avant de partir dans une quinte de toux.

Bordel de merde... Je commence déjà à me sentir mieux mais c'est absolument _immonde_!

Une légère grimace m'échappe alors que je m'essuie la bouche avec ma manche. Au moins j'arrive à tenir debout maintenant.

Le blond repart pour rincer le bol et je me sens récupérer mes forces progressivement. Et je suis un peu surpris de voir que sous mes fringues déchirées, mon épaule n'a que quelques cicatrices... Normalement il me faudrait plusieurs jours pour récupérer d'un truc pareil...

"Si tu veux te changer, va falloir attendre ton tour, yoi." me fait le Phénix. "Tamashi est sous la douche."

-J'avais deviné." je réponds.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé à mon tour. Je jure mentalement et ravale ma fierté quelques secondes.

"Elle va bien?" je demande.

-Elle seule peut vraiment le savoir..." soupire Hiken. "Mais va falloir qu'on ait une discussion tous les trois, ou quatre, si Tamashi nous rejoint entre temps. À propos de morsures et de bleus."

J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là, mais ça me rassure de savoir qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, au moins une bonne chose. Le moment n'est peut-être pas le meilleur, mais je pense que le mieux est de jouer la sincérité.

Prononcer ces mots me dégoûte encore plus que le sang froid que je viens d'ingurgiter. Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé. Dans les faits, j'ai battu une personne qui n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre.

"Malheureusement, je suis celui qui l'ai mordue et les bleus les plus récents sont bien de moi." je finis par avouer.

Immédiatement Hiken veut se jeter sur moi, sûrement pour me faire avaler mes dents, ce que j'accepterai sans broncher. Sauf que le piaf le rattrape par le col et le renfonce dans le canapé pour l'y maintenir.

"Ace... Avant de brûler quelqu'un, tu le laisse se défendre." gronde le blond sur le chanteur. "Tu n'es pas un démon pour agir ainsi sous le coup de la colère. Alors, respire, ou attends dans le couloir, yoi. Parce que vu ce qu'il a dit, il n'a pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur."

Merci bien, mais de quoi je me mêle?

Je suis surpris qu'il prenne ma défense, honnêtement, mais je me doute bien qu'il doit aussi être en colère sous son air impassible.

Il détourne les yeux du chanteur pour les poser sur moi.

"Quelles sont tes excuses pour ses blessures?" demande-t-il.

Je dois avouer être vraiment surpris. Il est prêt à écouter ce qu'il s'est passé, comme ça, en me faisant confiance pour le raconter? Alors soit.

"Tamashi-ya a débarqué du jour au lendemain dans ma classe, quand j'étais toujours au lycée. La première interaction qu'on a eue, consistait à elle, essayant de m'utiliser pour se tuer. Je l'ai mal pris." je commence mon récit.

Je me frotte les yeux, accablé par mes souvenirs et tout la merde que j'ai causé avec mes conneries.

"Avec du recul, je réalise que c'était déplacé et que j'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais j'étais en colère, parce qu'elle avait essayé de m'utiliser pour se suicider. Je lui offrais ma protection contre son sang."

J'ai la soudaine impression que la température a monté d'un cran... Puis je me souviens de la petite particularité d'Hiken et en conclus simplement que l'histoire ne lui paît pas. Faudra faire avec.

"Et les coups?" demande le blond.

-J'ai merdé." je réponds franchement.

Ouais, l'une des pires conneries de mon existence.

"T'as le mérite d'être honnête, pour un Ténébreux." me fait le brun, acide.

Tu voulais discuter? Alors laisse-moi m'expliquer, connard.

Je le foudroie du regard, alors qu'il se contente de lever un sourcil et lève un doigt enflammé.

Finalement je décide d'ignorer la provocation et continue mon récit pour le blond qui a la gentillesse de m'écouter.

"Ça faisait un peu plus de deux mois, je crois, qu'on avait conclu ce marché. Un gars de l'école en avait après moi depuis que je lui ai foutu mon poing dans la tronche. Il s'avère que c'était un Loup-garou." je continue. "Il a démasqué Tamashi-ya, mais pas ma propre nature. Il m'a attiré dans un entrepôt pour que je me fasse tabasser par sa bande-

-Meute. On appelle ça une meute." me coupe le piaf.

Autant il me saoule moins que son pote, autant s'il s'y met aussi, ça va pas le faire...

" _Meute_." je rectifie. "Pendant ce temps-là, il s'est introduit chez moi par effraction. Il s'en est pris à Tamashi-ya en profitant de mon absence et l'a quasiment tuée. Depuis, je crois qu'on peut dire que tout va mal. Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on est sur les routes et je ne dors presque plus la nuit. D'abord, c'était parce qu'elle hurlait dans son sommeil, elle me suppliait de la tuer... Et après que j'ai pété un plomb...

-La culpabilité?" devine le blond.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour rester impassible, avant de continuer.

"Elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'insistais. Pourquoi je refusais de la laisser tomber. Je voulais réparer mes conneries... La sauver... Et j'ai craqué."

Je respire profondément, les souvenirs de cette soirée me donnent la nausée.

"Elle... Parlait de crever, de ne pas valoir la peine... Ce genre de conneries. J'étais crevé... J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison, je voulais qu'elle arrête son cirque, qu'elle montre une réaction, n'importe laquelle, qui me dirait qu'elle pouvait encore arriver à vivre..." je souffle. "Depuis, elle a peur de moi et je la comprends, mais je ne voulais pas en arriver là..."

J'appuie mon front sur mes mains avant de finalement avouer ce en quoi j'ai échoué comme une merde.

"Je voulais juste la sauver." j'avoue en soupirant.

Je me redresse pour regarder Hiken dans les yeux, le mettant au défi.

"Ce concert, c'était mon dernier espoir... Je partageais mon quotidien avec une poupée sans vie, et ce dial, c'était la seule chose qui avait réussi à lui tirer une expression _joyeuse_. Un foutu _sourire_! Je voulais reproduire l'expérience, et la voir ainsi pendant le concert... Aussi vivante... Je crois bien que c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai pu faire pour elle depuis un long moment. C'est tout."

Un silence s'étale sur quelques secondes.

"Je vois." fait finalement le Phénix. "Qu'est-ce que tu prévois pour la suite, yoi?"

Ce que je compte faire? Voyons voir...

"Après le concert j'ai essayé t'intercepter à la sortie arrière." j'explique en regardant Hiken qui lève un sourcil. "Parce que tu as réussi à la faire réagir. C'est un début, mais elle est loin d'être guérie."

-Et donc?" fait-il.

-Je voulais ton aide." je finis par avouer en cachant mes yeux sous ma casquette. "Parce que je suis incapable d'arranger les choses... Pas seul. Et je t'avouerai que ça me fait chier de te le dire, mais je te remercie d'avoir réussi à ma place."

J'essaie d'ignorer la veine qui se gonfle sur ma tempe quand le chanteur se met à sourire en se foutant clairement de ma gueule.

"Dans tous les cas..." je continue, histoire de garder un minimum de sang-froid. "Je voudrais rester sur mon idée de base et demander votre aide pour qu'elle puisse enfin s'en sortir. Quand à moi, si elle veut que je parte, je m'en irai. C'est à vous de décider si vous acceptez ou pas."

Le blond lâcha Hiken et se réinstalla correctement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ace, yoi?" demande-t-il au brun.

-J'ai rien contre l'idée, au contraire, Tami a l'air sympa et j'adorerais la présenter à Luffy et Sabo." fit Hiken en haussant les épaules. "Mais je pense que c'est à elle de voir si elle veut rester un peu avec nous. Et toi?"

-Je suis du même avis. Surtout qu'il va falloir qu'elle apprenne certaines choses."

Je reste un peu dubitatif du regard préoccupé que lui lance Ace pendant quelques secondes.

"De quoi vous parlez?" je demande, pas très chaud à l'idée de les laisser faire n'importe quoi.

-Aura. Tout le monde en a une et chaque espèce dégage une aura spécifique." éclaira Hiken. "Je vous ai repéré au concert parce que vos auras sont assez fortes, surtout celle de Tami qui crie à la ronde qu'elle est une Corbeau."

Oh. C'est donc ça. Oui, c'est un gros problème.

"Donc vous allez lui apprendre à la camoufler?" je pense deviner.

- _Vous_. Je vous apprendrai à les camoufler. Si elle t'autorise à rester, ne crois pas que tu y échapperas, yoi." sourit le blond avec un sourire... inquiétant.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser plus, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Tamashi en sort avec les cheveux humides. Son visage est plutôt pâle, c'est pas normal, quelque chose la travaille.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Est-ce que je devrais lui en parler? Je pense que oui, il peut peut-être m'aider, mais j'ai peur de déranger...

Je l'avais bien senti mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, vu que j'ai réagit tout de suite. Je suis un peu angoissée, je ne veux pas finir comme ça, j'ai promis que ça n'arriverait pas.

Je sors de la salle de bain et n'accorde pas un regard aux lits pour me diriger vers la porte de la chambre et retourner dans l'autre partie de la suite.

Et... J'aurais peut-être dû regarder, j'aurais pu me rendre compte _avant_ d'entrer que Law était réveillé. Comme à chaque fois, je me crispe.

Finalement, je me décide enfin à bouger après quelques secondes et m'approche de Ace sans oser regarder le Damphir.

Je me penche par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour atteindre l'oreille du chanteur.

"Mes..." j'hésite encore un peu. "Mes plumes sont... Enfin..."

-C'est rien Tami, on peut arranger ça, t'en fais pas." sourit Hiken d'un air rassurant.

Bon... Je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance à ce niveau là aussi, après tout, on est dans le même panier et s'il dit que c'est réversible, je peux le croire.

Je hoche la tête et soupire de soulagement.

"Au fait, le Damphir, il y a des fringues pour toi dans le sac." fait Marco en pointant un sac plastique sur la table basse.

Law attrape le sac en se levant, adresse un hochement de tête au blond et passe près de moi pour accéder à la chambre et par extension, la salle de bain.

"Alors, oujo-san, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?" me demande Ace.

-Quoi?" je fais, un peu prise au dépourvu.

Hiken tapote à côté de lui sur le canapé et je viens m'y asseoir.

"Est-ce que tu penses repartir tout de suite?" reformule-t-il.

-Ben... Je... Enfin, d'habitude c'est Law qui décide de ça..." je balbutie.

-Oublie Law quelques instants et dis ce que tu veux faire, _toi_." insiste-t-il.

Je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que je veux faire..?

Devant mon silence, Ace se montre patient. Moi, je n'ai aucune idée.

"Je... Je ne sais pas... Je veux dire, j'ai pas envie de déranger ou quoi que ce soit et puis...

-Alors à moi de proposer." sourit-il. "Est-ce que ça te dirait de rester un peu avec nous? Au minimum pour arranger tes plumes..."

-Ben... Euh..."

Est-ce que ça me plairait de rester avec eux?

"Oui... J'aimerais bien..." je finis par répondre. "Mais... Vous êtes sûr que ça dérange pas?

-Si je te le propose." fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je plonge mon visage dans mes mains, rouge de gêne. C'est dingue ce que je me sens bête d'un seul coup.

"Et le Damphir?" demande Marco.

Je relève la tête pour le regarder. Très franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il entend par là...

"Est-ce qu'il reste aussi, ou est-ce que tu préfères qu'il s'en aille?" explicite le blond.

Je baisse la tête à nouveau et passe machinalement une main sur les morsures. Je ne sais pas non plus.

Avoir vu Law dans cet état m'a terrorisée et honnêtement, j'ai peur à l'idée de le revoir comme ça.

Mais d'un autre côté c'est à cause de moi qu'il a dû partir de chez lui. Et c'est aussi moi qui ai tout déclenché, alors je ne peux pas le faire payer pour mes erreurs...

"Je... Tout n'est pas de sa faute..." je soupire. "J'ai... J'ai peur de lui, mais ça finira bien par passer... Et puis... Il a nulle part où aller... Il peut pas retourner à Enselm après ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Donc tu n'as rien contre le fait qu'il nous accompagne?" demande Ace.

-Je... Je vais seulement éviter de l'approcher trop près..." j'acquiesce. "J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup réfléchi et je veux lui donner une chance."

Je me tords les mains, m'attendant à me faire contredire, mais à la place... Tous les deux affichent un léger sourire.

J'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose..?

"Alors c'est réglé. Vous avez bien des affaires, des valises ou autre?" fit Ace.

-Oui, c'est dans la voiture, sur le parking de la salle." je confirme.

-Dans ce cas, quand Law sera prêt, on ira les chercher et on s'en ira."

Ça me va, j'ai rien contre. Après, juste un détail...

"Pour aller où?" je finis par demander.

-On quitte le pays, yoi."

* * *

 **Je suis désolée, mais le prochain chapitre sera peut-être en retard, j'ai quelques difficultés à l'écrire, les fameux blocages ^^'**

 **En espérant vous revoir mercredi!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre et à l'heure! :D**

 **Le 28 est déjà écrit et je planche sur le 29, donc le premier retard ne se fera pas avant un moment! :3**

 **Zialema: Euh... Review suivante svp? ^/^ Bon, je sais que c'est ma fic et tout mais j'aime bien tes interventions, ça me gêne pas que tu "surveille O)_(O" :3**

 **boadicee: Heureuse de t'avoir contenté! Et oui, c'est sûr que ça promet avec ces trois là en plus ^^ D'ailleurs la rencontre avec le cuistot arrive très bientôt ;)**

 **JeTapeL'incruste: Oh mais j'ai pas peur! *planque son doudou dans son dos* C'est juste que je trouve ça dérangeant mais pour cette histoire-là je me débloque très vite, je sais pas pourquoi... *regarde discrètement Zia* Enfin bref, les réponse à ta liste de question:**

 **-Tu verras à la fin du prochain chapitre!**

 **-Marco en tant que Phénix est bel et bien un Lumineux, c'est juste qu'il fait ce qu'il veut.**

 **-Luffy et Sabo, ça a déjà été dit ^^'**

 **-Non, Law n'a pas mal au dents, c'est juste que le sang froid a un goût presque aussi mauvais qu'un fruit du démon pour lui.**

 **Voilà! J'en ai fini avec ça! Donc, en espérant encore et toujours que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Law et moi arrivons à la voiture et il vérifie que rien n'a bougé. Un coup de chance, personne n'a touché au véhicule.

Rester seule avec lui me crispe toujours, mais je veux faire un effort.

On récupère les sacs et on s'en va, après qu'il ait laissé les clefs sur le contact. De cette façon quelqu'un pourra la prendre, ce sera moins suspect et ça couvrira nos traces.

Ace et Marco sont restés à l'hôtel pour s'occuper des billets supplémentaires et préparer le départ.

Le vol est à 14h30, direction la Caroline du Nord.

Quand on revient devant la chambre, Marco nous ouvre et mes yeux tombent sur un Hiken aux sourcils froncés qui fusille son portable du regard.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" je demande.

Ace soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"T'inquiète pas, ça va passer." répond-il. "Si vous avez tout, on va pouvoir y aller."

Il se lève et ramasse ses guitares pendant que Marco fait de même avec le reste des sacs.

Je préfère marcher aux côtés d'Hiken qui n'y voit pas d'inconvénients pendant que les deux autres restent derrière nous.

On traverse les rues bondées jusqu'à arriver devant l'aéroport. Le bâtiment est énorme et il y a un sacré bruit à chaque avion qui décolle ou atterrit.

J'ai jamais pris l'avion, avec Hack c'était voiture ou à pieds, comme avec Law, et la tribue n'avais aucun véhicule sinon les chevaux.

Deux ou trois fois sur le chemin, le portable d'Ace se met à sonner et il affiche un air de dégoût à chaque fois qu'il voit le "Garp" que j'ai réussi à lire du coin de l'œil...

J'imagine que c'est pas mes affaires.

De toute façon, une fois à l'intérieur, pendant que Marco s'occupe d'aller au guichet pour les billets, Ace éteint son téléphone, imité par Law. Le mien est éteint depuis longtemps, vidé de sa batterie.

J'ai pas touché à ce truc depuis l'affaire Bellamy alors...

"L'avion part dans un peu plus d'une heure, vous voulez manger quelque chose, les jeunes, yoi?" fait Marco en revenant.

Je veux secouer la tête pour refuser mais mon estomac n'est pas d'accord... La honte...

"Marco va pas te manger! Si t'as faim il faut le dire!" rigole Ace alors que je suis toute rouge encore.

Je marmonne un petit "pardon" et hoche un peu la tête. A part la tasse de café, j'ai rien dans l'estomac alors...

Law a l'air un peu agacé aussi, de dire qu'il a faim. Mais je pense pas que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

Marco nous laisse le temps d'aller acheter quelque chose et revient avec des bons gros sandwichs. Un chacun, Law tire une légère grimace en lorgnant le pain et Ace affiche un air outré.

"Tu veux m'affamer ou quoi?" fait-il à Marco avec un air de reproche.

Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué, mais l'air faussement exaspéré de Marco me fait un peu sourire. Ace avale son sandwich en quelques bouchées avec un air boudeur, c'est plutôt drôle mais je me retiens de rire en mordant dans mon propre sandwich.

"Tu peux prendre le mien, je déteste le pain." intervient Law en lui tendant son sandwich. "Je prendrais quelque chose dans l'avion."

-T'as déjà pris l'avion?" je demande pour détourner l'attention de Hiken qui n'est toujours pas satisfait.

Et oui, je vais faire mon baptême de l'air pour le coup et j'ai quelques craintes...

"Pas mal de fois, pourquoi, t'as jamais fais?" demande-t-il en réponse.

Je secoue la tête.

"On a environ 15% de chances de se crasher, pas vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter." marmonne Law.

... 15%? Wow... C'est pas vraiment pour me rassurer... Je suis pas tentée de faire une chute comme celle-là...

Marco et Ace fusillent le Damphir du regard, mais il est absorbé par sa brochure et ne s'en rend compte que quand Hiken lui met une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

"Quoi?" râle Law.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et se pince l'arrête du nez en murmurant un "quel con".

"Bref! J'ai pris l'avion des tonnes de fois et il est jamais rien arrivé." élude Ace.

-Je connais un peu les avions." renchérit Marco. "J'ai même piloté le premier avion de l'Histoire, si il y a un soucis avec celui-là, je le verrai de loin et je pourrai intervenir."

... Euh... Ce type est de quelle race pour être aussi âgé?

Bon je vais pas commencer à me torturer le cerveau là-dessus... On va dire qu'il y a pas de risque et si ça arrive quand même, tant pis. Je vais laisser faire le hasard.

"Et sinon, on va où?" je finis par demander, histoire de changer de sujet.

-Voir un sale cabot, un cuistot du nom de Thatch, très doué dans son art!" sourit Ace. "Enfin... Quand il tente pas des expériences."

Il tire une légère grimace et croise le regard amusé de Marco.

"Je t'avais prévenu de pas y goûter, yoi."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, voir cette scène me fait sourire.

"Attends, t'es jamais sortie du continent?" fait Ace avec un air perplexe d'un seul coup.

-Euh... Non, jamais..." je réponds.

-Mais, ton nom, c'est bien du japonais, pourtant, non?"

Aaah! C'est pour ça!

"Oui, je m'appelle "Tamashii", littéralement "âme", c'est juste que je prononce pas le deuxième "i" pour aller plus vite." j'explique.

-Donc tes parents étaient japonais?

-Ben, j'imagine, je connais pas mes parents, je suis née au Japon, mais je me souviens de rien d'autre avant d'être en Amérique, j'étais trop petite. C'était aussi de là que venait... Hack... Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait commencé à m'apprendre la langue..."

Je me frotte l'arrière du crâne, j'ai parlé un peu vite et je me suis mise mal à l'aise toute seule, quelle conne. Law me regarde à nouveau et ça ne m'arrange pas, quand à Ace, il affiche un air que je ne saurais pas définir. Je pense qu'il a compris ce qu'il en était.

Mais il a le bon sens de ne pas insister et passe à autre chose.

"Avec Marco, on a déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour du Monde!" explique-t-il avec un grand sourire."Dans un sens, ça aide pas mal de ce côté-là d'avoir de l'argent donc je regrette pas vraiment qu'il ait réussi à me convaincre de sortir des dials.

-D'ailleurs, Ace, j'y pensais hier soir." fait Marco. "On devrait peut-être envoyer le nouveau à Phoebe, t'en dis quoi?"

Hiken bloque quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête avec un sourire.

"Je pense aussi que Sabo doit être content de ne plus devoir payer pour Luffy et toi, yoi." continue Marco avec un sourire narquois. "Et je te rappelle au passage que tu n'es pas plus japonais qu'elle.

-C'est parce que j'utilise la version anglicisée de mon nom que tu me sors ça ?" demande Ace. "Je m'appelle "Eisu" et alors?"

Ah, donc je l'appellerai comme ça à l'avenir!

Marco secoue la tête avant de s'expliquer plus en détails.

"Je dis pas ça pour ça, yoi. Un, ton père est pas plus japonais que son nom." décompte-t-il. "Deux, même chose pour ta mère. De trois, même si tous deux pratiquaient la langue, et que nous savons qui te l'a apprise, je crois me rappeler que même si tu es né au Japon, tu as majoritairement vécu en Andalousie. Je me répète, es-tu plus japonais qu'elle?"

Ace pousse un long soupir, donnant à moitié raison au blond.

"Andalou?" fait Law d'un air dubitatif.

-Ouais. Je suis originaire de Grenade, au sud de l'Espagne." acquiesce Hiken.

-Quelque chose à partager?" s'enquit le Damphir en regardant Marco.

Celui-ci affiche un sourire mystérieux et hausse les épaules.

"Même les hautes pontes ne savent plus d'où je sors, yoi." sourit-il.

Une annonce raisonne, à propos de notre vol. Il faut se préparer à embarquer.

On se lève et on ramasse les bagages, sauf qu'au moment d'y aller, Ace m'arrête d'une main sur l'épaule.

"Allez-y, on en a pour deux secondes!" fait-il aux autres.

Marco hoche la tête et embarque Law et leur sacs avec lui, en direction des portiques de sécurité.

Hiken se tourne vers moi.

"Première chose, Tami : Tant que Law ne me prouvera pas qu'il peut avoir ma confiance, il ne doit pas savoir que je suis un Corbeau, ok?

-D'accord." j'acquiesce.

Je peux très bien comprendre qu'il ait pas envie que le Damphir le sache, je lui aurais pas dit si je cherchais pas à mourir à Enselm.

"Donc la deuxième chose?" je demande.

-Le couteau que tu as emprunté à l'hôtel, je peux le récupérer?"

Je... Il m'a vue lui piquer ce couteau...

Malgré que je rêve d'aller m'enterrer quelque part et que je sois écarlate de honte face à mon crime, je hoche la tête et lui rend sa lame...

Qu'il avale comme un fakir.

...

"Pour passer les détecteurs." m'explique-t-il en voyant l'air ahurie que je dois afficher.

"Désolée..." est tout ce que je trouve à répondre, à défaut de "What the Fuck?!".

"Naaaan." il secoue la tête. "Même si je suis un Corbeau tu ne me connais pas plus que ça, et c'est encore plus vrai pour Marco, alors c'est un réflexe normal."

Il me fait signe de la tête pour dire d'avancer et je le suis pour passer les portiques. Faut croire que sa technique est efficace, le couteau est pas détecté en lui... Jamais j'aurais pensé dire ce genre de trucs...

Je suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec lui, je crois.

Je décroche la sacoche de ma hanche pour la présenter aux agents et on m'explique que je peux la garder dans l'avion, ce qui m'arrange bien vu que je tiens beaucoup à tout ce qui se trouve dedans.

Les bagages sont étiquetés à nos noms, puis partent sur le tapis roulant pour être acheminés dans la soute.

Marco et Law nous attendent une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

"C'est là que je vais vous laisser." fait Marco.

-Tu fais attention sur la route?" s'enquit Ace avec un petit sourire.

-Arf... Je t'ai dis que c'était un accident, ça n'arrivera plus." rit Marco. "On se revoit à l'atterrissage, les jeunes, yoi."

Le blond s'éloigne en faisant un signe de la main.

Euh... Il va y aller de son côté? C'est bien ce qu'il a dit? J'essaie d'avoir une confirmation en regardant vers mon semblable.

"Plus tard." dit Ace avec un sourire en coin.

On monte tous les trois dans l'appareil et Hiken s'arrête devant une rangée de trois sièges.

"Les dames d'abord." fait-il avec une courbette caricaturée.

Je secoue la tête avec un air faussement exaspérée et m'installe du coté de la fenêtre. Ace se met à côté de moi et Law fini du côté du couloir.

"Décollage dans dix à quinzes minutes, tu pourras manger d'ici là, Trafalgar." indique-t-il d'un air neutre.

Il l'aime vraiment pas beaucoup, hein?

Law répond par un hochement de tête, tout aussi impénétrable. C'est vraiment tendu comme ambiance...

Je regarde le personnel de l'aéroport s'affairer sur les pistes en attendant le décollage. C'est un peu bête, mais j'ai la boule au ventre.

Je sursaute en sentant une main sur mon épaule.

"Oi, Tami, détends-toi, il arrivera rien, d'accord?" fait Ace d'un air rassurant.

Je finis par soupirer pour évacuer la tension et je hoche la tête en souriant un peu moi aussi. D'accord Ace, je te fais confiance.

Et justement on annonce le décollage. Hiken me dit de mettre la ceinture et j'obéis, de même que Law.

"Vos oreilles vont peut-être se boucher, mais ça passera vite." explique mon semblable.

Ok... Le décollage dure entre cinq et dix minutes quand Ace décroche sa ceinture, signalant la fin.

Je me bouche le nez pour souffler et déboucher mes oreilles, c'est pas super agréable...

Par contre quand je regarde par la fenêtre... Woah... La vue est assez surréaliste...

Être au niveau des nuages c'est assez incroyable... Je crois même que j'ai des vision, parce qu'à certains moments je vois des éclats dorés ou turquoises... C'est normal?

En tout cas c'est magnifique... Vraiment magnifique...

Je me rends compte que je me suis un peu perdue dans ma contemplation quand je regarde à nouveau sur ma gauche.

Ace est plongé dans un livre d'aventure et Law a un livre de médecine posé sur lui pendant qu'il dort. Hiken lève les yeux de sa page et m'adresse un sourire auquel je réponds un peu nerveusement.

" C'est... J'aime bien prendre l'avion je crois..." j'avoue à mi-voix.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir gênée de le voir me sourire comme ça... Je suis pourtant pas hyper timide en temps normal... Bizarre mais je vais devoir faire avec, c'est pas très grave... Je crois.

Enfin, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.

"Je te comprends. J'aime bien aussi, même si je connais une autre façon de voler encore plus agréable!" rit-il un peu.

-Ah bon?" je demande, curieuse.

-Oui, mais c'est un secret." sourit-il en coin. "Qui sait, t'auras peut-être la même chance un jour..."

-Aucune idée, mais pourquoi pas?"

-C'est ça l'idée!"

Il me frotte la tête avec ce sourire physiquement impossible mais qui me réconforte sans que j'y puisse rien. Ça fait du bien.

"Il raconte quoi ton livre?" je demande pour continuer la conversation.

-C'est celui de mon frère." répond-il. "Enfin, l'un des siens, c'est une série."

-Samzaya, c'est son pseudo? Tu m'as dis qu'il s'appelait Sabo..."

-Oui, c'est ça." hoche la tête Hiken. "Tu lis quel genre de livres?"

Ah, question piège là...

"Ben... J'aime beaucoup les mystères, l'aventure et la fantaisie..." je finis par répondre. "Mais ça fait un moment que j'ai pas lu quoi que ce soit."

Ace reste quelques secondes silencieux. Il a l'air de réfléchir.

Finalement, il pose son marque-page et referme son livre.

"Puisque t'aimes les histoires, j'en ai pas mal à te raconter sur mes voyages en avion!" fait-il avec un sourire de morveux.

* * *

 **A dimanche!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Zialema : Il faut dire que Law déteste le pain, donc autant s'en débarrasser de manière utile :3 Après, oui, Ace est LE grand-frère par excellence, prêt à tout pour protéger ceux à qui il tient, même si le lien avec Tami est pas encore en place il connaît sa condition et veut l'aider à s'en sortir.**

 **JeTapeL'incruste : Pour commencer, non, tu t'excuses pas! Toutes tes questions montrent que ce que je fais t'intéresse réellement et ça me fait très plaisir! Ensuite, j'ai pas l'intention de me débarrasser du cuistot! Et enfin, oui, les histoires de Tami et Law seront développées.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Vu l'heure qu'il est, j'ai dormi pendant presque tout le voyage... Hiken est toujours plongé dans son livre et quand je me penche en avant, je peux voir Tamashi appuyée sur la fenêtre, en train de dormir.

"On atterrit bientôt, je vais attendre le dernier moment pour la réveiller." me dit le chanteur.

Je hoche la tête mais reste à la regarder... Quelque chose me chiffonne... Oh merde.

"Réveille-la tout de suite." je dis.

-Non, elle a besoin de dormir." proteste Ace.

-Hiken, elle fait un cauchemar! Merde!"

Je me lève et m'approche d'elle pour poser ma main sur son épaule et la secouer doucement. Elle se réveille en sursaut, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Je profite du temps qu'elle se frotte les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et regagne ma place comme si je l'avais jamais quittée. Autant lui éviter de flipper davantage.

"Tami? Tu faisais un cauchemar..." lui dit doucement le chanteur en prenant le relai. "Est-ce que ça va?"

Tamashi a la respiration un peu saccadée, elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

"Ça va..." finit-elle par répondre.

Elle se tourne vers la fenêtre, les joues rougies par la gêne. Je peux comprendre, j'aurais horreur d'être vu comme ça, moi aussi.

Hiken se tourne vers moi et son regard... Il me semble qu'il a un peu changé..?

"Merci." dit-il simplement.

-C'était pour elle." je réponds. "Le cauchemar commençait tout juste, mais vu leur violence de d'habitude, j'ai voulu lui éviter ça."

Avec toutes ces nuits à l'entendre hurler, je passais mon temps à l'observer et j'ai appris à reconnaître les expressions de son visage pendant son sommeil.

Sans compter qu'elle se serait sûrement sentie encore plus mal si elle s'était mise à hurler dans l'avion, j'ai aucun doute sur le fait que les passagers l'auraient jugée sans savoir.

On annonce l'atterrissage et tout le monde attache les ceintures.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

On descend de l'avion et là, une surprise à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas nous attend.

Marco est là.

"Vous avez fait bon voyage, yoi?" demande-t-il avec un air clairement amusé.

-C'était tranquille." répond Ace en le rejoignant.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il manque un élément à cette scène..? Bref, c'est pas grave.

"J'ai l'hôtel et une voiture de location pour nous y emmener, on a juste à récupérer les bagages et on pourra y aller."

... Rapide.

Donc il est là depuis un moment...

Sachant qu'on a volé près de neuf heures... Raaah! Je commence à me retourner le cerveau!

Je secoue la tête et décide de mettre ça de côté pour le moment.

On se dirige vers le tapis et là...

"Ace..." je murmure pour éviter que celui que je regarde m'entende. "Ce type se barre avec une de tes guitare."

Le chanteur suit mon regard et affiche un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire... Il s'approche du voleur et même si de là où il est on ne l'entend pas, vu l'expression qu'il affiche j'aimerais pas être à la place de l'homme...

Ace revient après avoir récupéré sa guitare et le voleur s'en va avec un pas chancelant.

...

"Quoi?" fait mon semblable en voyant qu'on le fixe Law et moi.

-Rien." fait le Damphir.

Quant à moi, je me contente de récupérer mon sac que je viens de repérer. Une fois assuré qu'on tout récupéré, Marco nous guide jusqu'à la voiture qu'il a loué. On range les sacs qui tiennent miraculeusement tous dans le coffre.

Même en ayant pas mal dormi pendant le vol, je suis crevée... La pendule de la voiture indique qu'il est vingt-deux heures.

"Le ferry pour Ocracoke part demain matin à neuf heure, yoi." indique Marco en s'installant derrière le volant.

-Ok, je me mets à l'arrière avec Tami." fait Ace en joignant le geste à la parole.

Law se place devant moi, sur le siège passager et on démarre. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel n'est pas très long et c'est tant mieux.

"On a deux chambres avec la suite, comment ça se passe, yoi?" demande Marco en se tournant vers moi.

Euh...

"Ben... Je peux rester seule..?" je réponds.

Je sais pas, c'est pas pareil que dormir dans une voiture ou autour d'un feu de camp... J'ai pas dormi seule depuis un moment maintenant...

"D'accord." acquiesce Ace. "Mais au moindre problème, tu viens nous voir, ok?"

Je hoche la tête et ouvre la porte de la deuxième chambre. Je dépose mes affaires sur le lit et fouille un instant dans mon sac en entendant le léger "j'ai faiiim..." de Hiken.

Si ça peut aider, j'espère juste qu'il pourra s'en contenter...

Je retourne auprès des garçons avec les bras chargés des nouilles instantanées qui me restaient pour les tendre à Ace.

Celui-ci rit et les accepte avec un remerciement.

Marco ouvre l'autre chambre et va déposer leurs sacs, imité par Law. Ace, quant à lui, se dirige tout de suite vers la bouilloire auprès de laquelle il dépose les pots et s'empresse d'aller remplir le récipient. Il ouvre quatre pots et... ajoute l'eau tout de suite...

Eau bouillante, quand il ne l'a pas mise à chauffer au préalable...

"Je suis le feu à l'état pur." me dit-il à l'oreille en voyant mon expression perplexe. "On en parle tout à l'heure, ok?"

Je hoche la tête et reçoit un pot dans les mains de sa part... Hein?

Mon étonnement s'estompe quand je le vois faire de même avec les autres, et je me rends compte que moi aussi j'ai faim. Je le remercie et viens m'asseoir sur le bout du canapé.

"Tu partages la nourriture maintenant, yoi?" le taquine Marco en revenant avec le Damphir.

Petite pique à laquelle Ace répond de façon très mature en tirant la langue, me tirant un sourire. Un vrai gamin...

J'entame mes nouilles après avoir attendu qu'elles soient prêtes et manque de m'étouffer avec en voyant Ace aspirer les siennes avec une vitesse surnaturelle. La vache! Comment il fait son compte?!

Mon semblable tapote dans mon dos et j'arrive à camoufler mon rire derrière la toux. Il retourne se faire un autre pot et je me force à ne pas le regarder histoire de finir ma propre part.

"Tamashi-ya..." m'interpelle Law.

Je regarde lentement dans sa direction.

"Je peux emprunter ton futon, s'il te plaît?" demande-t-il.

Je me contente de hocher la tête et il fait de même en remerciement avant de se lever et d'embarquer ledit futon que j'avais laissé dans un coin de la pièce. Il disparaît derrière la porte de la chambre des garçons.

Je... Très franchement ça me fait bizarre qu'il me dise "s'il te plaît"... C'est pas commun de sa part.

"Vous êtes sûrs que ça dérange pas qu'il dorme avec vous?" je demande avec une certaine gêne.

-T'inquiète pas, on peut se défendre s'il fait une connerie et je pense qu'en tant que fille t'as bien le droit d'avoir ton intimité, nan?" fait Ace entre deux pots de nouilles.

Je hausse les épaules. S'il le dit...

"Je vais y aller aussi, je suis un peu moulu à cause du voyage." annonce Marco en se levant. "Bonne nuit et traînez pas trop tous les deux, yoi."

-Je dois juste discuter de deux ou trois choses avec Tami, ce sera pas trop long je pense. Bonne nuit!" répond Ace.

-...bonne nuit..." je veux quand même rester polie.

Cet homme n'a jamais montré quoi que ce soit d'hostile depuis ce matin mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me méfier, même s'il m'effraie moins que Law...

Mes vieux réflexes qui reprennent le dessus...

"Bon, donc puisque je parlais de se défendre, est-ce que tu sais te battre?" demande Ace.

-Non... Hack repoussait toujours les leçons..." je réponds en détournant le regard.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

"Moi je vais t'apprendre." dit-il. "Et même si tu n'as pas vraiment confiance en Marco, il t'apprendra à cacher ton aura."

Je garde le silence, ne sachant pas si je dois répondre, ni même quoi.

"Autre chose." fait-il.

Il lève un doigt qui s'enflamme.

"Ma petite particularité me vient de mon père, mais ma nature de Corbeau me permet de l'utiliser. Tu as forcément une capacité toi aussi."

-Euh... Tu es sûr?"

Là j'avoue être sceptique... Si j'avais une capacité particulière je le saurais depuis dix-sept ans... Nan?

"Si, je t'assure." insiste Hiken. "Tu sais vraiment pas qui sont tes parents? On aurait un indice..."

Je secoue la tête. Si je savais quelque chose comme ça je pourrais au moins savoir mon nom...

"C'est pas grave, on finira bien par trouver." sourit-il d'un air encourageant. "Ensuite, la question des plumes. Tu veux bien me les montrer, pour voir à quel point ça a progressé?"

Je pèse le pour et le contre. Dans un sens c'est très gênant mais d'un autre côté... Si ça peut m'aider pour ça... Je respire et finis par me lever pour lui tourner le dos et retirer mon sweat.

Je retire les bandages qui soutiennent ma poitrine (seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pas me faire mal avec les plumes) et je serre le vêtement contre moi pour ne laisser visible que mon dos.

Ace est silencieux. Je ne sais pas si il est pensif ou choqué ou n'importe quoi d'autre...

Mais voir les plumes faire presque la longueur de mon dos, je suis certaine que ça lui plaît pas.

"J'ai été trop loin?" je finis par demander. "J'ai bien conscience que c'est sévère..."

-Non. Tu peux encore arranger les choses." nie Ace. "C'est vrai que c'est sévère mais si tu arrives à remonter la pente, tout s'arrangera."

Je reprends un peu espoir. C'est sérieux? Il y a vraiment un moyen de les diminuer?

"La première étape, c'est avant tout de t'arranger toi."

Je me retourne pour le regarder avec un air perplexe. Il entend quoi par là?

Ace pose une main sur mon épaule et un doigt sur sa tempe.

"Il faut que tu assumes une chose." fait-il. "Tu as le droit de vivre. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Et tu dois retrouver l'envie d'en profiter. C'est par là qu'il faut commencer."

... Est-ce que c'est aussi simple? Mais je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait... Je ne veux juste pas me transformer, sinon... Sinon...

"Réfléchir à quelque chose que tu veux faire, un objectif à accomplir, un rêve, n'importe quoi qui puisse te faire dire "je dois rester encore un peu". C'est ce dont tu as besoin pour le moment. Tu comprends?" demande-t-il.

Son visage arbore une expression sérieuse et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire à ce qu'il me dit, alors que pourtant je ne suis pas complètement convaincue...

"Au moment de mourir, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais heureux de vivre, alors s'il te plaît, fais l'effort de chercher et ne gâche pas cette chance. La vie est un cadeau précieux et on s'en rend toujours compte trop tard."

Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes sans que je puisse l'empêcher. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Mais je... J'ai vraiment le droit de vivre? Alors que toute ma vie on m'a répété le contraire?

Les membres de la tribu ne voulaient pas tisser de lien, mais je les suivais, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'étais seule et toute petite, où j'aurais pu aller?

Ils ne me laissaient pas mourir de faim, parce que c'était contre leur principes, mais ils connaissaient cette facette du monde et me rappelaient ce que j'étais. Pas de méchanceté, juste de l'indifférence. Et tout me semblais normal, j'étais sereine face à cette situation.

Hack passait son temps à me dire que le monde entier voulait ma mort et que je ne devais pas le quitter d'une semelle pour cette raison, qu'il était lui aussi condamné pour m'avoir pris sous son aile.

J'essuie avec mon bras les larmes qui ont fini par couler et j'essaie de m'arrêter, je ne veux pas agacer les gens avec ce genre de choses. Ace a un visage neutre et j'ignore ce qu'il pense mais personne n'aime les pleureuses.

Il finit par s'avancer vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras en caressant mes cheveux. Mes mains agrippent sa chemise et je continue mes efforts pour arrêter de pleurer.

Tout ce que j'ai causé juste par ma simple existence... Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de vivre comme tu le dis, Ace?

* * *

 **... Quelqu'un pour aller chercher Franky? Il s'est barré en pleurant...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre et cette fois on va enfin voir Thatch! Ta-daa!**

 **Zialema : Oui je sais mais ça lui va tellement bien :3**

 **Bref! En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

On descend de la voiture et je suis aussi curieuse que pour le vol en avion. Mon premier voyage en bateau ! Ace et Marco nous guident jusqu'au pont et cherchent un endroit tranquille.

Le ferry n'est pas vraiment bondé en matinée mais le voyage se fait quand même.

Je m'accroche au bastingage et observe la mer autour de nous. Il y a déjà un sacré vent !

Marco m'interpelle et je me retourne pour le regarder.

"On va commencer la leçon avant le départ." annonce-t-il. "Autant profiter que tout soit tranquille pour l'instant, yoi."

Je hoche la tête et suis les garçons jusqu'à l'endroit qu'ils ont trouvé.

Le blond va s'asseoir en tailleurs et nous invite à l'imiter d'un geste de la main. Bon, d'accord...

Je me mets en face de Law et Ace vient se mettre à ma droite.

"Ce que je vais vous demander de faire est simple à comprendre, mais nécessite de la concentration, alors écoutez bien." commence Marco. "Pour pouvoir contrôler vos auras, il faut d'abord que vous puissiez les ressentir."

Le sourcil que lève le Damphir me laisse penser qu'il est sceptique face à ça...

Moi... J'ai pas vraiment d'avis, je vais juste essayer de faire ce qu'on me dit en espérant que j'y arriverai...

"Que tu y crois ou pas, tu n'y échapperas pas, Trafalgar." fait Ace avec un sourire en coin.

Le Damphir lui adresse un regard blasé et Marco s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Tu peux reprendre." s'excuse Hiken.

"Merci. Donc, pour pouvoir ressentir vos auras, il faut que vous puissiez vous concentrer dessus, vider votre tête et ne garder que les sensations. Ne penser à rien." continue le blond. "Normalement, quand vous y arriverez, vous allez ressentir à un moment ou un autre comme un fourmillement, pas sur vous, mais autour de vous, comme une enveloppe. C'est ça, votre aura."

... Un fourmillement qui nous enveloppe ? C'est possible de ressentir quelque chose comme ça?

"Ne cherchez pas à réfléchir. Fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous, faites le vide, yoi."

Bon... On va essayer... Je ferme les yeux et respire. Se concentrer sur le vide... Le vide... Le haut-parleur annonce le départ et le bateau commence à partir.

C'est drôle, on ressent chaque vague...

Merde, non je dois pas penser à ça... Le vide... Le vide...

J'entends des gens qui arrivent et ça commence à chahuter sur le pont. Même si ce coin-là est tranquille, on entend de loin et ça m'agace un peu... Je peux pas me concentrer avec tout ce bruit...

J'ouvre un œil pour fusiller du regard les silhouettes de ceux que je dois maudire et je remarque que Law a les paupières fermées mais arbore un air trèèès contrarié...

Il doit continuer de penser que c'est stupide...

Ace se contente de nous regarder faire et m'adresse un regard désapprobateur... Que je ne peux pas prendre au sérieux vu le sourire de morveux qu'il affiche en même temps !

Je reprends mon sérieux et jette un regard bref à Marco qui a l'air parfaitement serein et retente le coup.

Ne penser à rien... Le vide complet... Si seulement ils voulaient bien baisser le son là-bas !

Bon, dans ce cas c'est pas sur le vide que je vais me concentrer, je vais plutôt essayer d'ignorer toutes ces conneries !

Oui voilà, m'isoler de touuut ce qui m'énerve et se trouve actuellement à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres !

"Bon, ça ne fait pas encore une heure, mais on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui." fait Marco. "Vous frustrer comme ça ne servira à rien."

On ré-ouvre les yeux et Law esquisse le geste de se relever.

"Trafalgar-kun." l'arrête le blond.

Le Damphir lui jette un regard interrogateur.

"Tant que tu continueras à te dire que c'est ridicule, tu seras incapable de te concentrer sur la tâche, yoi." lui dit-il avec sérieux. "Tamashi-chan... Je me doute que c'est difficile pour une première fois, surtout dans ces conditions, mais tu dois réussir à te couper de ce qui se passe autour de toi. C'est le but premier de la méditation."

Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête, un peu embarrassée... J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement mais bon... Je reste déçue de pas avoir réussi...

"Personne ne peut réussir ça du premier coup, Tami." fait Ace comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. "D'une, parce que tu n'as jamais fait de méditation auparavant, et de deux, c'est un principe simple à comprendre, mais difficile à réaliser."

Mon semblable se relève et m'aide à en faire de même.

"Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps à moi aussi." avoue-t-il avec un sourire malicieux vers Marco.

"Misère, m'en parle pas, yoi. Je suis bien content d'en avoir fini avec tes leçons..."

J'esquisse un sourire en suivant l'échange. Ils sont très complices ces deux-là, c'est une vision agréable.

Je ne connais pas assez Marco pour lui faire confiance, mais je pense que je n'ai aucune raison de le craindre... Je peux bien faire un effort.

"Marco-san..." je l'interpelle.

Il me regarde avec une légère surprise. J'imagine que ça doit pas arranger les choses de ce côté quand je m'incline devant lui.

"Merci pour la leçon." je lui dis.

-Y'a pas de quoi, yoi." répond-il.

Je me relève pour voir qu'il affiche un léger sourire et je hoche la tête avant de m'éloigner.

La mer ! Je veux retourner la regarder !

En fonçant vers le bastingage je sens les affaires valdinguer dans ma sacoche... Personne ne peut me voir faire ici...?

Je regarde autour de moi pour en être sûre et j'ai effectivement trouvé un endroit où je peux être tranquille...

C'est que ça fait longtemps... J'ouvre le sac et attrape mon plumier, hérité de Hack qui ne s'en servait plus... Je contemple un instant la petite boite en bois en la caressant du bout des doigts.

Continuer de vivre, hein ?

"Je vais essayer..." je déclare autant pour lui que pour moi.

Mes yeux se posent sur la mer et ma main se glisse à nouveau dans mon sac pour en sortir un cahier et la petite planche qui me sert à m'appuyer. La mer est belle, la sensation des vagues est agréable... J'aime le bateau, comme j'aime l'avion, j'aime le voyage en général...

Du positif, j'en ai avec moi, sous la forme d'un Corbeau complètement dingue, et je dois m'en imprégner pour arriver à m'en sortir... Pour tenir ma promesse et qui sait, peut-être vivre en fin de compte...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Honnêtement, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Certes, le Phénix est tout ce qu'il y a de plus cordial, Hiken a cessé de me faire la gueule et reste neutre au lieu de cracher quand il me parle... Mais c'est Tamashi qui me dérange.

Je sais, deux jours, c'est peu, très peu.

Quand Ace est dans le coin elle ne se crispe plus en ma présence mais je me rends bien compte qu'elle se force... Et avec tout ça je suis censé me concentrer sur du vide, il l'a belle le piaf...

Je continue ma promenade sur le pont, ignorant les regards insistants que me lancent certaines nanas.

Nan merci, j'ai eu assez de sang hier pour pouvoir m'en passer aujourd'hui... Quoique... En fait mes veines me disent que j'ai pas encore comblé le manque dû à mon jeun...

Tant pis, je chercherai plus tard, c'est pas le moment.

Le problème c'est qu'en général être au milieu d'une foule quand on a les crocs, c'est synonyme de canines, et le masque de Tamashi est foutu depuis la rencontre avec les gorgones...

Je vais m'éloigner un peu, finir la traversée dans un coin à part, ça vaut mieux...

Justement, les barrières par-là vont plus loin que le coin du bâtiment... Si ça peut me permettre d'être tranquille... Je me dirige vers le coin que j'ai repéré et je m'arrête...

C'est ça, c'est ce que je voulais voir...

Tamashi est appuyé sur le bastingage, un crayon en main et griffonne activement sur un cahier. Et son visage serein, avec son petit sourire tranquille qui fait s'envoler une bonne partie de ma mauvaise humeur.

C'est ça que je veux voir sur elle. Le visage tranquille d'une fille normale, pas l'expression vide ou effrayée d'une Corbeau.

J'en suis presque à sourire moi-même, mais je ne me l'autorise pas. C'est déjà un net progrès, mais il y a encore un long chemin à parcourir avant que cet objectif soit atteint.

Et pour commencer, je dois me faire pardonner.

Je reste là, appuyé au coin du mur à la regarder, à moitié perdu dans mes pensées.

Décidément, je me suis attaché à elle un peu plus que je ne le pensais, il faut croire...

Au début c'était un jouet et une chose intrigante, puis elle est devenue une compagnie presque permanente, mais calme et juste résignée à ne pas foutre le bordel.

Et j'ai vu ce que Bellamy a fait. J'étais furieux, mais il y avait autre chose. La voir comme ça, dans cet état... Sur le moment j'ai eu pitié, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais eu mal, pour elle. Une amie. C'était devenue une amie à mes yeux.

Sans doute que ce n'est pas le cas de son point de vue.

C'est aussi ça que je veux changer. Je veux pouvoir découvrir comment elle est réellement, tisser un vrai lien, cette fois. Parce qu'aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, elle avait en quelque sorte comblé un vide.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je peux voir la côte se rapprocher, la traversée est presque finie. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu qu'elle dure encore un peu...

Je referme mon cahier et range mes crayons dans mon plumier. Tout retourne dans ma sacoche et je m'étire, un peu engourdie après près de deux heures à rester là.

Un dernier regard sur la mer et je pars à la recherche des garçons.

Ace et Marco n'ont visiblement pas bougé de l'endroit où ils étaient. ( **nous on sait que non ;3** )

Law arrive quelques secondes plus tard et à la délicatesse de ne pas me coller en restant à quelques pas d'écart.

"On arrive bientôt, l'île est toute proche." j'explique.

Juste après une annonce nous informe de la même chose et les deux autres se lèvent pour qu'on retourne à la voiture.

Marco se met derrière le volant et on reprend les mêmes places pour m'éviter d'être à côté du Damphir.

Je vais faire des efforts, j'ai juste besoin de temps...

Il passe un peu de temps et ce qui sert à la fois de porte et de passerelle pour les véhicules s'ouvre pour nous laisser sortir.

"On en a pour un peu moins d'une heure avant d'arriver à destination, yoi." informe Marco.

Eh bien soit. Les paysages sont jolis, dans le coin, je m'accoude à la portière pour admirer ce qui défile à l'extérieur.

Je me sens plutôt tranquille, le bateau m'a fait du bien. Le problème c'est ce fameux Thatch... Ace l'a décrit comme un sale cabot, j'ai grandi avec un Chasseur, je connais les codes utilisés...

Moi ça va, je suis inquiète mais je ne fais pas d'amalgame, non plus.

Law qui rencontre un autre Loup-garou, ça passera peut-être moins bien vu qu'il a potentiellement tué le dernier qu'on ait croisé...

Enfin... Peut-être que je me fais de fausses idées... Law est intelligent, il peut très bien faire la différence entre Bellamy et le reste de la race...

La route me paraît moins longue qu'elle doit l'être, et pourtant la pendule de la voiture indique que j'ai tort. Les mouettes sont plus nombreuses dans le coin, ou plus proches... Ah oui, on est en bord de mer.

"Tamashi-chan, tu as faim?" me demande Marco.

-Un peu..." j'avoue, un peu gênée.

-Trafalgar-kun?" fait-il en se tournant vers Law.

-Ouais..." grommelle-t-il.

Oulà... Pas super content de le dire non plus, lui... Je peux comprendre mais il pourrait rester poli, quand même...

"Je te pose pas la question, Ace" sourit Marco en coin.

Ben vu le bruit qui sort de l'estomac de Hiken, c'est sûr que c'est pas la peine...

Je cache mon sourire dans ma manche. Il fait chaud, mine de rien, avec mon sweat c'est un peu trop, mais je peux pas vraiment le retirer...

D'une parce qu'il cache mes plumes, et de deux... Comme il suffit en général j'ai juste le bandage en dessous.

"Tami, ça va pas?" demande Ace dans mon oreille.

Ah... Il a remarqué...

"J'ai... J'ai un peu trop chaud comme ça..." je réponds. "Mais... J'ai rien d'autre pour cacher mes plumes..."

-Je vais te prêter une chemise." fait Hiken avec un air embarrassé. "Désolé, j'y suis pour quelque chose aussi, avec ma _particularité_..."

Je secoue la tête. Honnêtement c'est pas très grave, mais je veux bien la chemise si ça me permet de respirer un peu mieux sans me changer en cible mouvante.

"Grosse circulation." annonce Marco penché par sa fenêtre au feu rouge. "On est pas trop loin, yoi. On va se garer et faire le reste du chemin à pied."

Il regarde après le parking le plus proche et s'y dirige pendant qu'Ace fouille dans son sac pour y trouver une chemise de rechange. Je récupère le vêtement alors que Marco arrête le moteur. Law sort immédiatement et fait quelques mètres.

"À côté de moi, mini-sangsue." l'interpelle le blond en sortant de la voiture. "Je suis ton assurance vie, yoi."

Le Damphir a un sourcil levé... Il serait quand même pas vexé ?

"Sangsue ?" répète-t-il.

... Ah ben si...

"Code utilisé pour désigner les Vampires et leur dérivé." explique Ace en m'aidant à sortir.

J'en ai pas forcément besoin mais je veux pas le repousser... Du coup je me laisse faire et profite du vent marin pour me rafraichir un peu... Avec cette chaleur ça soulage...

"Je vois." fait Law en haussant les épaules. "Et pourquoi l'assurance vie ?"

Marco désigne le trottoir du pouce.

"On est dans le territoire d'une meute de chiens. Techniquement parlant, t'es pas vraiment le bienvenu." explique-t-il. "Je suis connu, yoi. L'Alpha est presque comme mon petit-frère. Si le reste de la meute me voit avec toi, ils garderont leurs distances, sauf ordre contraire de Thatch."

Ace m'adresse un sourire rassurant en voyant mon anxiété et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. La réaction de Law est calme... Je savais bien qu'il serait plus de ce genre là, mais on sait jamais, justement...

Et puis bon... Même si je sais qu'ils ne sont pas tous les mêmes, me savoir entourée de Loups me rassure pas non plus...

Hiken enfonce son chapeau noir sur son crâne.

"Détends-toi un peu, t'es en sécurité ici." dit-il. "Plus que Trafalgar, je peux te l'assurer !"

Il adresse un signe de la main avec un joyeux "Coucou!" à quelqu'un sur le trottoir d'en face, que je devine être un Loup-garou au milieu des passants... S'il le dit.

On se met en route et comme l'a dit Marco, on était effectivement pas très loin, par contre... Je m'attendais pas à ça.

Après un peu moins de dix minutes de marche, on se retrouve face à un _énorme_ restaurant. Et quand je dis énorme, c'est que le bâtiment est presque aussi grand qu'un cinéma ! Et toute les tables en terrasse qui sont visibles sont occupées. Assez populaire.

" _La Table de Barbe-Blanche_ ?" je lis à voix haute.

-Très pirate, comme nom." fait Law avec un air narquois.

...J'aime bien, moi. Les pirates, même si beaucoup étaient des enfoirés, c'est assez cool.

"22 novembre 1718." intervient Ace. "L'infâme Barbe-Noire est mort ici dans un combat épique contre la Royal Navy. Je le sais parce qu'il avait conclu un pacte avec mon vieux, Ray-san me l'a raconté."

Mon semblable n'attend aucune réponse pour continuer d'avancer et entrer dans le resto. Je pense qu'il doit lui aussi rire de la tête de Law. Vu que le Damphir sait pas qu'il est comme moi, il doit s'imaginer que c'est un démon !

On le rejoint à l'intérieur et-

"Thatch? Pourquoi t'es pas en cuisine, mec ?!" s'écrie Ace.

Il adressait sa question à un serveur... Assez populaire auprès des dames si j'en crois toutes les femmes en train de le reluquer... Sinon en lui-même... Il a des canines un peu plus longues et pointues qu'un humain, les yeux dorés, une vilaine cicatrice près de l'œil gauche mais ce qui attire le regard surtout c'est sa coiffure.

Une pompadour absolument _épique_ , entre le roux et le châtain.

"Ace ! Gamin !" répond-il à Hiken avec un grand sourire. "Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu viendrais enfin de nouveau par ici ! Heya, Marco, vieux frère !"

Le Loup-garou fait l'accolade à Marco. J'ai l'impression qu'Ace n'est pas le seul à avoir une famille de dingue ici...

Il passe à Ace et se tourne vers Law et moi qui sommes restés un peu à l'écart.

J'ai conscience que ma présence le dérange sérieusement... Je le vois au pincement de ses lèvres qu'il lutte contre son instinct qui lui dit de me bouffer... Il lève un sourcil perplexe devant le Damphir et très sincèrement je trouve pas non plus que le groupe qu'on forme soit très... banal.

Il adresse un regard à Marco qui hoche la tête et affiche un sourire en serrant la main à Law.

"Je suis Thatch, propriétaire du restaurant." se présenta-t-il. "Bienvenue en mon humble échoppe ! Je vous en prie, prenez une table, jeunes gens !"

Il libère Law de la poignée de main et va pour faire la même chose avec moi mais... Est-ce que ça ira pour lui, avec ce que lui fait mon aura ? Je jette un œil à Ace qui m'encourage d'un hochement de tête... Bon...

J'accepte la poignée de main mais le Loup l'attrape d'une manière assez différente et inattendue pour faire un baisement... Okééééé...

"Quel est le nom de la ravissante demoiselle que voici ?" demande-t-il en ronronnant.

-Thatch, elle est mineure, yoi." intervient Marco avec un air exaspéré.

C'est moi ou Law s'est mis à grogner un peu ? Ace est toujours là aussi mais on dirait qu'il s'y attendait vu le sourire de blasé qu'il affiche dans le dos du blond.

"T'en as déjà un, tu peux bien partager ?" proteste le Loup en me lâchant.

Je pense deviner qu'il est sûrement aussi déjanté que Hiken vu qu'il sourit déjà à sa plaisanterie.

" _Thatch_..." soupire Marco.

* * *

 **Et la suite dimanche! :D *fuis les jets de pierres***


	30. Chapter 30

***se fait traîner par JeTapeL'incruste* Tu m'as trouvée seulement parce que je suis sortie d'abord!**

 **Pff... Nouveau chapitre tout le monde! Avec la suite de la rencontre avec l'un de nos cuistots préférés!**

 **JeTapeL'incruste: Le Barbe Noir en question n'est pas Teach, mais l'originel! Quand au pouvoir de Tami... Je vais pas lâcher ça si facilement :3**

 **boadicee: Très contente de savoir que tu aimes, mais va pas te rendre malade! La gourmandise est un vilain défaut ^^ Ensuite, non, j'ai pas prévu de faire les points de vue d'Ace et Marco, peut-être quelques "caméos" parfois quand ils seront plus tous les quatre, mais c'est tout.**

 **Zialema: Ben... C'est une fanfic, y'en a pleiiiin d'autres et j'imagine que c'est de là que vient l'idée, mais j'aime bien :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Le cuistot se retourne vers moi et... Je sais plus où me mettre... Pitié, faites que j'arrive à ne pas exploser de rire...

Il affiche une bougne de chiot triste et blessé, très mignonne, mais qui ne va pas du tout avec son gabarit et je peux presque voir les larmes de crocodile !

"Tu veux bien rester avec moi, non ?" demande-t-il. "Il est vilain, méchant, associable et pas beau le Phénix !"

Oh pitié, je vais craquer... Il commence à faire des gestes caricaturés d'hypnotiseur en continuant ses conneries.

"Viens... Viens de mon côté... Je fais de très bons cookies !"

Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et j'arrive à peine à ne pas éclater de rire au beau milieu du restaurant. C'est très dur ! Surtout en voyant le facepalm du blond et l'air blasé de Hiken derrière lui !

Décidément mon semblable a le chic pour me sauver la mise, puisqu'il intervient.

"Reste avec tes chiots et tes louves, sale cabot, elle est avec _moi_. Tu comptes nous trouver une table ou on doit mourir de faim debout ?

-Ah, les zozios ne comprennent décidément rien à rien..." soupire Thatch avec un air faussement désespéré. "Allez vous asseoir, je vous apporte à manger. La gamine a ton appétit ?"

Euh... Il entend quoi par-là ?

Ace se tourne vers moi pendant que le cuistot montre une table vide un peu plus loin à son frère.

"Combien d'assiettes tu avales par repas ?" me demande Hiken.

-Euh... Une, voire deux, grand max, mais... C'est quoi cette question ?"

C'est pas le genre de choses auxquelles je m'attendais. Sérieusement.

"Merci merci ! Enfin quelqu'un qui mange normalement !" fait le cuistot en levant des mains en prière vers le plafond. "Bon, je vais essayer de virer Milo des cuisines et je vous apporte ça !"

... Apporter quoi ? Il a pas demandé ce qu'on voulait... Pendant qu'on s'avance vers la table je cherche du regard un quelconque accès à des toilettes où je pourrais me changer, quand je vois Thatch se faire virer de la cuisine avec un coup de pied aux fesses... Ne pas rigoler...

Bon, j'ai repéré la porte, j'irai plus tard, je peux encore tenir.

"La seule raison pour que Milo le jette de la cuisine comme ça, c'est parce qu'il a dû la faire sauter récemment, yoi." fait Marco avec un air amusé.

Le cuistot retente une entrée et rattrape de justesse un plateau en bois qui aurait dû lui revenir en pleine face.

"Très récent." sourit Ace en jouant sur un nœud dans le bois de la table. "Ouch ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?!"

L'artiste se masse le mollet.

"Thatch aura ta peau si tu fous le feu à l'endroit par inadvertance." répond le blond.

Quand on parle du Loup, celui-ci arrive avec un verre de ce que je pense être du sang, qu'il dépose devant Law, après avoir adressé un regard menaçant à Ace.

"Cadeau de la maison, mini-sangsue." dit-il. "De la lecture pour toi, Poulet Rôti."

... « Poulet Rôti » ? Il dit ça en déposant un journal que je n'avais pas remarqué devant Marco.

Marco... Poulet Rôti...

Je me cache dans ma manche. Je veux pas le vexer, le pauvre...

Thatch repart en cuisine et cette fois on le laisse entrer.

"On prend pas nos commandes ?" s'étonne Law en humant le verre.

Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre. Ah ! J'avais raison, c'est bien du sang!

Le Damphir cache sa bouche avec sa main pour qu'on ne voit pas ses crocs sortis.

"Là est la magie avec ce vieux loup." sourit Ace. "Il sait mieux que nous ce qu'on a envie de manger, tu verras."

Marco lève les yeux au ciel en dépliant son journal et se fige un instant. Eh mais...

"C'est un journal de Chasseur..." j'affirme plus que je ne demande.

-Pourquoi les Chasseurs devraient être les seuls à les lire ?" fait mon semblable avec un sourire amer. "Pratique pour les éviter et se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe de notre côté du monde."

-Ace..." l'interpelle Marco. "Tu as eu des nouvelles de Luffy, récemment ?"

-Sms hier, pourquoi ?"

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique à Enselm, yoi ?" continue le blond. "Il a laissé Zoro le conduire au concert ou quoi ?"

Il tend le journal à Hiken et je me permets de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

"On vient d'Enselm..." dit Law en fronçant les sourcils. "Je crois pas aux coïncidences, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

Je ne fais pas vraiment attention, mes yeux sont rivés sur le gros titre. Oh putain...

 **"La meute de Bellamy la Hyène dissoute par un Corbeau"**

Quant au contenu de l'article...

Pour résumer, un Corbeau appelé Mugiwara no Luffy, ou Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, a dissout et presque exterminé la meute de Bellamy. Il a réussi à les livrer et empocher les primes avant d'être reconnu. Je cite, "L'un des Corbeaux les plus connus de ce siècle." qui aurait déclaré que quiconque s'en prendrait à un Corbeau de nouveau aurait affaire à lui ou ses frères.

Wow... Et de ce qui est dit, il y a de fortes chances pour que l'enfoiré ne soit plus jamais capable de marcher...

Je... J'ai la tête qui tourne... C'est une sacrée nouvelle...

Je me laisse retomber dans mon siège, les yeux dans le vague... Je vois du coin de l'œil que Law observe ma réaction et je lui adresse un sourire tremblant, un peu secouée mais rassurée de savoir qu'il ne l'a pas tué, en fin de compte.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus, je sais que ça doit lui faire bizarre... Je lui ai jamais fait ça, faut dire...

"Je suis au courant." sourit Ace avec une fierté évidente. "Tu veux lire, Trafalgar ?"

Il tend le journal à Law et échange quelques regards avec Marco avant de se tourner vers moi.

"C'est Luffy tout craché." fait-il. "Je t'avais dit qu'il était sur ta piste, il me semble."

-Oui, après le concert..." je confirme. "Je... Je suis rassurée."

Mon aveu ne semble l'étonner qu'à moitié.

"S'il ne peut vraiment plus marcher, il ne pourra plus... Enfin... Et puis maintenant, je sais que Law ne l'a pas tué..."

-Law ? Comment ça ?" s'étonne un peu plus Hiken.

-Il lui a réglé son compte, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait vraiment fait... Il était tellement furieux, j'ai cru qu'il l'avait achevé..."

Maintenant je me sens totalement ridicule... Je passe une main nerveuse sur ma nuque et je me sais un peu rouge. Ace m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle, alors." sourit-il.

Je lui rends nerveusement le sourire, mais je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Thatch arrive avec un plateau chargé.

"Débouche le champagne, yoi." lui lance Marco avec un sourire en coin.

Le blond lève sa main pour attraper au vol un trousseau de clés.

"Si je dois fêter quelque chose, compte pas sur moi pour être sobre quand tu débarqueras. Vaut mieux que tu ouvres tout seul la porte !" sourit le cuistot. "Mes respects et compliments à ton petit-frère, Ace."

-Je transmets !"

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ace sort son portable et commence à taper un message pour son frère. L'ambiance se refroidit légèrement quand l'appareil se met à sonner mais il ne décroche pas et coupe l'appel avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait.

"Faut bloquer le numéro de ce barge." grommelle-t-il.

-Tu l'avais pas déjà fait ?" demande Thatch en fronçant des sourcils perplexes vers Marco.

-Si. Huit fois, déjà." acquiesce celui-ci. "J'ai même fais six démarches d'injonction de mise à distance. Si tu as une autre idée, j'ai les oreilles grandes ouvertes, yoi."

-Si je risquais pas de perdre inutilement ma meute, je l'aurais lancée contre ce barge." grimace le cuistot en déposant les entrées devant nous. "Bon appétit."

Je le regarde s'éloigner tout en réfléchissant. Donc ce Garp est aussi coriace ?

C'est qui ce type ?

…

"Vous avez essayé de changer carrément de numéro ?" je demande.

-Treize fois." répond Ace avec une aura de déprime. "Ça, trente-six portables et vingt opérateurs différents... Je suis sur liste rouge et j'ai enregistré son numéro dans ma liste noir…"

-... C'est un malade. Un grand malade." je peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher.

Je me rends bien compte que je dois avoir une tête comique. Marco secoue la tête avec un léger sourire et un soupir silencieux.

"Tout le monde le sait et tout le monde le dit, Tamashi-chan." dit-il. "Le mieux que vous puissiez faire vis à vis de lui, c'est prier pour ne jamais le rencontrer."

-Si ça ne dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose..." soupire Ace, toujours avec sa tête d'enterrement.

"Désolée..." je m'excuse.

Je baisse les yeux sur la table et je me rappelle que Thatch a servi des entrées... Ça a l'air bon...

Comment il a su que j'aimais ça ?

J'attrape une des asperges et la trempe dans la sauce maison... Miam !

"Je l'avais bien dit !" rit Ace.

Je m'empourpre et hoche la tête en détournant le regard... J'ai fait qu'elle tête pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ?

Je grignote le reste de mon légume avec une moue. Law a l'air content de son plat aussi, quant à Marco... Il est normal, il pioche par-ci par-là dans son assiette.

Ace par contre... Il vide ses six parts en un temps record et trouve encore le moyen de sortir un "Umai!" au beau milieu!

Je réprime encore une fois un rire en le voyant faire et me recentre sur mon assiette, je meurs de faim. Les asperges restantes ne font pas long feu et je me lève dès que l'assiette est vide.

J'en peux plus de cette chaleur !

Je préviens Ace en désignant les toilettes de la main avant de m'y diriger. M'isolant dans une cabine je laisse échapper un long soupir et je me permets enfin de rire un peu en repensant à toutes les idioties du cuistot.

C'est un cas celui-là, mais il m'est sympathique malgré mon espèce. Je l'aime plutôt bien !

Bon, par contre j'irai pas lui confier des trucs sans le connaître un peu plus, c'est sûr.

Quand je reviens vers la table, le Loup-garou s'y trouve aussi et affiche un grand sourire en me voyant arriver.

Law et Marco ont l'air blasés et Ace joue les innocents tellement bien que ça en paraît faux.

"Ça va mieux ?" demande-t-il.

-Oui, merci pour la chemise." J'acquiesce. "Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Je vois le Damphir se pincer l'arête du nez avec un air exaspéré et je lève un sourcil en regardant les deux présumés coupables.

"Ace t'a dit que je suis un Phénix quand il nous as présentés, tu t'en souviens, yoi?" fait Marco.

-Oui, et ?" je réponds. "Je sais pas ce que c'est vraiment un Phénix..."

-Je suis un oiseau de feu, pour résumer." explique Marco. "Et ce cher Thatch ci-présent est un adepte des blagues pourries sur les oiseaux."

-Et j'ai eu droit aux versions encore plus foireuses sur les chauves-souris quand Hiken s'en est mêlé." grommelle Law.

Ah ouais, d'accord... Je prends moi aussi un air blasé pour regarder les deux autres faire les innocents avec un grand sourire plaqué sur leur visage.

En fait c'est plus pour dissimuler mon envie de rire qu'autre chose...

Je reprends ma place et me permets un sourire compatissant vers le blond.

* * *

 ***disparition ninja***


	31. Chapter 31

**Heya Minna! Chapitre du jour avec peut-être un peu de retard sur le prochain, mais on survivra à cette crise ^^**

 **Zialema: Ah ça... La vie est remplie de mystères :3**

 **JeTapeL'incruste: *high five avec Law* Merci! Donc oui, j'ai fais des recherches et il semblerait qu'être mort signifie ne plus être vivant, y'a vraiment beaucoup de choses étranges dans ce monde ._.**

 **Bref! Assez de mes conneries, je vous laisse tranquilles! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

... Je pense à tenir un journal de bord. Y'a des choses comme hier soir qui doivent pas être oubliées... Juste au cas où.

Je me redresse dans le lit de la chambre que m'a prêté Thatch et m'étire un peu.

Pour commencer, des feuilles et un stylo...

J'attrape ma sacoche sur la table de nuit et trouve de quoi écrire.

 **Pour résumer la situation, le cuistot, Marco et Ace ont voulu fêter la nouvelle victoire de Luffy. Après le repas au restaurant on est encore resté là-bas un moment avant de partir devant pour déposer les affaires à son manoir.**

 **Parce que oui, Thatch possède un domaine et un manoir, en plus de son resto !**

 **Donc après ça on a fait le tour de l'île, à la fois pour que Law et moi on puisse se repérer et pour que les Loups du coin sachent qu'ils doivent pas nous chercher des noises. Après ça j'ai voulu réessayer ma tentative du ferry et méditer mais j'ai pas réussi avant l'arrivée de Thatch qui avait les bras chargés, bouffe et boissons.**

 **J'oublierai jamais sa tête déconfite quand il s'est fait engueuler pour m'avoir proposé de l'alcool.**

 **Law étant majeur, il s'est pas privé, mais ça avait pas l'air de lui faire beaucoup d'effet... Comme pour Marco et Ace.**

 **Au final, seul le cuistot était bourré mais l'ambiance était cool quand même, j'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses mais j'aimerais participer à d'autres occasions.**

 **J'ai fini par aller me coucher et Marco m'a glissé à l'oreille de fermer ma porte à clé. C'est tout.**

Je range les feuilles à la fin du carnet de Hack et me lève pour aller prendre une douche.

Oui, Thatch à des salles de bain pour chaque chambre. Pété de thunes le gars, mais loin d'être arrogant alors c'est pas grave.

Je sors de là et me promène dans les couloirs en essayant de me rappeler par où est la cuisine.

Tomber sur Marco en chemin est un coup de chance, même si je suis pas la plus à l'aise.

Il ferme la porte de la chambre dont il vient de sortir et lève son regard endormi vers moi.

"Tu t'es perdue, yoi?" demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête en détournant le regard, je suis gênée de l'admettre, mais il a raison.

Il fait signe de le suivre en ayant la délicatesse de garder une tête neutre. Merci Marco.

Guidée jusqu'à la cuisine, je suis... Impressionnée par la taille de l'endroit, c'est vrai, la grande passion de Thatch. La cuisine.

Euh...

"Il aime faire les choses en grand." sourit le blond avec un sourire en coin. "Un peu normal de s'y perdre."

-Hm..." je fais.

Il se dirige vers la cafetière du coin et s'active à préparer du café pendant que je cherche dans l'un des nombreux frigos de la pièce après du lait et de quoi faire un petit dej.

"Bien dormi ?" fait Marco.

-Hm... Plutôt, oui." je finis par répondre.

Je suis méfiante malgré moi, j'aime bien ce que je connais de lui mais je le connais pas depuis assez longtemps pour me faire une idée précise de qui il est... Et de ce qu'il est.

Un oiseau de feu, je veux bien mais j'arrive pas à me l'imaginer...

Je le regarde se servir une grande tasse de café et il vient me rejoindre à table.

Bizarre, le voir rien manger, je me sens goinfre à côté... Malaise ?

Je finis ma tartine et préfère prendre un café, moi aussi. J'aime pas le gaspillage.

J'hésite. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus pour pouvoir lui faire confiance un minimum, mais je sais pas quel sujet aborder pour démarrer une conversation avec lui...

"Tu as déjà été à la plage ?" me demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, surprise.

"Avec mes plumes c'est pas possible."

-Alors tu seras contente de savoir que Thatch possède une plage privée, yoi." sourit-il.

J'affiche un sourire blasé.

"Il est vraiment si riche que ça ?"

-Oui. Son resto est trèèès populaire, hier encore c'était assez vide comparé à d'habitude."

Je manque de tomber à la renverse. Whaaaat ?!

Je reprends contenance comme je peux et m'autorise un sourire.

La plage, je vais pouvoir profiter d'une plage, pour de vrai ? Le rêve...

"Tu peux laisser ça là, Ace va se lever bientôt." dit-il en se levant. "Suis-moi, yoi."

Je suis excitée comme une puce ! Une vraie plage où je peux aller sans devenir une cible !

Je me laisse guider par le blond et on sort du manoir pour rejoindre la côte. L'endroit est calme, le vent y est faible et le soleil brille déjà bien fort.

"Ah, d'ailleurs, le Damphir est parti tôt ce matin, chasser." m'informe Marco en se laissant tomber contre un arbre, à l'ombre.

Je... J'ai une idée... Pour m'assurer d'une chose...

Je décroche ma sacoche et lui tourne le dos pour qu'il ne me voit pas mettre un cheveu autour de l'ouverture. J'ai déjà piégé Hack plusieurs fois avec cette technique.

S'il ne fouille pas dedans, ce sera la preuve que je peux lui faire un minimum confiance et j'espère que ça suffira à dissiper mon malaise vis à vis de lui.

"Je peux poser ça là ?" je demande en venant à côté de lui.

Il hoche la tête.

"Personne ne touchera à ton trésor, yoi." sourit-il en coin.

Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête et dépose le sac avant de revenir vers la mer. Je meurs d'envie de me baigner, mais je suis pas en tenue et je me retrouve pas dans le manoir... Pourquoi une aussi grande maison, d'ailleurs ?

Bref, je pense me contenter de tremper les pieds.

L'eau est chauffée par le soleil, c'est super agréable. Je me sens bien, mais je peux pas aller plus loin pour le moment.

Je sors de l'eau et m'assoie sur le sable pour profiter du soleil. C'est le genre de chose que j'aurais voulu faire plus souvent avant.

C'est tranquille, silencieux... Je peux tenter de me couper du monde, tout est là pour m'y aider...

Je ne change pas de position, celle-là me convient.

Faire le vide... Faire le vide... C'est tellement facile à cet instant... Je me concentre sur le bruit des vagues et plus rien d'autre ne me parvient...

"Yah!"

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me soulève dans ses bras pour me jeter à l'eau.

Putain ! Qui a fait ça ?!

Je pose mon regard sur Ace qui affiche un sourire de morveux, visiblement fier de sa connerie.

J'affiche une moue et lui envoie de l'eau dessus sans qu'il cherche à l'éviter.

Je suis trempée... Ma chemise me colle à la peau et j'ose même pas imaginer l'état de mes cheveux vu que mon élastique flotte à quelques centimètres de moi...

Je l'attrape et adresse un regard sévère à Ace pendant qu'il entre dans l'eau tranquillement, les plumes exposées...

Une exclamation m'échappe.

Ses plumes !

"Elles... Elles... Elles ont pris du terrain..." je souffle quand Ace se retourne vers moi.

Putain de merde ! Tout son dos est recouvert de plumes ! Même au niveau du short, qui dépassent en haut !

C'est quand même pas à cause de moi ?!

Et y'a un gros trou en plein milieu de son dos !

"Au contraire, elles en ont perdu." nie-t-il.

Il se retourne complètement pour me faire face pendant que j'essaie de comprendre.

"Quand j'étais gosse, me balader avec une chemise ouverte ou un bermuda était _inconcevable_. J'étais à peu de perdre ma conscience et de devenir un des nombreux oiseaux desquels on tire notre nom." commence-t-il à raconter. "Puis mes frères ont débarqué. Luffy était à un stade quasiment contraire, et sans le savoir, il m'a aidé, avec Sabo. La joie que j'avais d'être avec eux, de veiller sur eux, de faire les quatre cent coups avec eux m'a permis de remonter la pente..."

Un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres, il s'accroupit devant moi avant de continuer.

"Quand Sabo est mort, les plumes ont repris du terrain, pour le perdre à nouveau quand les Lumineux ont viré Sab' du Paradis et qu'il est revenu. Quand Marco nous a trouvé, quand j'avais quinze ans, je pouvais porter des shorts pour la première fois. Grâce à lui, à Thatch, Jozu, Haruta, Izou, Jiru et tous les autres de notre grosse famille, j'ai continué mes progrès."

Il marque une pause en jetant un œil vers le blond.

"Surtout grâce à Marco, même si ça plaît pas aux hautes instances lumineuses. C'est lui qui m'a guidé vers mon objectif en lisant mes textes. Il m'a fait remarquer que mes paroles pouvaient aider les autres et m'a encouragé dans ma lutte. Même mon parrain, aussi démoniaque soit-il, encourageait l'idée. J'avais bien progressé, j'avais rattrapé le stade de Lu' qui les avait surtout en haut du dos et sur la nuque."

Son sourire se perd un peu et son regard part dans les vagues. Je suis captivée par ce qu'il me dit.

"J'ai fait une rechute, il y a deux ans... En partie à cause de ce Garp qui n'arrête pas d'essayer de me joindre. Même moment où j'ai reçu mes cicatrices."

Il affiche un sourire vraiment chaleureux qui ne va pas avec ce qu'il vient de me raconter. Il passe un doigt sur la cicatrice à son œil gauche et descends vers ce qui ressemble à un gros trou dans sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur... C'est horrible... C'est comme si quelque chose l'avait traversé...

"Et j'ai constaté que depuis que tu as accepté qu'on te prenne sous notre aile, mes plumes ont régressé de nouveau. C'est pas encore très flagrant, mais c'est voyant." fait-il en m'aidant à me relever. "Alors tu vois, toi aussi tu peux faire machine arrière."

Je m'empourpre en hochant la tête. Oui, j'ai des plumes sur tout le dos et les cuisses, mais je peux encore changer ça.

Il regarde à nouveau vers Marco.

"Il sait que ce qu'il fait est contre les règles, que pour l'instant, le simple fait qu'ils ne soient pas plus d'une dizaine de par le monde, fait qu'on a pas cherché à le punir." explique-t-il. "Même si tu ne lui fais pas encore confiance, Marco t'aidera, quels que soient les risques. Il me l'a juré sur ses ailes de Phénix. Et crois-moi, c'est pas le genre de promesses faites à la légère."

Il se tourne vers le large et m'invite à le suivre d'un signe de tête.

"Viens te baigner, tant que le vieux loup lubrique décuve son vin." rit-il.

Je souris à mon tour et le suis dans l'eau. Tant pis pour mon vieux jean, quant à la chemise... C'est lui qui l'a cherché !

Je cours vers lui et lui saute dessus, à mon tour de le faire plonger !

Seulement il m'esquive de justesse et c'est de nouveau pour ma pomme... Ace ! Tu vas me le payer !

Hiken a l'audace de se foutre allègrement de ma gueule et je repars à la charge avec un faux cri de rage.

C'est très drôle, je dois l'admettre, mais je tiens à ma revanche ! Il va pas y échapper !

Tout en faisant l'andouille et en riant on se lance dans un ballet d'esquives et d'attaque visant à nous jeter à l'eau et c'est essentiellement moi qui me retrouve par terre. Mais je me décourage pas! Je trouverai un moyen de le faire plier! Non mais!

J'arrive à esquiver quelques fois, et Ace me récompense de quelques "bien joué!" ou "joli!" et j'ai fortement l'impression qu'on a commencé l'entrainement de façon inattendue avec le jeu. Pour le coup je m'amuse bien alors je suis pas vraiment stressée et sur mes gardes, mais je doute que ce soit nécessaire pour cette fois de toute façon!

Après un nombre de plongeons assez élevé, que j'ai arrêté de compter à force, j'arrive à me glisser derrière et donner un coup juste assez fort à l'arrière de son genou pour le faire plier et j'en ai profité pour me jeter sur son dos.

"Yes!" j'exulte en le voyant enfin à l'eau!

Hiken éclate de rire en se relevant, ce que j'accompagne et m'applaudit. Depuis son arbre je vois Marco qui nous regarde avec un sourire tranquille et pour le coup, je lui fais signe.

Je crois que je peux lui faire confiance, Ace a réussi à me décider sur la question.

Il me renvoit le salut et-

"Raaagh! Aaaace!" je râle quand il me fait replonger.

-Quoi?" demande-t-il d'un air tellement innoncent qu'il lui ouvrirai certainement le Paradis.

J'affiche un sourire sadique, ou "de psychopathe" comme les qualifiait Hack et je me relève leeeentement.

Et contre le sourire digne du chat de Cheshire qu'il affiche en réponse, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire:

"Qu'on te coupe la tête!" je m'écrie en lui fonçant dessus.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Peut-être que je m'y suis pris un peu tôt, je ne trouve pas de proie encore. C'est assez vide dans ce coin, quel dommage...

Enfin, je finirai bien par tomber sur quelqu'un, dans un endroit isolé ou en faisant la tournée des bars. Une âme solitaire devant une boisson, peut-être que ça fonctionnera mieux que de me promener...

Pour le coup le rythme des trois jours que je m'étais imposé a été pas mal chamboulé. D'abord par le jeûn, puis les doses insuffisantes et irrégulières, va falloir que je reprenne tout ça en main, sinon je cours droit vers les ennuis.

Je pousse la porte du premier pub que je croise et repère immédiatement une tête blonde au comptoir.

Je viens m'asseoir non loin, juste pour observer ce qu'elle fait et être sûr qu'elle soit seule, et peut-être apte à m'accompagner ailleurs...

"Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?" demande le barman.

-Une bière."

La bouteille posée devant moi, je recommence mon observation de la nana en sirotant ma boisson.

Plutôt jolie, assez jeune aussi, sans doute plus que moi, mais son air déprimé détonne avec le reste...

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" je lui demande.

Elle lève deux yeux bleus vers moi et me scrute de la tête aux pieds. J'attends patiemment, j'ai une petite idée de ce qui doit lui traverser l'esprit.

"J'ai pas très envie d'en parler..." soupire-t-elle.

...3

...2

...1

"Mon mec est un mufle." déplore-t-elle en reposant sa tête dans ses mains.

Un classique. Nana trompée ou singulièrement déçue par son mec. Facile à manipuler pour moi. Dans un sens je ne pense pas valoir plus que les mecs en question, mais je ne fais pas de fausses promesses. Avant d'avoir quelqu'un à surveiller, il arrivait même que je passe la nuit avec mes proies, mais je prévenais qu'il n'y aurait que ça.

Pas de mise en couple ni rien, juste du sexe le temps d'oublier quelqu'un pour elle, et une occasion de me nourir plus facilement.

Pour aujourd'hui, je me contenterai de l'éloigner des foules le temps de la mordre, puis je l'abandonnerai pour retourner au manoir, je suis sorti depuis quelques heures déjà.

* * *

 **Vous me voyez... *pouf* Vous me voyez plus!**


	32. Chapter 32

***tirée par Zialema***

 **Ah, oui, on me voit TwT**

 **Hum hum, heya minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et que je ne sais pas vraiment comment amorcer le prochain, donc plutôt que de poster les chapitres en retard et autre, je vais faire une pause dans les publications, histoire de refaire mes réserves. *s'incline* Désolée...**

 **Zialema: Oui, Law est sexy :3 Il le sait et il en joue pour attraper ses proies.**

 **Bref! En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je me laisse tomber dans le sable pour reprendre mon souffle, complètement trempée. Ace fait de même à ma droite et on essaie de juguler nos rires.

"T'es tout ce qu'il y a de plus dingue !" je souffle.

-D'une !" répond-il avec un sourire de huit kilomètres. "C'est un fait établit puisque je suis un D! De deux : On pourrait dire la même chose de toi !"

Je ris encore un peu et finis par me relever. Je dois être dans un état lamentable avec tout le sable qui me colle partout mais je m'en fiche, c'était trop tordant !

"C'est quoi cette histoire de D ?" je demande, curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur mon semblable.

-C'est une particule dans nos noms, on sait pas ce qu'elle signifie, ni pourquoi on l'a." explique Hiken, tout aussi couvert de sable. "Mais on dit souvent que les D sont complètements barges, alors ça doit être pour "dément"!"

J'affiche un air blasé pendant qu'il ricane. Il se fout complètement de ma gueule...

"Aaargh ! J'arrive trop tard..." s'écrie une voix derrière nous.

On se retourne pour voir un Thatch à genoux en maillot de bain, une aura dépressive sur le crâne.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller te changer ?" propose Ace avec un sourire mauvais vers le cuistot. "Je le surveille."

Je secoue la tête avec un sourire désabusé, mais je dois admettre que c'est pas une mauvaise idée... Je retourne chercher ma sacoche auprès de Marco qui propose à nouveau d'être mon guide, mais je pense pouvoir m'en passer cette fois et décline poliment son offre.

"C'est sans doute mieux." sourit-il en coin. "Généralement c'est mauvais de laisser ces deux-là tous seuls, yoi."

Je souris avec un air blasé vers les deux _gamins_ qui s'amusent à faire des grimaces dans mon dos en pensant que je les vois pas.

Les deux ont la délicatesse de paraître gênés et je m'éloigne en retenant mon rire. Je vais pas leur donner raison, non plus!

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je suis enfin rassasié, maintenant il faut que je rentre. La nana s'en sortira juste avec une marque discrète et mes traces sont couvertes.

Ne pas avoir besoin d'effacer mon passage à chaque fois, c'était l'un des avantages avec Tamashi. Mais je retomberai pas là-dedans, on en a pas besoin ni l'un ni l'autre, encore moins si c'est pour la faire replonger.

Pour je ne sais pas quelle raison, je repense à ce rêve que j'ai fait plusieurs fois. Des ailes... Et des flammes...

Honnêtement, j'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est censé signifier, mais j'ai l'image toujours vivante de Hiken au milieu des flammes.

Je l'apprécie pas plus que ça, on en est à ne pas se bouffer quand on se parle, ça me va très bien. Mais si les ailes se reforment grâce aux flammes... Je sais pas, je me trompe peut-être mais pour moi...

Peut-être qu'il pourra aider le petit oiseau blessé que j'ai voulu soigner.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Nan, c'est à moi de le faire!" je proteste.

-Mais t'es une invitée! Je vais pas te laisser balayer toute la baraque!" s'écrie Thatch en resserant encore sa prise sur le balai.

-Mais c'est moi qui ai mis du sable partout!"

Et ça fait plusieurs minutes que je me dispute avec le Loup-garou pour savoir qui finira par balayer tout le sable que j'ai foutu partout en allant me doucher.

Le cuistot m'a d'abord sorti des arguments qui laissent à désirer du genre "je laisse pas une demoiselle s'occuper des tâches ingrates chez moi!" et autres conneries avant de trouver des choses qui ont un peu plus de sens.

Mais je m'en fiche, c'est moi qui ai cradé le manoir, c'est à moi de réparer mes bêtises!

Je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, hier il paraissait pas aussi galant! Il a un truc derrière la tête, c'est obligé!

"Je m'en fiche! C'est le truc qui arrive tout le temps ici, j'ai pas une plage pour rien!" défend-t-il.

Il passe quelques secondes où on se dit rien en se faisant les tronches les plus colériques qu'on puisse, il est même en train de grogner légèrement pour rajouter encore plus d'absurde à la scène.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demande une voix un peu sévère, nous faisant tourner la tête.

Law.

En train de nous lorgner avec un sourcil levé.

Ah... Ses bras aussi sont tatoués, tiens... Première fois que je le remarque, pour une fois qu'il a des manches courtes...

...

C'est drôle comme on essaie de penser automatiquement à autre chose quand y'a un truc qui nous gêne, hein?

"Tami-chan veut pas me laisser balayer ma propre maison." fait Thatch d'un air boudeur, toujours en tenant son balai contre lui.

Je vous jure, un vrai gosse...

"Mais c'est parce que j'ai mis du sable partout..." je précise à mi-voix en essayant de ne pas regarder ailleurs.

C'est vrai quoi... J'ai pleinement confiance en Ace et il m'a juré qu'il laisserait rien arriver... Donc même si Law refait ce genre de scène... Et puis il m'arrivera rien juste si je lui parle... Nan?

Si je peux faire des efforts avec Marco... Pourquoi avec lui?

Je lui ai pas laissé une deuxième chance pour rien...

"Et donc vous vous disputez pour savoir qui le fera?" fait-il d'un air... Je dirais blasé, mais je note une lueur que je ne connais pas dans son regard.

-Euh..." fait Thatch en réalisant enfin à quel point c'est débile.

Et moi aussi... Bon... Vu la chaleur au niveau de mes joues je dois être écarlate...

Malaise..?

Law tire une pièce de sa poche et la fait sauter en l'air pour tirer à pile ou face.

"Thatch l'emporte." annonce-t-il simplement.

-Hein?" je fais.

-YES!" s'écrie le cuistot tout content.

Okééé... Je sens un truc pas net dans cette histoire, c'est quoi ce complot?

"Oui?" demande Law.

Ah merde, je le fixais sans faire attention...

Je respire. Je suis bien capable de lui parler... Peut-être...

Mais plus Thatch s'éloigne et plus ma gorge se serre... Nan, je suis vraiment pas à l'aise, seule avec lui c'est pas au point. Du tout.

"Trafalgar-kun, de retour?" demande Marco en arrivant.

Le Damphir hoche la tête en réponse, moi je me remets du choc.

"Un soucis?" me demande le blond.

-N-Non." je réponds aussi tranquillement que possible, ce qui est... très dur, vu que l'angoisse vient à peine de redescendre après sa montée en flèche.

-Une explication de pourquoi Thatch fait une danse de la joie avec un balai?" intervient Ace en arrivant à son tour.

Oh la vache, l'image mentale est terrible et je manque d'éclater de rire qu'en imaginant la scène. L'image m'a l'air très dangereuse.

Et les grand sourire de morveux de mon semblable n'arrange rien!

Bref! Heureusement ces conneries parviennent à me détendre dans un temps record et je suis déjà un peu plus capable de tenir debout.

"Cuistot-ya voulait absolument passer le balai." fit Law en haussant les épaules.

-Sauf que c'est moi qui ai mis du sable partout, donc j'insistais pour le faire." je continue l'explications. "Donc Law a tiré à pile ou face."

Ace a un ricanement que je ne sais pas comment prendre, mais il doit penser à quelque chose de drôle vu sa tête.

"Faut croire que le message est très bien passé, yoi." soupire Marco, fidèle à lui-même.

Ah... Bon, je vais pas chercher à comprendre, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête là-dessus... Vraiment pas vu la tête de Ace.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je suis parti mais à mon sens, Hiken et le cabot sont complètements dingues...

J'ai vraiment pitié de ce pauvre Marco quand je vois les conneries des autres.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'est ce qui fait rire Tamashi, alors je préfère qu'on ait à les supporter plutôt que de repartir à zéro. C'est bien plus que ce que j'ai réussi à faire.

D'ailleurs je pense que j'aurais pas dû partir aussi longtemps, juste pour voir comment ils en sont arrivés là, si j'en juge le sable et les cheveux humides de la tête à flamme et de l'oisillon.

M'est avis qu'ils ont profité de la plage... Faudra que je cause avec le Loup si c'est le cas...

"Trafalgar-kun." m'appelle Marco.

Je relève les yeux vers lui en attendant la suite.

"J'aimerais te parler, yoi." annonce-t-il en désignant le couloir de la tête.

-Ok."

On sort de la cuisine et il me guide vers l'extérieur, croisant au passage le cuistot en train de danser comme un con en passant le balai. Ridicule.

Le Phénix me ramène sous un arbre et s'asseoit avant de m'inviter à faire de même.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" je finis par demander.

-Je me suis dis qu'il y avait certaines choses à t'expliquer." répond-t-il. "Tamashi-chan en sait plus que toi sur notre monde, donc il y a forcément plus de choses qu'elle arrive à comprendre sans qu'on ait à expliquer, yoi. Résultat, tu te retrouves dans le noir."

... Oui, et donc?

"Et avant que tu demandes, on ne laissera personne approcher ta protégée pendant ton absence, donc pas la peine de scalper Thatch."

J'ouvre un peu plus les yeux sous la surprise. Comment est-ce qu'il le sait?

Disons que Marco a une très bonne intuition, mais ça n'explique pas comment il sait ce que je pense...

"Ta tête de tout à l'heure en a dit suffisament long." sourit-il en coin.

Je lève les mains en signe de forfait, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû me contrôler comme je le fais toujours.

"Et donc, pour que je sois plus dans le noir, comme vous dites, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" je demande encore.

-Te faire avaler autant d'infos que possible et te faire apprendre tous les codes." fait-il. "On en sait plus que vous sur la diversité des espèces qu'on peut rencontrer, yoi. Et je ne parle même pas des moyens de les reconnaître, donc on va accentuer un peu ton apprentissage avec toutes ces données, dès que tu auras pris ta méditation au sérieux."

... Je pousse un soupire, avant de sortir un "ouais." pas très convaincu.

J'arrive toujours pas à me dire que son truc a du sens, du coup il me fait le coup de la carotte... Me suis fais avoir en beauté et j'ai horreur de ça.

"Donc on va s'y mettre, puisque je ne pense pas que tu l'aies fais ce matin."

... Enfoiré.

* * *

 ***va s'enfermer dans son bunker pour éviter les attaques et autres balles perdues***


	33. Chapter 33

**Heya! Me voilà de retour avec une petite réserve pas piquée de hanetons! :D**

 **Désolée pour les trois semaines que ça m'a pris, mais, hey! C'aurait pu être pire!**

 **Zialema: Ce bunker sert juste à avoir un peu de calme pour écrire, pas de panique!**

 **Bref! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait patienter et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

P.O.V Law

.

.

C'est pas vrai... C'est vraiment ridicule...

Quatre jours passés à Ocracoke et Marco me force à essayer la méditation près de trois heures par jour.

Encore heureux qu'Hiken ait insisté pour que je commence l'entraînement au combat. Il me force à tout donner sans donner la moindre impression de fatigue, c'est très frustrant. Mais c'est nécessaire, j'ai besoin d'être beaucoup plus fort si je veux pouvoir me faire "Protecteur".

En clair, pour le moment je n'avance pas beaucoup. Tamashi aussi a droit à un entraînement pour apprendre à se défendre, auquel ils me demandent de participer pendant 5 minutes par session.

Je crois qu'ils essaient de la ré-habituer à moi, avec en prime la capacité de m'en mettre une si elle continue de progresser comme ça. Elle se donne à fond, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, et je compte bien faire pareil.

La méditation reste ma difficulté principale, mais je ne veux pas baisser les bras.

Parce que je ne veux plus perdre qui que ce soit.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je suis crevée, complètement essoufflée, mais satisfaite. Certes rien que les bases et les exercices simples de Ace et Marco suffisent à me mettre dans cet état, mais c'est déjà une sacrée amélioration en sachant que je ne m'étais jamais battue sérieusement il y a encore trois jours.

Ils ne font pas de cadeau, mais c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Après... J'ai beaucoup de mal face à Law, parce que je n'ose pas m'approcher de lui, à chaque fois la scène de son pétage de câble me revient en mémoire, avec tout ce que ça avait déclenché...

Niveau méditation par contre, j'arrive de plus en plus facilement à me couper de tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi. D'après Marco, si je continue comme ça, d'ici une semaine je devrais être en mesure de sentir mon aura et qu'ensuite, on pourra attaquer la dissimulation.

Je laisse l'eau brûlante de la douche soulager un peu mes muscles. J'ai des courbatures partout et tant que mon corps sera pas accoutumé à l'entraînement ça continuera, je le sais.

Mais même si pour l'instant ça fait mal, je me sens plutôt bien...

En fait, je me défoule et ça me permets de faire le vide plus facilement, c'est un comme un cycle qui rend les choses plus facile... Le temps des exercices au moins...

Je dors mal la nuit, dans mon sommeil, ce que j'arrive à faire la journée ne sert à rien, ma tête n'est plus vide du tout et résultat, tout me revient en pleine gueule.

Toujours mes cauchemars sur Hack et l'embuscade, mais ce qui change c'est que ça se superpose à d'autres mauvais souvenirs.

En plus avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, toutes ces découvertes que je fais, je sais plus trop où j'en suis. J'ai pas de but ou quoi, pas vraiment de raison de vivre, mais... Je suis un peu perdue, parce que malgré toutes les raisons que je pourrais trouver à ma disparition, je veux quand même essayer.

En sortant de la douche je me dirige vers la cuisine où tout le monde attend toujours tout le monde après l'exercice, même si Marco et Law n'y sont pas souvent, vu que le blond force le Damphir à méditer...

Du coup je me retrouve souvent avec Thatch et Ace. De ce côté là ça va, j'ai plus vraiment de blocage avec le "sale cabot" et c'est très drôle de les voir se chamailler ou s'envoyer des piques à tout va.

Je passe la porte de la cuisine pour n'y voir que le cuistot, en train de ricaner d'un air machiavélique devant une feuille. Okéééé...

"Thatch?" je demande. "Où est Ace?

-Marco lui a demandé de l'aide pour motiver la sangsue à se concentrer." répond-il.

Euh... Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, avec les yeux brillants..?

"Dis-moi Tami, tu veux bien m'aider?" fait-il soudain.

-Euh... Oui, pour quoi faire?" je finis par répondre, un peu déconcertée.

Et là... Il a l'air tellement heureux que c'en est contradictoire avec les cornes et la queue de diable que je peux presque voir pousser sur lui.

"Vu que pour une fois je suis seul, j'ai le temps de monter un plan..." fait-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Un... Plan?"

Je lève un sourcil et prends la feuille qu'il me tend, son fameux plan.

Et je manque d'éclater de rire. Oh si ça réussit ça va être mortel!

"Faut juste aller chercher le matos pour l'instant, je ferai les modifications ce soir et on les installera demain." explique-t-il. "Et ton rôle va consister à cacher tout ça dans ton sac en m'accompagnant en courses, ils seraient capables de fouiller le mien..."

L'air de chien battu qu'il affiche en disant ça m'arrache un rire et je tends la main.

"Marché conclu!" je souris.

Il serre ma main et affiche un sourire radieux.

"Je vais les prévenir et on y va."

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

"Si vous voyez plus Tami, vous inquiétez pas, elle m'accompagne en courses!"

J'ouvre un oeil suspicieux vers le cuistot avant de me prendre une claque derrière la tête.

"Reste concentré! T'es censé te couper de tout ce qui t'entoure!" gronde Hiken. "Thatch, tu la lâche pas d'une semelle!

-Bien reçu mon commandant!" ricane le Loup.

Je me retiens d'insulter le chanteur et frotte mon crâne en regardant le cuistot s'en aller. Alors Tamashi lui fait confiance?

A mon sens c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas peur de la race en elle-même après l'épisode Bellamy. Donc je me sens un peu... Vexé? Peut-être pas, je sais que je le mérite, mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle reprenne confiance en moi.

Enfin, je vais sûrement trop vite en besogne. Je sais pas ce qui a eu cet effet là, mais c'est déjà pas mal qu'elle arrive à m'adresser la parole, accompagnée du moins.

Un poing se heurte sur le haut de mon crâne et me sort de mes pensées.

Hiken me fusille du regard, les bras croisés.

Putain, ça fait chier.

Je retiens le juron et le geste très éloquent qui me démangent et me contente de soupirer en fermant les yeux. Et accessoirement tenter d'ignorer la douleur du coup que je viens de me recevoir.

Faut que je me calme, agresser ce connard inflammable n'arrangera pas les choses.

Je dois me vider la tête.

C'est pas un principe très compliqué, je devrais pouvoir y arriver normalement...

Pourtant ça me paraît stupide, j'ai aucune chance d'y arriver comme ça.

On va essayer autre chose...

Comme... Une étude. Oui, voilà, une étude de médecine, qui porte sur... Rien...

Ou plutôt, étudier un organe remplacé par du vide... Il n'y a rien à dire dessus, mais il est à étudier quand même...

Je sursaute quand je sens qu'on me secoue par l'épaule.

"Bien joué mini-sangsue!" fait Hiken avec un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi tu te fous de ma gueule cette fois?" je demande avec un air blasé.

-Il se moque pas, Trafalgar-kun." rectifie Marco en secouant la tête. "Tu as réussi à te couper de tout pendant près d'une heure, bravo, yoi."

...

"Une heure?" je répète, assez incrédule. "Non, c'est pas possible, dix minutes tout au plus."

-Tu sais lire l'heure?" demande narquoisement le chanteur.

Je sors mon téléphone, prêt à prouver que leur plaisanterie ne prend pas mais... Merde, ça fait bel et bien une heure...

Bon... J'ai trouvé ma technique, au moins... Tout con mais ça fonctionne...

"On va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui." annonce Marco. "On va garder le même rythme encore un jour ou deux, après ça tu devrais voir des changements pendant les entraînements physiques si tu t'en sers, donc il faudra t'habituer à utiliser cette concentration en situation de combat, yoi."

Je me relève et m'étire, satisfait d'avoir enfin compris comment faire. Donc ça veut dire qu'une fois que je serai habitué, j'aurais de meilleures capacités en combat? Intéressant...

Il y a quelques coups que j'aimerais rendre justement.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Vous êtes sûr que je peux pas aider plus?" je demande.

-Nan gamine, la cuisine, c'est mon domaine!" assure Thatch. "Mettre la table, c'est suffisant!

Je croise les bras sur la table pour y poser ma tête en tirant une moue. Chaque fois que je veux aider il m'envoie balader... Je suis pourtant pas si mauvaise en cuisine... Bon, que quelques plats simples, mais au moins je les brûlais pas comme un certain Chasseur!

Repenser à ça me fait sourire malgré moi. Oui, Hack n'est plus là et me manque beaucoup, mais... Je crois que j'ai moins mal quand je pense à lui...

J'ai pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé, mes cauchemars en sont la preuve, nan je crois que j'ai juste... Accepté la chose.

Et c'est aussi pour ça que je me dis qu'il serait déçu si je le rejoignait aussi vite... C'est une des raisons qui me poussent à essayer de repousser l'échéance depuis quelques jours.

D'ailleurs tel qu'il est, en bas il doit paniquer à l'idée que je le rejoigne.

Où qu'il soit il a sûrement les yeux scotchés à l'entrée la plus proche pour guetter mon arrivée et me botter les fesses en bonne et due forme dès qu'il me verra!

"À quoi tu penses, Miss?" demande Thatch avec une curiosité toute innocente.

-... À mon père." je finis par répondre. "Quand c'était lui qui faisait le repas c'était l'Apocalyspe... Qui tenait dans l'assiette mais l'Apocalyspe quand même!"

-Tu as connu ton père?" s'étonne-t-il.

... Oui, c'est vrai que ça peut prêter à confusion, après tout, peu de Corbeaux doivent avoir l'occasion de rencontrer leurs parents biologiques. Que les miens soient morts ou vivants je me fiche de qui ils sont.

"Adoptif, il m'a prise avec lui quand j'avais 12 ans." je précise avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Ah... Eh ben si ce gars mettait les pieds dans ma cuisine, je le ferais sortir à coups de pieds avant qu'il fasse tout péter!" plaisante-t-il.

Je ris un peu à cause de l'image mentale. Non, je vais pas lui dire ce qu'il en est, ça ruinerait l'ambiance et peut-être son moral alors que c'est moi qui ai lancé le sujet.

"Bonne nouvelle!" fait Ace avec un sourire de morveux en entrant dans la cuisine, suivi des deux autres. "La sangsue a enfin compris!"

Ah oui, en effet, c'est une bonne chose. Il pourra s'améliorer du coup. M'enfin parler de lui comme s'il était débile... Disons que j'affiche le même air blasé que la sangsue en question.

Thatch ne réagit pas. Je crois qu'il l'aime pas trop non plus. Ce qui m'étonne presque autant que le cas de Ace qui se contente de ne pas le détester.

J'imagine que ça me regarde pas, autant arrêter de me torturer le cerveau pour rien. Je reporte mon attention sur Marco qui reste neutre. J'avoue que j'ai pris mon rôle au sérieux quand il a vérifié le sac de Thatch tout à l'heure, le pauvre, elle est censée se diriger contre lui cette blague.

Mais la tentation est trop forte, je veux pas trahir le cuistot et manquer une occasion pareille!

Hiken s'installe à côté de moi et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Honnêtement... J'aime bien quand il fait ça, je sais pas pourquoi.

J'affiche un petit sourire tranquille et recommence à regarder Thatch finir sa cuisine.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Même si j'ai du mal à supporter Hiken, je dois avouer qu'il s'y prend très bien avec Tamashi. Tous ces gestes simples qu'il a envers elle, ça fait des années que je me vois incapable de les faire envers qui que ce soit.

Et pourtant ils suffisent à l'apaiser. Est-ce qu'en sachant ça je serais capable d'essayer quand elle ne me craindra plus?

Je ne sais pas. Ma sœur a été la dernière personne qui a eu droit à ce genre de choses de ma part.

La solitude a retiré mes derniers sens affectifs. Jusqu'à ce qu'un oisillon blessé arrive et bouscule tout.

Et dans un sens, autant à l'époque je la maudissais, maintenant je me sens chanceux, parce que j'ai retrouvé d'autres buts à atteindre, la médecine n'est plus la seule option.

Et surtout, si elle veut bien de moi en tant qu'ami et protecteur, je ne serais plus seul. Et j'aimerais la remercier comme il faut pour m'avoir sorti de tout ça, quand le moment sera venu.

Dur à avouer, mais moi qui ai pour habitude de piéger des femmes pour me nourir, je me suis empêtré tout seul dans ses filets à elle.

* * *

 ***s'incline et quitte la scène* En espérant vous revoir mercredi!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Pour toute réclamation voyez avec mon avocat, je ne suis pas responsable des idées qui sortent de mon esprit tordu!**

 **Zialema** **: Moi aussi je suis contente de voir cette fic s'étendre, je pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin en commençant, mais j'adore ce qu'elle devient, surtout l'écrire en fait! :)**

 **Bref! En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je dois dire que c'est satisfaisant d'arriver enfin à quelque chose. Un jour de plus à ce rythme et je pourrai me consacrer un peu plus à l'entraînement physique et aux infos qu'on m'a promis.

C'est une bonne nouvelle qui me donne la sensation d'avancer après tous ces échecs.

Je passe par la cuisine où se trouve tout le monde, histoire de boire un peu d'eau avant d'aller prendre une douche. Hiken me fait signe d'approcher.

"Je vais te donner les infos, suis-moi." dit-il.

Je hoche la tête d'un air neutre et avale mon verre d'un trait.

Ace me suit jusqu'à la chambre et ouvre la porte...

...

Ok, il me fait quoi, là?

Je lève un sourcil blasé vers le chanteur qui a l'air de voir rouge. Pas le coupable, donc.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"THAAAAAATCH!" rugit la voix de Ace au loin, me faisant presque avoir une crise cardiaque.

Oh putain, ça sent pas bon pour le cabot!

Je me remets de mes émotions petit à petit, une main sur mon pauvre cœur affolé. Thatch me fait signe de le suivre avec un sourire en coin.

On arrive devant la chambre piégée, celle où dorment Hiken et le Phénix et je retiens mon sourire de toutes mes forces.

Cette scène n'a pas de prix.

Musique Barry White pour mettre l'ambiance, petites lumières rose et rouge avec une boule à facette, les deux lits rapprochés pour n'en faire qu'un, plus pétales de roses un peu partout, le cuistot a fait très fort!

Thatch se retrouve donc face à deux têtes brunes totalement furibondes.

Je bloque.

Brun.

Pas Marco donc.

Non non.

 _Law_. Ace et Law.

J'éclate de rire. Impossible de me retenir.

Et les pauvres qui doivent pas comprendre! Mais c'est vraiment trop pour moi!

"J'y crois pas!" je réussi à articuler.

Et les têtes interloquées qui s'affichent m'aident pas vraiment à regagner mon calme! Le pauvre Thatch qui commence à se faire incendier en plus!

Je réussi à me calmer un peu et essuie mes larmes en essayant de ne pas repartir. Law me regarde avec un air ahuri et je lui adresse un sourire d'excuse.

"Eh bien, on s'amuse ici, yoi." fait remarquer Marco en arrivant.

Il croit pas si bien dire, il devait être victime de la blague normalement! Je pouffe un peu malgré moi et pointe l'intérieur de la chambre pour qu'il aille jeter un œil.

Et visiblement il a compris qui devait être touché initialement vu le regard noir qu'il lance à Thatch.

Le pauvre cabot peut seulement faire ses prières, j'aimerais pas être à sa place... Finalement ça m'arrange qu'on garde ma participation secrète... Je mettrai des fleurs sur la tombe du Loup cuistot.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Wow. Tamashi qui a un fou rire.

C'est... Génial.

En temps normal je l'aurais caché sous ma casquette, ce sourire qui reste affiché malgré moi. Mais son regard n'a pas cillé quand il accroché le mien, c'est une première et comme si j'avais fais un grand pas en avant.

Le sourire contrit qu'elle a affiché, je n'ai pas rêvé non plus, c'est à moi qu'elle l'adressait et je me sens très heureux d'un seul coup. Elle arrive à s'en sortir, elle devient plus vivante et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a moins peur de moi. Tout commence à s'arranger en un temps record, je n'ai plus qu'à y donner un peu plus du mien pour l'aider au mieux.

Marco tapote mon épaule pour attirer mon attention pendant que les deux autres sont toujours en train de se chamailler et que Tamashi les regarde.

Le Phénix lève un sourcil et affiche un sourire en coin... Oh, non, pas du tout.

J'affiche un air blasé et secoue la tête. Son expression à lui ne change pas et je me sens... étrangement gêné par ce qu'il a l'air de sous-entendre.

Je veux dire, pourquoi je le serais quand personne ne m'as jamais... C'est pas demain la veille! Je l'ai jamais été et c'est pas près de changer!

"Non." je finis par réfuter d'une voix ferme.

-Sûr de toi, yoi?" demande-t-il avec un amusement perceptible dans la voix.

...

Je me dégage de son étreinte et préfère m'éloigner, je vais aller prendre cette fichue douche et je reviendrais après qu'ils aient fini leurs conneries pour les infos qu'on est censé me donner.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je regarde Marco avec curiosité, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit pour que Law réagisse comme ça?

D'ailleurs, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne c'est la première fois que je vois le Damphir sourire... Enfin, sans jouer les psychopathes derrière.

Le Phénix me fait signe que c'est pas important... Mouais... Je suis censée faire des efforts envers lui alors je vais pas insister.

"Oi, ça suffit tous les deux." fait le blond. "Thatch, je pensais avoir été clair?"

Sa voix est sévère, j'ai un peu pitié du Loup pour le coup.

"Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, Ace!" intervient-il alors que Hiken allait répliquer. "Oui, je sais qu'il mérite une sanction, non, je ne te laisserai pas mettre le feu à quoi que ce soit."

La moue qu'affiche mon semblable est tordante. On dirait un gosse alors que c'est un homme tout en muscle même s'il est frêle. J'arrive à ne pas rire mais je ne peux pas empêcher le sourire amusé qui s'affiche sur mon visage.

Le Loup me regarde avec son air de chien battu -sans mauvais jeu de mot- et je suis repartie.

C'est drôle mais à force je vais soit m'étouffer, soit les vexer...

Sauf que quand j'arrive à nouveau à me calmer, j'ai droit à des regards fixes et des sourires.

...

"Euh..." je fais. "Pardon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher..."

Je sais que je suis rouge tomate au moins parce que mes joues sont brûlantes et je suis morte de honte un peu...

"C'est bien si tu sais rire, la Miss!" s'exclame Thatch tout joyeux. "C'est que t'as encore ce qu'il faut pour continuer!"

-Le sale cabot a raison, Tami!" ricane Ace en ignorant le cri de protestation du cuistot. "On te reproche pas de rire de temps en temps, au contraire, je serais plus à t'encourager là-dessus!"

Marco aussi sourit, mais ce qu'il a à dire est d'une autre nature.

"Par contre j'espère que les blagues ne seront plus nécessaires à l'avenir, pour que tu y arrives." sourit-il en coin.

Ses yeux bleus me donnent étrangement l'impression qu'il sonde mon âme et qu'il sait tout... Attends... Il serait au courant pour ma participation...?

Je dois fuir? Me cacher?

Euh... Je crois que le clin d'œil discret qu'il vient de me faire veut dire que c'est pas la peine... Wouaw...

"AAAAARGH!" s'écrie Thatch, soudainement en panique.

Il s'élance en direction de la cuisine et les deux autres échangent un regard.

"Je crois que le karma s'est chargé de le punir." rigole Ace avec un sourire de morveux. "Mais bon... Après tout il a pas tenu sa promesse... Ne, Marco?"

Il le regarde avec les yeux brillants et le blond pousse un soupir silencieux avant de lui faire le geste d'y aller. Tout content il se met à sautiller et m'attrape par le bras au passage pour m'entraîner derrière lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" je demande, curieuse et pas vraiment au courant de ce qu'il veut faire.

-On va taquiner le cabot pour lui faire payer la blague!" rit il.

On arrive dans la cuisine au bon moment pour voir Thatch s'apitoyer sur son plat cramé, le pauvre...

"Ah zut..." fait Ace avec un air boudeur. "Si tu peux pas faire de bonne cuisine autant manger ailleurs..."

-Aaaace..." chouine le cuistot avec un air misérable. "Dis pas des choses comme ça! En plus je me suis brûlé!"

-Dans ce cas on va appeler Cassandra, si tu es si blessé que ça, yoi." fait Marco calmement en arrivant derrière nous.

Le Loup-garou bloque quelques secondes avant de tomber à genoux, une aura dépressive autour du crâne.

"Pardon pardon pardon, je le ferai plus mais pitiéééé!" pleurniche-t-il. "Appelez pas Cassandra et laissez-moi faire autre chooooose!"

J'ai les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire et Ace me fait un clin d'œil.

"Marco, tu saurais pas où se trouve le meilleur resto du coin après celui de Thatch?" demande-t-il d'un air faussement indifférent.

Il a tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase que Thatch se jette sur lui et l'agrippe par le col ouvert de sa chemise pour le secouer comme un prunier.

"Tu peux pas me faire ça! Pitié Ace! Je ferai plus ce genre de blague je le juuuure!" continue-t-il de pleurnicher.

-Lâche-moi." se contente de dire Hiken avec un air blasé.

-Hm... En fait, j'ai pas trop envie de bouger ce soir..." soupire Marco avec un air neutre. "Mais si tu penses que Thatch n'est pas à la hauteur..."

-NAAAAH!" chouine le cuistot. "MARCOOO S'IL TE PLAIIIIT!"

Pour ma part j'essaie juste de ne pas repartir dans un fou rire. La scène est à la fois pitoyable et hilarante!

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur un Law tout juste sorti de la douche, avec les cheveux encore humides sous son éternelle casquette et -ce qui continue de m'étonner- un haut court qui laisse voir les tatouages de ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore?" demande-t-il d'un air blasé.

-Ils se vengent." je réponds en pointant le pauvre Loup déprimé du pouce, avec toujours ce sourire qui manque d'éclater un tout moment vu le ridicule de ce qu'il se passe.

Le regard de Law est différent de d'habitude... Je crois qu'il a l'air... Content? Nan, venant de Sadistic Law ce serait plutôt "satisfait".

Mais il n'y a plus cette lueur de pitié qui me donnait envie de vomir depuis l'incident Bellamy, et soutenir son regard est déjà bien moins difficile, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.

Certes, j'ai toujours ce... Malaise, quand il est là, mais... Je crois bien que ça se calme... Un peu...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

De base je me suis dépêche de prendre cette douche parce que je n'avais pas envie de me détruire le cerveau sur les insinuations de Marco. Puis en entendant tout ce boucan je me suis demandé si j'avais bien fait. Mais là ça n'a plus d'importance, parce que j'ai quelque chose qui vaut la peine sous les yeux.

Tamashi vit, elle rit et sourit, me parle même sans trembler pour une fois.

C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle accepte de me parler de rares fois alors je ne peux qu'apprécier ce moment malgré le braillard en fond.

"Je vais devoir y aller, préviens le cabot que je mangerai ailleurs..." je commence à lui dire. "S'il te plaît."

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je suis très surprise et il a l'air franchement gêné, chose que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Eh ben... Wouaw...

"Euh... Oui, d'accord, vas-y..." je finis par répondre.

Il hoche la tête en remerciement et repasse la porte pour partir chasser.

Oui, il me l'a pas dit mais j'ai retenu son cycle. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça... C'est bientôt la pleine Lune... Et l'île est essentiellement peuplée de Loup-garous...

Je sais pas pourquoi, je suis pas très rassurée à cette pensée...

"Bon, d'accord!" finit par concéder Ace. "On te laisse une autre chance mais t'as intérêt à bien te rattraper!"

-Mercimercimerci!" s'écrie le cuistot en enlaçant les jambes de Hiken. "Je jure que je vais me donner à fond pour refaire un repas digne de ce nom!"

-Hai hai..." soupire Ace, l'air blasé. "Si tu me lâchais et que tu te mettais au boulot dans ce cas?"

Je secoue la tête avec un sourire désabusé en voyant Thatch comme monté sur ressorts. C'est n'importe quoi... Mais c'est quand même drôle.

Après il reste ce truc qui me chiffonne et pour le coup m'aide à garder mon calme, parce que c'est vraiment troublant...

"Hey, Miss, tu voudrais pas aller chercher la sangsue?" me demande le cuistot à la va-vite en pleine séance d'éminçage.

-Il mangera dehors, il est passé pendant la... menace, pour me demander de vous prévenir." j'explique.

Thatch continue son boulot en déprimant, persuadé que c'est "une vengeance de cette satanée sangsue".

Ace se tourne vers moi, l'air à la fois étonné et content.

"T'as réussi à lui parler sans flipper?" demande-t-il.

-Ben... Oui..." je réponds en m'en rendant compte.

C'est vrai, pour une fois j'avais pas peur de lui! Wouaw...

"Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse?" demande Marco.

Je hoche légèrement la tête, un peu hésitante, parce que bloquer là-dessus me paraît un peu stupide...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?" demande le cuistot mystérieusement sorti de sa déprime.

...

"Il m'a dit "s'il te plaît"..."

* * *

 **On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite! :)**

 **Ou peut-être plus tôt? Faut voir :3**


	35. Chapter 35

**Heya Minna! Nouveau Chapitre!**

 **Et je suis contente de voir que boadicee et JeTapeL'incruste sont vivant(e)s! \o/**

 **boadicee: Je vais peut-être te décevoir, mais des précautions sont prises pour chaque pleine Lune... Et si Thatch fait ça deux fois par mois depuis des années sans qu'il n'y ait de problèmes, je voyais pas pourquoi ça changerait pour cette fois... Gomen.**

 **JeTapeL'incruste: Yay! J'ai réussi à écrire une scène drôle *^* Et pour la défense de Tami, après avoir vécu des mois avec Law, le voir devenir poli d'un seul coup doit vraiment la faire buguer ^^**

 **Zialema: Comme quoi une bonne blague détend toujours une atmosphère ^^ *boit son jus de pomme***

 **Bref! Je vais vous laisser tranquilles!**

 **En espérant toujours que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Si je m'attendais à ça, cette soirée a de quoi me surprendre... Je vais le prendre, ça la fera peut-être rire, comme au lycée...

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Il commence à se faire tard et je songe à aller dormir quand Law revient de la chasse et jette un magazine sur la table de la cuisine.

Comme je suis la plus proche, je l'attrape sous les regards attentifs et jette un oeil là où se trouve un marque-page improvisé.

 **"La mystérieuse compagne"**

 **Le mystérieux Hiken qui continue de gagner en popularité ces dernières années en a surpris plus d'un au dernier concert, donné le 23 mai. Malgré l'impossibilité de prendre des photos de ce jeune talent, nous avons de nombreux témoins en plus de nous-même qui certifient avoir vu Hiken se comporter de manière très différente envers une spectatrice pendant l'événement.**

 **Avec la pénombre nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu identifier l'heureuse élue, mais nous ferons notre possible pour retrouver cette femme pour l'interviewer et lever le voile sur la relation de notre Jane Doe avec le chanteur!**

...

"Alors?" demande Ace.

-C'est..." j'hésite. "Rien, c'est rien."

Il fait une moue sceptique et m'arrache le magazine des mains pour jeter un œil à l'article...

...

"Pfff..." souffle-t-il avec un sourire narquois. "Ils savent plus quoi inventer."

Je suis soulagée qu'il le prenne bien...

"Tu pensais que je ferais quoi?" rit Hiken. "C'est juste des ragots, faut pas s'offusquer!"

-C'est juste que... J'ai l'impression que ça m'arrive souvent... De paraître en couple avec des gens connus."

-Ooooh?" fait mon semblable avec son sourire du Cheshire. "Des choses à me dire, Tami?"

-Ben... Euh... C'est arrivé avec Law aussi..." j'avoue, un peu gênée.

Ace se tourne vers le Damphir avec un sourcil levé.

"Comme je lui ai évité en public de se faire assommer, les gens se sont mis à penser qu'on était ensemble." répond-il. "On avait trouvé ça drôle, au début."

C'est vrai, je devais m'empêcher de rire pour éviter de vexer la classe entière. J'affiche un léger sourire à ce souvenir, parce que c'est vrai que Law aussi n'avait pas réussi à garder un air neutre! C'est... Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, c'est plutôt un bon souvenir...

"Bon, t'en fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais me coucher." annonce Law à Hiken en ressortant de la cuisine.

Ah tiens, pas une mauvaise idée...

Je souhaite la bonne nuit à Ace et me dirige vers ma chambre, appréhendant quand même un peu à cause des cauchemars qui continuent.

Quand bien même rien de ce que je vis en ce moment ne me les rappelle...

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et tourne le dos au rayon de lune qui perce la fenêtre.

Pourtant, je passe je ne sais combien de temps à me retourner dans tous les sens, c'est infernal!

Le sommeil n'a pas l'air de vouloir venir et la raison, c'est mon cerveau qui cogite. En plus je ne peux que lui donner raison.

 _« Et ta cervelle, à quoi elle sert? »_ me raille ma conscience.

Stop! C'est bon! On arrête!

Je me lève à nouveau et tourne un peu en rond dans la pièce. Je m'arrête devant la fenêtre pour voir la mer et je suis prise d'une très grande envie de la rejoindre...

Je sors de la chambre et marche silencieuse à travers le manoir, me demandant encore une fois pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si grand et débouche sur la plage

Ce que je n'avais pas remarqué cependant, c'est Hiken en train de jouer sur une de ses guitares, assis un peu à l'écart sous l'arbre où Marco a l'habitude de méditer.

"T'arrives pas à dormir?" me demande-t-il

-Non..." je réponds.

-Des fois on aimerait bien pouvoir mettre nos cerveaux en mode off, hein?" soupire-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

"Comment tu le sais?" je me rends compte.

-L'expérience et l'habitude." dit-il avec un sourire amer. "Rien de grave, pas la peine de faire cette tête!"

-...Hm." je fais en haussant les épaules.

Il ajuste une de ses cordes et fait sortir quelques notes de plus. La musique qu'il commence à jouer est simple, répétitive mais a le mérite de poser un décor calme.

"Tu veux me parler de ce qui te tracasses?" demande-t-il en cessant de jouer.

Je rouvre les yeux et le regarde, hésitante.

"Je... J'ai rien fais pour toi encore, je trouve que c'est pas juste que tu m'écoutes alors que je peux rien faire en contrepartie." je refuse.

Hiken soupire en levant les yeux aux ciels et l'instant d'après, se jette sur moi pour m'attaquer à coup de chatouilles!

"Yaaaah! Arrête! Arrête!" j'articule sous la torture.

-Alors tu arrêtes de dire des conneries pareilles!" réplique-t-il en continuant ses assauts.

-Ok ok!" je capitule. "Arrête s'il te plait !"

-Iie! J'ai pas envie!" ricane-t-il.

L'enfoiré! Nan faut qu'il arrête là, je vais finir par me faire dessus avec ses conneries!

"Ace!" je l'engueule de manière pas du tout crédible en même temps que je ris. "Je me vengerai!"

-Ouuuh! J'ai peur!" se moque-t-il. "Ok, t'as gagné, je te laisse pour cette fois!"

Il arrête enfin de me chatouiller et je me retrouve par terre à reprendre mon souffle et mon sérieux pendant qu'il continue de rire.

"Allez, dis-moi ce qui va pas, ça vaudra toujours mieux que massacrer ta pauvre cervelle!"

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré avant de me reculer de quelques centimètres, en surveillant ses doigts, juste au cas où.

"C'est... Je sais pas quoi faire..." je finis par avouer. "Pour Law. C'est tout."

-C'est à dire?" insiste-t-il.

-Ben..."

Je me relève et regarde les vagues quelques instants, en attendant que je trouve comment formuler la chose.

"J'ai... En fait c'est pas lui qui me fait le plus peur, c'est plus ses réactions face aux miennes... Je crois même que j'ai plus peur de lui, juste... Un très gros malaise... Et je me suis rendue compte que tout ce qui lui est arrivé est de ma faute." j'explique avant de lever la main. "Pas dans ce sens-là, garde ton argument pour plus tard!"

Hiken referme la bouche et lève les mains en signe de capitulation.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à cause de moi il a dû partir de chez lui, tu m'as expliqué pour le soir du concert, il a failli mourir, mais il est resté alors qu'il aurait pu me laisser pour reprendre sa vie tranquillement... Il est encore là..."

Je baisse les yeux et joue quelques instants avec le sable pour éviter de regarder mon semblable. J'ai terriblement honte de ce que je vais dire.

"Pourtant depuis le début j'ai été incroyablement égoïste. J'ai pas une seule fois pris son avis en compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il pète un plomb, et là encore c'était de ma faute." j'avoue avec un peu de mal à cause de la boule dans ma gorge. "J'ai eu peur, puis j'ai senti la peau de mon dos se déchirait, mes plumes sortaient d'un seul coup, mais y'avait encore une chance que je meure sans me transformer... Mais je l'ai arrêté parce que... Depuis le début il me disait de vivre, et j'ai pensé à comment il se serait senti en voyant ce qu'il aurait fait... J'ai pas supporté l'idée de lui infliger ça, parce que c'était le dernier à vouloir le contraire, tu vois..."

-Oui, je vois." fait Ace. "Mais je pense que j'aurais fait pareil. Et je trouve pas que c'est égoïste, au départ c'était pas ton intention."

Je lève à nouveau la main, son opinion de moi m'a fait chaud au cœur, mais il ne connaît pas toute l'histoire.

"C'est moi qui ai ouvert les hostilités le jour de notre rencontre. Tuer quelqu'un... Faut savoir vivre avec et moi... J'ai voulu le forcer..."

Je marque une autre pause et resserre mes jambes pour appuyer ma tête sur mes genoux, toujours en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Ace.

"Avec tous ces sacrifices qu'il a dû faire il est encore là, à attendre que j'arrive à le supporter... Il est un peu sadique, je veux bien l'accorder, mais depuis le début il ne veut tuer personne à moins d'y être forcé. Il est peut-être froid et flippant quand il veut, c'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais... Je veux pouvoir me rattraper mais... J'ai aucune idée de quoi faire, parce qu'au final c'est des erreurs que je pourrais faire, et de ce à quoi ça conduirait dont j'ai peur."

Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, ce que j'ai dit est vrai, j'ai été égoïste et je m'attends à être jugée pour ça. Il se passe quelques secondes durant lesquelles j'entends Ace souffler avant de me prendre un poing sur le crâne.

"Ite..." je grogne en frottant la zone d'impact.

-Pour commencer, si tu es coupable, c'est déjà bien que tu le réalises !"

J'ai l'intention de protester mais il m'arrête d'une main. Touché, retour à l'envoyeur.

"Cependant! Law a aussi sa part de responsabilité et l'assume, donc ce n'est pas la peine de le nier! Je te crois quand tu dis qu'il a pas un mauvais fond, mais tu n'as pas à porter ses charges en plus des tiennes!"

... Je sais pas. Law a eu tous ces ennuis à cause de moi, au final c'est lui la victime dans toute cette histoire. Sa culpabilité n'a pas lieu d'être.

Une petite claque derrière la tête me sort de mes pensées.

"Hey!" je proteste.

-Arrête de cogiter, tête de linotte!" me reproche Ace. "Vas t'excuser dès que tu te sentiras prête! Des mots suffiront, pas besoin de te creuser la tête pour ça!"

... Hiken manque de tact... Vraiment...

"Merci Ace." je souffle en lui faisant un câlin.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et me fait signe d'y aller. Je fonce vers le manoir et poursuis ma lancée jusqu'à la chambre que le Damphir est censé occuper.

Je m'arrête devant la porte et attends quelques instants, hésitante.

...

Et puis merde!

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

 _Toc toc toc!_

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse. On a frappé à la porte ou j'ai rêvé?

 _Toc toc!_

Ah non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, il y a un problème?

Je me lève et enfile vite-fait un jean avant d'aller ouvrir.

...

"Tamashi-ya..."

Je suis... Franchement surpris.

"...Un problème?" je demande en la voyant se tordre les mains et se mordiller la lèvre malgré sa tête baissée.

-Law je..." commence-t-elle. "Je..."

Elle marque une pause et respire profondément.

"Je suis désolée." finit-elle par lâcher. "Pour tout, depuis le début..."

Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça... Le masque que j'ai essayé de garder tombe et j'affiche un sourire devant son aveu.

"Moi aussi." je réponds.

Elle relève la tête, l'air surprise. On reste comme ça à se regarder pendant quelques secondes.

"Alors on a qu'à reprendre depuis le début." je propose pour dissiper son malaise et le mien face au blocage de la situation.

Je lui tends une main, je sais que c'est le genre de situations absurdes, mais si ça peut aider...

"Je suis Trafalgar D. Water Law, mais garde mon nom complet pour toi, s'il te plait." je lui dis.

Elle finit par afficher un sourire et serre la main que je lui tends.

"Ok!"

* * *

 **Si vous laissez une review, lâchez un petit "merci" pour Zialema :3 (Ouaaah! Le piège qu'elle aura pas vu venir! :D)**

 **Nan, sérieusement, en plus de ses autres fics, elle se démène comme une dingue quand j'ai du mal, elle a du mérite ^^'**


	36. Chapter 36

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je vous informe aussi que j'ai enfin écris le omake de Law VS Bellamy!**

 **boadicee : J'avais un peu remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, à ta façon d'écrire :x Bref, cette fic ne va pas s'envoler, faut dormir!**

 **JeTapeL'incruste : Alors, on va reprendre le bon vieux principe de la liste! \o/**

 **\- Law n'est pas recherché, pas encore, c'est sur le même principe que le manga qu'il garde son nom complet secret. Parce que son père lui a demandé.**

 **\- L'histoire de Law sera dévoilée plus tard, donc je vais m'abstenir de répondre à cette question, même si un indice là-dessus se trouve dans la partie d'Enselm ;)**

 **\- Quant aux cauchemars de Tami, ce sera pour plus tard!**

 **Voilà, sinon le sourire du Cheshire était déjà apparu et je tiens ça des fics de Zialema, mais si tu veux approfondir là-dedans, on a Pyrolouve qui adapte le conte dans " Ace au Pays des presque Merveilles"!**

 **Zialema : Euh... C'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée! C'est lui! *pointe Thatch du doigt***

 **Bref! En espérant encore et toujours que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Donc vous repartez sur de nouvelles bases?" demande Ace en buvant dans son café.

-C'est ça, on a tous les deux présenté nos excuses à l'autre et je pense que ce sera moins tendu entre nous." je confirme.

Hiken hochement lentement la tête, l'air pensif.

"Salut les jeunes!" fait Thatch en entrant dans la cuisine. "Désolé, j'ai pas trop le temps de papoter, mais Ace, tu ferais mieux de jeter un œil à ça, page 4, j'ai entouré."

Il balance un journal sur la table que mon semblable tire jusqu'à lui pour le feuilleter.

"Il y a un souci ?" je demande au cuistot. "Pourquoi vous êtes pressé?"

-C'est rien Miss!" assure-t-il en levant les mains. "C'est la pleine Lune ce soir et j'ai ma meute à gérer, je vous demanderai juste de ne pas quitter vos chambres pour la nuit, ok?"

Je hoche la tête et le regarde partir, légèrement inquiète.

"On peut pas l'aider?" je demande à Ace.

-C'est l'Alpha, Tami, il a l'habitude de faire ça et c'est _sa_ responsabilité." nie Hiken en tournant les pages du journal. "Si un jour les choses dérapent on lui donnera un coup de main, mais heureusement c'est pas encore arrivé."

Il reste silencieux, le mouvement de ses yeux indiquant qu'il est en train de lire et je bois dans ma tasse en attendant qu'il ait fini.

D'ailleurs, j'y avais pas fais attention, mais c'est un journal de Chasseurs... J'espère que ses frères n'ont pas de problèmes, pour que Thatch veuille qu'il le lise...

"Tami, j'aimerais qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure, niveau entraînement." fait Ace en me tendant le journal. "Lis-ça."

 **"** **Retour des Corbeaux?** **"**

 **Alors que nous pensions que les frères Monkey D. Luffy et Portgas D. Ace étaient les derniers représentants de la race maudite des Corbeaux, voilà que nos sources nous indiquent l'existence d'un troisième spécimen, qui cette fois serait une jeune fille. Nous ignorons son identité ou ses racines, mais son existence représente un risque considérable de reproduction, qui à terme pourrait mener à une réapparition plus massive de cette race.**

 **Cette fille se retrouve donc en tête de liste sur les tableaux de chasse, nous appelons à la vigilance et vous conseillons de vous procurer au plus vite les informations que vous pourrez trouver sur les femelles.**

... Je pense que c'est pas une mauvaise idée, pour l'entraînement.

C'est pas que cet article demande de me prendre pour cible, nooon!

Je pousse un soupir et respire un bon coup pour me remettre les idées en place.

"Ça va, t'encaisses?" me demande Ace.

-Hm." je le rassure. "T'as raison, ça vaut mieux."

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je reviens au manoir après une ou deux heures et je Tamashi et Ace en plein entraînement, ils s'y prennent plus tôt maintenant?

"Trafalgar-kun, tu tombes bien, yoi." fait Marco en surveillant les deux autres. "Ils ont décidé d'accélérer les choses, donc on va s'y mettre aussi."

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" je demande quand même.

-Tamashi-chan est en tête des tableaux de chasse." répond-il avec un air grave.

-J'arrive tout de suite."

Je me dépêche de retourner dans la chambre pour déposer mes nouveaux bouquins et enfiler quelque chose de plus adapté. Si ça signifie qu'elle a plus de chance d'être repérée, alors je ferai bien d'intensifier l'entraînement, moi aussi.

Je retrouve les trois autres sur la plage et commence à travailler.

Le but de cet entraînement doit servir à augmenter mes capacités en combat, essentiellement ma vitesse et ma précision, quant à la méditation, elle aide à la concentration.

Et c'est vrai, j'ai mis du temps à y croire et à l'admettre, mais c'est aussi pour les auras.

Généralement Marco est celui qui me coach et contre qui je me bats, même si Hiken participe régulièrement, quand il ne gère pas l'entraînement de Tamashi qui avait besoin de voir les bases il y a quelques jours encore.

Elle s'est pas mal investit dans les deux formes, physiques et mentales, du coup elle est vite passé au niveau supérieur, donc ils jugent pouvoir la laisser s'entraîner avec moi un certain temps à chaque séance.

Si d'habitude ses gestes sont crispés ou qu'elle est hésitante face à moi, aujourd'hui elle fait preuve d'une sacrée férocité!

Ses coups sont encore un peu maladroits par moments mais elle a à peine plus d'une semaine de pratique derrière elle! J'ai rattrapé mon retard donc elle a moins de chances qu'avant de m'en mettre une, mais elle gère très bien les esquives.

Le sourire de Hiken quand il nous dit d'arrêter veut tout dire, et je dois admettre que je suis, moi aussi, fier d'elle, même si je ne le dirai pas, parce que ces résultats ne viennent pas de mes efforts. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux et elle esquisse un sourire en reprenant son souffle.

Je regarde vers Marco et il a un hochement de tête, donc il est satisfait aussi.

"Bon, pour aujourd'hui ça ira!" accorde-t-il. "À la douche les jeunes, yoi! On fera la méditation cet après-midi!"

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Bon sang, c'est désagréable!

"Je crois que je la sens." je signale.

-Tu peux décrire?" demande Ace.

Brr...

"C'est un fourmillement... _Sur_ la peau, et c'est vachement fort." je réponds en tirant la grimace.

-On a une gagnante, Marco!"

-Bien!" répond-il. "Tamashi-chan, l'intensité du fourmillement correspond à la présence de ton aura, en ce moment elle est très visible pour les autres. Concentre-toi dessus et sur ma voix, suis mes conseils et ça devrait aller, d'accord?"

-Ok." je réponds avant de revenir au fourmillement.

La sensation est vraiment bizarre, vu que d'habitude c'est plus à l'intérieur que ça se passe, c'est comme si on m'avait retournée comme une chaussette... Glauque.

Bon, concentration.

"Essaie de te visualiser quelque chose, comme une radio, ou une enceinte comme fait Ace, ça peut être n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il y a de quoi baisser le son qui peut en sortir et un interrupteur pour verrouiller, tu me suis?"

Oui... Je le suis, mais je sais pas vraiment... Un truc qui laisse sortir du son, ça peut être beaucoup de trucs...

Une radio... J'aime bien le genre de vieilles radios vintage, j'en ai déjà vu... Donc je dois penser à ça?

J'essaie de me concentrer sur un modèle au hasard, même si pour le coup, elle a le strict minimum que voulait le Phénix, mais pas vraiment une forme conventionnelle... Néanmoins elle m'a l'air solide, dans ma tête j'entends.

"Je l'ai." je souffle.

-Il y a bien ce que je t'ai dis?" demande la voix de Marco.

-Oui."

-Alors essaie de la toucher, et dis-moi si tu peux."

Je fronce les sourcils et visualise ma main en train de toucher le bouton. Au final mes sourcils finissent hauts sur mon front, je peux même sentir la matière sur ma main, comme si je touchais vraiment ma radio.

C'est... Bizarre, comme impression.

"Je crois que c'est un oui." fait la voix de Marco, qui me paraît plus lointaine.

Je hoche la tête et redouble ma concentration pour ne pas perdre ni le blond, ni la vision.

"Ton aura correspond à la musique, ou plutôt la _Voix_ qui sort de ce que tu vois, tu peux l'entendre?"

... Pas... Pas vraiment... C'est plus un bruit blanc et envahissant qui me fait grimacer de nouveau.

J'imagine que je dois baisser le son avec la molette en forme d'engrenage, ce que je fais rapidement avant de verrouiller cette position avec le loquet qui se bloque sur les dents.

Un sifflement me parvient et je rouvre les yeux pour voir Ace qui applaudit avec un sourire sincère.

Accroupit juste devant moi, Marco applaudit discrètement avec un sourire franc, lui aussi, ce que je vois rarement sur son visage.

"... Euh... J'aurais peut-être dû vous attendre?" je fais, légèrement gênée.

-C'était du beau travail, ton aura est bien moins visible, ça t'aidera beaucoup, toi et ton entourage, yoi." fait Marco en secouant la tête.

-Marco l'avait bien dit, au début!" fait Ace en croisant les mains derrière la tête. "C'est un principe simple, mais le comprendre et le mettre en place prend un peu de temps."

Ah! Donc j'ai pas mal fait !

Moi qui pensait que c'était trop facile et que j'avais raté quelque part! J'affiche un sourire, soulagée d'avoir enfin réussi.

"Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as plus besoin de mes leçons, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est t'entraîner jusqu'à pouvoir t'effacer complètement, yoi." annonce-t-il. "Mais n'hésite pas à vérifier quand tu veux, le contrôle à tendance à se fragiliser les premières semaines, n'est-ce pas, Ace?"

Ah... C'est... Je saurai pas dire si c'est une bonne nouvelle... Je fais pas totalement confiance à Marco encore, mais je l'aime bien, et c'est valable en tant que prof...

Après le contrôle je pense pouvoir gérer mais s'il se passe un truc que je comprends pas ou si je fais mal quelque chose cette fois ?

"Tamashi-chan." m'interpelle le Phénix en ignorant la moue un peu trop innocente d'Hiken.

Zut... Je m'étais pas rendu compte que je regardais dans le vague, d'ailleurs Law est toujours coupé du monde...

Quoi qu'il en soit je reporte mon attention sur le blond.

"Que tu n'aies plus besoin de leçons ne veut pas dire que je ne te donnerai pas de conseils si tu en a besoin, wakatta?"

-Hm." je hoche la tête, un peu plus rassurée.

Marco se releva et commença à s'éloigner.

"Je vais voir où en est Thatch, laisse encore une petite heure à Trafalgar-kun et ça ira pour aujourd'hui." dit-il à Ace.

-Ok!" répondit Hiken avec un haussement d'épaules. "Tami, si tu veux tu peux aller faire autre chose, je pense qu'on va attendre que la sangsue ait réussi avant de remplacer la méditation pour vous entraîner un peu plus au combat."

Oui, peut-être.

Enfin... Je sais pas vraiment quoi faire, là, tout de suite.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules, à la rigueur je peux toujours rester pour réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire et accessoirement voire comment Law s'en sort.

C'est dommage qu'il ait prit autant de temps à prendre ça au sérieux, du coup il a du retard de ce côté de l'entraînement.

En fait... J'ai envie de sortir un peu, je suis juste restée au manoir ou sur la plage pour le moment mais... Pas aujourd'hui, demain, sinon ça risquerait de donne du fil à retordre à Thatch.

Si je me souviens bien le self-control des Loup-garous est fragilisé le jour de la pleine Lune.

D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que j'ai pas prévenu Law encore.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Quand Hiken me fait sortir de la méditation je sens tout de suite une différence que je n'arrive pas vraiment à identifier.

Tamashi à l'air un peu gênée, son regard est surtout baissé quand elle attire mon attention.

"Désolée, j'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt..." commence-t-elle. "Thatch nous demande de pas sortir de nos chambres cette nuit, c'est la pleine Lune..."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est un cliché, même si d'avoir eu et lu les infos des deux autres me confirment que ce serait mauvais. Et j'ai comme l'impression que foutre la merde sur l'île en faisant le contraire de ce que demande le cuistot n'est pas une bonne idée.

Non, vraiment, pas quand les choses commencent à s'arranger.

Marco à l'air de revenir de je ne sais pas où, et il annonce qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Un léger vent se lève au niveau de la plage et fait voler les cheveux de Tamashi devant moi. Cette scène me rappelle étrangement le toit du lycée, et l'énorme envie de la mordre que ça avait provoqué.

Sauf que là... Rien... Son parfum est le même pourtant, mais... Oh, attendez une minute...

...

Putain quel con, je vous jure, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt!

"Tamashi-ya?" je l'interpelle.

-Hm?" fait-elle en se retournant.

-Tu as réussi à diminuer ton aura?" je demande confirmation.

Elle affiche un sourire à la fois fier et gêné en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

"Oui, j'ai réussi tout à l'heure!" fait-elle joyeusement.

Je bloque quelques secondes, avant de me reprendre et d'afficher un sourire en coin.

"Bien joué." je la félicite.

Elle a un petit rire et reprend son chemin. Du coin de l'œil je peux voir Marco me regarder avec insistance, comme au moment de la mauvaise blague du cabot.

J'affiche encore une fois un air blasé en secouant la tête. Je sais pas pourquoi il s'est mis ça en tête, mais c'est mort.

De toute façon je vais pas m'attarder là-dessus, j'ai des bouquins qui m'attendent et on me prête un endroit calme pour les étudier tranquillement, donc je sais comment occuper ma soirée.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Pour aujourd'hui, vu qu'il reste quelques heures avant le crépuscule, je vais retourner sur la plage, peut-être faire quelque chose de différent, comme reprendre le dessin que j'avais commencé sur le ferry... Quoique...

Oh, je sais!

Je rattache ma sacoche à ma taille et me dirige vers la plage comme... Tous les jours, ou presque, depuis qu'on est arrivé à Ocracoke. Et ça fait quoi, un peu plus d'une semaine qu'on est là?

Vache...

En débouchant dehors j'entends les voix de Marco et Ace en train de discuter sur fond de guitare, au niveau de la terrasse. Du coup, je suis assez tentée de les rejoindre... Est-ce que ça va les déranger ? Je voudrais pas vraiment... Rhaaa! Je fais quoi?

En voyant Marco aller sur un fauteuil plus loin je sens ma panique redescendre un peu, c'est signe que si conversation importante il y a eu, elle est terminée ou remise à plus tard. Je m'approche discrètement en voyant Ace comme perdu dans ses pensées en continuant de jouer son morceau que je ne crois pas connaître.

" _Bossa Nova_ , une _hidden track_ de l'album _Kanjô Effect_." répond Marco à ma question silencieuse. "Si tu veux les écouter, dis-lui, il te les jouera tous avec plaisir. Sinon, j'ai les dials, yoi. Même _Karasu_ ou..."

Honnêtement le voir aussi loquace est inhabituel, mais qu'il se taise parce qu'Ace lui lance un regard noir c'est... Inédit...

A part ça, un dial de _Karasu_? Vraiment? Et je peux écouter les autres chansons aussi? J'aime beaucoup l'idée, ça c'est sûr !

Hiken retourne à sa guitare après un dernier regard d'avertissement.

"Tu voulais quelque chose à la base, Marco?" lui demande-t-il. "Je suis à toi juste en suivant Tami."

Oh non, là y'a méprise.

Je lève les mains et secoue la tête.

"Law est dans ses bouquins, je voulais juste m'occuper, je voudrais pas déranger." j'éclaircis.

Marco tire une chaise près de lui et m'invite à m'asseoir, ce que je fais par politesse.

"Tu es plus ou moins concernée par ce que je vais dire, vu que tu es avec nous pour quelques temps encore." dit-il avant de se tourner en partie vers Ace. "Izou m'a envoyé un message pour se plaindre pour la énième fois du fait que tu n'as pas fait de concert à Kyoto depuis un moment. Il a pris l'initiative d'en préparer un avec son prochain défilé pour avril prochain, yoi."

-Ok." répond simplement Hiken. "Bon, on pourra assister à la floraison des cerisiers, j'ai rien contre ça, mais pas question que je fasse le mannequin ! Qu'il s'adresse à Sanji s'il a besoin d'un mannequin masculin !"

Personnellement j'ai un peu de mal à suivre ce qui se passe.

"Izou est un Vampire Pur, yoi." m'explique Marco en me prenant en pitié.

-Vous êtes une créatures Sombre aussi?" je lui demande sans vouloir.

Euh...

"Non, je suis un Lumineux." nie-t-il. "Toute notre famille, qui nous donne notre nom de "Newgate", agit dans le gris, qu'on soit d'un côté ou de l'autre."

-Je voudrais bien aller voir Kal'..." soupire Ace en commençant une autre chanson.

-Faudra attendre, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était en plein conflit avec des Naga." refuse Marco.

Ils m'ont expliqué ce qu'étaient les Naga, les sortes de gorgones contre lesquelles Law a failli mourir. Je peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer dans mon coin.

"C'est une Tafari, c'est normal... Elle est _toujours_ en conflit avec les Naga." insiste Hiken.

-Tu es néanmoins attendu à Greensboro, en fin de semaine, pour un concert."

Mon semblable se bloque un instant en arrêtant de jouer, et franchement, je comprends un peu pourquoi. Il me regarde d'un air faussement fâché en pointant le blond du pouce.

"T'as vu le manager que je me ramasse ?" me demande-t-il. "J'apprends maintenant que j'ai un concert dans cinq jours!"

Oui, j'ai vu, mais je veux me mettre personne à dos, Thatch était une exception, lui et son maudit balai !

"On a pas besoin de partir à l'étranger, c'est en Caroline du Nord aussi, et je te rappelle que tu dois lancer ton nouveau dial, yoi." le réprimande Marco comme un gamin.

Et j'avoue que je rigole un peu en voyant l'air désespéré de Ace, c'est tellement une scène improbable! Pire que ses moues, je vous jure!

"Tu es attendu à Dubaï le mois prochain, à Paris pour la Fête de la Musique, suivi de Montréal pour la rentrée, yoi." continue le Phénix, faisant que mon semblable paraît plus boudeur à chaque destination.

Quant à moi ce que je me dis c'est... Que je sais pas si je supporterai un emploi du temps pareil! J'ai de la chance, j'ai pas à chanter devant des foules entières à chaque arrêt, moi...

"Mexico est à la carte pour leur Halloween, donc, tu y verras peut-être Kali, et tu dois te décider qui de Moscou ou Washington aura _l'insigne_ honneur de te pourrir ton anniversaire, yoi."

-Aucun des deux, je me barre à Santa Monica!" râle Ace. "Et si tu me fais chier, je vais passer Noël sur la route 66! T'as déjà fait de la moto, Tami?"

-Non, jamais... "je réponds, un peu surprise. "Je vois surtout que t'as un sacré emploi du temps..."

...Et qu'ils considèrent que je serais avec eux pendant presque un an, aussi... Et que j'en suis très heureuse, de savoir que pour l'instant je ne les ai pas saoulés...

Ace prend une pose légèrement dramatique, laissant la guitare pendre par-dessus un bras de son fauteuil.

"Parfois, je regrette les rues de Grenade..."

* * *

 **On se revoit vendredi cette fois! :D**

 **Pourquoi? Mais parce que j'ai envie! :p**


	37. Chapter 37

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre comme promis!**

 **Zialema : Quoi? Mais on peut toujours accuser Thatch! :o**

 ***voit au loin un cuistot en train de déprimer qui se fait engueuler par Marco* Tu vois?**

 **Bref! Je vous laisse tranquille pour le moment! En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Vous êtes sûrs que ça vous dérange pas?" je demande pour la énième fois, pas trop confiante à ce sujet.

-Pour la quatorzième fois, Tamashi-ya, non, ça ne nous dérange pas de t'accompagner." répond patiemment Law.

-La sangsue a raison, Tami, on a décidé nous-même de venir avec, et puis si je me trompe pas, il y a un événement aujourd'hui!" renchérit Ace. "Thatch?"

-On peut appeler ça un vide-grenier si c'était que ça, mais il y a tellement d'animations avec qu'on pourrait presque appeler ça une foire! L'un des événements de l'année!" confirme le cuistot.

-En résumé, chacun y trouve son compte à venir ici avec toi, Tamashi-chan, alors est-ce que tu vas profiter, ou continuer de t'inquiéter pour rien?" sourit Marco.

Je baisse la tête, sentant mes joues chauffer sous la gêne. J'y peux rien moi... Déranger ceux qui m'aide c'est la chose que je ne veux absolument pas faire...

On arrive au coin d'une rue très large et noire de monde, avec des étals dans tous les coins, des danseurs, des petits stands de karaoké, des terrasses de restaus ou brasserie bondés...

Cette vue est assez impressionnante, je dois dire, mais malgré la foule, j'aime bien l'ambiance, les gens ont le sourire, ils se promènent et s'amusent, personne ne s'arrête sur les autres pour les juger. C'est un peu une vision d'une société telle qu'on voudrait tous qu'elle soit.

Bon, Hack n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je suis une grande rêveuse, mais je ne suis pas totalement naïve pour autant, je me doute bien que tous les gens présents ici ne sont pas honnêtes, ou ont seulement un masque heureux pour cacher ce qui ne va pas, bref, les imperfections habituelles de toutes les villes.

Et à regarder partout, je ne la vois pas jusqu'à ce que je la sente se cogner contre ma jambe, cette petite fille. Elle tombe sur les fesses et laisse échapper sa poupée de chiffon, je lui donne six ans à tout casser.

Je m'agenouille pour ramasser son jouet et l'aider à se relever.

"Pardon madame!" fait-elle avec une petite moue inquiète, s'attendant sûrement à se faire gronder.

-C'est ma faute aussi." je secoue la tête. "Il faut qu'on fasse plus attention, c'est d'accord?"

J'affiche un sourire pour lui assurer que je vais bien et elle hoche la tête.

"Tu fais attention?" demande-t-elle.

-Oui, promis!"

Je lui caresse la tête entre ses deux petites couettes et la regarde rejoindre sa maman qui a assisté à la scène et m'adresse un salut que je lui rends.

Et je remarque en me relevant que le groupe s'est arrêté pour nous regarder en voyant que je ne suivais plus... Retour du mode tomate.

Je prends _bieeeen_ soin de ne pas les regarder en revenant auprès d'eux, préférant me concentrer sur les étals les plus proches.

Il y a aussi des tas de musiques dans l'air, différentes les unes des autres, d'un côté ou de l'autre de la rue, même au beau milieu de la foule ! C'est l'élément d'Ace, ça, que je regarde du coin de l'œil pour le voir observer les chanteurs tour à tour, l'air plus ou moins intéressé à chaque fois.

Puis quelque chose détourne mon attention, parce que c'est très bizarre ce truc de plumes roses qui passe... La dame est tellement petite que son manteau dépasse sa tête...

Mais..!

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

En voyant les plumes j'ai tout de suite eu le réflexe de poser une main sur l'épaule de Tamashii avant de voir que ce n'était qu'une vieille... Et je soupire discrètement de soulagement.

Le petit oisillon a l'air surprise, quant au reste du groupe ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir remarqué, ce qui me va très bien.

"Law?" m'interpelle-t-elle doucement en voyant ma gêne.

-...C'est rien..." j'élude en la relâchant.

Je me frotte la nuque en évitant de croiser son regard et recommence à avancer en veillant à ne pas la perdre de vue, juste pour ne pas rajouter à l'angoisse qui vient de se réveiller.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Euh... Je sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Law, mais il avait vraiment l'air... D'avoir peur ou quelque chose dans ce genre là...

C'est troublant... Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler...

...

Est-ce que je suis la mieux placée pour essayer de lui changer les idées, si je peux pas comprendre et essayer de le rassurer?

J'hésite à attraper son bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, mais je me ravise et me contente de ralentir un peu le pas pour me retrouver à son niveau.

Si on était pas dans une foule en plein jour, peut-être bien que c'est pas le genre de trucs que j'arriverais à faire aussi tôt, même en ayant mis les choses au clair... Mais si les choses doivent s'arranger, je veux y mettre du mien et arrêter d'être égoïste.

J'ai pas de rêve bien défini, seulement quelques objectifs qui laisseront un vide quand ils seront accomplis, mais je veux vivre et en trouver plus, au moins essayer, et je veux pouvoir rattraper mes erreurs.

Alors même si ça peut le surprendre, le froisser, le vexer, au moins son attention sera détournée de ce qui semble tellement l'angoisser.

Je me lève sur la pointe des pieds et fais attention à ce que les trois hommes devant ne nous voient pas quand je lui retire sa casquette pour reproduire le geste que j'ai fais à la petite de tout à l'heure.

J'affiche un air que je veux malicieux et lui rends son couvre-chef alors que son expression hésite entre le blasé et le surpris, donnant un très audible "wtf" silencieux.

Un petit rire m'échappe malgré moi et je rejoins vite les autres.

"Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?" je demande à Thatch qui regarde dans tous les sens avec un air concentré.

Expression qui change bientôt pour quelque chose de totalement ridicule.

"Des jolies petites fleurs qui n'attendent plus que moi!" sourit-il d'un air niais en plus.

-Thatch, est-ce que je dois prévenir Izou ou Cassandra que tu ne respectes pas notre accord, yoi?" demande Marco avec un sourire en coin.

Le cuistot se met à bouder et je ris encore dans ma main pour ne pas le vexer davantage pendant que Hiken en mode "sale gosse" lui adresse un sourire diabolique.

On passe une petite heure à flâner, le vide-grenier est vraiment immense, à croire qu'il occupe l'île toute entière! Les deux gamins du groupe ont eu tout le temps de taquiner Marco et Law avec les vannes les plus pourries que j'ai entendue sur les oiseaux et les chauve-souris, jusqu'à ce que le blond se mette à menacer pendant que le Damphir marmonnait des menaces de mort dans son coin.

Moi je trouvais la scène comique, mais c'est vrai qu'ils commençaient à être lourds, un peu...

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va se passer beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, l'événement à l'air de survolter le cuistot et les deux Corbeaux que nous sommes!

Une chanson familière m'arrive aux oreilles et j'apprécie la voix de la fille qui chante. Et même si les couplets sont en anglais, son français est bon aux refrains aussi. J'aime bien et comme de nombreuses autres, je connais cette chanson par cœur, du coup il n'en faut pas moins pour que le peu que je puisse entendre des paroles et de la musique me la mette en tête pour un temps indéterminé.

L'air entré de force dans mon crâne, je peux pas m'empêcher de bouger légèrement la tête au rythme qui trotte dedans. Par contre je me retiens de chanter carrément, parce que d'une, ce serait pas cool pour cette fille je pense, et de deux... J'évite devant les gens que je connais.

Les inconnus encore, ça passe, mais devant les mecs qui sont là, je pourrais pas.

Avec mon père c'était pareil, je crois que ça me vient des nomades, mais j'en suis pas sûre...

Un stand présentant une drôle de façon de peindre, avec du feu, attire mon attention et je fais signe aux garçons que je les rejoins, avant de me pencher sur la table où se trouvent les œuvres en vente.

Wow... Sacré détails, avec une couleur impeccable, autant en plat qu'en dégradé... Les paysages paraissent plus vrais que nature, c'est magnifique!

"Vingts dollars, mademoiselle." annonce l'homme en train de travailler sur un autre dessin.

-Oh, euh... Je regardais juste..." je réponds, un peu gênée.

Je sais que cet homme doit essayer d'en vivre, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, j'ai rien pour ranger ça et le garder en bon état.

"C'est vrai que regarder, c'est gratuit, profite!" sourit-t-il. "Mais réfléchis-y quand même! Chacun d'entre eux est unique!"

Il retourne à sa besogne et moi à ma contemplation...

"QUOI?!"

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le cri de Tamashii nous fait tous les quatre nous retourner pour voir le petit oisillon écarlate faire volte-face.

 _CLAC!_

Et gifler un type avec la plus grosse claque que j'ai jamais vue et entendue avant de rester à le regarder avec des genoux qui flanchent.

"Eh! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, gamine?!" se met-il à râler. "J'y peux rien si tu fais ce genre de trucs! C'est à toi de faire attention!"

Je crois qu'on a tous compris la situation en un éclair.

Oh putain, toi mon gars...

Et même si la cohésion de groupe n'est pas parfaite, pour cette fois on est tous coordonnés pour entourer le sale porc et le menacer du regard. Thatch tire Tamashii pour la planquer derrière lui et laisse transparaître la même fureur que nous.

"Alors écoute bien ce que je vais dire : t'as exactement cinq secondes pour te barrer d'ici avant que je t'arrache les tripes, c'est clair ?" menace Marco avec une des têtes les plus flippantes que j'ai jamais vu.

Autant dire qu'il fait pas long feu, le lâche, avant de se barrer en courant.

"Celui-là, je le signale à ma meute." annonce le cuistot furibond. "Si on le choppe, je l'égorge!"

-Laisse-moi le cramer avant." renchérit Ace.

-Une fois que je lui aurai arraché ses mains baladeuses pour les lui faire bouffer." je fais à mon tour.

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je m'entends aussi bien avec ces deux-là. Et je l'avouerai sûrement jamais mais je leur suis reconnaissant de leur réaction, parce que ça veut dire qu'ils la protègent réellement.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Beurk beurk beurk beurk!

Pitié dites-moi qu'ils ont pas vu ça...

C'est suffisamment dégueulasse et humiliant comme ça... Brrr...

Enfin je dis ça... C'est aussi d'avoir vu les mecs comme ça qui m'a choqué... Ils sont flippants quand ils sont en colère, la vache...

Mais du coup un autre problème se pose... Comment les calmer ?

Et puis j'ai oublié quelque chose de très important.

"Je... Merci..." je finis par lâcher, la tête baissée.

Ben ouais... J'ai vraiment honte de m'être laissée avoir comme ça... Ace, Marco et même Law m'entraînent comme des dingues pour qu'au final je sois à peine capable de réagir face à ça?

Eh ben y'a vraiment pas de quoi être fière...

"T'en fais pas, c'est normal." fait Ace avec une voix déjà moins meurtrière.

Je sens comme si quelque chose effleurait ma tête, avant de sentir une main s'y poser après quelques instants en suspend et je lève les yeux pour voir Law m'adresser un sourire en coin. Et je reste bloquée.

"Là, on est quittes." ricane-t-il. "Allez, ça va nous passer, pas la peine de te faire du mouron."

Il me relâche et recommence à avancer mains dans les poches. Et moi de le regarder pour voir le farfadet ou tout esprit farceur qui aurait pu le posséder.

"C'est pas Milo, là-bas?" demande Hiken en pointant une direction du doigt.

-Si c'est lui, bizarre qu'il soit pas au restau..." marmonne Thatch. "Moi je suis toujours viré de la cuisine après la pleine Lune, mais là y'a juste aucune raison... Je vais voir, faites ce que vous voulez, on se retrouve devant _La Table_ dans deux heures, ok?"

-Comme tu veux." répond Marco en haussant des épaules. "Où vous voulez aller, les jeunes?"

-Je pense juste à me balader." fait Law. "Tamashi-ya?"

Je réfléchis. Ace continue de regarder partout au niveau des chanteurs et j'aimerais laisser tout le monde tranquille.

"Je..." j'hésite. "Je préférerais que tout le monde fasse ce qu'il veut de son côté..."

Les visages surpris qu'il affichent ne m'étonnent pas.

"Tami, tu es sérieuse?" demande Ace, un sourcil tellement levé qu'il est dissimulé par ses cheveux.

-Ben... Je... Je..." je bredouille.

-C'est comme pour la forêt?" devine Law. "Tu voudrais un moment à toi, ailleurs que dans le manoir?"

Je m'empourpre davantage, même si je pensais que c'était impossible, et hoche la tête. Je préfère regarder mes mains se tordre entre elles, je pense bien qu'ils vont refuser, surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais... Parfois j'ai besoin de faire ce genre de petites escapades, pour profiter, mettre de l'ordre dans le foutoir qu'est toujours mon crâne.

Et puis je voudrais faire mes preuves, j'ai été prise par surprise tout à l'heure, mais je veux montrer que l'entraînement n'a pas été inutile, en cas de problème.

"Tu penses pouvoir assurer ?" demande calmement Marco.

-Je pense... Que oui..." je finis par répondre.

-Marco?" fait Ace, toujours aussi surpris.

Le Phénix pousse un soupir et sort son portable de sa chemise pour commencer à le bidouiller.

"Ace, je peux comprendre qu'elle ait envie de s'éloigner un peu, après tout c'est aussi un oiseau..." lui dit-il avec un regard appuyé. "Tamashi-chan, je me doute que tu n'aies pas ton téléphone sur toi, donc pour cette fois je te prête le mien. Si il y a le moindre problème, je veux que tu nous appelle, c'est d'accord?"

Je hoche la tête et récupère le portable qu'il me tend pour le ranger dans ma sacoche. Le blond tapote mon épaule comme pour m'encourager et commence à entraîner les deux autres avec lui.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?!" râle Hiken. "Et s'il lui arrive un truc?!"

-Ace, calme-toi." répond calmement le Phénix. "Toi aussi tu voulais toujours t'éloigner à dix-sept ans, en plus Ocracoke est gérée par la meute de Thatch, ils savent qu'ils ne doivent pas la toucher. Elle ne risque pas grand-chose si elle fait attention, et je pense qu'elle est suffisamment responsable et prudente pour une promenade."

Le raisonnement du piaf se tient. Mais moi-même je suis un peu inquiet.

"Bon, je vais partir de mon côté aussi, alors." j'annonce en commençant à m'éloigner.

Et j'ai l'intention de surveiller. Je sais, je suis irrécupérable, d'avoir besoin de contrôler un minimum de choses.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

...Je suis très surprise qu'il ait accepté.

Sincèrement, c'est un choix tout sauf logique, surtout aujourd'hui avec le monde qu'il y a. Mais en même temps... Je suis soulagée qu'il comprenne.

Me couper de ce qui forme mon petit monde le temps de quelques heures, c'est une vieille, une très vieille habitude. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais sortir essentiellement, parce qu'au manoir j'avais presque toujours de la compagnie. Attention, j'aime beaucoup être avec eux, c'est juste que... Dans un sens je ne me sens pas à ma place, donc j'ai besoin de prendre du recul pour revenir plus à l'aise.

Je fais attention à ne pas me cogner aux gens, je surveille aussi qu'aucune main baladeuse ne sévisse, une fois mais pas deux ! Et ça vaut pour les pickpockets !

Deux ou trois stands attirent mon attention et étant un peu gourmande, je dois admettre que les bonbons et autres cochonneries me tentent assez, j'hésite à en prendre un peu.

Et puis, si je me souviens bien il me reste encore de l'argent, ce qui n'a pas été dépensé depuis le départ d'Enselm...

Est-ce que je craque pour prendre un sachet? Est-ce que je ne ferai pas mieux de juste passer mon chemin? Et puis zut! Personne n'en saura rien!

Je repars avec un sachet de bonbons et en glisse un dans ma bouche. Oui, je suis une gamine.

Pastèque, miam!

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

C'est déjà la troisième fois que je l'observe alors qu'elle se croit seule. Je pense que je devrais en avoir honte, mais... Mais j'aime trop ça pour que ça se fasse.

Savoir ce qu'elle fait ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, après tout elle a quartier libre. Je me sens simplement plus rassuré à l'idée de pouvoir intervenir, même si j'ai sûrement tort d'agir comme ça.

Une première heure passe et je parviens à ne pas me faire remarquer, je trouve même quelques stands intéressants. J'ai peut-être pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de pratiquer, mais je n'ai pas oublié les bases d'escrime qu'on m'a enseigné. C'est... C'est toujours bizarre de repenser à cette époque. J'ai l'impression qu'elle date de plusieurs siècles.

Je sors de mes réflexions un peu trop profondes à mon goût et reporte mon attention sur Tamashii.

Régulièrement elle sort le portable de Marco pour vérifier qu'elle n'a raté aucun appel, elle a pris ses paroles au sérieux, c'est une bonne chose.

Si elle tient à faire ses preuves, je veux bien attendre pour l'aider si un problème se présente.

Juste un peu.

* * *

 **Deuxième partie de cette incroyable journée, dimanche! :D**

 ***s'enfuit en évitant les projectiles en tout genre***


	38. Chapter 38

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre avec la deuxième partie de cette petite sortie bien sympathique ^^**

 ***toussotements dans le fond de la salle***

 **...**

 **Mouais.**

 **Zialema : Mais nan il est pas aux oubliettes! Par contre c'est vrai que Doffy fait tellement de conneries ._.**

 **M'enfin bref! *boit dans son café avec un air classe* Messieurs dames, j'espère me montrer à la hauteur de vos espérances et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Tamashii est vraiment différente depuis que Hiken s'occupe d'elle, mais c'est en ce moment que je vois réellement la différence. Le visage neutre et les yeux vides qu'elle gardait toujours à Enselm ne sont plus qu'un souvenir, remplacé par les yeux vifs et curieux qu'elle pose un peu partout et les sourires qu'elle adresse aux commerçants qui lui parlent.

C'est à peine plus d'une semaine qu'il a fallu pour accomplir ce miracle. Et je veux faire en sorte qu'il continue.

Depuis ce soir où on s'est excusé, elle a moins de mal à parler avec moi,et son geste de tout à l'heure me l'a prouvé, quand à moi, je me suis rendu compte de cette chance qu'elle m'offrait. Elle tient à ce qu'on puisse s'entendre, et à ce qu'on se traite également.

Une relation amicale que je suis ravi de tisser avec elle, en espérant qu'on puisse tous les deux oublier le très mauvais départ qu'on a prit.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Le délai de deux heures est bientôt écoulé et je ne suis pas loin du restau de Thatch. Un énième stand de karaoké se trouve tout proche et j'ai assez envie d'essayer, mais j'ai un peu peur... J'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire reconnaître après donc...

Une dame vend toute sortes de masques pas très loin... Je vais pas acheter un masque juste pour ça, non? Ça n'aurait aucun sens...

Je peux peut-être négocier, je sais pas...

"Madame?" j'interpelle la vieille dame.

-Oui?" fait-elle en se penchant vers moi.

Je pointe un loup blanc tout simple du doigt en prenant mon portefeuille dans mon autre main.

"Est-ce que je pourrai le louer, s'il vous plaît?" je propose. "C'est juste pour dix minutes, je le ramènerai après!"

Elle scrute mon visage quelques secondes et finit par hocher la tête avec un petit sourire.

"Cinq dollars de caution, ce sera tout!" annonce-t-elle.

-Merci madame!"

Je lui donne le billet et attache le loup sur mes yeux.

Personne au stand de karaoké, c'est ma chance!

Je m'approche de l'endroit, je tremble un petit peu quand même... J'ai envie d'essayer, parce que c'est une des nombreuses premières occasions que m'offre Hiken, mais ça reste impressionnant.

Je respire en faisant signe au tenancier qui me demande le titre de la chanson que je veux faire.

...

J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça... Du coup, je vais dire... Celle que j'ai entendue, je la connais bien!

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je vois Tamashii changer sa barrette de place et dénouer ses cheveux, un peu stressée au moment de monter sur la petite estrade du stand, le micro à la main et son loup sur le visage. Et je m'étonne un peu qu'elle ait le cran de tenter le coup.

Je veux dire, je sais pas vraiment à quoi ressemble sa voix, au concert on ne l'entendait qu'à peine et sinon je ne l'ai jamais entendue chanter. C'est donc une occasion rare et je commence à douter de ma raison à la suivre.

Si elle tient autant à se cacher c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on remette sa voix sur son visage, elle tient à ce que ça reste un secret et je suis en train de le trahir. Je ne vais pas juste battre en retraite, sans doute parce que je suis extrêmement curieux, mais je garderai ça pour moi.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Bon, j'y suis. L'instrumentale se lance et je respire un grand coup. Pour rester bloquée... Merde...

"Bon, tu t'y mets oui ou non?!" râle le type.

-Je... J... Vous pouvez remettre au début, s'il vous plaît?" je suis affreusement gênée.

J'ai fais en sorte de pas me faire reconnaître, je loue un masque et monte sur l'estrade pour chanter, c'est pas pour rester sur un premier échec!

Je vais me reprendre et me lancer !

Le type continue de râler dans son coin et ce remue-ménage attire pas mal de gens... Gloups...

Bon, calme, respire, c'est pas la fin du monde, juste une chanson, c'est tout.

L'instrumentale se remets au début et je continue de respirer jusqu'au moment de commencer.

 _A man came accross this old tower one day_

 _It was straight like in the book he once read..._

 _He lifted his head up and saw this young lady_

 _And here's what the lady said:_

Jusque là ça va, rien de dramatique, j'ai même réussi à contrôler ma voix pour qu'elle ne tremble pas... Maintenant le refrain... En français.

 _"Moi je m'appelle Mademoiselle Noir_

 _Et comme vous pouvez le voir_

 _Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis..."_

 _Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit..._

Mon stresse commence à s'en aller quand j'ouvre les yeux pour voir les gens être assez attentifs, je crois que c'est un bon signe...

Et puisque je suis incognito... Autant laisser la chanson parler à notre place à Hack et moi!

J'entends ma voix devenir plus assurée, en même temps que moi et je ne fais plus ça pour eux, mais pour cette fameuse demoiselle à laquelle mon père me comparait parfois.

 _The man was so scared he could only run away_

 _He ran to the town and then said:_

 _"I just saw a lady with the longest dark hair_

 _And I think she's a living dead!"_

Oui, enfin plutôt ma race, qu'il comparait à cette femme. Un peuple aussi tolérant que des moyen-âgeux qui s'en prennent à une femme pour la simple raison que son apparence et ses paroles tristes leur font peur.

 _The people so scared took their guns and their swords_

 _They rans to the tower and then_

 _They saw the pale lady and felt a great fear_

 _When they heard how she said again:_

Quand on y pense c'est vrai, tous ça, les Corbeaux y sont facilement comparables... Ce constat qui me paraissait naturel jusqu'à maintenant commence à me donner la gerbe.

 _"Moi je m'appelle Mademoiselle Noir_

 _Et comme vous pouvez le voir_

 _Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis..."_

 _Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit..._

Et je me lâche pour finalement cracher mon amertume face à cette réalité que tous ces gens ne peuvent pas comprendre, bien cachée dans cette chanson qui ne les concerne pas, eux, mais nous autres, créatures de l'ombre!

 _The people they knew what this all was about_

 _She was clearly a demon from hell_

 _They decided to set her long hair on fire_

 _In the end it would burn her as well!_

Et oui, nous condamner et nous calomnier pour des plumes qu'on a pas choisi d'avoir dans le dos! C'est exactement la même chose que ce que subit Mademoiselle Noir! Et une colère sourde que je ne me connaissais commence à sortir. Et bordel que ça fait du bien!

 _But the lady was no demon, she was a lonely soul!_

 _Just like in that book they once read!_

 _Still waiting for her prince while her hair was on fire_

 _The one last time she said..._

Ce dernier couplet me fait redescendre, oui, beaucoup de vies ont été perdues pour ces conneries et pourtant, le monde continue de tourner. Et toutes les pertes finissent par être oubliées, parce qu'au final elles ne paraissent pas importantes. Personne au village ne se souviendra de Mademoiselle Noir, et je serai la dernière à me souvenir de Hack.

 _"Moi je m'appelle Mademoiselle Noir_

 _Et comme vous pouvez le voir_

 _Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis..."_

 _Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit..._

Les dernières notes de l'instrumentale se jouent mais je ne prend pas le temps d'apprécier les quelques applaudissements de la foule, la coiffure bien reconnaissable de Marco et celle d'Ace juste à côté m'alarment. Ils sont en train d'approcher.

Je descends rapidement de l'estrade et rend le micro pour foncer vers le stand de la vieille dame et lui rendre son masque.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je me mets au coin d'une impasse le temps de refaire mes cheveux et replacer ma barrette correctement.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

J'ai beau ne pas vraiment m'y connaître dans ce domaine, je trouve qu'elle a un joli brin de voix. Sérieusement, la chanson m'a vraiment ramené à ce que j'ai pensé en apprenant comment étaient traités les Corbeaux, j'ai trouvé que sa colère était justifiée.

Son jeu d'acteur était vraiment pas mal, son accent français était bon, même si elle a eu du mal au démarrage, je suis impressionné par sa performance.

Je la regarde sortir de la petite impasse comme si de rien n'était et ne peux m'empêcher de rire un peu. Son secret en restera un, motus et bouche cousue.

De plus j'ai vu Marco aussi, direction le restau.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Ahaaa... J'y suis arrivée... Nom d'un chien, j'ai cru que j'étais fichue.

J'espère qu'ils m'ont pas reconnue, le déguisement était pas terrible... J'essaie d'avoir l'air aussi naturelle que possible et ressort le portable de Marco pour lui rendre dès que je le retrouve.

Ah! Ace repéré ! Il parle à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas...

Je les rejoins tous deux en saluant l'inconnu d'un mouvement de tête, eh oui, je continue de me méfier, c'est la règle de base. Ace pose une main sur mon épaule avec un petit sourire qui s'efface bien vite pour une mine inquiète quand il commence à m'observer sous toutes les coutures.

"T'as rien? Il s'est passé quelque chose? On a recommencé ?" demande-t-il.

-Calme-toi Ace, yoi." intervient Marco en arrivant de je ne sais où. "C'est toi qui va finir par lui faire peur."

Le réflexe d'Hiken est de tout de suite me lâcher pendant que le type avec qui il papotait rigole derrière lui.

"Retour du Ace sur-protecteur ?" demande-t-il au blond.

-Oui, on est tombé sur un oisillon." confirme-t-il. "Tamashi-chan, je te présente Milo, second de Thatch en cuisine et pour la meute, Milo, Tamashi."

-Enchanté !" répond-il.

Je hoche la tête, en marmonnant un "de même" un peu timide. Law arrive peu après, accompagné de Thatch.

"Et vous parlez de quoi tous les deux?" demande le cuistot à Hiken et Milo.

-Hein? De la fille qui chantait pas loin!" répond le second cuistot. "Ace a essayé de la voir mais elle est partie avant la fin de la chanson et tous ceux qui l'ont vue ont dit qu'elle avait un masque et une broche, c'est tout."

-Je suis un peu déçu, j'aurais voulu lui parler, mais j'ai pas eu de chance." soupire Ace avec une moue. "En plus la chanson était bien ! Y'avait du sentiment et tout !"

-D'ailleurs, honnêtement, Ace..." fait Milo avec un sourire en coin. "Avoue, tu t'es servie de celle-là pour _Karasu_!"

Le visage blasé d'Ace a au moins le bon côté de détourner les regards du mien que je sens écarlate.

Law a la casquette baissée sur les yeux et a un sourire très léger, ça m'inquiète un peu...

"Ah, moi aussi je l'ai vue!" fait Thatch en frappant son poing sur sa paume. "Elle était en train de courir, et vous allez pas me croire!"

Il commence à me regarder et je mets mon index sur ma bouche, pitié qu'il se taise!

Je crois qu'il a capté à temps parce qu'il change de discours.

"Elle a mangé au restau tout à l'heure, je l'ai vue partir quand je vous ai laissé!"

Merci le cabot ! Je promets que je te remercierai avec ce que tu veux !

…

Et je crois qu'il y compte bien.

"Bon, puisqu'on est là autant manger un morceau!" propose-t-il.

Pendant que le reste du groupe commence à avancer il se penche vers moi.

"On négociera plus tard~" fait-il avec un sourire de morveux.

...Ok, je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être très satisfait.

Contrairement à Hiken je sais qui chantait, moi. Quant au cas de Thatch, ça m'importe peu.

La proximité entre Ace et Tamashii est peut-être une bonne chose, mais ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs, il agit trop familièrement je trouve.

Mais bon, autant éviter de faire une connerie et me faire virer voire tuer, c'est certainement pas ce qui arrangerait les choses...

Je vais juste les garder à l'œil.

* * *

 **Bon, pour ceux qui seraient curieux sur la chanson de Tami, c'est tout simplement "Mademoiselle Noir", facilement trouvable sur YouTube.**

 ***se prend une chaussure dans la face pour l'inutilité du propos***

 **Hum... On se revoit mercredi alors!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **J'ai l'impression de faire un peu traîner les choses sur Ocracoke, mais rassurez-vous, nos zozios et chauve-souris préférés vont bientôt reprendre leur voyage!**

 **Z** **ialema : Fallait bien que ça se fasse à un moment ou à un autre! :D Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne chanson pour prendre conscience de certaines choses? On le sait toutes les deux ^^**

 **J'annonce aussi vite fait, que pour ceux qui lisent "Golden Prince" ou "A Path For The Sea New King" que j'ai rejoins l'aventure! Jetez un œil si ça vous intéresse! J'ai posté le premier chapitre hier!**

 **Bref! Je vous embête pas plus longtemps, en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Désolée..."

-C'est rien, Tami, ça arrive." élude Ace en redressant le verre. "Je vais me changer, pas que l'odeur d'orange est désagréable, mais ça colle un peu!"

Je hoche la tête et part en quête d'une serviette ou d'un torchon pour nettoyer le massacre. Encore heureux qu'il ait utilisé un crayon...

Mon bonheur se trouve sous la forme d'une lavette, rangée sous l'évier et je m'applique à éponger le jus d'orange sur la table.

Une "chance" que le short d'Ace ait tout absorbé, ça n'a pas eu le temps de tomber par terre. Par contre ses papiers ont pas survécus, on voit encore ce qui est marqué mais dans cet état une simple friction sur les feuilles et c'est fichu...

Le temps qu'il revienne je vais commencer à recopier, histoire de réparer ma maladresse comme il faut.

Marco arrive quand j'en suis à la moitié de la deuxième page, un ordinateur sous le bras.

"Tamashi-chan?" s'étonne-t-il. "Où est Ace? Je croyais qu'il organisait son concert?"

-J'ai renversé du jus et son short a été touché, du coup il est allé se changer et se laver." j'explique.

-Oh. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

-Ses papiers ont trempé dans l'orange, du coup je recopie."

Le Phénix vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et jette un oeil aux papiers de Hiken.

"Il hésite entre plusieurs listes, yoi?" demande-t-il.

-Hm. Il se plaignait de vouloir faire deux ou trois chansons qu'il a pas faite la dernière fois, mais il est obligé d'en faire quelques unes de son nouvel album, alors il essaie de concilier les deux!"

Marco secoue la tête avec un sourire désabusé. Il ouvre son ordi et commence à travailler sur je ne sais quoi, sans doute son boulot de manager.

"J'y pense, mais à un moment ou un autre on va devoir quitter le pays..." fait-il remarquer. "Vous avez des passeports, Trafalgar-kun et toi?"

-Euh... Des..?"

Je vois pas de quoi il parle. Sérieusement.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est?" fait-il, un peu surpris.

Je capitule et secoue la tête.

"So ka..." souffle-t-il avant de prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir. "C'est un carnet, avec des informations sur les gens, qui leur donne l'autorisation d'aller dans les autres pays, tu vois un peu le genre?"

-C'est comme une carte d'identité?" je demande confirmation.

-C'est l'idée, sauf qu'une carte d'identité ne sert qu'à prouver que c'est bien toi, Tamashi, yoi." acquiesce-t-il. "Mais si tu connais la carte, pourquoi pas le passeport?"

Je... Honnêtement je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était avant de recevoir la mienne, et encore, ça a été difficile à cause de mon nom manquant.

"J'en avais besoin pour m'inscrire au lycée... C'est plutôt bizarre mais j'en ai une." je finis par avouer.

Oui, le nom avait posé problème, alors je me suis basée sur les choses que me racontait Hack. J'ai fini par choisir un surnom d'une veuve londonienne du XVIIe ou XVIIIe siècle...

"Je peux voir?" demande Marco.

-Ben... C'est que le nom..." j'hésite. "C'est... C'est pas vraiment un nom et je pensais avoir à la montrer qu'une fois cette carte..."

Le blond hausse les épaules et recommence à pianoter sur son clavier.

"Tu as juste à dire "non", tu sais." déclare-t-il. "Un refus n'a pas toujours besoin d'être justifié, yoi."

... C'est vrai...

Non, non, il a raison, mais ça paraît tellement évident que j'ai tendance à l'oublier...

"Ah, Trafalgar-kun, avant que tu ne t'en ailles!" appelle-t-il vers Law.

La Damphir s'arrête et nous regarde avec un visage neutre.

"Est-ce que tu as un passeport?" demande Marco.

-Je pensais pas en avoir besoin avant un bout de temps, donc j'en ai pas fait faire." réfléchit Law en croisant les bras. "Je donnerai les infos nécessaire en rentrant, ou demain si vous dormez à ce moment là."

-Arigatou."

Le brun repart et Marco prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

"Quand Ace reviendra on appellera son frère." annonce-t-il.

-Pourquoi?" je m'étonne.

-Sa navigatrice est une voleuse professionnelle, et a accès à pas mal de choses dans le domaine de la contrebande." explique-t-il. "Bien sûr, ses services ne sont jamais gratuits, mais en tirant les bonnes ficelles, ça peut marcher sans qu'on ait à se ruiner."

Wow. Elle a pas l'air commode la navigatrice.

Pour le coup je suis curieuse et en même temps pas très rassurée... Elle ressemble à quoi cette dure à cuire?

Le fil de ma pensée s'interrompt quand Ace revient dans la cuisine en sifflotant. Et j'ai pas tellement avancé dans ma propre tâche donc je m'y remets.

Hiken s'approche de la table et alterne entre les feuilles gâtées par le jus et celles que j'ai recopiées en levant un sourcil.

"Tami?" demande-t-il.

Je relève la tête, attentive à ce qu'il peut me dire.

"T'es consciente que c'était pas forcément nécessaire ?"

...

"Ben... Dans cet état, même effleurer la feuille peut suffire à la réduire en bouillie donc j'ai pensé que... Je pourrais réparer mon erreur en rendant les choses plus faciles..." je lui explique en me tordant les mains.

Le deuxième sourcil rejoint le premier sur son front et il a un petit rire avant de s'approcher pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Je suis le feu, Tami, ça sèche à mon contact."

... J'avais complètement oublié.

"... Désolée..." je souffle après un facepalm justifié.

-C'est rien!" rit encore Ace. "Et je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'excuser sans arrêt!"

-Pardon."

-Tamiiii!"

-Nihi!" je rigole un peu à mon tour.

Il a l'air d'abord franchement surpris, puis lève les yeux au ciel sans pour autant parvenir à s'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai que dans l'état actuel des choses on doit pas vraiment penser que je puisse me payer la tête de quelqu'un.

Mais c'est drôle!

"Bon, blague à part." fait-il en levant une main. "Un souci, Marco?"

-Tamashi-chan et Trafalgar-kun ont besoin d'un passeport." répond le Phénix en continuant de pianoter. "Autant contacter ton frère tout de suite si on veut les avoir en temps et en heure, yoi."

-Oh. Je vois."

Marco ouvrit un logiciel du nom de Skype sur son ordinateur et quelques secondes plus tard une tête brune se retrouva à la place. Surprenant!

« ACE! » sortit une voix surexcitée du haut-parleur.

-Salut Luffy!" répondit Ace avec un sourire de huit kilomètres. "Genki?"

« Hm! Te faut quelque chose? »

-J'aurais besoin de voir Nami s'il te plait."

« Ok! NAMIIII! »

En retirant les mains de mes oreilles j'entends une voix féminine en train de rouspéter après Luffy sur sa manie de crier. Quelques secondes plus tard une fille rousse et un petit peu plus vieille que moi pousse le brun hors de l'écran et pousse un soupir.

« Salut Marco, Ace. » salut-elle avec un sourire. « Il y a un souci ? »

J'aurais dit volontiers qu'elle avait pas vraiment l'air comme le Phénix me l'a décrite, sauf que son expression se change en rictus et une main avec un message très équivoque se lève au niveau de son visage.

« Vous n'oubliez pas que mes services ne sont pas gratuit, n'est-ce pas? »

OK, j'ai rien dit, elle est exactement comme l'a dit Marco.

"On a pas oublié, je te rassure." acquiesce d'ailleurs celui-ci. "On a besoin de deux passeports pour au maximum le mois prochain, c'est possible?"

« Oui, vous les aurez vite mais ça va vous coûter un max! »

-Pas pour nous, Nami." rectifie Ace.

Il esquisse un geste vers moi pour me dire d'approcher, ce que je fais assez lentement, pas très sûre de ce coup-là. Finalement j'apparais dans le petit carré où se trouvent les hommes sur l'écran et le sourire de la rousse disparaît pour un air surpris.

« Oh. » fait-elle.

-Nami, je te présente Tamashi-chan, la petite Corbeau qu'on a trouvé." présente Marco.

-Euh... Salut..." je fais en levant une main.

« Bonjour! » répond-elle. « Donc j'imagine que si vous avez besoin de deux passeports, c'est qu'il y a encore quelqu'un d'autre? »

-Bingo." accorde Ace.

La rousse hoche lentement la tête, les doigts tenant son menton, montrant qu'elle réfléchit.

« Bon, on va pouvoir parler argent maintenant. » annonce-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant et bizarrement inquiétant.

Les deux hommes n'ont pas l'air vraiment surpris.

Sérieusement, Ace a l'air ailleurs et Marco, même s'il a levé un sourcil, affiche un sourire en coin.

De son côté le frère de Hiken a l'air bien décidé à voir ce qu'il se passe puisqu'il va jusqu'à bousculer Nami pour voir l'écran.

« Tu es la Corbeau alors? » demande-t-il avec un sourire qui lui mange tout le visage. « Super! Moi c'est Monkey D. Luffy, un pirate! Et toi? »

-Euh... Je m'appelle Tamashi... C'est tout..."

Je dois admettre qu'il m'a un peu prise au dépourvu... Alors qu'il rigole joyeusement la rouquine réapparaît en le poussant hors de vue, tout en gardant son air sérieux.

« On sait tous les trois que faire deux passeports en un mois est assez coûteux, même sans passer par les plateformes légales... Entre les fournisseurs, les risques du marché noir, les frais de ports... Va falloir allonger la monnaie... Peut-être un million par document? » sourit-elle comme un chat qui vient d'attraper un oiseau. **(NdA:** **Pardon Marco...)**

Je commence à paniquer devant le prix. C'est ultra cher!

Je suis prête à objecter et dire de laisser tomber quand Ace pose une main sur mon épaule et me fait un clin d'œil.

"Ouiii, on le sait, ça, yoi." répond Marco, toujours aussi calme. "Mais je pense qu'il est de bon ton de rappeler les importants virements mensuels qu'on verse pour dédommager l'estomac de Luffy-kun et qui accessoirement servent aussi à tout l'équipage."

-Et si je me trompe pas, autant pour Brook c'est facile, autant toutes les places gratuites pour aller voir vos autres artistes préférés, on doit se démener à chaque fois..." ajoute Ace avec son sourire du Cheshire. "Et si on ajoute les infos qu'on arrive à glaner et qui vous servent à empocher les primes..."

Le sourire de Nami fond en une moue grincheuse et elle reste comme ça quelques secondes, à taper la table avec ses ongles, vu le bruit. Finalement elle pousse un gros soupir.

« Luffy, j'essaie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse! Arrête ça! » râle-t-elle vers sa droite.

On ne comprend pas vraiment la réponse du brun, mais ça finit par se calmer après un regard noir bien placé de la rouquine.

« Bon, on va diviser le prix par deux alors, un million pour les deux. » dit-elle encore.

-Hmmm..." fait Ace.

-Mais...

-Tamashi-chan, laisse-nous faire, yoi." fait Marco en secouant la tête.

J'aimerais bien mais je vais pas me taire sur un truc comme ça!

"Mais vous pouvez pas mettre un prix pareil! J'ai pas les moyens de vous rembourser!" je m'exclame.

-Tami, pourquoi tu devrais nous rembourser?" demande Ace avec un sourcil levé et un air incrédule.

-Ben... Je... Euh..." j'hésite. "Parce que... C'est pas juste, sinon... Je peux rien faire pour vous, moi!"

C'est vrai! Je veux pas devenir un poids et leur faire dépenser des sommes pareilles! C'est juste pas normal!

« Raah! Bon, on va dire 800 000 pour les deux, ça vous va? » conclut Nami avec une grimace que je ne sais pas comment interpréter.

-Marché conclu." accorde Marco. "Le versement sera fait ce soir."

« Je peux m'occuper de tout ce qui est baratin administratif. » continue-t-elle en prenant de quoi noter. « Mais je vais avoir besoin des noms, prénoms, sexe, dates et lieux de naissance, plus une photo d'identité et une signature pour tous les deux- LUFFY! »

Le brun qui faisait l'andouille en se plaignant derrière elle jusque-là se retrouve à faire la serpillère. Wow, puissante la navigatrice. Pas commode non plus.

« Bref! Vous voyez le topo! » soupire-t-elle. « Tamashi, donc, tu veux bien me donner ce que j'ai demandé? »

-Euh... Je peux pas tout donner..." je la préviens. "Mais je peux essayer..."

« C'est pas grave, dis-moi ce que tu peux sur ce que j'ai besoin, ok? »

-Ok..." je finis par hocher la tête. "Je m'appelle Tamashii, T-A-M-A-S-H-I-I, j'ai eu 17 ans le 28 janvier dernier, je suis née au Japon, mais je ne sais pas où exactement."

Le résumé est tout simple, mais bon, bien vite revient le détail qui fâche.

« J'ai besoin de ton nom, sinon le passeport servira à rien. »

-Ben... Je le connais pas..."

-Tu sais, on est beaucoup parmi les Newgate à ne pas avoir de vrai nom, celui qu'on utilise est un hommage à celui qui nous a offert une famille." me rassure le Phénix.

Wow... C'est très beau.

« Dis-toi aussi que si certains n'en ont pas, c'est parce que d'autres en ont deux, eux, n'est-ce pas Ace? »

-Urusai." grogne Hiken avec mauvaise humeur.

« On passera aussi sur le cas de monsieur Vinsmoke! » hausse-t-elle la voix vers sa gauche.

Une voix masculine pousse un gémissement alors qu'un autre homme se met à ricaner.

"Je te conseillerai d'utiliser le même que sur ta carte d'identité, si tu veux on peut sortir de la pièce." me propose encore Marco.

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de secouer la tête, c'est pas la peine, de toute façon je vais devoir les montrer ces documents, à un moment ou un autre.

"Ladyred." je lâche.

« C'est bon pour moi. » accepte Nami en notant. « Et pour l'autre? »

-Trafalgar-kun nous donnera ce qu'il faut en rentrant de la chasse."

« Ah... Si vous les voulez à temps je dois lancer les processus dès ce soir, vous pouvez rien faire? »

-Attends deux secondes." accorde Ace en sortant son téléphone.

Il envoie un message et ne tarde pas à recevoir une réponse. Moi de mon côté je suis rassurée que personne n'ait fait de commentaire.

"T'es prête à noter?" demande-t-il à la rouquine.

« Tu peux y aller! »

-Trafalgar Law, 20 ans le 6 octobre dernier, né... Oooh! Brooklyn! Il s'est pas mal éloigné pour aller jusqu'à Enselm!

« Ace, on peut revenir au sujet? »

-Désolé! Donc c'est un homme, et pour ce qui est des photos et signatures, on va t'envoyer ce qu'il faut dans la soirée, le temps de trouver de quoi scanner tout ça."

« Ok! J'enverrai tout ça quand j'aurais ce qu'il faut. Bye~ »

La rousse disparaît et Hiken range son portable avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Toi, t'es trop mignonne!" rigole-t-il.

Pff... N'importe quoi.

"Arrête de te moquer." je fais avec une moue en croisant les bras.

-Peut-être qu'Ace se fait des idées, ou peut-être que la mystérieuse réduction de 200 000 est simplement une générosité cachée de Nami, yoi." sourit Marco.

J'affiche un air blasé. Pas lui aussi quand même?

"Hey, Miss!" m'appelle Thatch en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine. "Je vais en course, tu veux venir?"

Je hoche la tête et me libère de prise de mon semblable qui se met à bouder pour rejoindre le cuistot.

Dans le fond, on sait tous les deux que faire les courses n'est pas uniquement ce qui va se passer... Deuxième négociation de la journée, go!

* * *

 **Pitite review? :3**

 **Alleeeez... *yeux de chiots***


	40. Omake: Sadistic Law

**Heya Minna! Petit Omake dont j'ai parlé il y a pas mal de temps!**

 **Je préfère prévenir à l'avance, ce sera violent, donc âmes sensibles, s'abstenir!**

 **Zialema : L'intérêt des fictions, c'est qu'on peut déformer l'univers de base à notre guise ^^ Je pourrai très bien faire un Teach gentil et romantique dans l'âme... Si cette pensée ne me dégoûtait pas autant O.o'**

 **Bref! Ceux qui oseront s'aventurer plus loin, enjoy et pour les autres, désolée, mais ce sera mercredi prochain!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Omake 1 : Law vs Bellamy**

Bellamy a pas l'air de savoir quoi faire.

Il ne bouge pas mais il sait qu'il est dans la merde quoi qu'il fasse, normal de paniquer.

Je fini par prendre l'initiative et avance. Un pas, deux, trois, et le blond pâlit à vue d'œil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" je provoque. "On ouvre plus sa grande gueule?"

Bingo, ça a l'air de le vexer.

Faut bien que je trouve un moyen de le garder dans le coin.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fais de mes hommes?" demande-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air agressif.

Je garde le silence et préfère afficher un rictus malsain comme je sais si bien les faire.

"Enfoiré..." gronde le Loup.

Il serre les dents et je remarque ses canines, plus longues que la moyenne, mais assez discrètes. Si il veut jouer à ce jeu là, à mon tour de sortir les crocs.

Déjà qu'il était pâle, il devient littéralement blanc comme un linge et perd son self-control. Pour le coup, on voit que son inquiétude s'est muée en peur, et ça me plaît.

J'arrive à son niveau et m'arrête, à un pas de distance tout au plus.

"Tu t'es attaqué à la mauvaise personne, la Hyène." je déclare en échangeant mon rictus pour lui lancer mon meilleur regard noir. "Je vais m'assurer que tu ne fasse plus cette erreur."

Ma main agrippe sa gorge et se met à serrer. Il chercher d'abord à se débattre et honnêtement c'est pas l'envie qui manque de lui briser la nuque. Mais l'idée qui me trotte dans le crâne me paraît bien plus... Satisfaisante.

L'air lui manque et après encore quelques instants de résistance, il perd connaissance, ce que j'attendais.

Je lâche sa gorge pour agripper ses fringues à la place et le traîner derrière moi pour rejoindre l'arrière de la baraque qu'il vient de quitter. Le lancer à travers la fenêtre est rapide et je vois pas pourquoi je prendrais des précautions pour cette ordure.

Après tout, je suis pire que lui.

Je rentre à mon tour dans ma chambre et retourne le blond gisant au sol d'un coup de pied.

Les entailles sur son visage sont un juste retour des choses, après ce qu'il a fait à la Corbeau.

 _« Non, elle n'a pas à être appelée comme ça... Pas si c'est pour la conduire à ce genre de pourritures. »_ me dit une petite voix que j'approuve.

C'est juste une gamine à mes yeux, sa race n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

J'hésite encore à ce que je peux faire ensuite, mais puisqu'au final il avait choisi la cuisine comme salle de torture, je veux bien suivre son exemple. Je le traîne sans gêne sur le sol, j'espère même que les bris de verre lacéreront son dos et ses jambes.

La cuisine est à l'image du reste de la baraque, le bordel complet, avec quelques éclaboussures de sang dont la provenance ne fait aucun doute. Et renforce ma rage.

Bellamy atterrit sur ma table et je sors le gros scotch d'un placard pour l'attacher bien comme il faut.

C'est le genre de travail qui demande à être consciencieux.

J'ai vidé le rouleau, je pense que ça suffira. Même moi je serais incapable de déchirer ça.

Ses jambes sont pliées au bord de la table et attachées au pieds, ce qui me donne une bonne idée pour plus tard.

En attendant qu'il se réveille, je vais la jouer psychopathe et ramener mon matos de médecine pour étaler sur les meubles avec les couteaux qu'il a sorti tout à l'heure. J'y suis encore quand je l'entends s'agiter et m'arrête pour me retourner tranquillement, un scalpel en les doigts et arborant un air froid.

"Tu m'excuseras, je suis pas vraiment connu pour mon hospitalité."

-La ferme! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" répond-il, au bord de la panique s'il n'est pas déjà dedans. "Qu'est-ce que je fous là?!"

-Tu pensais quand même pas avoir droit à une mort rapide?" je réplique en levant un sourcil. "Je cherchais pas à te tuer, tout à l'heure. C'était juste plus simple de t'assommer."

Pour cette fois je laisse parler ma propre expérience pour l'effrayer le plus possible. Je veux le rendre dingue, je veux le briser. Il recommence à s'agiter pendant que je me dirige vers une chaise pour retirer mon manteau et mon sweat pour rester torse nu.

Quand je me retourne, je le surprends à grimacer.

"On a même pas commencé que tu tire déjà cette tronche?"

-Tch. Tu me fais pas peur, c'est l'odeur." réplique-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, secoué d'un léger rire.

"L'odeur?" je demande, assez incrédule en me rapprochant. "Tu veux que je te parle de _vraies_ mauvaises odeur?"

Je passe du côté de sa tête et fait basculer la table pour qu'il finisse sur les genoux, avec le poids du meuble enbois massif sur ses jambes. Le craquement est assez équivoque, au mieux un choc avec forte résonance, au pire, un impact sur les rotules. Je pencherais plus sur le deuxième cas.

"Moi j'en connais, des odeurs. Tellement horribles qu'elles te donnent envie de gerber. Tu veux que je te raconte?" je continue.

Nan, franchement ça me sidère de le voir se plaindre pour une odeur de vomi qui doit venir de la gamine. Après avoir reçu des coups dans l'estomac, ce serait pas étonnant.

Je vais pour lui faire face et je me penche en agrippant la table pour rajouter de la pression sur ses jambes en me maintenant à son niveau.

"Une odeur de sang tellement forte que ça te recouvre les poumons au point de t'en faire cracher, l'odeur de tous les petits événements post-mortem, quand les cadavres se lâchent, ou même l'odeur de la chair brûlée quand tout part en flammes... C'est ça, des mauvaises odeurs, Bellamy."

Mon ton, comme mon regard est volontairement froid et ça renforce l'effet de peur que je réussi à lui insuffler. Satisfait de ça, je me relève et retourne du côté de tous les instruments pour en choisir un.

Une immense soif de sang, différente de ce qui fait de moi un semi-mort, me retire tout mon sens de la mesure. À se demander si je n'ai pas volontairement lâché la bride...

La plupart du temps, dans les films que j'ai pu voir ou dans les bouquins que j'ai pu lire, celui qui fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure à l'autre met une petite musique bien sympathique pour renforcer l'ambiance ou bien chantonne.

Pour ma part, je vais m'en passer. Les sons naturels auront bien plus d'impact et que je sache, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer.

La paire de ciseau m'est sans doute la plus utile pour le moment, le moyen le plus facile de lui retirer ses fringues. Un coup d'œil derrière moi me permet de voir que le blond sert les dents et a l'air de faire pas mal d'efforts pour ne pas s'avouer vaincu. Mes yeux descendent jusqu'à ses genoux et un rictus se forme malgré moi. Ça fait mal, hein?

Eh ben c'est pas prêt de s'arranger.

Le couteau qu'il avait en main au moment où j'ai évacué la gamine me tente pas mal aussi, et je dois avouer qu'ajouter à l'ironie de la situation est une idée très séduisante.

Oh, et puis, pourquoi se contenter d'une seule? Une arme dans chaque main, je m'approche à nouveau de ma victime et commence à couper son T-shirt. Le tatouage qu'il arbore me fige quelques instants, mais je me reprends.

"C'est quoi ça?" je lui demande en posant la pointe de la lame au centre du smiley.

-C'est pas tes oignons." réplique-t-il.

Oh, il a retrouvé un peu de courage?

"Je le connais ce truc, ça vaut mieux pour toi de tout me déballer." je soupire d'un air las. "Si tu étais vraiment des leurs j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de te faire la peau."

-Non!" s'écrie-t-il avec une voix aiguë. "Ok, j'ai le tatouage, mais c'était juste pour m'ouvrir des portes!"

Venant de lui, ça me paraît plausible. Je préfère autant ne pas insister là-dessus, ça ne ramène pas de très bons souvenirs, même si c'est lui qui prend, au final.

"Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu comptais lui faire avec ça, à cette pauvre gamine?" je demande nonchalamment en agitant le couteau devant son visage.

-T'aimerais le savoir hein?" ricane-t-il.

Sa bravade n'a pas plus d'effet que de crédibilité. Et la lame passe en un éclair sur le tatouage, barrant le smiley de l'autre côté et lui faisant pousser un juron.

"Ça m'a échappé." je ricane.

-Enfoiré!" grogne-t-il en recommençant à s'agiter. "Détache-moi et bats-toi comme un homme!"

-Je ne suis plus vraiment humain, tu sais..." je soupire. "Pas plus que toi."

La logique n'a pas l'air d'être son point fort, il faut croire. Dommage.

Et monsieur Bellamy a l'air à court d'arguments, je l'aurais jamais cru, tiens.

"Tant pis, je vais utiliser mon imagination..."

Je tourne lentement autour du blond en réfléchissant à quoi faire. Quelque chose qui fasse pas trop de dégâts pour commencer... Pour ensuite enclencher la descente aux enfers.

Ses mains sortent de la couche de scotch qui maintient ses bras.

Lui arracher les ongles? Un classique, mais pourquoi pas.

Je n'ai pas de pinces sous la main, donc la lame du couteau se glisse sous l'ongle du pouce.

"Eh! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!" panique-t-il. "Arrête!"

Je fais lentement un effet de levier avec le couteau et il devient silencieux, sans doute à essayer de ne pas hurler. J'attrape l'ongle et tire d'un coup sec pour le retirer et il laisse échapper un petit cri.

Faire lentement m'a l'air moins efficace, je vais accélérer les choses, j'ai pas l'éternité devant moi de toute façon.

Au fur et à mesure que je les lui arrache il commence à s'énerver autant qu'à flipper et arrête de faire le fier pour me demander d'arrêter à la place. Tu parles d'un type qui voulait faire les choses "comme un homme".

"Et voilà, tu ne pourras plus griffer les petits enfants, grand méchant loup." j'annonce, satisfait de la tête qu'il affiche. "Maintenant voyons voir..."

-Trafalgar..." gémit-il. "C'est bon, j'ai compris que t'étais sérieux... Laisse-moi partir et je vous laisse tranquilles, c'est promis..."

Je ferme les yeux et prends une pose de réflexion.

"Hm... Oui..." je laisse échapper.

Je le regarde à nouveau pour voir cette petite lueur d'espoir qui illumine son visage.

"Je crois savoir ce qu'il manque."

L'agrafeuse qui traîne sur le plan de travail remplace le couteau dans ma main et je m'approche de lui en prenant mon temps. L'air désespéré qu'il affiche est juste jubilatoire, mais ce n'est pas fini.

J'empêche sa tête de bouger pour coincer son oreille et entreprends d'en décorer le tour avec des agrafes.

"Une petite minute... Un loup a des oreilles plus pointues normalement, non?" je monologue. "Je vais arranger ce petit détail..."

Les ciseaux font leur office. Bellamy hurle, pleure, supplie et s'agite, étouffant le bruit de chair.

L'odeur du sang me monte au nez, mais encore une fois pas de la façon habituelle. Est-ce que je c'est bon signe? Sans doute pas. Est-ce que je vais continuer? Oh, ça oui.

Le fait d'être dans une cuisine pour faire ça donne pas mal d'idées aussi... Je pourrais très bien mettre de l'eau à chauffer et lui verser dessus, jeter du sel sur ses plaies, lui éplucher la peau et bien plus...

Ah, mais la troisième option le tuerait assez vite, c'est trop bête...

Les autres sont très bien par contre...

Je ramasse la bouilloire qui avait été foutue par terre. Décidément aucun respect.

J'allume le feu et rempli le récipient d'eau pour le mettre à chauffer. Tout en cherchant le sel dans le fouillis, je songe qu'en fait la musique doit servir à couvrir les lamentations...

Nom d'un chien, c'est à la fois satisfaisant et saoulant. Je trouve le sel et lui en balance une poignée, avant de me remettre à réfléchir sur quoi faire en ignorant les hurlements de douleur.

Le problème c'est que si ça continue comme ça, les voisins vont finir par appeler les flics... La prochaine étape sera donc le baîllon.

Un torchon roulé en boule fera l'affaire, je lui enfonce à moitié dans la gorge et je dois dire que c'est plutôt efficace. J'ai donc tout le temps du monde, techniquement, mais une petite tête de linotte brune m'attend et je préfère ne pas la laisser seule trop longtemps.

La vitesse est donc de mise pour la suite.

Mon but n'est pas de lui soutirer une quelconque rédemption, ni même d'en tirer des infos. Non, ce que je veux c'est lui faire sentir la douleur et la peur comme jamais auparavant. Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, tous en Enfer sauront qu'on ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient.

Particulièrement le fils de pute dont l'emblème est tatoué sur le torse de Bellamy. Je sais ce que je veux faire en suivant.

Le poids de la table sera certes en moins sur la douleur de ses genoux, mais j'ai autre chose pour compenser. Le blond recommence à s'agiter et il a fortement raison, vu ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

La bouilloire se met enfin à siffler et je la prends en main pour la lever au-dessus de lui.

Ce tatouage hideux. Je vais lui enlever.

Malgré le torchon les hurlements sortent, plus fort que jamais et il se tortille dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'échapper à la douleur. Le temps d'aller chercher mon scalpel, la peau de son torse est devenue rouge vif et a commencé à fondre et à peler par endroits.

Je creuse les abords de la marque et tire pour retirer ce que je peux de peau et d'encre.

Bellamy est tombé dans les pommes, ce qui rend mon travail plus facile.

Gratter jusqu'à retirer toute l'encre est aisé mais prend du temps et est assez salissant, j'ai bien fait de rester torse nu. Mes mains, mes avant-bras et même mon torse sont couverts de sang avec tout ça.

La nuit est déjà tombée quand je me considère assez satisfait, ayant enfin terminé.

Plus une tâche d'encre, la seule trace qui reste de cette chose hideuse est le léger creux sanguinolent sur le torse de Bellamy, et je me sens bien mieux sans l'avoir sous les yeux. Le temps presse, le doc a dû avoir terminé les soins de la gamine.

Il ne me reste plus que deux ou trois choses à faire.

Je positionne mon scalpel entre deux côtes, prêt à appuyer pour lui percer le poumon et le laisser se noyer dans son sang... Mais je ne peux pas.

Le seul meurtre que j'ai commis volontairement ne sera pas accompagné d'un deuxième, finalement?

Pourtant même quand je m'y refusais j'ai tué. Mais ce sont les images de ces victimes là qui l'emportent et je finis pas jeter l'instrument au loin, dépité.

Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Au final cette histoire n'aura pas de fin, contrairement à ce que je pensais. La preuve en est que le tatouage que je viens de lui retirer continue de me donner des sueurs froides.

Ma rage s'est éteinte et je me vois incapable de le tuer. Quel imbécile.

Dans tous les cas je vais finir par regretter ma décision, alors autant supprimer ce gêneur tout de suite... Mais je ne peux pas.

Fais chier.

Je finis par faire le tour de la maison, rassembler quelques affaires plus les sacs de la gamine, avant de passer vite-fait dans la salle de bain pour laver le sang que j'ai sur moi.

De retour dans la cuisine, je me rhabille et coupe le scotch qui attache la loque sur la table, avant de chopper les sacs et quitter cette maison de malheur.

Les rues sont désertes, mais je me dépêche quand même pour retourner au cabinet et retrouver le docteur. Il est mort de trouille en me voyant revenir, ce que je peux comprendre.

J'examine rapidement son travail, quand elle s'agite et que le médecin intervient pour me supplier de lui laisser la vie sauve.

La gamine en priorité, j'éteins la lampe la plus proche et elle essaie de parler mais tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire est tousser à en cracher ses poumons. Sa gorge doit vraiment être en sale état...

"Tu m'entends?" je lui demande en guettant une réaction.

Elle esquisse une deuxième tentative pour parler mais encore une fois part dans une quinte de toux qui lui arrache la gorge.

J'attrape un gobelet sur le lavabo du cabinet et le rince deux fois avant de le remplir d'eau et revenir auprès d'elle.

"D'accord, ne parle pas." je lui dis. "Je vais te redresser un peu pour te faire boire, ça va faire un peu mal."

Je m'exécute en essayant au maximum de ne pas la brusquer et réussit à lui faire avaler le contenu du gobelet. Une fois qu'elle est de nouveau allongée, elle repart, je peux le voir.

Vu que c'est réglé de ce côté là, je me tourne vers le médecin.

"Vous allez prendre des vacances pour raison de santé." je lui ordonne. "Et si je viens à savoir que qui que ce soit est au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé ici, _vous_ y passez, compris?"

Le type est pâle et tremblant, il hoche la tête et se casse en courant.

Mes yeux reviennent d'eux-même sur la gamine et je me sens très fatigué d'un seul coup.

Cette journée est vraiment allée de mal en pis...

* * *

 ***tombée du rideau***


	41. Chapter 41

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **J'espère que ceux qui on lu le omake n'ont pas été trop choqués ^^ (Je peux être sadique quand je le veux, mais shhh...)**

 **Zialema: J'ai le pouvoir de l'imagination! Je peux mettre des images dans la tête des gens! \o/**

 **Bon, je vais arrêter mes conneries et vous laisser lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"J'ai trouvé!" s'exclame Thatch avec un air triomphant. "Je vais te lancer un défi! Si tu y arrives, j'oublie tout à propos de la chanteuse, si tu abandonnes, je serais libre d'en parler à qui je veux~"

Son air joyeux me plombe un peu quand même... M'enfin, au point où j'en suis je vais pas vraiment me plaindre.

"Ok, ça marche." j'accorde au cuistot. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors?"

-Hmm..." réfléchit-il en regardant un peu partout. "Tu dois me ramener trois portefeuilles."

... Eh?

"Ben quoi?" me demande-t-il en voyant la tête que j'affiche.

-Ben..."

Honnêtement, je suis peut-être un peu surprise qu'il me demande ça. Pas que je pensais que tous les Newgate sont des saints.

Je veux dire, depuis le début Ace me dit que son petit frère est un pirate. Law a dépassé le stade du délinquant aussi, vu qu'apparemment il a bien rétamé la meute de Bellamy et leur chef, en plus de voler une voiture, tuer une Naga et je sais toujours pas ce qui est arrivé au médecin d'Enselm.

Sans compter que je sors d'une négociation avec une voleuse professionnelle, d'après les dires de Marco. Négociation qui portait sur de la falsification de documents.

Nan, ça me choque pas vraiment.

"Le problème c'est que je sais pas le faire." je finis par répondre. "Donc..."

Thatch affiche un sourire en coin.

"Eh ben ça fera de l'entraînement !"

Je le regarde avec un air blasé. D'accord que ce soit son territoire, mais il est sérieux, là?

Si je me fais prendre je suis fichue, qu'il soit l'Alpha du coin n'y changera rien et il le sait !

... Oh.

Ok, il veut que j'abandonne.

Je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant d'afficher à mon tour un sourire en coin.

"Qu'est-ce que diraient Ace et Marco en apprenant ce que vous me demandez de faire?"

Le cuistot prend un air surpris et choqué.

"Tu ferais pas ça!" fait-il d'une voix suppliante.

-Hmmm... Faut voir..." je fais semblant de réfléchir. "Disons que c'est donnant-donnant."

-Hein?"

-Vous ne dites rien sur la chanteuse et je garderai le silence sur ce petit incident..."

Il se redresse, la bouche ouverte, comme s'il espérait répliquer, mais fini par baisser la tête en déprimant.

"Ok, tu m'as eu. Je laisse tomber." concède-t-il.

J'éclate de rire et pour me faire pardonner, lui propose de piocher dans mon paquet de bonbons.

Un homme chancelant sort d'un pub juste à côté et reste à fixer Thatch quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire en le pointant du doigt.

"C'est quoi ce truc sur ta tête?!" articule-t-il difficilement.

C'est vrai que de le voir tous les jours depuis que je suis là, je me suis vite habituée à la pompadour du cuistot, mais là...

Mouais, le type est complètement bourré... Et Thatch l'approche tranquillement alors que quelques personnes se sont arrêtées pour assister à l'échange.

Quelle est la réaction du cuistot devant les témoins ? Balancer le type dans la fontaine d'à côté, voyons !

"Aïe aïe aïe..." je soupire en enfonçant mon visage dans ma main libre.

Sauf que pour la plupart, ils se mettent à rire, voir même applaudir et j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode.

"Joli plongeon, Taisho!" rit une femme à côté de moi.

Thatch époussette ses vêtements d'un air théâtral avant de s'incliner et ramasser ses sacs. Le semblant de spectateurs se sépare et je m'approche du cuistot.

"Pourquoi?" je demande, totalement incrédule.

-Miss..." soupire-t-il. "Je vais devoir t'expliquer certaines choses."

L'air sérieux qu'il arbore est suffisamment convaincant pour que je me taise et l'écoute.

On reprend le chemin vers le manoir.

"Tu sais que la plupart des habitants d'Ocracoke sont des Loups, comme moi, pas vrai ?" demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

"Eh ben en tant qu'Alpha, j'ai le devoir d'assurer mon autorité, de leur montrer que même si je déconne beaucoup et que je suis pas à cheval sur les étiquettes, je mérite leur respect et ma place d'Alpha de cette meute." explique-t-il. "Ce type m'a manqué de respect devant des membres de ma meute, je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer sans réagir, parce que ça voudrait dire que je ne suis plus capable de faire valoir mon autorité."

-... Je vois."

C'est vrai que c'est logique.

"Pourquoi elle vous a appelé commandant ?" je demande.

-Hein?"

"Taisho, c'est le japonais pour "Commandant", pourquoi elle vous a appelé comme ça?" j'insiste.

"Je savais pas que tu parlais japonais..." fait-il.

-Pas beaucoup, mon niveau est pas très bon." je hausse les épaules. "Je peux comprendre les chansons d'Ace, mais je pense pas que je pourrais tenir une conversation."

-Si tu le dis." accorde-t-il. "Quand notre Oyajii était encore là, on était un immense équipage pirate, divisé en seize flottes. J'étais le Yonbantai Taisho. Marco wa Ichibantai Taisho to fuku-senshou, Ace wa Niibantai Taisho, enfin, même si Oyajii n'était déjà plus là quand il est arrivé. T'arrives à suivre?"

-Hm! Père, Quatrième, Premier, vice-capitaine et Deuxième." je confirme. "Donc cette femme était avec vous sur les navires?"

-C'est ça." acquiesce-t-il avec un sourire. "C'est devenu la façon de reconnaître un Newgate, dans le coin. Ceux que j'ai accueilli après cette période m'appellent "Chef", "Alpha", "Boss"... " _mon Alpha_ " pour les femelles."

Le sourire assez évocateur me fait lever les yeux au ciel. J'ai cru comprendre par Ace que le cuistot était un véritable coureur de jupons.

Encore des pirates, hein ? D'où les références au restau et les notions d'Ace à ce sujet.

"Mais... C'était un manque de respect tout à l'heure aussi..." je réalise. "J'aurais peut-être pas dû ?"

-Nan, là c'est différent !" nie-t-il. "La meute sait que tu fais un peu partie de la famille !"

-... Hein?"

Je suis pas sûre de comprendre.

"Ben, Ace a l'air de bien t'aimer, Marco aussi, et puis moi aussi." insiste-t-il. "Que tu le veuilles ou non, t'es un peu la nouvelle petite sœur du coin."

... Oh la vache... C'est une blague, c'est ça?

"Allez, on se dépêche, mini tomate !" taquine Thatch en tapotant le haut de mon crâne. "Sinon le poulet rôti va nous gronder !"

Je baragouine un truc du genre "arrête ça" et accélère le pas pour rentrer.

Même si ça me fait très plaisir, c'est affreusement gênant, je peux juste pas y croire. Je voudrais au moins pouvoir rendre la pareille pour tout ce qu'ils font pour moi avant de pouvoir me voir comme ça.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Pas vraiment mon jour de chance, il faut croire.

Je croise que des Loups depuis tout à l'heure, pas là-dedans que je peux dénicher une proie...

Je passe la porte d'un énième bar et vient m'installer au comptoir, histoire de voir si cette fois je trouverai ce qu'il me faut avant de rentrer au manoir.

Une longue chevelure rose pâle attire mon regard à côté de moi et me rappelle quelqu'un... Je... Non, ce ne serait quand même pas...

"Trafalgar Law." reconnaît-elle avec un air aussi surpris que le mien. "Contente de te savoir en vie."

\- Jewelry." je rends le salut. "Tu t'en es sortie aussi, de ce que je vois."

\- Ouais."

Elle vide d'un trait le verre qu'elle a dans la main avant d'en réclamer un autre au barman. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas le plus à l'aise, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître.

"Qu'est-ce que tu deviens?" demande-t-elle.

-Pas grand-chose." j'élude.

J'ai pas particulièrement envie de taper la discute, surtout avec Bonney.

"T'inquiètes pas mon grand, je vide celui-là et je me casse." sourit-elle amèrement. "Je quitte l'île ce soir."

Elle vide son verre et pose une certaine somme sur le comptoir avant de se lever.

"C'est cool de te savoir vivant, mais je crois qu'on espère tous les deux qu'on va pas se recroiser, hein?" soupire-t-elle.

-Oui." je confirme. "Adieu Jewelry. Fais gaffe à toi."

-Adieu Trafalgar Law." répond-elle. "Joue pas au con, toi non plus."

Elle sort du pub et la tension redescend lentement.

Très franchement, entre nous deux, la compagnie de l'autre est presque insupportable. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune animosité.

Je crois que c'est juste... Les souvenirs qui nous plombent à chaque fois qu'on se voit. Nos visages respectifs qui se sont attachés à ce qu'on voudrait tous les deux oublier.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Allez, un petit autographe ?" rigole Ace.

... Non mais ils se sont donné le mot aujourd'hui ou quoi?

"Plus sérieusement, il nous faut ta signature et une photo d'identité." se calme mon semblable. "T'as encore celles qui ont été faites pour ta carte ?"

Je crois bien que non, j'ai jeté celles qui me restaient après l'inscription au lycée parce que je pensais pas en avoir besoin.

Je secoue la tête et Thatch commence à râler.

"Ace t'aurais pu le dire plus tôt ! Y'a un photomaton au supermarché !"

-Eh oh! J'y peux rien si tu l'as kidnappée!" réplique Hiken. "J'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que vous étiez déjà parti !"

-Et ton téléphone, il te sert à quoi?!"

Le chanteur pousse un bruyant soupir et se masse l'arête du nez, sourcils froncés.

"J'ai fait une crise." lâche-t-il.

-Une crise?" je m'alarme. "Tu es malade?"

-Calme-toi, Tami." m'arrête-t-il en levant une main. "Je suis narcoleptique, rien de grave."

Narcoleptique? C'est pas ce truc qui fait qu'on s'endort à n'importe quel moment?

"Mais... Je t'ai jamais vu en avoir..." je pointe.

-D'avoir Law à proximité, j'en faisais presque plus." explique-t-il. "Tant que je serai pas certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance, ça restera comme ça, pareil que le fait que je sois un Corbeau."

Ah bon... C'est bizarre comme truc.

Enfin, ne pas faire confiance à Law, je peux comprendre. Je me demande déjà en quoi le fait d'être de la même race nous rend confiant l'un envers l'autre, mais bon.

"Je garderai ça pour moi." je hoche la tête pour montrer que je comprends.

-Merci Tami." fait-il en retour avant de revenir à Thatch. "Donc, comme c'est devenu plus rare, elle a duré pas mal de temps et comme Marco est parti, je me suis réveillé juste avant votre retour."

Au tour du cuistot de pousser un soupir, puis il se tourne vers moi.

"Ça te dérange qu'on y retourne?" me demande-t-il.

-Non, et puis ce sera fait." je hausse les épaules.

-Dans ce cas, on retrouve la sangsue et on va s'occuper des photos, à plus tard!"

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Il en aura fallu, du temps, mais j'ai enfin pu me nourrir.

Au moins je suis tranquille pour les trois prochains jours.

"Law! On est là!"

Je me retourne pour voir Tamashii agiter le bras pour me faire signe, à côté de Thatch qui se contente d'un signe de la main.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" je demande en les rejoignant.

-On te cherchait." répond le cuistot. "On va faire des photos pour vos passeports, comme ça les démarches pourront commencer dès ce soir."

-Ok."

Je hausse les épaules. C'est vrai que j'ai plus vraiment la même tête que la dernière fois que j'en ai fait. Ma carte est encore valable, donc c'est pas grave si les photos sont différentes.

Je suis le cabot qui papote avec Tamashii sur le chemin. La voir comme ça quand elle pouvait passer des jours en silence avant, c'est toujours cool. Une autre preuve qu'elle va mieux.

On entre dans le supermarché, le photomaton est juste là.

"Bon, qui commence?" demande Thatch en sortant son portefeuille.

-Pas la peine de payer pour moi." je refuse en entrant dans la machine.

-Moi non plus!" fait Tamashii derrière le rideau.

-Toi je te laisse pas le choix, la miss!" réplique le cuistot.

Un léger sourire m'échappe quand je glisse une pièce dans la machine, mais je me reprends vite et retire ma casquette avant de faire la photo.

"Eh ben!" s'exclame la voix du cuistot. "Tu fais une sacrée tête, toi!"

J'ouvre le rideau pour lui décocher un air blasé.

"On est pas censé sourire sur ce genre de trucs." je me contente de répondre.

-Pff... Est-ce que tu sais seulement le faire?" réplique-t-il comme un gosse.

Tamashii monte à son tour sur le tabouret et le cuistot lui donne de quoi payer pendant que je récupère les miennes. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Thatch semble avoir une idée derrière la tête, vu l'air presque diabolique qu'il affiche.

Et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que quand l'appareil commence le décompte, il se glisse dans la cabine et un petit "yah!" provenant de Tami suivi d'un rire retentit juste avant que la photo soit prise.

"Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça?!" ronchonne-t-elle.

-Et hop! Imprimé!" fait la voix du cuistot.

L'image sort de la machine juste après et explique tout.

Thatch s'est mis à la chatouiller au dernier moment et on se retrouve avec une Tamashii qui rit aux éclats à cause du cabot derrière elle. C'est plutôt mignon comme scène, mais pas trop mon délire.

"Rhô ça va! Pas la peine de bouder!"

J'affiche un sourire en coin en le voyant se faire virer de la cabine à coup de pieds au derrière. Visiblement ça a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça, il se contente de récupérer les photos avec un air satisfait.

"J'en connais un qui sera content!" rit-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tamashii ressort et récupère les derniers clichés. Elle se tourne vers Thatch en affichant une moue boudeuse avant de se diriger vers la sortie, le cuistot sur les talons.

Je les suis de près pour rentrer au manoir.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Allez! Arrête de faire la tête!"

Je continue d'ignorer Thatch en entrant dans la cuisine et vais directement donner les photos à Marco qui est aussi de retour.

"Merci Tamashi-chan. Un problème?"

-Non, ça va." je nie en secouant la tête.

-Tu oses dire ça?!" s'indigne Thatch. "Bien sûr que si, il y a un problème! Tu veux pas arrêter de bouder!"

-...Bouder?" fait Marco en levant un sourcil. "Thatch, qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fais, yoi?"

-Quoi?!"s'exclame le cuistot. "Pourquoi ce serait moi le coupable?!"

-Parce que je te connais." répond le Phénix.

-Thatch a encore fait une connerie?" demande Ace en arrivant.

Le Loup prend un air choqué au plus haut point avant de tomber à genoux avec une aura de déprime autour de lui.

"Seul contre tous, c'est vraiment pas juste..." pleurniche-t-il.

-Comment vous savez qu'il a fait quelque chose?" demande Law.

-Quand Marco dit ça à Thatch, c'est généralement pour justifier qu'il sait que c'est lui." explique Ace. "Et avec Thatch, ce qui arrive souvent, ce sont des conneries."

-Traître!" accuse le cuistot en le pointant du doigt.

-Iie, Ace n'a fait que pointer les faits." nie le blond. "Je te rappelle que je suis ton frère, c'est facile à deviner quand tu fais quelque chose."

Thatch se fige avant de lever le doigt d'un air triomphant.

"Précisément! Mon frère, pas mon père!" s'exclame-t-il. "Donc t'as pas à m'engueuler!"

-Sauf que tu oublies que je suis l' _aîné_." réfute Marco avant de lui lancer un regard de rapace. "Et qu'étant en période d'abstinence en ce moment, je te _déconseille_ de me chercher."

Euh... Ok... Je me serais bien passée de cette information...

"Parles pour toi, le déplumé!"

-Cabot plein de puces."

-C'est arrivé qu'une fois!"

-Tu l'as cherché, Thatch." intervient Ace en fouillant dans un placard.

Pendant que les deux autres continuent de s'insulter tour à tour, l'un d'un calme olympien et l'autre hystérique, Hiken ouvre tranquillement un paquet de ce qui se trouve être du maïs à griller et le vide dans une casserole.

Il passe la main au-dessus, causant un petit bruit d'explosion et nous rejoins, Law et moi en grignotant une petite poignée.

"Pop-corn?" propose-t-il en nous tendant la casserole. "Ils en ont encore pour un moment."

* * *

 **A la prochaine! o/**


	42. Chapter 42

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Certains seront sans doute déçus que le groupe abandonne Thatch lâchement pour repartir, mais rassurez-vous, il va pas disparaître!**

 **Il faut bien que je fasse avancer l'histoire, après tout!**

 **Zialema : On sait toutes les deux que Thatch est un champion pour ce qui est des défis stupides :3 **

**Bref! Pour ceux qui continuent à lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Eh ben, c'est violent dans le coin!" fait une voix, coupant court à une dizaine de minutes d'insultes ininterrompues. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?"

-Salut Milo." fait Ace en ignorant l'exclamation outrée de Thatch. "On a toujours pas réussi à savoir."

-Eh bha je vais régler ça!" répond le second du cuistot en prenant les photos dans sa poche.

Il jeta un œil aux clichés et leva un sourcil.

"T'as de drôles de lubies quand même..." lâche-t-il. "C'est la première fois que je vois une petite fille se faire attaquer par une pompadour maléfique..."

J'éclate de rire en même temps que mon semblable face au commentaire, ce qui ne s'arrange pas en voyant la pompadour en question totalement choquée et immobile. Même Law a l'air d'avoir du mal à garder son sérieux, c'est pour dire!

"Fais voir?" demande Ace quand il arrive à se calmer.

Pour le coup je rigole moins. Mais les photos lui parviennent avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit et il affiche une tête bizarre...

"Ew... Heureusement que tes louveteaux tiennent de leur mère, Thatch... C'aurait été l'Apocalypse sinon..." fait-il en fouillant un tiroir.

Le Loup déjà en mode déprime continue de s'affaisser encore plus au fur et à mesure que son aura noircit. Le pauvre...

Hiken sort des ciseaux du tiroir... Attends, quoi?

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" je demande pour être sûre.

-Ben j'en veux une!" répond-il avec un sourire de morveux.

... Ooooh non.

"Nan, s'il te plaît, donne-les moi." je refuse.

Mon semblable finit son découpage et ramasse les photos en me tirant la langue.

"Oublie! J'aime bien cette photo, je la garde!"

-Ace!"

-Tami!"

-C'est pas drôle, arrête!"

Je vais pour les reprendre et les réduire en bouillies mais Hiken s'éloigne à chaque pas que je fais, sans quitter son sourire de huit kilomètres. J'essaie de le poursuivre mais il réussit à chaque fois à les mettre hors de ma portée.

Il se permet même de les distribuer!

Quand Law reçoit la sienne je m'arrête devant lui et tends la main.

"Donne-la moi, s'il te plaît..." je souffle en reprenant ma respiration.

Le Damphir regarde le cliché quelques secondes avant de le glisser dans sa poche.

"Nan, je la garde." sourit-il en coin.

...

"Nom d'un chien! Ace!" je peste en sachant déjà que c'est peine perdue s'ils s'y mettent tous. "Je me vengerai!"

-C'est pas sympa!" se met-il à bouder comme un gamin. "Elle est chouette cette photo, pourquoi je peux pas la garder?"

-C'est pas la question de si elle est chouette ou pas!"

-En attendant, les jeunes, départ dans deux jours pour Greensboro, yoi." annonce Marco.

-Ok." fait simplement Law.

Je jette un œil vers Thatch qui n'a bizarrement plus l'air déprimé, juste un peu déçu. Il se tourne vers le blond avec une bougne de chiot triste.

"Tu m'abandonnes?" demande-t-il avec un air suppliant.

-Le plus tôt possible." répond Marco d'un air indifférent.

Milo pouffa et l'Alpha décida de retourner sa colère contre lui.

"Je suis entouré de traîtres, c'est pas possible?!" l'engueule-t-il.

-Eh, j'ai rien dis, Taisho, je suis juste spectateur!" se défend le second en levant les mains. "D'ailleurs il serait peut-être temps de te calmer, on a du boulot."

L'air innocent qu'affiche Milo est très convaincant, et ça à l'air de fonctionner puisque Thatch change drastiquement de comportement.

"Ah mais oui, la carte, quel con." fait-il avec l'air d'un illuminé. "J'ai tout dans mon bureau, viens."

Les Loups sortent avec un clin d'œil du second vers nous et là... Je me demande bien pourquoi Thatch est devenu bizarre comme ça.

"Le travail." soupira Ace.

-M'en parle pas, yoi." répondit Marco. "Être ton manager c'est épuisant."

-Marco?" fit Hiken avec un air tristounet face au commentaire.

Le Phénix leva les yeux de son écran pour regarder le chanteur lui faire son numéro et poussa un soupir.

"Bien sûr que non, je vais pas te laisser tomber..." lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin. "Mais je croyais que j'étais le pire des managers, yoi?"

-J'ai dis ça, moi?" fait Hiken d'un air totalement innocent.

-Demande à Tamashi-chan, elle était là."

Ace se tourne vers moi, sans quitter sa tête d'ange. C'est quand même drôle de voir quelqu'un comme lui faire ce genre de bougne...

Mais je veux me venger pour les photos.

"Tu l'as dit, Ace." je hoche la tête.

Tout d'un coup il a l'air d'un gamin prit sur le fait. Et moi je ne retiens pas le sourire victorieux qui me démange.

"Pourquoi tant de haine?"

-Vengeance, j'avais prévenu."

Hiken cesse son petit moment de déprime pour retourner auprès de Marco en lui adressant ses yeux de chiots.

"J'le dirais plus, c'est promis!"

-Te connaissant tu trouveras quand même un moyen de te plaindre sur ton emploi du temps, yoi." répond le blond en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

-Néanmoins, Tamashi-chan..."

-Oui?"

-Ils garderont les photos."

C'est à mon tour d'être déprimée...

C'est pas juste de tendre des pièges comme ça!

"Bon, et si vous nous donniez vos signatures, que les choses se mettent en route ce soir, yoi?"

Il fait glisser une feuille et un stylo jusqu'à nous et Law s'en empare pour noter ses initiales de manière particulière, ce qui semble constituer la sienne, de signature.

Moi... Encore une fois j'en ai pas vraiment, comme pour ma carte d'identité, je me contente de reproduire la forme de ma barrette, essayant de ne pas rougir à cause de ma gêne.

Très franchement, ne pas avoir de véritable indentité peut être un complexe assez dérangeant...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

"THATCH!"

Je lève les yeux de mon livre et Tamashii arrête ce qu'elle faisait. Marco referme son ordinateur avec un léger sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici? Encore une blague?

Le Phénix se lève et je ne tarde pas à en faire de même pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Tamashii aussi à l'air de se le demander.

Et le spectacle qui nous attend dehors est loin de ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre.

Hiken en train de se battre contre une créature que j'identifierai comme un Loup-garou sous sa forme bestiale. En plein jour et portant les fringues du cuistot.

"Thatch..." soupire le chanteur. "Je suis le feu, brise-moi les os et ils se ressouderont l'instant d'après."

-Mais je sais que ça te fait toujours mal~" répond le cuistot avec une voix déformée.

 _Craaaac!_

"K'SOUYARRO!" hurle Hiken en foutant un coup de pied dans la gorge du loup pour le projeter au loin.

...OK, jamais je ne laisserai Tamashi s'entraîner avec ce type. Il serait capable de faire une connerie _monumentale_ de ce genre.

Ace se met à afficher un de ces sourires maniaques et inquiétant comme je les fais si bien et des langues de feu s'enroulent autour de ses bras et ses jambes. Oui, le feu à l'état pur... Particularité assez pratique, bien que je ne sais toujours pas à quoi elle lui est dûe...

Regarder ces deux-là se battre à quelque chose de... Fascinant, hypnotisant... On dirant presque une danse dont ils connaissent les pas par cœur...

L'imcompréhension et l'inquiétude que j'avais en arrivant est bien vite partie. J'ai rapidement compris qu'ils ne faisaient que s'amuser, si je puis dire...

Thatch finit la tête dans le sol, c'est donc avec un certain dédain de ma part qu'on voit Hiken victorieux.

Je tourne mon regard vers Tamashii, histoire de voir si elle a apprécié le spectacle, mais elle a surtout l'air inquiète...

"Et que ça te serve de leçon, Ace, yoi." fait le blond alors que le chanteur a l'air de retenir une grimace.

Le cuistot se relève pour nous regarder et tous les deux semblent enfin nous remarquer. Avoir un public n'était sûrement pas prévu, je pense.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"J'ai pas la possibilité de me débarasser du stress de la façon habituelle, je fais avec ce que j'ai sous la main..." gromelle Ace en approchant d'un pas que je pense pouvoir interpréter.

-Tu marches tout aussi mal dans les deux cas!" taquine Thatch.

...

 _« Hm? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, l'Ancien?_

 _-C'est ma conquête... Je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit moi qui écarte les jambes..._

 _-Ew! J'aurais pu me passer de ces détails-là!»_

Est-ce qu'Ace est gay? Ce que vient de dire Thatch... C'est le genre de choses qu'on pourrait dire d'homosexuels...

Et les paroles du chanteur juste avant pointent dans ce sens... Eh ben, j'ai pas de confirmation, donc je vais pas m'aventurer sur un terrain aussi glissant que sa sexualité, mais si c'est vraiment le cas, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il sache que je m'en fous. J'ai vécu avec Hack, c'est pas ça qui va me gêner!

Après je peux comprendre qu'il n'ait rien dit, surtout en ne faisant pas confiance à Law.

"Non, Ace! J'ai rien dit! C'est bon!" s'écrit Thatch, totalement flippé.

-HIKEN!" hurle Ace en balançant un poing de flammes...

Magnifique... J'ai toujours été fascinée par le feu, et voir ça c'est aussi impressionant que beau à regarder. Heureusement pour Thatch, il a moins de poils à griller puisque qu'il a repris sa forme normale, et il a réussi à esquiver.

Quant à Ace, je ne me trompais pas sur le pourquoi de sa démarche...

"Hane..." gémit-il.

Ouch... Je lui adresse un regard compatissant, imitant Marco sans vraiment y penser. Les plumes tordues, c'est une horreur...

"Tu veux de l'aide?" je propose.

Il lance un léger regard vers Law, pour je ne sais quelle raison, puis affiche un sourire et hoche la tête.

"Merci Tami!" fait-il en me tirant une joue. "Mais ch'est qu'elle est adorable l'oisillon! Mais oui!"

-Chi tu veux pas que je te les arrache, tu arrêtes, tout de chuite." je fais avec un air blasé.

Je sais pas ce qui lui prend, mais je voudrais bien qu'il arrête de se foutre de moi, deux minutes.

Surtout quand je lui propose de l'aide. Sérieusement.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je les regarde s'éloigner vers le manoir avec un goût amer en bouche. Ce connard.

Il est en train de me faire la grimace dans le dos de Tamashii. Je le défoncerai volontiers si je venais pas de le voir étaler un Loup-garou.

Nan, je vais plutôt garder ça pour les entraînements. Mais un de ces jours, je lui ferai bouffer ses saloperies de dents.

"Toujours aussi sûr que c'est pas le cas, yoi?" sourit en coin Marco en passant près de moi.

Foutu poulet grillé!

* * *

 **A la prochaiiiine~~**


	43. Chapter 43

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Départ de Ocracoke dans ce chapitre, mais rassurez-vous, Thatch ne va pas disparaître pour autant! :D**

 **Zialema : Voui, Law pédale vraiment dans la semoule de ce côté là ^^ M'enfin il finira bien par mettre sa fierté de côté :3**

 **boadicee : Te revoilà! \o/ Alors, Ace a du mal à marcher parce que pendant son combat ses plumes se sont tordues/emmêlées :3 Nan, parce qu'avec Marco ils cherchent à se faire discrets, quand même ^^**

 **Brefouille! Je vous embête pas plus longtemps! En espérant toujours que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Demain matin c'est le départ. Ace et Marco m'ont expliqué qu'ils serait parti plus tard en ayant été seuls, parce que préparer un concert ne leur prenait jamais très longtemps. Mais comme on est avec eux, cette fois, ils veulent d'abord pouvoir s'assurer qu'on aura pas d'ennuis ou qu'on ne fera rien de fâcheux.

Bon, ils ne l'ont pas dit, mais là-dessus, je ne suis pas dupe. Et je ne prends pas ça comme un reproche, juste quelque chose de logique! Law et moi on est pas de ce domaine-là, c'est normal de penser à toutes les options, dont les accidents!

Il est bientôt minuit.

Même si on ne part pas excessivement tôt demain, je voudrais finir mon boulot avant d'aller dormir. Comme ça je suis sûre qu'il pourra l'avoir avant de partir.

Je lui dois bien, après tout.

.

.

Je passe le dernier coup de crayon et vérifie une dernière fois mon travail. Je crois que c'est bon!

J'hésite deux-trois secondes avant d'ajouter mon numéro sur la feuille. J'aime beaucoup Thatch et son côté loufoque, je n'ai absolument plus peur de lui, même s'il m'intimidait un peu au début.

Discuter avec lui de temps en temps pourrait être sympa...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Comme convenu, même si on part un peu plus tard, je ramène mon sac et celui de Tamashii à la voiture pour charger les bagages. Le Phénix fait tout tenir miraculeusement dans le coffre et nous retournons vers le manoir. Et depuis hier soir il ne perd pas son petit sourire moqueur quand il me parle.

En arrivant dans la cuisine où le cuistot s'active pour qu'on mange avant de partir, je vois Hiken qui me jette un œil avant de m'adresser un sourire de morveux et se mettre à chatouiller Tamashii. Le connard, il fait exprès pour m'énerver. Il cherche à me pousser à le faute, ou quoi?!

"Toujours aussi certain?" me demande Marco sans quitter son petit sourire bien saoulant.

-Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, et _non_. Ce n'est absolument pas le cas." je réplique, parfaitement agacé.

Si lui aussi s'y met, je sens que la suite du voyage ne va pas me plaire! Merde à la fin, c'est quoi cette manie?!

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Bon, ben je crois bien que c'est le moment..." soupire Thatch avec malgré tout un sourire. "C'était cool de vous revoir!"

-On va encore se revoir, fais pas cette tête, sale cabot!" taquine Ace en lui faisant une accolade.

-Toi je te retiens, l'Allumette!" rit le cuistot avant de passer à Marco. "Vieux frère, prends soin de toi et hésite pas à appeler si t'as de nouveau besoin de nous."

-Merci Thatch, je n'y manquerai pas, yoi." répond Marco en faisant à son tour l'accolade au Loup. "Fais pas trop de conneries, protège-toi et bosse bien."

-Hey!" proteste le cuistot avec une moue boudeuse.

Un rire dissimulé en toux échappe à Ace avant que Thatch ne le menace pour qu'il monte en voiture. Il serre la main à Law qui se dirige à son tour vers le véhicule. Puis il ne reste que Marco et moi, qui suis la dernière à lui dire au revoir.

"Marco..." je l'interpelle. "J'arrive..."

-Ok, on t'attend, Tamashi-chan, yoi."

Il s'en va à son tour et je me tourne à nouveau vers un Thatch curieux pendant que je fouille ma sacoche. Je finis par en sortir la feuille, pliée en deux et la lui donne avec un sourire timide.

"Comme ça, j'ai fait ma part..." je lui explique en sentant mes joues rougir.

Pourquoi faut-il que je sois gênée pour un truc pareil?!

En voulant partir, mon regard tombe sur une drôle de plume turquoise et or, que je ramasse pour la regarder avec curiosité. On dirait celles qui se trouvaient sur la guitare d'Ace au concert. Haussant les épaules, je la glisse dans ma sacoche.

Je fonce vers l'auto après lui avoir dit un petit "au revoir" et m'installe à l'arrière, avec Ace.

Marco démarre et le Loup-garou continue de nous faire signe jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de notre champ de vision. Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, je reçois un message de sa part.

« Je garderai le silence! Mais ta part du marché sera accroché dans mon bureau! »

Je pouffe sous l'œil interrogateur d'Ace et lui fait signe que ce n'est rien. Thatch m'a aidé à tourner une page, lui aussi, je pouvais bien faire quelque chose en échange.

Quand moins d'une heure plus tard on descend de la voiture, je me hâte de monter sur le pont du ferry. Mon deuxième voyage en bateau!

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

C'est sans doute idiot, mais entre le premier passage sur le ferry et celui-ci, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé tellement de choses...

Tamashii a pris quelques couleurs, ses yeux sont brillants de curiosité quand elle découvre quelque chose. Son maintien est différent aussi. Elle n'est plus courbée légèrement, comme avant, elle se tient droite. Et le plus important, son sourire.

Bien qu'en général ce soit Hiken qui la fasse rire, je suis heureux qu'elle puisse se sentir bien. Certes, j'ai quand même envie d'en foutre une à la tête à flammes, mais c'est juste génial.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

On en est à environ six heures de voyage, en comptant le ferry. Marco arrête la voiture devant un hôtel et nous invite à descendre avant de commencer à décharger les bagages. Encore une fois, ils ont prit une suite avec deux chambres, pour que je puisse avoir la mienne et je me sens toujours aussi gênée, mais protester pour ça n'arrangera rien, au contraire.

Quand les affaires sont déposées, ils nous proposent de les accompagner jusqu'à la salle de concert, pour régler les installations. Je suis curieuse de voir comment ça se passe, quant à Law, il reste silencieux, mais accepte quand même de venir.

Les coulisses, c'est quelque chose! Y'a des câbles partout, des amplis, des enceintes à tout va, des consoles de tous types et un nombre assez conséquent de différents micros!

C'est assez impressionnant, je dois dire! Et voir la salle vide depuis la scène l'est encore plus... Quand je pense qu'à chaque fois qu'Ace doit chanter, les concerts sont pleins de monde... Autre chose que la petite foule du vide-grenier!

Ici, par contre, c'est Hiken, il faut qu'il garde son anonymat, ce que je comprends parfaitement,en tant que cible sur pattes. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis tout à l'heure il s'amuse à faire les ouistitis, quand il ne reste pas à côté de moi pour m'expliquer vite fait à quoi sert quel appareil.

Bien sûr, je ne touche à rien, je ne veux pas risquer de faire une bêtise et de compliquer la tâche à tous les techniciens.

Law s'asseoit sur un siège en ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'il est... Fatigué? En tout cas il en a l'air...

Ace s'amuse à grimper sur la barrière de sécurité, comme le soir où on l'a rencontré, c'est assez impressionnant aussi de le voir marcher là-dessus sans avoir l'impression qu'il est en équilibre.

"Comment tu fais pour être aussi agile?" je demande, curieuse.

-Free running!" répond-il en se hissant sur la scène pendant que Marco nous rejoins. "Quand on est un mini-délinquant, on apprend très vite que la police n'est pas adepte de l'escalade. Après, t'as pas vu Luffy, il est pire que moi, un vrai petit singe!"

Il dit ça avec un grand sourire, ce qui est toujours contagieux avec moi. Il me tend un bras et je monte à mon tour sur la scène, même si j'ai un peu plus de mal que lui.

"Tamashi-chan!" m'appelle Marco.

Quand je me retourne, c'est pour attraper une sacoche qu'il m'a envoyé dans le dos. Pas mal!

"Les dials de monsieur." m'indique-t-il. "Vu qu'il y a encore foutu le bordel, il est pas question que je cherche les instrumentales dans les autres, yoi."

-J'ai rangé!" se met à râler Hiken. "C'est toi qui sait pas regarder!"

-Si c'est rangé, je suis un poisson, yoi."

Ace lui lance un regard noir et m'invite à rejoindre les coulisses pour laisser les techniciens tester la lumière, pendant qu'il fouille la sacoche pour en tirer quelques dials et quelques CD qu'il lance comme un frisbee à Marco, qui l'attrape comme ça, pendant qu'il parle à un des types. Des fous, je vous dis, mais c'est génial à voir.

Puis il retourne aux dials et commence à me les présenter dans leur ordre d'écriture et de parution.

"Hiken, on a fini les branchements!" l'interpelle un technicien. "On fait le test son quand vous voulez!"

Il me donne la sacoche pour enfiler sa guitare électriquer, la brancher, l'accorder et enfin faire ce qu'il m'a expliqué être un riff. Eurg... Mes oreilles.

"Si j'en crois la tête de mon manager et de Sadistic Law, y'a quelque chose qui cloche..." fait-il.

Hey! C'est mon surnom! Je l'ai trouvé en première!

Je regarde Hiken avec un air blasé pendant qu'il se râcle la gorge, puis se met à parler en japonais.

" _Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir, bienvenue dans cette nouvelle édition de "C'est mon choix"! Notre invité principal est un sadique, charmeur, et monsieur-mauvais-caractère de première! Particularité: il a une paire de croc! Je vous demande d'accueuillir Tra-o dans cette session de "J'aime Twilight et je ne l'assume pas"!_ "

Honnêtement, même si je ris un peu de ce que j'ai réussi à comprendre, je pense pas avoir la référence pour comprendre la blague. Mais Law a dû comprendre qu'il se moquait de lui, parce que je vois Ace se baisser pour éviter une chaussure que je rattrape.

"Je comprends peut-être pas le japonais, mais je sais parfaitement quand on se moque de moi!" lance le Damphir avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je peux t'apprendre la langue, si tu veux." fait Marco comme si de rien n'était. "La proposition tient aussi pour toi, Tami-chan. Je sais que tu ne la maîtrise pas parfaitement."

-Je... Je vais y réfléchir..." je réponds, un peu gênée.

-J'achète." fait Law.

Je lui relance sa chaussure pour qu'il la remette pendant que Marco demande un peu plus de sérieux à Ace qui fait un nouveau riff en réponse. Puis je me retrouve à attraper le portable d'Hiken.

"Filme, je vais envoyer ça à Thatch!" me sourit-il.

-Comment je suis censé faire?" je demande en réponse.

Mon téléphone à moi, c'est un truc qui ne ressemble pas au sien. Un technicien se propose pour me montrer, ce que j'accepte, bien que la proximité avec un inconnu me crispe un peu. Par acquis de conscience je vérifie le niveau de mon aura et le baisse en constatant qu'elle est encore ressortie, ce que le Phénix approuve d'un hochement de tête.

Je me mets en position pour filmer et Ace se tourne vers moi en ajustant son micro.

"Cette chanson est pour toi, Thatch!" indique-t-il avant de faire quelques notes que je ne connais pas.

-C'est pas une des tiennes, ne rêve pas, Hiken!" le corrige Marco. "Et ton humour atteint des profondeurs abyssales!"

C'est vrai qu'il m'a l'air très excité aujourd'hui... On dirait un gamin, mais j'ai tellement fais la comparaison déjà, que ça perd son impact...

 _Beware, beware, be skeptical_

 _The smile, the smile of plated gold_

 _Deceit so natural!_

 _But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning!_

Ah... Oui, je comprends pourquoi il a dit ça. Quel humour...

 _Bla-bla-black sheep have you any soul?!_

 _No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_

"STOP!" arrête Marco. "Quand on a atteint le fond, faut enterrer la pelle, yoi. Arrête de faire l'idiot, s'il te plaît. On a du boulot, yoi."

Hiken pousse un soupir et reprend son téléphone.

"J'ai pas effacé." je lui glisse à l'oreille.

Certes, son humour était pas des meilleurs, mais ça fera sûrement rire Thatch.

Je ne m'attendais pas, par contre à ce qu'il m'envoie une photo d'un ragoût de mouton... Ils font la paire, décidément...

* * *

 ***jingle* Le fabuleux duo Thatch et Ace! :D Même à distance! \o/**

 **La chanson utilisée est "Wolf in sheep's clothing" de Set it Off ;)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Les choses avancent encore un petit peu avec un Damphir troublé :3**

 **boadicee : Mais nan! Fais pas ça, t'es fou! D:**

 **Zialema : Oh, téléphone dissident! Il restera longtemps ce ragoût :3**

 **Bref! En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

« Hey! Miss! Je te manque déjà? » demande la voix de Thatch à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Euh, c'est surtout parce que je vois personne d'autre à qui en parler..." je réponds franchement.

« Un problème? » s'inquiète-t-il.

-Euh... Oui et non... Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour Ace, pour le remercier... Je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à ses guitares... Vous-... Tu penses qu'il sera fâché si je lui fais une surprise avec?" je finis par avouer.

Un soupir soulagé me parvient et j'imagine parfaitement l'air désabusé du cuistot.

« Tu m'as fais peur, j'ai cru que c'était grave. » souffle-t-il. « Ce que j'en dis, c'est: fonce. Renseigne-toi dans les magasins de musique sur comment faire pour être sûre de ton coup et fais-le. Si Ace n'aime pas, ce qui m'étonnerait, vu la qualité de tes portefeuilles, il sera juste un peu boudeur, mais rien de plus.»

-Donc..."

« Fonce! Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir! »

-...Ok. Merci Thatch." je souris.

« Pas de quoi, Miss. »

Je raccroche et sors des toilettes de l'hôtel. Hiken et son manager sont absents pour régler quelques détails avec leur maison de disque, faisant qu'il n'y a que Law et moi, ici.

Comme souvent il est plongé dans un bouquin de médecine, du coup, j'hésite un peu à lui demander... Si il est occupé je voudrais pas le déranger...

...

Au pire il peut toujours m'envoyer bouler, c'est pas grave...

"Law?" je demande.

-Hm?" fait-il en marquant sa ligne pour me regarder.

-Tu pourrais m'accompagner quelque part?"

Il lève un sourcil, j'imagine qu'il doit se demande ce qu'il me prend. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas.

"Envie de sortir?" demande-t-il.

-Besoin de faire une course, surtout." j'avoue. "Je voudrais trouver un magasin de musique dans le coin."

Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de sortir son téléphone et rechercher une adresse sur internet.

"Tu joues d'un instrument?" demande-t-il avec un curiosité assez légitime.

-Non, j'ai pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre." je réponds honnêtement.

On peut pas vraiment dire qu'un essaie sur flûte de pan cassée est une expérience dans ce domaine-là.

"Et toi?" je finis par lâcher. "Tu sais jouer?"

-Hm... J'ai pratiquement tout oublié, mais quand j'étais gosse, j'ai commencé à apprendre le piano." acquiesce-t-il. "Je crois qu'aujourd'hui je serai incapable de jouer le moindre morceau, même simple."

Eh ben, on en apprend tous les jours avec lui... Pianiste...

Je le vois bien assis devant un piano, c'est vrai, ça lui correspond assez.

"C'est ton jour de chance, Tamashi-ya." annonce-t-il en tournant l'écran de son portable vers moi. "Il y une boutique à un quart d'heure de marche, je finis mon chapitre et on y va?"

-C'est parfait!" je souris, assez contente qu'il accepte.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

On quitte l'hôtel et je profite de la petite balade pour répérer les lieux. Non, j'aurai pas besoin de sang avant qu'on ne quitte Greensboro, mais c'est un réflexe. Néanmoins je remarque encore une fois la posture de Tamashi et ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier, de la voir droite et fière pendant qu'elle marche au milieu des passants.

La plupart se dirigent vers la salle de concert, d'ailleurs, j'imagine que ce sont des fans de l'autre tête à flammes.

Celui-là, je sais pas si j'arriverai encore longtemps à le supporter. Depuis deux ou trois jours il passe son temps à me provoquer, c'est pas l'envie qui manque de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule.

Tamashii bloque devant quelque chose et quand je regarde à mon tour, je comprends pourquoi. On est arrivé devant la fameuse boutique.

Mais la devanture est extrêmement... Spéciale. Très chargée, aussi. Je pense même que l'architecte s'est sans doute laissé un peu trop emporter dans un élan artistique bizarre...

Le petit oisillon finit par secouer la tête et poussa la porte.

"Bonjour?" appela-t-elle en entrant.

Je lui emboîte le pas et l'intérieur est aussi dingue que l'extérieur, même si cette fois c'est le nombre d'instruments qui impressionne.

Finalement, un type avec une allure de métalleux arrive par une porte et s'appuie aux comptoir juste devant Tamashii.

"Bonjour, je peux vous aider?" demande-t-il poliment.

-Bonjour, je voudrais faire une surprise à un ami en dessinnant sur sa guitare, vous avez du matériel adapté?"

-Oui, j'ai ça en réserve, vous comptez vous y prendre comment?"

-Feutre-peinture." répond-elle.

On dirait qu'elle a pas mal réfléchi à la question, voir même fait quelques recherches sur le sujet...

"Quelles couleurs?" demande le type.

Elle semble réfléchir deux ou trois secondes, avant de passer la main sur sa sacoche.

"Deux ou trois teintes de chaque, en bleu turquoise et doré." déclare-t-elle finalement.

-Je vais chercher ça." assure-t-il avant de disparaître derrière sa porte.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Je vous donne ça avec, c'est toujours utile pour tester ces trucs et ça peut servir au brouillon sur la guitare!" dit le vendeur en revenant avec les feutres et une feuille de papier calque. "Ce sera tout?"

-Hm... Du vernis, pour remettre par-dessus? Vous avez?" je demande.

-Yep, je prends soin de mes instruments!" répond-il fièrement. "Un pot et un pinceau avec tout ça, donc."

Je hoche la tête pendant qu'il fouille sous son comptoir et commence à sortir mon portefeuille. Il pose les articles et commence à calculer sur sa caisse enregistreuse.

"Je vois pas vraiment ce qu'il te faut d'autre..." réfléchit-il d'un air concentré. "Du coup si t'as tout ce qu'il te faut... Ah, si! Est-ce que tu as du papier de verre?"

-Non." je réponds en frappant mon poing sur ma paume. "Merci de m'y faire penser!"

-Pas de soucis." assure-t-il en disparaîssant de nouveau dans sa réserve.

Il revient avec un petit paquet de ces feuilles et prend un sac plastique où il fourre tout avant de rajouter l'addition sur la caisse.

"63,45 dollars." dit-il.

Je fouille parmis mes billets pour en trouver un de 50 et un autre de 20 et lui tends le tout. Il me rends ma monnaie, j'embarque le sac et on peut retourner à l'hôtel en espérant que les deux autres n'y soient pas encore.

La chance semble de notre coté puisque la suite et les chambres sont vides quand je vérifie.

"Donc tu veux décorer la guitare de Hiken?" me demande Law.

-Hm... Je voudrais le remercier pour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi..." je réponds. " Toi aussi."

-Moi?"

Il a l'air surpris.

C'est pourtant logique, d'après moi.

Je veux dire, même en s'y prenant mal, depuis le début il essaie de m'aider, alors...

"Tu es toujours là, tu m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, alors pour toi aussi je veux faire quelque chose." j'explique en me sentant rougir.

Nom d'un chien, ça m'énerve de me sentir gênée à ce point pour pas grand-chose... Bonjour la crédibilité, ici!

Je secoue la tête pour virer un peu du bordel dans mon crâne et relève les yeux sur Law... Qui cache les siens sous la visière de sa casquette.

Il récupère son livre sans un mot et part dans la chambre des garçons.

Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose?

Non, je pense pas, j'ai vraiment rien fait qui puisse le faire réagir comme ça... Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

C'est juste qu'au moment de dire ça... Elle lui ressemblait tellement... Pendant un instant j'ai eu l'impression que Lamie était devant moi...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis senti malade à cette idée. Ma petite sœur...

Ce satané Poulet Grillé avait peut-être raison en fin de compte... Et de mélanger ça avec Lamie...

Je réprime un frisson de dégoût et décide de me remettre dans mon bouquin pour me changer les idées.

Il est hors de question que je dise quoi que ce soit à Marco là-dessus, il peut toujours courir. Déjà qu'il me charrie sans arrêt, j'ose pas imaginer s'il l'apprenait...

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

J'ai beau essayer, le comportement bizarre du Damphir me reste en tête... Dire que je pensais profiter de l'absence d'Ace et Marco pour plancher un peu sur le dessin...

Au final je suis incapable de me concentrer dessus et c'est infernal...

Je referme rageusement mon cahier et me lève du canapé pour éliminer un peu ma frustration en faisant les cents pas.

Respire... Calme... C'est sûrement pas très grave... Ou pas de ma faute...

Mais Law avait l'air tellement sombre à ce moment là... Je repasse malgré moi cette scène en boucle... Et j'ai l'impression que derrière son masque impassible... Il souffrait.

Je respire encore, abandonnant l'idée de mon dessin pour le moment, c'est pas vraiment comme s'il y avait le feu... Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Néanmoins, même en étant inquiète pour lui, je ne peux pas me résoudre à aller le voir, parce que je sais que Law est quelqu'un de fier et que ça risque de le vexer. Oui, depuis que je le connais c'est bien la première fois qu'il réagit comme ça et je pense que le déranger est une mauvaise idée.

"On est de retour!" fit Ace avec un soupir fatigué en arrivant.

-Ça s'est bien passé?" je demande.

-Disons juste que ça fait déjà cent fois qu'on veut me forcer à quelque chose que je ne veux pas..."

Hiken n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette, lui non plus. C'est la journée, il faut croire...

"Tamashi-chan?" m'interpelle Marco. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"

-Oh, euh... C'est rien... Un coup de fatigue..." je baratine.

Le Phénix lève un sourcil, il a pas l'air convaincu, mais je n'en dirais pas plus, par respect pour Law. Je ne pense pas qu'on m'en voudra pour ça, après tout je fais rien de mal, je crois même que c'est le contraire.

Ace m'attrape le menton et tourne ma tête de tous les côtés pour m'examiner.

"T'as l'air pâle, Tami, si Trafalgar t'a touché, il va m'entendre..." gromelle-t-il.

-Il m'a pas touchée." je soupire d'un air un peu blasé. "Les morsures se referment pas en trente secondes, tu le verrais tout de suite."

Mon semblable continue néanmoins son inspection avant de me relâcher avec une moue.

"Ok, je te crois." concède-t-il.

-Ace, tu deviens aussi paranoïaque qu'avec tes frères, yoi." fit remarquer le blond en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine. "Je vais faire du thé, si ça vous tente..."

* * *

 **Je crois que quelqu'un a compris quelque chose :3**


	45. Chapter 45

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Avant de répondre aux reviews et raconter les conneries qui me passent par la tête, je vous annonce qu'après ce chapitre, il y aura une pause dans la publication, pour la simple et bonne raison que je pars en vacances samedi! Et si je meurs en prenant l'avion... voix de Bob Lennon Ce sont des choses qui arrivent! :D**

 **Enfin, espéront juste que je revienne bronzée, avec 10 kilos en plus mais bien vivante et prête à se remettre au boulot ;)**

 **Zialema: On s'en sortira jamais avec ce débat je pense... M'enfin ça reste drôle :3 Je pense surtout qu'ils pourraient ne pas avoir fait le lien, mais que toi ayant déjà lu ce passage, tu te vantes w**

 **Bref! Je vous promets de me remettre au boulot dès mon retour! Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic "Sablier du C** **œ** **ur", j'ai encore de quoi poster jusqu'au 4 août, mon départ étant le 5, alors on ne se quitte pas tout de suite :)**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45**

P.O.V Law

.

.

J'abandonne l'idée de me rendormir.

Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé, mais je me suis réveillé il y a un peu moins d'une demi-heure.

Pour la énième fois je me retourne dans le futon et mes yeux passent sur les deux autres. Depuis le temps j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un peu plus que ce qu'ils nous disent. Même s'ils font l'effort, il leur reste quelques habitudes qui montrent une proximité plus grande entre eux que ce qu'ils nous montrent d'habitude.

Je ne peux pas non plus dire à quel point ils sont réellement proches, justement à cause de leurs précautions.

Mais c'est pas mes oignons. S'ils se mêlent pas de mes affaires, je vois pas l'intérêt de me mêler des leurs.

Je me lève en silence et attrape mes fringues avant de sortir de la chambre. C'est pas la peine de rester là si je ne fais que me tourner dans tous les sens. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'on m'en voudra si je mets tout de suite la cafetière en route.

Je patiente en regardant par la fenêtre. Ces heures-là, généralement, c'est tranquille, les villes sont encore endormies et le silence est assez apaisant. Mais le silence en question ne dure pas longtemps, entre les crachottements de la cafetière et la forte respiration qui provient de... Merde.

Je me dirige rapidement vers la chambre occupée par Tamashii et ne me gêne pas le moins du monde pour ouvrir la porte et entrer dans la pièce. Comme je le pensais, elle fait un cauchemar.

Complètement emmêlée dans ses draps et le visage tordu par un mélange de douleur et de tristesse.

Je connais ce visage, malheureusement.

"Tamashii-ya..." je l'interpelle.

Je m'asseois sur le bord du lit et l'attrape par les épaules pour la secouer légèrement. L'oisillon se réveille en sursaut elle a l'air de chercher où elle se trouve.

"Tout va bien." je cherche à la rassurer. "C'était juste un cauchemar, rien de réel."

-Law?" demande-t-elle, pas très réveillée.

-Oui." je confirme.

Je la laisse se redresser et sa respiration finit par se calmer.

"Désolée..." s'excuse-t-elle.

-De quoi?" je fais en levant un sourcil. "Faire des cauchemars arrive à tout le monde."

Elle ne répond pas. Franchement... Elle en rate pas une, celle-là...

"Je t'ai réveillé?" finit-elle par demander.

-Non, j'étais déjà debout." je réponds.

-Il est quelle heure?"

-Approximativement quatre heure du matin."

Elle hausse les sourcils, toujours l'air un peu perdue. Je compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvée à sa place, alors je sais un peu ce qu'elle doit ressentir à ce moment là.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" je lui demande. "Tu veux retourner dormir ou te lever?"

Elle secoue la tête et se frotte les yeux quelques secondes, avant de virer sa couette et se lever. Je détourne le regard en constatant qu'elle dort en sweat... Avec le strict minimum sous la ceinture.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Law se lève et sort précipitemment de la chambre en prétextant voir où en est le café.

Ah... Oui c'est vrai, d'habitude je suis un peu plus couverte quand je dors... Oups...

Heureusement que mes plumes ne vont pas plus bas que... Attends, quoi?!

Je choppe mes vêtements et fonce dans la salle de bain pendant que Law reste obstinément concentré sur la cafetière et me déshabille complètement pour examiner mon corps...

Les... Les plumes ont diminué...

Alors ça c'est... Wow... J'ai du mal à croire que je ne dors plus...

Ace avait raison! C'est réversible! J'ai réussi à inverser la donne!

J'affiche un grand sourire et m'habille en quatrième vitesse, je suis tellement soulagée, tellement contente!

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Quand Tamashii sort de la salle de bain, il ne s'est pas passé cinq minutes et elle est bien plus réveillée, voire même excitée. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui fait cet effet-là, mais elle a l'air d'excellente humeur.

C'est quand même plus agréable de la voir comme ça, plutôt qu'amorphe et sans vie.

Sans rire, même dans son jean trop grand et avec son vieux sweat sans formes, elle me paraît rayonnante et j'esquisse un sourire malgré moi.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose?" je lui demande en servant le café.

-J'ai commencé à remonter la pente!" répond-elle avec un grand sourire.

C'est certainement une bonne nouvelle, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre...

"Tu a remonté la pente?" j'essaie de creuser. "Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir?"

-Euh..."

Elle semble se calmer un peu et hésiter pendants quelques secondes.

"Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de marque physique?" demande-t-elle, pas très sûre d'elle.

Je hoche la tête et attends patiemment qu'elle explique où elle veut en venir.

"Les Corbeaux ont... Des plumes noires... C'est pour ça qu'on nous appelle "Corbeau", justement..."

Je suis un peu surpris, je dois admettre qu'on ne s'attend pas à ce genre de trucs... Comment j'ai fais pour ne rien remarquer, jusque là..?

Depuis le temps j'aurais dû les voir ces fameuses plumes... Non?

"Euh... Law?"

Elle agite la main devant moi et je sors de mes pensées.

"Oui?" je fais.

-...Tu vas bien?"

-Oui, je suis juste surpris de pas avoir remarqué..."

Ses épaules se détendent un peu, je la soupçonne d'avoir flippé à cause de sa révélation.

"C'est surtout dans le dos et sur les bras qu'elles sont." explique-t-elle.

Me tournant le dos, elle relève le bas de son sweat et je vois qu'en effet, le bas de son dos est parsemé de plumes noires... Oisillon, hein?

Je frotte un peu mes yeux pour me remettre les idées en place. Très franchement, je devais être aveugle.

"C'est..." je commence à dire.

Je ne trouve pas vraiment de fin à ma phrase, mais ces plumes m'ont l'air d'être un sujet très sensible... Tout foutre en l'air à cause de ça est la dernière de mes envies, je me force à formuler quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui me passe par la tête.

"De belles plumes."

Quel con.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

... Euh...

De belles plumes..?

Si il y a bien quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre, c'est que mes plumes sont... Belles... Surtout venant de Law... Peut-être parce qu'il a pas encore eu son café.

C'est trop bizarre et en même temps je suis juste heureuse qu'on ne me dise pas qu'elles portent malheur ou autre... Entre l'euphorie qui passe à l'inquiétude et au soulagement, je suis un peu chamboulée. Dès le matin en plus, y'a pas de justice.

"Merci..." je finis par répondre.

Un silence un peu gênant se profile et je porte ma tasse à mes lèvres. Le Damphir imite mon geste.

La porte de la chambre des garçons s'ouvre sur un Marco au saut du lit.

"Bonjour les jeunes, yoi." salue-t-il.

-Bonjour Marco." je réponds pendant que Law hoche la tête.

Le Phénix semble remarquer le malaise et lève un sourcil.

"J'interromps quelque chose?" demande-t-il en regardant surtout le Damphir.

Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré, toujours sans répondre.

"Euh... Non..." je fais.

J'ai vraiment dû râter un épisode, je comprends pas ce qu'il se passe entre ces deux-là...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Marco affiche un sourire en coin que je ne sais que trop bien interpréter. Il veut pas me foutre un peu la paix?

Oui, il a raison, mais il est hors de question que je l'admette!

Je lui lance mon plus beau regard noir avant de me détourner pour aller m'installer sur le canapé, listant intérieurement toutes les façons de me débarasser de lui.

Les oiseaux peuvent vraiment être chiants quand ils s'y mette.

"Euh... J'ai râté quelque chose?" fait Tamashi, l'air perdue.

Je n'ai pas franchement enviede répondre à cette question, mais si je garde le silence, ça veut dire que ce sera à l'ananas de parler.

"Rien..." je soupire en appuyant mes coudes sur mes genoux.

La lubie de ce foutu piaf me fatigue, mais me fatigue...

Après m'avoir ôté l'énorme foutue épine du pied, voilà qu'il s'amuse à y enfoncer un clou, c'est juste vicieux.

Il laisse échapper un reniflement amusé, ce qui m'énerve encore plus.

"Quand le poulet aura fini de se foutre de ma gueule, tu me le dis?" je demande à Tamashi.

Marco ne semble pas s'offusquer, par contre l'oisillon a l'air encore plus paumée. Tu m'étonnes. J'ose espérer que le Phénix ne lui dira rien sur ses soupçons, histoire de pas la faire fuir en courant.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Quand Ace se lève, je me sens un peu soulagée et la raison de ma bonne humeur revient quand je vais à sa rencontre.

"Ace, devine!" je lui dis avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi?" sourit-il à son tour.

-Elles ont perdu du terrain!"

Je crois que ma bonne humeur d'aujourd'hui sera partagée, vu la tête qu'il fait. Remonter la pente est déjà un début et il est au moins aussi content que moi.

"Tu vois? Je t'avais dis que c'était possible!" s'exclame-t-il joyeusement.

-Oui!" je réponds, tout aussi excitée.

Il me prend dans ses bras et part dans une simili-valse. On doit ressembler à des gosses de maternelle en train de faire la fête... Ce qui n'est pas très loin de la vérité à cet instant, mais je m'en fous!

Je peux recommencer à vivre sans la crainte de me transformer, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

* * *

 **Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont, même si nous sommes déjà au mois d'août, et à bientôt!** * **embarque ses valises** * **Nee-san, j'arriiiiiive! \o/**


	46. Chapter 46

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Ma petite semaine de vacances s'est bien passée malgré mon rhume actuel ^^**

 **Et puisque je suis dissidente, je me permets de ninja ce chapitre dans le dos de Zia, mais chut, c'est un secret! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 46**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La journée d'hier ne s'est malheureusement pas passée aussi bien que le réveil. On a quitté l'hôtel à huit heure tapante et on a repris la route.

Comme d'habitude, même si je n'ai plus vraiment peur de Law, je me suis mise à l'arrière avec Ace, parce qu'on sait tous les deux ce que ça pourrait donner s'ils étaient côtes à côtes. Pourtant le Damphir est resté maussade toute la journée, je crois que Marco y est pour quelque chose...

Enfin bref, on est censé passer encore un peu de temps dans le pays avant de recevoir nos passeports et passer à l'étranger.

Et pour le coup, j'ai plus ou moins trouvé ce que je voulais faire pour la guitare d'Ace. Même si j'ai dû abandonner la première idée à contrecœur, j'espère qu'il aimera quand même...

Justement, je profite qu'on passe l'après-midi à l'hôtel à cause du mauvais temps et du fait que Hiken doit se battre contre sa maison de disque.

Je pense que c'est le bon moment, tout le monde est occupé...

Une fois sûre que personne ne peut me voir, je m'approche de l'étui aussi discrètement que possible dans un coin de la pièce et le met sur mon dos avant de me dépêcher de retourner dans ma chambre, où je serai tranquille.

Je pose l'étui au sol devant moi pour l'ouvrir et en sortir la guitare électrique d'Ace. J'ai ce qu'il faut et autant de temps que je puisse avoir besoin pour faire ça.

Je tire de ma sacoche les différents marqueurs, le vernis, le papier de verre, le crayon ainsi que le calque et mon croquis de base.

C'est beaucoup de matos, j'espère ne pas me planter et surtout que ça lui plaise...

Je commence par tracer les contours directement sur la guitare au crayon. Vu que la mine est grasse, ça s'efface facilement si je fais une erreur et faire sur le corps m'aidera à faire comme il faut les contours en fonction de la forme.

C'est un peu bête que mon idée de base ne puisse pas être faite... Elle nécessiterait de démonter complètement la guitare et je m'y connais pas assez pour prendre le risque...

Un bruit me fait me retourner et je sens mon visage s'empourprer quand je vois Marco qui me regarde gribouiller sur la guitare... Prise en flagrant délit !

Je me relève d'un bond et recule de quelques pas, complètement rouge et en panique.

"Euh... Je voulais faire une surprise à Ace..." je fais précipitamment. "Je fais une connerie ?!"

Marco se penche pour ramasser la feuille avec le croquis final et regarde l'autre côté où se trouve la proposition rejetée.

"Nan, rassure-toi." rit-il. "Je vais juste admirer la façon dont tu dessines mes plumes, yoi."

Euh...

"Vos plumes...?" je demande.

-Ce sont bien ces plumes-là que tu essaies de refaire, non ?" fait-il en pointant celles qui pendent au manche de la guitare.

Je hoche la tête.

"Eh bien ce sont les miennes, yoi."

Pour prouver ses dires, sa main se recouvre de plumes enflammées bleues et or... Ah oui... Ses plumes...

Je ramasse ma mâchoire et considère la situation. Mes yeux passent sur la face de la feuille où se trouve l'idée que j'avais rejeté.

"Euh... Est-ce que vous savez démonter les guitares... ?" je demande. "Je veux dire...

-Je peux." répond-il. "Tu as besoin de la démonter ?"

-Si je veux mettre les flammes, oui." j'acquiesce.

-Alors donne-la moi, je m'en occupe." sourit-il.

Je lui rends son sourire et lui tends l'instrument. Il fouille l'étui et en sort quelques outils avant de commencer à tout séparer.

Le corps de guitare à nouveau dans mes mains, je recommence mes tracés au crayon, ajoutant cette fois le contour des flammes que j'avais imaginé. Marco reste assis en face à me regarder travailler tranquillement.

Je repasse les contours une seconde fois avant de les refaire sur le papier calque, puis je prends le papier de verre pour commencer à poncer. J'ai seulement besoin d'entamer le vernis, histoire que le feutre peinture tienne.

Grâce au calque, je peux remettre le dessin sur le corps et passer au feutre.

D'abord les trois plumes, en commençant par l'or, puis je passe aux différentes teintes de bleu. Mes yeux oscillent sans arrêt, du croquis au dessin que je suis en train de réaliser. Je ne veux absolument pas faire la moindre erreur. Ce que je suis en train de faire ne pourra pas être effacé.

Pour ça que j'espère vraiment que ça lui plaira.

Je me relève le temps de m'étirer, un peu engourdie après tout ce temps passé assise, mais je n'ai pas encore fini, alors je me remets au boulot, traçant d'abord les contours des flammes et autour des plumes, en utilisant des teintes plus foncées pour les faire ressortir.

Les quelques zones d'un bleu plus foncé et d'or se remplissent vite et je peux finir le remplissage.

Je vérifie que je n'ai pas oublié le moindre millimètre avant d'enfin être satisfaite.

"Voilà, maintenant il faut remettre du vernis et attendre que ça sèche." j'indique à Marco.

-Je m'occupe de cette partie-là." fait-il en prenant le corps dans ses mains. "C'est du beau travail, Ace sera très content, yoi!"

Je balbutie un petit "merci" en sentant à nouveau le rouge me monter aux joues. J'espère vraiment qu'il a raison et ça me fait très plaisir qu'il le pense...

Il attrape le pot de vernis et le pinceau que je lui tends et commence à l'appliquer sur le dessin, un air concentré sur le visage.

De mon côté je le regarde faire calmement, comme il le faisait pour moi. Il termine en quelques minutes et me rends le matériel que je me dépêche de ranger dans le sac.

"Voilà, on va pouvoir la remonter, yoi." fait-il en changeant de position pour attraper les autres éléments de la guitare.

"Hein ? Mais c'est pas sec !" je tente de l'arrêter.

Pour toute réponse, il lève une main et elle se recouvre de plumes enflammées.

"J'ai jeté un œil sur les composants, la chaleur n'est pas un problème et ça permet de faire sécher tout de suite plutôt que d'attendre, yoi." sourit-il en coin.

-...Ok." je finis par hausser les épaules. "On laisse dans l'étui, je veux que ce soit la surprise quand il voudra la prendre !"

J'ai un sourire de huit kilomètres, je suis excitée comme une puce ! Marco sourit encore en continuant de ré-assembler la guitare.

"Faisons comme ça." acquiesce-t-il.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quel est le problème avec la maison de disque, mais ça fait depuis ce matin que Hiken se dispute avec eux...

Moi encore ça va, j'ai un bouquin et j'arrive à me concentrer dessus grâce aux exercices de méditation, maudit soit le piaf. Enfin, le Phénix, pas l'oisillon.

Quand ça s'arrête enfin, Ace remarque enfin que Tamashi et Marco sont sortis de la pièce. Bien sûr que je sais où elle est allée et pourquoi, mais j'ai pas envie de gâcher sa joie en mettant la tête à flammes au courant de sa petite surprise.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Marco met l'étui de guitare dans un coin de la chambre et s'appuie contre le mur.

"Pas besoin d'attendre trop longtemps, yoi." souffle-t-il avec un sourire.

Ace arrive ?! Oh merde, je fais quoi ?!

Je décide de m'asseoir sur le lit pour camoufler le tremblement soudain de mes jambes sous la nervosité et la porte s'ouvre sur un Ace étonné. C'est vrai que je viens de passer un moment seule avec Marco, ça doit lui faire bizarre...

Il nous regarde tour à tour avec un œil circonspect.

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose ?" demande-t-il.

-Pas la moindre idée, yoi." sourit le blond avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

Réaction immédiate, mon visage chauffe d'une dizaine de degrés et je me cache dans mes mains par réflexe.

"Pourquoi ma guitare électrique est ici ?" fait encore Ace.

-Elle a dû avoir envie de voir du pays et de prendre des couleurs, yoi."

-T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule, Marco."

-Juste un peu..."

Oh la vache, c'est à la fois stressant et tordant... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sortir un rire à moitié nerveux pendant que mon semblable nous regarde avec un air suspicieux. Il a un peu raison... Ace choppe l'étui de son instrument et hume l'air.

"C'est quoi cette odeur ?"

-Tu sens quelque chose, toi, Tamashi-chan?" me demande Marco avec l'air le plus innocent que je lui ai jamais vu.

-Rien du tout !" je réponds avec difficulté en replongeant dans mes mains, essayant de ne pas éclater carrément de rire.

-Un détour chez Jiru et Cassandra en prévision, Ace, yoi ?"

-Abruti de piaf."

Je sens une tape sur mon épaule et vois que le Phénix est venu s'asseoir près de moi et qu'Ace ouvre son étui. J'attrape un oreiller pour le serrer pendant qu'Hiken soulève le couvercle.

Mon semblable se fige, les yeux ronds en voyant sa guitare et le doute me reprends. Si Marco s'était trompé ? Si ça ne lui plaisait pas ?

Il passe une main dessus et ses sourcils sautent encore plus haut sur son front. Il n'aime pas…

J'enfonce à moitié mon visage dans le coussin en le voyant rester comme deux ronds de flan. Il nous regarde comme s'il hallucinait.

"C'est toi qui a fait ça ?" me demande-t-il.

-Désolée..." je réponds tout de suite. "Je voulais... Je voulais te faire une surprise... Si ça te plaît pas, je te trouverai une autre guitare... Je..."

-Tu _rigoles_ ?! Elle est démente ! J'adore !" s'exclame-t-il.

Il se tourne vers moi.

"Merci, Tami ! Merci infiniment !" fait-il avec un sourire rayonnant et contagieux.

Retournant à sa guitare, son sourire s'efface un peu alors qu'il semble réfléchir.

"Dis, Tami... Est-ce que ton talent en dessin pourrait me rendre un service ?"

Euh... J'avoue que je ne le suis pas vraiment... Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ?

Même sans ça, avec tout ce que je lui dois, il peut considérer mon aide comme acquise !

"Euh... Par rapport à quoi ?"

-J'aimerais que tu écoutes une chanson..." répond-il. "Et que tu dessines une petite histoire dessus. Tu penses pouvoir le faire ?"

Je... Ah...

Marco se marre à côté...

"À quoi ça te servirait ?" je demande, toujours aussi perplexe.

-À faire un clip, j'espère. Et faire taire la maison de disque qui insiste pour que j'en fasse un, alors que je fais un max pour ne pas diffuser mon image."

Un... Un...

Je me réfugie dans l'oreiller pour respirer un bon coup. Il est vraiment sérieux ? C'est quelque chose d'assez important dans une carrière de chanteur, un clip... Mais je veux vraiment me rendre utile, et si ça calme la maison de disque, alors Ace aura moins de soucis sur le dos...

"Je peux essayer... Mais je te promets rien..." j'accepte finalement.

-J'en demande pas plus." fait-il d'un air rassurant. "Dis-moi quand tu veux faire ça, que je branche cette magnifique bête de scène pour te faire écouter le son !"

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

J'affiche un sourire amer malgré moi. Avec mon ouïe développée, j'ai pas manqué l'échange, surtout quand la porte est restée entrouverte.

Que Tamashi soit heureuse de faire ça, je suis pour, je l'encourage volontiers, mais c'est encore une chose qu'Hiken fait mieux que moi...

Peut-être bien qu'au final, le Phénix a raison...

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas si le rythme sera respecté, mais je vous annonce que le chapitre 47 en est à la moitié de son écriture~~**


	47. Chapter 47

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je pense que le rythme que j'ai mis en place depuis le début va être mis de côté, avec la rentrée qui arrive, j'aurai peut-être plus à faire au niveau des devoirs et je vais éviter de trop me concentrer sur mes fics, parce que je tiens à avoir mon bac d'un coup ^^'**

 **Désolée, pour ceux qui lisent encore (j'ai une petite communauté très silencieuse \o/)**

 **Zialema : Eh bha... Tami s'est passé de ton câlin parce que Ace lui en fait volontiers et moi... Gloups?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 47**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Ace a l'air sincère quand il dit adorer sa guitare, ça me fait très plaisir et les yeux brillants du chanteur me confortent dans cette idée.

Il faudra que je pense à remercier Law! J'aurais pas pu avoir le matériel sans lui!

Notant mentalement ce fait, j'observe Hiken brancher son instrument et l'accorder avant de commencer à jouer quelques notes. C'est drôle de faire ça sur le toit de l'hôtel, le proprio a été très sympa!

Assurant ma prise sur mes feuilles et mon crayon, je ferme les yeux pour bien me concentrer sur la chanson et la façon dont elle me parle.

 _We said tonight,_

 _No going back !_

 _Nothing seems right,_

 _Stuck in the past !_

Dès le début cette chanson inspire des souvenirs, je ne doute pas qu'il s'agit de ceux de Ace en compagnie de ses frères mais je laisse mes pensées de côté pour revenir à ce que je pourrai considérer comme une mission.

 _When am I, when am I_

 _Gonna start living?_

 _When am I, when am I_

 _Gonna move on?_

 _When am I, when am I_

 _Gonna kill this feeling?_

 _When am I, when am I_

 _Gonna stop this dreaming?_

C'est beau.

Je rouvre les yeux pour regarder le chanteur, qui lui, a fermé les siens. Loin d'ici, dans son petit monde, avec ses souvenirs et ses sentiments qu'il exprime en chanson avec brio. Il bouge exactement comme en concert. Ce n'est pas Ace devant moi, mais Hiken.

 _When I was king_

 _I was king_

 _We had everything_

Oh... Je crois que je commence déjà à avoir quelques idées, mais je ne les notes pas tout de suite, refermant les yeux pour me concentrer.

 _Don't wanna go_

 _I'm holding on tight_

 _Something to live for_

 _Make it our nights_

 _(Shut down the sirens in our heads)_

C'est comme une révolution, ce morceau m'inspire tellement à la fois, mais surtout un message positif, un encouragement. Chose confirmée par les paroles qui viennent.

 _If I go down_

 _I will go down fighting_

 _I'll go down_

 _Down like lightning_

Un combat, ni plus ni moins, un combat pour reprendre ce qui a été volé... Mon idée se précise peu à peu, mais je pense y mettre quelques petites touches ironiques...

 _When am I when am I_

 _Gonna start living?_

 _When am I when am I_

 _Gonna move on?_

 _When am I when am I_

 _Gonna kill this feeling?_

 _When am I when am I_

 _Gonna stop this dreaming?_

I was King... J'ai mon concept.

 _When I was king_

 _I was king_

 _We had everything._

Les dernières notes résonnent et je rouvre les yeux avec un sourire. La première chose de sûre, c'est que j'aime ce morceau. La deuxième, c'est que j'ai matière à travailler sur ce clip comme une dingue!

Je ferai ce que je peux pour qu'Ace soit satisfait et je pense avoir saisi un certain aspect chez lui qu'on peut retrouver chez moi parfois...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Maudit pigeon. J'adorerais qu'il me foute la paix au moins le temps d'une journée, mais il faut croire que c'est trop demandé...

"Tu sais que ça sert à rien d'être jaloux, yoi?" fait encore Marco depuis son siège.

-Jaloux?" je répète en levant un sourcil.

-Oui, jaloux."

Je fini par abandonner l'idée de finir mon bouquin et le pose sur la table basse en poussant un soupir fatigué.

"Et en quoi est-ce que je serais jaloux?"

Je sais parfaitement qu'il a compris et qu'il a raison, mais ses taquineries incessantes ne me donnent absolument pas l'envie de lui avouer la vérité à lui et Hiken.

"De la proximité de Ace avec Tamashi-chan." répond-il.

En plein dans le mille, mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y étais pas préparé.

"Au pire, vous pouvez juste pas me foutre la paix avec les choses qui ne concernent que moi?" je finis par répliquer. "Au lieu de me harceler à longueur de temps pour me faire dire ce qui vous chante."

-Si tu t'en prends à Ace, tu n'es plus le seul concerné." pointe-t-il calmement. " Et si ça arrive, ce n'est pas Tamashi-chan qui m'empêchera de te réduire en bouillie, yoi. C'est assez clair?"

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je crois qu'on arrive après une bataille... L'ambiance a l'air tendue dans la suite quand j'ouvre la porte et voir un Damphir ruminer sa colère me fait penser que le Phénix l'a taquiné à nouveau...

Franchement, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais j'aimerais éviter que les choses s'enveniment quand ils étaient capables de s'entendre un minimum il n'y a pas si longtemps...

Je pense que remercier Law attendra, il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'humeur pour l'instant...

La sacoche avec les dials que m'a donné Marco se trouve dans ma chambre, je pense aller le chercher et revenir auprès des autres parce que j'ai l'impression que les laisser seuls serait une très mauvaise idée. M'installant sur le fauteuil, je reprends mon crayon et commence à noter les idées qui me passent par la tête au rythme de la chanson, ne laissant qu'un écouteur dans mes oreilles pour surveiller la tension entre les mecs.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le départ est dans cinq heures. La journée a été très fatigante, je crois bien qu'ils me rendent complètement dingue... J'aurais juste besoin d'un peu de tranquillité mais tant que je ne leur avouerai pas qu'ils ont raison, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne me lâchent pas... Fais chier, je vois pas pourquoi je leur dirai quelque chose d'aussi personnel que ça, pourtant ils ne me laissent pas le choix.

Je croyais que c'était moi, le Sombre du coin, à la base! Merde, ça les regarde pas! C'est vraiment parce que je suis à bout!

.

.

Encore une fois j'ai peu dormi et je me lève assez de mauvaise humeur. Les autres sont déjà levés, leurs affaires sont manquantes, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont prêts à partir, bien que ma montre indique qu'ils reste encore une heure. En gros, je dois me grouiller pour éviter de nous mettre en retard.

Je dois vraiment être crevé, je vais plus tenir longtemps comme ça...

Cerise sur le gâteau, je dois chasser aujourd'hui.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Quand Law sort enfin de la chambre des garçons, il a l'air vraiment crevé... J'espère qu'il va bien, ou que ce qui lui pose problème va vite s'arranger... Et puis j'espère aussi que c'est pas de ma faute...

J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe, parce que ça commence vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Le Damphir a ses sacs sous le bras et les laisse tomber avec les autres, avant de se diriger vers la cafetière pour se prendre un grand café, dont il a l'air d'avoir besoin. Peut-être que c'est à cause de sa fatigue visible, mais il a l'air grognon, aussi...

Ace et Marco reviennent et il a l'air de se crisper encore plus si c'était possible, sourcils froncés et les yeux gris lançant des éclairs vers les deux autres. Bon, au moins je sais que c'est pas moi qui l'ai énervé...

Mais les deux autres vont me devoir des explications sur le pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'ils le harcèle depuis quelques jours.

Mon semblable lève un sourcil en gardant un sourire en coin en direction de Law, pendant que Marco garde un visage neutre. Et moi je suis un peu paumée là...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Dès le matin... Nom d'un chien, ce serait tellement _jubilatoire_ de leur mettre un pain dans la gueule à cet instant. J'en viens à tellement serre ma tasse qu'elle commence à protester à coups de craquements.

Bon, ils ont gagné.

Dès que Tamashi ne sera plus en mesure de m'entendre, je l'avouerai, parce que sinon je vais comettre un double homicide... Quoique ni moi ni eux ne sommes humains en fin de compte...

"Prêts à partir, yoi?" demande le Phénix.

-Ouais." je réponds.

-... Oui." fait Tamashi en me regardant avec incompréhension.

Non, je ne te dirai pas ce qu'il m'arrive, parce que tu n'as pas à le savoir et que c'est plutôt à moi d'écouter tes problèmes vu que j'ai juré d'être ton protecteur.

Le petit oisillon montre néanmoins qu'elle s'inquiète à mon propos et je sens déjà ma main se relâcher avec mon état d'énervement. Saleté de piaf blessé, elle m'enfonce encore plus dans ma faute, même sans le vouloir.

Hiken et le blond commencent à emporter les sacs pour charger la bagnole de location, ce qui nous laisse deux ou trois minutes seuls.

"Law..."

Non, ne me demande pas si je vais bien, je pense que c'est suffisament évident et j'ai pas envie d'être agressif avec la seule qui fait pas chier pour le moment.

"Merci encore, pour m'avoir accompagnée..."

Oh. Eh bien...

"De rien..." j'élude, plus calme qu'il y a trois secondes. "Je suis là pour ça."

-Oui, enfin, pas particulièrement..." fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si j'en ai envie, je le ferai encore, suffit de demander." je réponds à sa remarque.

Elle affiche un sourire blasé que je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter, mais la tête que ça lui fait suffit à me tirer un sourire en coin. Sérieusement, elle s'imagine que ça me dérange de sortir un peu, surtout pour l'accompagner?

Un peu stupide de penser comme ça. Mais elle en a le droit, j'imagine, avec la vie qu'elle a eu jusqu'à maintenant.

En fait, même à Enselm, quand je devais l'accompagner pour aller acheter des choses dont elle avait besoin, ça ne me dérangeait pas non plus... Bizarre... C'est vrai qu'avant son arrivée, je sortais pas trop souvent de chez moi, je cherchais à éviter les gens au maximum.

Mais prendre l'air a dû me faire du bien, sûrement.

Bref, les têtes à claques reviennent et ramassent les derniers sacs, signe qu'on met les voiles. Je vide mon café d'une traite alors que Tamashi se lève pour sortir de la suite.

C'est le bon moment pour éclaircir les choses, je crois...

Plus tôt ce sera fait, plus tôt ils me foutront la paix à ce propos.

"Marco." je l'appelle.

Il se redresse pour me regarder avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Le connard, il sait qu'il a gagné.

"C'est bon, je plaide coupable." je finis par sourpirer en me cachant sous la visière de ma casquette.

* * *

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre, donc! *disparition ninja***


	48. Chapter 48

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je l'avais sous la main, alors le voilà :3**

 **Je sais pas quand j'aurais fini le 49, mais vous l'aurez à ce moment là :)**

 **Cobra: Oh oui! \o/**

 **Zialema : Maintenant tu peux arrêter de bouder! Tami voit bien les tensions entre les mecs, mais elle sait pas comment intervenir vu qu'elle sait pas ce qu'il en est vraiment. Après elle fait de son mieux pour qu'ils soient pas toujours mal.**

 **Bref! En espérant encore et toujours que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 48**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Yes! J'ai fini!

C'était pas mal de travail, même si les dessins restaient simples, alors ça m'a pris du temps, mais le concept est rédigé, le story board est fait! Y'a plus qu'à présenter tout ça à Ace!

Je m'affale sur le dos de ma chaise pour souffler et regarde vers Law qui est encore dans un bouquin de médecine. Les choses ont l'air de s'être calmées depuis quelques jours, ça me rassure. Marco se décroche plus de regards noirs et Ace le taquine moins.

Quand aux voyages, on se contente de changer d'hôtel en attendant l'arrivée des passeports de Nami, parce que la prochaine destination programmée, c'est Dubaï.

Pour une fois, l'hôtel est bon marché, il n'y a donc pas de suite, mais deux chambres, même si Law reste dans la mienne pour être tranquille. Je ramasse donc mon paquet de feuilles et me lève.

"Tu vas voir Hiken?" demande le Damphir.

-Hm, j'ai fini le story board pour son clip." je hoche la tête.

-Bravo à toi." fait-il en levant les yeux de son bouquin. "J'ai hâte de voir le résultat."

Son léger sourire en coin m'indique qu'il ne dit pas ça comme ça, je pense qu'il est sincère et honnêtement ça me fait plaisir. Je sens mon visage s'empourprer et me maudis intérieurement avant de me reprendre et me retourner vers la porte.

"Ils ont oublié leur clé, elle est là." pointe Law en me tendant la clé de l'autre chambre.

-Merci, je vais leur ramener en même temps."

Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers le fond du couloir. Malheureusement, les deux oiseaux n'ont pas pu avoir deux chambres côtes à côtes, donc ils étaient pas trop rassurés de me savoir aussi loin pendant la nuit. Mais, eh, le couloir est pas sur des kilomètres non plus!

J'arrive devant la porte et utilise la clé pour ouvrir et...

Marco et Ace se séparent précipitemment, pris sur le fait tout de même et je ne dis rien.

Finalement, j'entre dans la pièce pour déposer le paquet de feuilles et la clé.

"Désolée... Faites pas attention à moi, je fais que déposer ça." je fais avant de faire demi-tour.

-...T'es pas surprise?" demande Ace, interloqué.

-Nan." je réponds franchement. "Thatch m'a laissé suffisament d'indices avec ses conneries pour que je me doute que tu sois gay, et honnêtement, j'ai aussi un peu deviné quand il m'a dit que les plumes sur ta guitare étaient les siennes."

Je désigne Marco qui lève un sourcil.

Un autre des souvenirs concernant Hack me revient et je rit un peu, m'attirant un autre regard bizarre des amoureux.

"Quand je taquine mon père adoptif en demandant le nom de sa conquête et qu'il donne un nom de mec... On va dire qu'après ça surprend moins." je me justifie en haussant les épaules.

J'arrive au niveau de la porte et les regarde une dernière histoire de bien éclaircir les choses.

"Vos orientations, je m'en fiche, du moment que vous êtes heureux." je leur souris sincèrement. "Et si vous voulez éviter de vous faire surprendre, évitez d'oublier la clé la prochaine fois!"

Sur ces mots, je referme la porte et entend un rire étouffé qui, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, vient de Marco. Suivi par les engueulades d'un Ace visiblement gêné.

Ils sont mignons.

Je retourne dans ma propre chambre pour y retrouver un Law toujours dans son bouquin, tranquille. Les histoires des autres ne le regardent pas, il n'a pas besoin de savoir à moins que les concernés ne lui disent eux-même. Et puis si je ne m'abuse, avec le Damphir qui partage leur chambre, ils ne doivent plus avoir beaucoup de moments tranquilles, donc...

Je sors mon téléphone, geste assez rare pour attirer l'attention du brun et envoie un message à Thatch.

« Je viens d'avoir la confirmation pour les tourtereaux, vous m'avez bien eue...»

Je ne tarde pas à recevoir une réponse, mais pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais.

« Si t'es encore en vie, c'est qu'ils avaient leurs vêtements? »

... Thatch. S'il existait pas, faudrait l'inventer.

« Oui, ils les avaient mais c'est pas la question. »

-T'as eu de la chance, Marco à poil est pas la vue que je préfère.»

Je laisse malgré échapper un petit rire, ce qui intrigue Law encore plus.

"C'est Thatch." je me contente de répondre.

-Oh." fait-il avant de retourner à son bouquin. "Je ne veux pas m'en mêler."

Sage décision, Law, sage décision.

« Juste pour dire que j'ai pas de problèmes avec ça. » j'envoie encore.

-Content de le savoir, c'était un peu pour ça qu'ils te le cachaient. Ace t'adore et Marco t'aime bien aussi. »

-Pour ça que tu m'as laissé des indices? »

Il se passe un peu plus de temps avant que j'ai une nouvelle réponse. J'imagine parfaitement la tête du Loup qui se remet lentement de l'accusation.

« Moi?

-Oui, les remarques par-ci par-là. » je confirme. « Cherche pas, je t'ai grillé. »

-Argh! Mon cœur! Tu me fais si mal! »

Je pouffe à nouveau et secoue la tête. Toujours à faire le pitre. J'adore ce sale cabot.

« La cour annonce coupable, la sentence sera un sentiment de trahison à vie! » je lui déclare avec un grand sourire.

-NAOOOON! »

Plus de réponse, puis le téléphone vibre à nouveau et j'explose de rire en voyant ce qui m'a été envoyé.

« Ici Milo, je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais t'as cassé Thatch. »

Suivi d'une photo du vieux loup déprimé et à terre. Celle-là vaut de l'or, c'est certain!

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

L'oisillon range son portable et retourne sur le lit pour s'allonger avec le sac de dials. Elle tient à rattraper son retard sur ce qu'à fait Hiken.

Elle ne met pas longtemps à s'endormir, ce qui me surprend un peu, mais bon, je vais la laisser tranquille. La regarder dormir à ce quelque chose d'attirant et inquiétant à la fois, parce qu'en général elle finit par faire des cauchemars, raison pour laquelle je décide de rester pour surveiller.

On frappe à la porte. Je ne sais pas si c'est Ace ou Marco, je m'en fous un peu, je me demande juste ce qu'ils veulent. Je me lève pour aller ouvrir et tombe sur... Un humain, ni plus ni moins, armé. S'il est là pour ce que je pense, il va morfler.

"Oui?" je fais néanmoins, nonchalant.

-Damphir, je crois que t'as pas réalisé avec qui tu t'envoie en l'air." fait-il d'un air grave.

Je peux sentir une veine se gonfler sur ma tempe avec ma colère. Personne ne parle de mon oisillon de cette manière. _Personne_.

D'un mouvement vif, j'attrape son arme pour lui arracher des mains et l'envoie rapidement faire la bise au mur du couloir. Il tombe à terre avec le nez en sang et je m'agenouille près de lui pendant qu'il comprend son erreur.

"Bien que l'idée me tente beaucoup, je ne te tuerai pas tout de suite, parce que je ne veux pas la déranger pendant qu'elle dort." je lui confie en sortant les crocs, qu'il comprenne que je ne plaisante pas. "Mais rien ne m'empêche de te traîner jusque sur le toit et te jeter dans le vide, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?"

-Non! C'est bon, je m'en vais..."

Le type se dégonfle totalement. J'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec ces types, mais celui-là doit être un novice encore. Un novice qui s'est cru plus fort que Tamashii, mais qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je sois là pour veiller sur elle.

Si ceux qui la poursuivent ignorent que je suis là en plus d'Hiken et Marco, alors ça me donne un avantage et une raison de plus pour me débarrasser de celui-là.

"Ok, bon travail mini-sangsue, je le prends en charge à partir de là." intervient la tête à flammes en choppant le mec par le col. "Retourne à l'intérieur et occupe-toi d'elle, tu veux?"

-Ouais." je finis par accorder avant de rentrer.

Intérieurement, je préfère qu'il s'en charge, j'aime pas tuer et ce que j'ai fais à Bellamy continue de me hanter dans mon sommeil, parfois. Le meurtre est quelque chose de rapide et facile, assumer les états d'âme et les conséquence ne l'est pas.

Je ne tue que quand c'est nécessaire, que ce soit pour me défendre ou autre. Parce que je n'aime pas tuer, malgré ma nature et le sang qui est déjà sur mes mains.

Je m'asseois sur le bord du lit où Tamashi est toujours endormie, calme, ignorante de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Un gros doute me prend.

Si Marco et Ace avaient été plus proches, je ne doute pas qu'ils auraient réagis, réglé l'affaire avant même qu'on ne s'en aperçoive. Est-ce qu'ils l'ont déjà fait dans notre dos, depuis qu'on les a rencontré? Combien d'attaques ils ont essuyé sans qu'on le sache?

"Putain de merde... Foutu piaf et foutu pyromane..." je siffle entre mes dents.

Ma tête s'enfonce dans mes mains et je pousse un soupir, je sens la fatigue et la contrariété qui remontent rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils se soient foutu de nous à ce sujet là. Je lève à nouveau les yeux vers l'oisillon, contemplant son visage paisible pendant qu'elle dort... Et je me dis que ce doit être une bonne raison, au final.

Pour qu'elle remonte la pente, elle devait ignorer les quelques ennuis mineurs qu'elle pouvait apporter.

Néanmoins, maintenant que je suis en mesure de donner un coup de main, ils auraient au moins pu m'en parler à moi. Sauf si bien sûr, ils ne me font pas confiance.

Dans tous les cas, vu que ça vient d'arriver, que je m'en suis chargé, je pense qu'on aura une conversation à ce sujet dès que les éventuels dangers supplémentaires seront écartés.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Ah... Je me suis endormie... C'était pas prévu...

Quelqu'un a retiré mes écouteurs et je me doute de qui, vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec moi. Je me redresse en regardant autour de moi pour chercher Law, qui somnole sur sa chaise, près du bureau.

Il a l'air fatigué... Moins qu'avant mais fatigué quand même...

Que je sache, même ses cernes ne sont pas aussi prononcées, d'habitude...

Je me lève en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, c'est jamais agréable de se réveiller en sursaut. Seulement quelques centimètre nous séparent et je tends la main pour la poser doucement sur son épaule.

Ah, en fait il ne somnole pas... Il dort...

Assis comme ça, ça doit pas être très confortable, mais je ne peux rien faire sans le réveiller... C'est drôle, c'est la première fois que je vois Law dormir... Même là ses cernes lui laissent son air mytérieux et impressionnant, toujours accentué par l'ombre de sa casquette.

Ses traits sont peut-être un peu plus détendus, mais ça ne se voit pas beaucoup, avec sa manie de jouer les impassibles.

Très franchement, même si je me fous de ce détail depuis le début, je peux comprendre que les pétasses du lycée aient craquée pour lui. Le Damphir est assez beau, même si je préfère ce que je connais de lui depuis quelques temps.

Il est devenu un ami.

Je lui dois tellement, je doute d'arriver à payer ma dette envers lui un jour. Lui qui tient à rester auprès de moi et veut me protéger, en dépit de sa propre sécurité, d'un confort qu'il aurait pu garder. Bien que le temps passe et qu'il m'a dit que c'était son choix, je continue de me sentir un peu coupable dans le fond.

Seulement, je ne m'enfonce plus là-dedans, parce que je pense qu'après tout ce qu'il a fait, ce serait une insulte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" me demande-t-il en se redressant tranquillement, tout juste réveillé.

Arf... Prise sur le fait. Je m'empourpre immédiatement et lève les mains en signe de défense.

"Rien, je réfléchissais juste!" je me justifie sans vraiment trop y croire.

Le Damphir se frotte les yeux et se lève pour s'étirer, ignorant mes excuses bidons, ne préférant peut-être pas insister sur le pourquoi je le regardais d'aussi près.

On frappe à la porte et son corps se tend alors qu'il est sur ses gardes. Il s'approche et ouvre doucement pour regarder de l'autre côté, avant de laisser entrer Ace et Marco qui a l'air satisfait du comportement soudain de Law.

* * *

 **J'espère sincèrement que l'histoire vous plait ^^**

 **Je ne peux pas vraiment en être sûre... M'enfin! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre~~**


	49. Chapter 49

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Merci à Megami-Utako pour le follow/fav ^^**

 **Zialema : Que veux-tu, je suis un peu manipulatrice sur les bords :3 Le chapitre 50 est déjà commencé, j'ai tout simplement sauté Dubaï parce qu'il ne s'y passe rien de vraiment important ou intéressant. Mais avant de te fâcher toute rouge pour avoir publié et écris en scred, je te rappelle que tu ne me préviens pas et que je peux rarement lire tes trucs avant publication! èwé**

 **Bref! C'est pas mes conneries qui vous intéressent, alors en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 49**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je sais que Tamashi est avec Marco et Hiken, donc je peux me consacrer à ma chasse sans inquiétude. Le bar est plein, ce qui est normal, un samedi soir.

Cependant il reste une table vide dans un coin. Je m'avance vers le comptoir pour commancer un verre, puis change de direction pour gagner la place que je convoite. Il va me falloir un peu de temps avant de trouver de quoi me nourrir.

Mes yeux scrutent la pièce, je cherche quelqu'un de seul, ou de déprimé, en bref, les trucs habituels.

Je ne peux pas dire depuis combien de temps je suis là à attendre de trouver une cible, ni combien de verre j'ai déjà bu, quand une nana vient directement s'asseoir à ma table. C'est assez surprenant, mais si mademoiselle se sent en confiance, je vais pas me plaindre.

Elle m'observe pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire.

"Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier?" demande-t-elle finalement.

-C'est à dire?" je fais l'innocent.

-Depuis que je suis là, je vous vois regarder les gens. Vous cherchez quelqu'un?"

-Pas particulièrement."

Elle s'appuie sur son coude, sans me quitter des yeux.

"Chasseur, hein?" fait-elle, ce qui me surprend un peu.

-Comment ça?"

-Vous cherchez de la compagnie pour un soir, c'est ça?"

-On peut dire ça comme ça." je lui accorde.

Cette fille a quelque chose de différent par rapport à celles que je peux rencontrer d'habitude... Ça pourrait être amusant...

Son langage corporel n'a rien d'extraordinaire, elle n'est pas en mode séduction, ce qui m'intéresse d'autant plus. Elle n'est pas banale, celle-là.

"Je peux être votre compagnie d'un soir?" demande-t-elle d'un seul coup. "J'en ai un peu marre des relations qui finissent mal."

Alors ça, c'est ce que j'appelle être directe.

Je me retiens de lever un sourcil et affiche un sourire à la place.

"Pourquoi pas."

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Les choses sont vraiment différentes, maintenant que je sais pour eux deux. Marco et Ace n'hésitent plus à faire des choses du genre se tenir la main ou tout simplement avoir une proximité devant moi, bien qu'Ace évite de me regarder et soit rouge comme une pivoine à ce moment là.

Ils sont mignons... Et la timidité nouvelle de mon semblable le rend adorable, un peu...

Enfin, j'espère qu'il va pas rester comme ça très longtemps, parce que j'ai l'impression de le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais je suis contente qu'ils me fassent confiance à ce sujet.

"Bébé."

Je souris à l'appellation employée par le Phénix, qui lui, semble parfaitement à l'aise avec l'idée, et envers qui je me sens bien plus confiante, alors qu'Ace rougit une nouvelle fois.

"Oui Marco?"

-Tu dis quelque chose?"

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise?"

-Ce que tu as pensé de son boulot, par exemple, yoi?"

Mon semblable se reprend et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Ouais, donc, Tami..." fait-il, incertain, et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas tant que ça. "J'ai vu ton truc, j'ai vraiment apprécié, mais il reste encore à proposer tout ça à la maison de disque. Pour moi, c'est ok, mais ton storyboard doit être validé par quelqu'un d'autre en plus de moi, donc c'est pas encore joué, tu comprends?"

-Hm." je hoche la tête. "Si ça leur plaît pas, je vais devoir faire autre chose?"

Je sais que je serais déçue si c'était pas validé, mais en même temps, c'est une première, pas sûr que ce soit opérationel, quoi qu'en dise Ace. Le téléphone de Marco sonne et il regarde le Sms qu'il a reçu.

"Les passeports devraient arriver dans la journée." déclare-t-il.

-Yosh, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle." sourit Hiken. "Toi qui n'a jamais vu autre chose que l'Amérique, tu vas pouvoir visiter Dubaï, c'est pas cool?"

-Si!" je réponds avec un grand sourire.

Par contre, s'il y a une question que je me pose, c'est bien ce qu'en pense Law... Enfin, c'est vrai, depuis qu'on a rencontré les deux autres zozios, il se contente de suivre sans vraiment donner son avis sur quoi que ce soit...

Des fois j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il pense, parce que malgré qu'on soit devenus amis, il y a toujours une sorte de fossé entre lui et moi...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Ça fait longtemps. Très longtemps, que j'ai pas fais ça. Rien que d'embrasser cette fille est une première fois depuis des mois.

Et pourtant, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'a manqué. On commence mutuellement à se déshabiller, mais quelque chose m'empêche de continuer.

C'est stupide. Vraiment stupide. Jamais ça n'arrivera avec elle.

D'une, je ne la mérite pas, deux, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui en faire part. Alors ce n'est pas un crime de faire ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'avoir en tête.

Elle s'impose d'elle-même et je ne peux juste _pas_ continuer.

Je retiens ma presque partenaire d'un soir et celle-ci semble respecter mon choix. Aucune question indiscrète. Je pense pas souvent ça de mes proies, mais là, c'est réellement une chouette nana. Mais ce n'est pourtant pas suffisant pour que je ne me penche pas sur elle et ne la morde.

Pas un cri non plus, juste une sorte de stupéfaction qui semble la paralyser et me permet de me nourir.

Elle tourne de l'œil après quelques instants, en état de choc, je dirais, et je la dépose sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, avant de remettre les quelques fringues qu'elle m'avait retiré pour sortir. Je crois bien que j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma vie.

Enfin, de celle que j'ai retrouvée.

Quand ça a commencé, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais à cause de quoi, je crois bien que j'ai une petite idée sur la question...

Sur le chemin vers l'hôtel où on s'est arrêté, je sens une aura différente des autres. Marco m'a montré comment les reconnaître depuis l'incident du Chasseur, il y a une semaine. Un Loup-garou.

Je tourne la tête pour voir un groupe de jeunes, lycéens, je dirais. Ils ont tous l'air normaux, le loup papote tranquillement, rit et raconte des conneries avec le reste.

Je suis un peu amusé de constater que ce sont tous des stéréotypes vivants, des ados d'aujourd'hui, en fait. Entre le métalleux, l'otaku, le geek... Des gosses d'un genre différent qui se sont réunis.

La justice, je m'en fous totalement, puisqu'elle m'a envoyé me faire foutre il y a des années. Mais la pensée m'effleure que ce devrait être aussi simple pour les Corbeaux, de se mêler aux autres.

Ma propre race y arrive très bien, c'est moi qui suis associal en général,donc ce n'est pas moi qui vait me plaindre d'être seul.

Je sais aussi que la plupart des Lumineux n'ont pas vraiment besoin de se cacher. C'est donc les maudits qui n'ont pas cette chance.

Quel monde de merde.

Je continue d'en découvrir toutes les saloperies, alors que je pensais être au plus tard il y a quelques années. Mes états d'âme ne me feront cependant pas rentrer plus vite. Sans compter que le groupe d'ados en question a remarqué que je les observais et le Loup est crispé.

Je lui adresse un salut pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à craindre de moi et il me le rend sous le regard interrogateur de ses potes.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

On frappe à la porte et Ace se lève du canapé de la suite pour ouvrir, donc j'assume que c'est Law qui revient de la chasse. Le Damphir vient s'installer sur le fauteuil en face de moi en poussant un léger soupir.

"Un problème?" demande-t-il.

-Hein?" je fais très intelligement.

-T'as l'air de réfléchir..." pointe-t-il.

Ah, il n'a pas tort, au contraire, mais... Je lève les yeux vers Ace qui s'est appuyé sur le dossier du canapé, à ma gauche. Law a l'air de comprendre le message, puis il réfléchit deux trois secondes avant de répondre.

La réponse me surprend un peu, mais c'est peut-être parce que mon semblable a arrêté de le taquiner toutes les dix minutes... Peut-être...

"Tu peux parler, c'est pas grave."

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je sais parfaitement que ça la fout mal à l'aise de penser que je hais ceux qui m'entourent ou quelque chose du genre. Même si j'ignore de quoi elle tient à parler, que ça me concerne ou pas.

Enfin, je peux bien faire cette concession et voir où ça mène...

"Je me demandais... Ce que tu pensais de tout ça..." commence-t-elle, gênée.

Ne tourne pas autour du pot, si la présence de Hiken te dérange plus que de raison, il suffit de le dire et on reprendra cette conversation plus tard.

"Tout ça, dans quel sens?" j'insiste néanmoins pour la débloquer, autant que parce que ej vois pas où elle veut en venir.

-Ben... Rester avec Ace et Marco, suivre leur itinéraire, changer de pays, n'importe quoi sur la situation actuelle..." lâche-t-elle.

Je lève un sourcil en me demandant pourquoi elle pense à ce genre de trucs, mais garde mon commentaire pour moi.

Tamashi... S'il y a bien une personne pour laquelle tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, c'est bien moi...

"Et... Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre à ça?" je fais.

-Ben..."

-Juste pour que tu le saches..." je soupire. "Non, rester avec t- _vous_ ne me dérange pas. Honnêtement, je suis même content de pouvoir apprendre autant de choses sur les autres races et surtout, voyager change tellement des jours longs et ennuyeux à en crever d'Enselm que j'en suis à bénir les moyens de transport."

J'affiche un sourire à la fin de ma tirade et le visage crispé de mon oisillon semble se détendre. J'essaie de garder la même expression, bien que je m'agace vite en jetant un œil à Hiken.

Cet abrutit me regarde avec son foutu sourire de morveux et s'amuse à imiter un baiser avec ses index comme le plus chiant des gamins.

Connard.

"Donc, qu'est-ce qui t'as inquiété, pour que tu veuilles m'en parler?" je demande à Tamashi en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

-Ben..." elle hésite. "Je sais pas, tu donnes jamais vraiment ton avis donc... Je me posais la question..."

-Ah bon."

-C'est pas un reproche, hein!"

Sa soudaine panique m'arrache un autre sourire et j'ignore du mieux que je peux les gestes d'Hiken qui continue à jouer au con derrière elle. C'est plus fort que moi, à chacune de ses réactions exagérée je ne peux qu'apprécier de la voir aussi vivante.

Je prends un air blasé et lève un sourcil quand la tête à flammes s'amuse à faire des oreilles de lapin à mon oisillon qui, pour le coup, capte mon regard et lève la tête.

Ace est pris la main dans le sac et la moue colérique qu'affiche Tamashi n'arrange pas les choses, malheureusement pour elle. C'était même une erreur d'avoir tiré cette moue, vu que le pyromane se met à lui tirer les joues pour la taquiner. Dans ce genre de situations, j'ignore comment je pourrais réagir.

Raison pour laquelle je m'exclue de ce genre de moments. Hiken est bien plus doué que moi pour ça, alors je préfère ne pas tenter le diable et lui laisser la place.

Marco revient de je-ne-sais-pas-où en brandissant une enveloppe en papier kraft.

"Vos passeports sont arrivés, les jeunes, yoi." dit-il.

Il fouille un instant dans l'enveloppe et me lance le mien que j'attrape au vol, puis en fait de même avec Tamashi.

"Merci Marco." fait-elle en regardant le document entre ses mains.

On dirait une enfant... C'est vrai que niveau papiers, elle n'y connaît pas grand-chose et curieuse comme elle est, parfois, je trouve normal qu'elle cherche à "analyser" son premier passeport.

* * *

 ***regarde Marco tirer Ace par l'oreille pour qu'il arrête d'embêter Tami***

 **... Bon, et ben, à la prochaine! ^^**


	50. Chapter 50

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre, même si je le poste assez tard!**

 **Disons que je viens juste de le terminer et que deux de mes lectrices insistent un peu sr le fait qu'elles veulent la suite, alors enjoy! :D**

 **(Notons que je ne prends pas la peine de vous donner la chanson qui est utilisée plus bas, puisque les crédits sont directement dans le chapitre ;3)**

 **Zialema : Mais je suis pas adorable! Je suis dissidente! *tire une moue boudeuse***

 **Bref! Assez de conneries pour le moment! En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 50**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Depuis le début, je me dis que je ne mérite peut-être pas cette chance que m'ont offert les mecs.

Ce qui fait qu'aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, le coup de soleil que j'ai pris à Dubaï me rassure... D'une certaine façon, parce que ça veut dire que tout n'est pas comme dans un rêve, et donc pas de risque que je m'en réveille.

Même mes cauchemars ont un peu diminué. Enfin, j'ai quand même une chance sur deux de dormir une nuit complète, mais ça me va. Niveau plumes, elles ont encore perdu du terrain, j'en suis aux trois quarts du dos.

En gros, j'en suis presque au niveau où j'en étais avec Hack. Elles en étaient à un peu moins de la moitié du dos, donc j'avais seulement les omoplates.

Les bras, c'est venu quand j'ai commencé ma dépression (parce que Law m'a dit que j'avais déjà plongé dedans quand je l'ai rencontré).

Enfin, en dehors du coup de soleil, Dubaï a apporté des tas de choses.

Ace, Marco et moi avons bronzé, Law, lui, n'a pas bougé, ce qui avait fait rire mon semblable. Il a même sorti la blague la plus nulle du siècle sur le fait qu'il pensait pas les Damphirs solaires résistants à ce point là...

J'ai aussi vu pas mal de nouvelles choses, même si j'ai pas tout compris. Je n'ai même pas tenté de taper la discute avec des natifs du coin, je laissais Marco jouer les interprètes. Par contre, en parlant de langue, Law s'est vachement amélioré en japonais et arrive à suivre et participer à peu près correctement à une conversation.

Ce qui fait qu'Ace ne peut plus tenter de se foutre de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Depuis la fenêtre de l'avion, je regarde le dessus des nuages, comme des montagnes faites de neige ou de coton. J'adore cette vue. Parfois, un éclat turquoise ou doré s'incruste par-ci par-là et je sais désormais qu'il s'agit de Marco qui nous suit sous forme de Phénix.

La prochaine destination, c'est Paris, pour que Hiken puisse faire son apparition à la fête de la musique. D'ailleurs ils ont dit à Law qu'ils auraient quelqu'un à lui présenter là-bas.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je récupère les sacs avec Tamashi pendant que Ace est au téléphone avec l'une des fameuses personnes qu'il dit vouloir me présenter. Aucune idée de pourquoi, par contre.

Ils ne m'ont rien dit de plus à ce sujet.

Marco revient après avoir prit une voiture de location et on part pour l'hôtel qui est assez éloigné de l'aéroport. Et cette ville est quand même un sacré bordel pour conduire, on dirait New York, de ce que j'en ai vu. Du coup, avec les bouchons il nous faut un peu de temps, mais on finit par y arriver.

"Law-kun, garde ta valise, tu vas en avoir besoin là où on va." me dit le Phénix.

Je reste assez perplexe, mais je hausse les épaules et laisse mon sac dans le coffre de voiture. Le reste des bagage est déposé dans la suite et on est déjà reparti pour aller voir ces fameuses personnes que je dois rencontrer, et avec qui on voudrait que je passe quelques temps, apparemment.

.

.

Marco arrête la voiture devant un vieil immeuble et au lieu de se diriger vers les interphones, il le contourne pour soulever une trappe et nous invite à descendre.

Pour le coup, à cause d'un accident sur la route, on est arrivé deux heures plus tard que prévu. Ce doit être pour ça qu'une blonde aux alentours de la trentaine arrive en engueulant Hiken et le blond en japonais, j'imagine...

"Je peux savoir ce que vous foutiez?! Des heures que je vous attends!"

-Content de te voir aussi, Cassandra, yoi." répond calmement Marco.

Quand à Hiken... Il reste à quelques pas de distance par rapport à la dénommée Cassandra, visiblement infirmière, vu sa tenue. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air inquiété par elle, c'est un mystère, mais néanmoins stisfaisant à regarder.

Je laisse donc pertinemment un sourire en coin étirer mes lèvres, savourant cet instant.

La blonde à l'air démoniaque se tourne vers moi et s'approche avec un rictus sadique que je lui rends, loin d'être impressionné par elle.

"Alors c'est toi la mini-sangsue dont il m'ont parlé?" fit-elle.

-Faut croire." je réponds sur le même ton et dans la même langue.

-Crois-moi, tu vas pas jouer les malins très longtemps avec moi."

J'ai l'air de l'amuser, que ce soit intentionel ou non, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle se donne des airs flippants qu'elle pourra m'avoir. J'ai fais flipper bien des gens moi-même, alors je connais les combines, sans compter que j'ai aussi vu plus flippant qu'elle.

"Je prends le pari." je fais avec insolence.

-Cassandra, infirmière en chef de cet hôpital clandestin." se présente-t-elle en tendant la main.

-Law." je réponds en la lui serrant. "Simple apprenti protecteur d'oisillon."

Elle affiche un visage un peu plus doux et regarde Tamashi avec un sourire de coin.

"Tu dois être l'Oisillon, j'imagine!" fait-elle en lui tendant la main à son tour.

Elle se serrent la main, même si mon oisillon a l'air un peu mal à l'aise devant l'infirmière. C'est vrai qu'elle doit pas être mieux lottie que Hiken de ce coté là, si lui en a peur, elle doit s'imaginer des choses... Surtout vu la tête qu'elle affichait tout à l'heure.

.

.

Donc après quelques explications autour d'un café, je sais maintenant que le blond et la tête à flammes ont voulu profiter du passage à Paris pour me laisser ici quelques jours. L'idée derrière est que je puisse apprendre et pratiquer à fond la médecine pendant notre séjour en France, ce qui se montrera utile par la suite, surtout en tant que Protecteur, si Tamashi se blesse ou se fait blesser.

Idée qui me plaît beaucoup, je dois l'avouer, parce que la médecine est un peu ce qui faisait ma vie il y a encore quelques mois. Un but que je voulais et veux encore atteindre.

Alors j'accepte de rester pour quelques jours d'apprentissage intensif.

Les autres vont rentrer à l'hôtel pendant que Cassandra se charge de me faire visiter les locaux et de me présenter à mon autre "professeur", qui pour le moment est occupé avec une opération importante. Les autres partent et l'oisillon me regarde avec une légère inquiétude.

Je sais pas vraiment comment elle peut s'en faire pour moi, mais je voudrais quand même la rassurer.

"Hey, je serai dans mon élément, tout ira bien!" je lui glisse à l'oreille.

Quand je me relève, elle n'a pas l'air franchement convaincue, bien qu'elle semble vouloir se raisonner. Bon sang...

J'hésite à lui caresser la tête, mais ce geste de ma part pourrait mener à pas mal d'emmerdes par le morveux que peut être Hiken... Et puis merde, il pourra rien dire tant que je serais ici et de toute façon je l'emmerde.

Ma main se pose sur la tête de l'oisillon et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, ce qui a l'air de l'étonner autant que de la gêner, mais au moins elle n'a plus l'air inquiète, mission accomplie.

"Allez, à dans quelques jours." je lui lance en guise de salut.

-Ouais..." fait-elle, troublée, mais avec un petit sourire.

Ils sortent de l'hosto pour retourner à la voiture, puis à l'hôtel, une main se pose sur mon épaule et je regarde vers Cassandra qui affiche un sourire, malgré l'ombre louche sur son visage.

"Toi, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il y a entre elle et toi!" exige-t-elle.

-Mais oui, c'est ça."

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Avec le traffic, on a pas d'autre choix que de garer la voiture à quelques rues de l'hôtel, du coup on fait le reste à pieds.

En passant près d'un conservatoire, une mélodie familière au piano passe par la fenêtre ouverte.

Il me semble que c'est... _Somewhere Only We Know_ , la version de cette Lily Allen... En tout cas elle y ressemble.

Ça remonte à loin cette chanson... Très loin...

Et je suis bien partie pour l'avoir dans la tête toute la soirée.

On quitte la rue du conservatoire pour rentrer à l'hôtel. J'ai envie de profiter un peu d'être tranquille.

Les deux amoureux vont rester seuls un moment, Law reste quelques jours avec Cassandra pour s'avancer dans ses études.

Donc... Je peux me laisser aller.

Je sors mon cahier en chantonnant et je commence l'esquisse d'un nouveau dessin... Mais j'arrive pas à me concentrer, à me décider de ce que je veux faire...

La chanson ramène beaucoup de choses à la surface et je ne peux plus faire autrement que de me laisser emporter en m'affalant sur le dos.

 _I walked accross an empty land..._

 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand..._

Ça me rapelle toutes les fois où j'ai exploré les forêts et celle d'Enselm en particulier, que je connais encore par cœur...

 _I felt the earth beneath my feet..._

 _Sat by the river and it made me complete..._

 _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on..._

Je souris à ces paroles. J'ai trouvé des gens sur qui je peux m'appuyer quand tout va mal.

 _I came accross a fallen tree..._

 _I felt the branches of it looking at me..._

 _Is this the place we used to love?_

 _Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

 _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on!_

Oui... J'ai de nouveau un but, des rêves, mais surtout, j'ai gagné une volonté nouvelle. Celle d'envoyer les connards se faire foutre! Je me relève et mon regard croise celui que renvoie le miroir au mur.

Tout ça, c'est ce qui façonne la nouvelle Tamashii, fière d'être ce qu'elle est et prête à se battre pour le montrer!

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go?_

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

 _This could be the end of everything..._

 _So why don't we go somewhere only we know..._

 _Somewhere only we know..._

Je me laisse aller complètement et me permets même l'exercice de voix qui se trouve dans la chanson. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres à tous les souvenirs qui remontent à la surface et qui me rapellent d'autres temps heureux. Bonheur auquel j'ai commencé à reprendre goût petit à petit.

 _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on..._

 _So tell when you gonna let me in..._

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin!_

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go?_

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

 _'Cause this could be the end of everything..._

 _So why don't we go somewhere only we know..._

 _Somewhere only we know..._

Ça fait un bien fou... Je garde mon sourire en poussant un soupir, les yeux toujours fermés pour redescendre de mon nuage...

"Ace!" je panique en voyant qu'Hiken est adossé à la porte.

Je sens mon visage s'empourprer comme jamais.

C'est pas vrai! Il m'a vue! Depuis quand il est là?!

J'ose rien dire et reste paralysée à attendre une réaction que sa tête bouche bée... Pitié...

Il se passe quelques insupportables secondes avant qu'il ne prenne un air... Joyeux?

"C'était toi, à Ocracoke, avec le masque... Pas vrai?"

-Ben je... Ouais... C'était moi..."

-Tu dessines et tu chantes magnifiquement bien..." fait-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas. "T'en as d'autres, des talents comme ça?"

Je le regarde s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de moi alors que je n'arrive pas à prendre sa remarque au sérieux. Je vois à ses yeux qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.

"Tu dis ça pour pas te moquer." je marmonne avec un air boudeur, quand bien même je sens mes joues toujours aussi écarlates.

-Tami, j'hésite pas à dire à Sabo et Luffy quand ils font de la merde. Même à Cassandra, et pourtant tu l'as vu! Avec elle, le moindre mot de travers peut se finir avec un scalpel entre les deux yeux!" proteste mon semblable. "Si tu faisais de la merde, je te l'aurais dis avec mon légendaire manque de tact! Ta voix est s _ublime_... Et c'est justement ce que je cherchais."

...Euh... Il vient vraiment de dire ce que je viens d'entendre? Il cherche une voix comme la mienne? C'est quoi le délire?

"C-Comment ça, tu cherchais... Je comprends pas, Ace..." je fais, assez peu assurée à cause de la gêne et de l'incompréhension.

-Marco t'a filé le dial _Ambition_ , non?"

-Euh oui... Mais c'est quoi le rapport?"

Je comprends rien.

"Le titre de _Listen_ pour le dial de base était normalement un duo avec Avril Lavigne. Vu que c'est en faisant sa première partie que j'ai pu faire mesdébuts sur scène, je voulais la remercier avec sa participation sur un duo. Seulement, alors qu'on était censé enregistrer deux jours après le concert où on s'est rencontré, Tami, elle s'est décommandée pour soucis de santé. On a dû demander à la prod de compléer l'album avec la version solo."

Il se penche en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

"Je voulais absolument faire ce duo avec une voix féminine,et je cherchais quelqu'un pour ça, mais pas n'importe qui... Une personne dont la participation serait symbolique, au moins pour moi. Avril m'a dit que si je ne trouvais personne d'ici la fin de sa convalescence, elle reviendrait vers moi,mais le temps passe. Je me dis que j'aurais déjà sorti un nouvel album le temps que ça se fasse, que ma lubie ne pourrait finalement pas se réaliser."

Eh bien... C'est une histoire intéressante, mais... J'ai rien à voir avec tout ça... Honnêtement je sais pas quoi répondre, alors je garde le silence.

"Je te force à rien, Tami." continue Ace. "Tu peux me dire non, je serai déçu, mais je m'en remettrai, je vais pas perdre du sommeil ou gagner des plumes pour ça. Mais chanter ce titre avec toi, une fille que je considère comme la petite sœur que jen'ai pas pu avoir... Ce serait merveilleux. Vraiment."

... Oh merde. Il vient vraiment de me dire ça... Merde, je pensais pas que... Putain...

Je sais que c'est pas le moment mais... Je crois que je vais pleurer...

Ace me voit comme sa sœur... C'est juste... Jamais j'aurais cru qu'on m'apprécierait à ce point un jour... Surtout que depuis le début il est tellement attentionné et protecteur que je le vois comme un grand frère moi aussi, mais j'osais pas lui en faire part...

Comment il veut que je refuse de lui rendre ce service après ça? Il ne me force pas, certes, mais maintenant je me sens obligée, juste pour lui rendre un peu de ce qu'il a fait pour moi...

Je respire en retenant le début de larmes qui me montait aux yeux pour me calmer et je me laisse tomber assise sur le lit.

"D'accord..." je finis par accepter d'un souffle.

* * *

 **A la prochaine!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je sais que je poste très peu ici depuis quelques temps, et je m'en excuse. Disons que je me concentre davantage sur mon autre fic, parce que j'essaie de rattraper les auteurs les plus avancés de la communauté à laquelle je participe, donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

 **Mais rassurez-vous! Je n'abandonne pas! La preuve!**

 **Zialema : J'avais dis qu'il y aurait une surprise! Et une autre t'attendra sur le drive quand tu auras fini ici! :3 Et oui, Cassandra a été étonnement conciliante avec Tami, mais juste pour cette fois ^^**

 **Bref! Assez de mes bêtises, en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 51**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

J'entre dans la salle d'enregistrement du studio, accompagnée de Ace, qui a l'air tout joyeux. De mon côté je suis surtout nerveuse. Malgré les répétitions je ne sais pas si je vais foirer à un moment ou à un autre, ou alors carrément oublier mes paroles pourtant simples, je sais pas.

"Oi, ça va le faire." me fait mon semblable en posant une main sur mon épaule. "Y'a pas de raison de te stresser, ok?"

-Ouais... ok..." je réponds, toujours peu sûre de moi sur ce coup-là.

Néanmoins, pendant qu'Ace s'éloigne pour donner l'instrumentale du titre au technicien, j'en profite pour respirer un grand coup et croise le regard de Marco de l'autre côté de la vitre. Celui m'adresse un sourire et un pouce levé dans le dos des deux autres.

Ouais, je vais gérer... Ouais.

Hiken revient en salle et se poste en face de moi, devant son propre micro. Chacun un casque sur les oreilles, le technicien fait quelques tests sons et nous demande de parler dedans.

Ace se permet de dire des conneries en japonais, comme à son habitude et ça me détends un peu en plus de me faire rire.

Vient mon tour de parler et je me contente d'un simple "bonjour" assez timide vu la pression que je me mets.

"Un peu plus fort, miss." me demande-t-il dans le casque.

-Hiken wa chibi Tori!"

Puisque Ace a l'air de se marrer, autant prendre ça à la rigolade alors je sors à mon tour une connerie en jap et ça fait rire mon semblable alors que j'entends un "parfait!" de la part du technicien.

Comme de coutûme en studio, même si je suis dans la salle avec Ace, c'est lui qui commencera à chanter sa propre partie de la chanson, pendant que je serai assise dans un coin.

Ensuite, quand il aura terminé, l'ingénieur me fera passer le morceau dans le casque avec la voix de Hiken et ce sera à moi de faire ma propre partie. Très franchement c'est vraiment stressant, mais je veux pouvoir aider Ace de mon mieux.

L'enregistrement commence et j'essaie d'écouter ce qu'il fait, mais les paroles que j'ai appris par cœur et que j'ai peur d'oublier au pire moment se répètent toutes seules dans ma tête comme un mantra...

Je ne sais pas combien je suis restée prostrée sur mon siège quand Ace m'appelle pour me dire que c'est mon tour.

"Tu vas t'en sortir?" demande-t-il, inquiet.

-Ouais... Super." j'affirme sans grande conviction.

Il lève un sourcil, signe qu'il ne me croit pas, ce qui ne me surprend pas le moins du monde vu la tronche que je dois faire.

"Tu sais quoi?" fait-il encore.

-Euh... Non?"

-Lâche-toi, oublie ce que tu penses savoir de ta partie et fais comme tu le sens. Fais comme à l'hôtel et profite du moment, ok?"

-Euh... D'accord... Je vais essayer..."

Je panique intérieurement en le voyant sortir de la salle pour rejoindre Marco et le technicien, et me tourne vers le micro comme un automate, les yeux fermés en essayant de ne pas trembler. Pendant que j'essaie de respirer normalement, la musique se lance pour un premier essaie et je sens mes muscles se détendre un peu avec la voix d'Ace dans le casque.

 _You always call me full of regret_

 _You want me to save you again_

La courte interlude entre ces deux phrases me voit déjà aller un peu mieux, j'ai un peu oublié ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire et à quel moment. Bizarrement, ça m'inquiète peut-être moins que ce que ça aurait dû, j'ai le conseil de mon semblable en tête et je me dis que je peux lui laisser une chance.

 _After all these years, the days go by_

 _I've seen you fall a million times_

 _Everybody makes mistakes_

C'est le moment, ok, allons-y simplement...

 _It feels so hard to watch you hurt_

 _From that pain a lesson learned_

 _This is how you find your way_

Pour ce premier couplet je m'en sors pas trop mal. Quand je chante, d'habitude, je cherche à laisser voir les sentiments qui sont derrière les chansons, alors je vais complètement ignorer les consignes et chanter, tout simplement. De nouveau la voix d'Ace me guide et me donne un repère

 _You feel so lost I've been there too_

 _Skies so dark no way through_

 _Stories only scars can tell_

C'est drôle, cette chanson me parle assez sur les sentiments qu'elle exprime... Je veux dire, c'est comme si c'était moi, cette personne qui doit avancer par elle-même... Et mes prochaines paroles reflètent assez bien ce que pourrait dire mon semblable là-dessus.

 _I've got so much love for you my friens_

 _Ride or die until the end_

 _But only you can save yourself_

Bientôt le refrain, et je me sens petit à petit perdre pieds avec ce qui m'entoure.

 _You just have to_

La voix d'Ace continue et je renchéris à chacune de ses phrases, comblant un silence qui aurait dû se trouver entre nos deux parties. Après tout, c'est la chanson de quelqu'un pour une personne chère, pourquoi les séparer?

Listen, listen

I hope that you know

Listen, listen

I won't let you go

Et même si à la base je n'étais pas censée le faire, j'accompagne la voix de Hiken pour la suite du refrain, qu'importe ce qu'on en dira, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

 _I wish I could save you from the pain you've been through_

 _And all I can tell you is the best thing to do_

 _You gotta_

 _Listen, listen_

Et je complète la fin du refrain.

 _To your heart..._

Vient ensuite une partie instrumentale, qui est un peu vide par rapport à la version vanilla, que je comble comme l'avait fait Ace dessus.

 _Listen, listen..._

 _Listen, listen..._

J'attends patiemment le bon moment, écoutant prochaine partie de Hiken où je ne suis normalement pas censée intervenir non plus, mais toute peur m'a quittée et je me lâche complètement en faisant écho à ses paroles.

 _Listen, listen Hitotsu dake_

 _Listen, listen Shinjiyou_

 _(I won't let you go!)_

 _Furiyamanai ame nado nai_

 _(The pain you've been through!)_

 _And all I can tell you is the best thing to do_

 _(The best thing to do!)_

Dernière ligne droite, je chante en cœur avec l'enregistrement à nouveau, pour finir la chanson avec l'harmonie qu'elle dépeint et le lien fort entre les sujets.

 _Listen, listen_

 _Listen, listen_

 _Listen, listen_

 _To your heart..._

Je reprends mon souffle et jette un œil craintif vers la vitre qui me sépare des autres. Peut-être que j'en ai trop fait..?

Le technicien m'applaudit en chœur avec Ace pendant que Marco lève un pouce victorieux, m'adressant un sourire franc qui me fait chaud au cœur. Honnêtement, je sais pas du tout ce que je faisais.

Et je m'attendais à avoir foiré le truc mais apparemment pas.

Bon évidemment, avec la joie vient la gêne en réalisant ce que je viens de faire devant témoins, et mon visage devient vite écarlate, mais bon... Pour cette fois c'est pas grave...

Le technicien dit que c'est la première fois qu'il fait un enregistrement en une seule prise et Hiken sourit narquoisement alors que je les rejoins. C'est quand même beaucoup moins intimidant d'être du côté du panneau de contrôle que du micro...

Ace m'ébouriffe les cheveux et je souris en retour, aussi grand que je peux le faire.

"Qu'est-ce que je te disais?" fait-il. "Tu vois, tu t'en es sortie!"

-Et bien sortie!" ajoute Marco. "Je propose de fêter ça avec une glace, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, yoi?"

Mon côté gourmande ressort et je souris à nouveau, avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air choqué et outré de mon semblable.

"Quoi?" demande le Phénix avec un air suspicieux.

-Et moi je fais comment?" s'indigna Hiken en pleurant des larmes de crocodile.

Marco se penche à son oreille pour murmurer quelque chose et Ace devient aussi rouge que moi dans mes pires moments.

Je pense que la solution de Marco lui convient... Et que je ne veux pas en savoir plus, même si je pense que je vais passer un petit moment dans mon coin avec ma musique.

Encore heureux qu'on ne doive pas aller chercher Law avant encore quelques jours, la fête de la musique est demain et on repart le 18, on va le chercher le 17 dans l'après-midi. C'est vrai que je commençais à m'habituer à sa présence presque permanente à force.

Pas que ça me dérange d'être seule mais... Oui, c'est ça, il me manque un peu.

Après tout c'est un ami maintenant, j'en sais bien plus à son sujet, sur ses goûts à propos de certaines choses et sur son humour assez particulier, parfois. Je me suis bien rendue compte qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à montrer ou exprimait ses sentiments et je trouve ça dommage.

Mais au final, tout ça fait partie de lui, et tout ça me manque un peu.

.

.

En sortant du studio avec un dial contenant une copie de la chanson, Marco nous emmène jusqu'à un glacier et nous revoilà en route pour l'hôtel. Rentrer aussi tôt ne me dérange pas, et vu que c'est le Phénix qui tient les glaces, je comprends que celle destinée à Ace fondrait immédiatement dans ses mains s'il s'y risquait.

Je pense avoir deviné ce qu'ils ont en tête et élimine comme je peux l'image de mon cerveau. Foutue imagination un peu trop développée...

Enfin... Je vais juste plonger dans mes dessins et attendre qu'ils aient fini, ils ont bien le droit de s'amuser... Tiens, peut-être que je vais ressortir le dial classique de Hack...

Oui, ça fait longtemps...

.

.

La fête de la musique à l'air d'être un sacré événement en France! Le monde qu'il y avait dehors hier soir! C'était génial et je souris en me remémorant la soirée.

Marco m'avait accompagné pendant qu'Ace se préparait en coulisse, il avait tenu à ce que j'ai une place au devant pour pouvoir assister au show d'Hiken où il avait vraiment pété les plombs!

Un gamin de retour sur scène pour sauter dans tous les sens au point où on se demandait comment il arrivait à chanter en même temps sans manquer de souffle.

Le concert avait autant d'intensité que les autres, rien à redire malgré le raté du micro au milieu de _Shake it Down_ , mais Hiken avait su pallier au problème avec brio et c'était passé inaperçu. Et le chanteur en lui-même n'avait pas mit longtemps à se plaindre, surtout après que Marco l'ait consolé dans sa loge. En bref, le séjour à Paris aura été assez mouvementé.

Par contre la nuit l'aura été en particulier pour les tourtereaux, parce que je crois bien qu'Ace a une extinction de voix... Hum hum...

.

.

Dernier jour à Paris, la journée s'est passée tranquillement et j'en ai même profité d'avoir de l'inspiration pour dessiner un peu avant de devoir aller chercher Law.

"Tami, tu viens?" m'appelle Ace. "On va y aller!"

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone et me rends compte que j'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps que j'aurais dû avec mes crayons. Merde! C'est vrai que j'ai pas refais mon sac non plus!

"J'arrive!"

Je me lève pour ramasser les quelques fringues qui traînent par terre pour les fourrer en boule dans mon sac. Puis je range mes crayons à l'arrache et ramasse mon cahier encore ouvert et mon plumier pour me mettre à courir vers la porte. Sauf que manque de chance, dans ma précipitation je m'emmêle les pinceaux et m'étale par terre.

"Ite..." je grogne en me relevant.

Ou plutôt en essayant... Pourquoi j'arrive pas à m'appuyer sur mon bras droit..?

Un cri m'échappe malgré moi quand je vois ce qui va pas.

"C'est quoi ça?!"

Oh putain... Merde merde merde!

Pourquoi mon bras est... _Enfoncé dans mon cahier_?!

C'est quoi cette merde?!

La porte s'ouvre en trombe, un Hiken prêt à se battre déboule. Je me contente de pointer le problème du doigt, incapable de me détourner du phénomène alors que je suis toujours par terre.

C'est quoi cette embrouille..?

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je vois Ace froncer les sourcils.

"Tu peux retirer ton bras?" demande-t-il calmement.

-Je sais pas... Je vais essayer..." je réponds en joignant le geste à la parole.

Mon bras se décolle tout seul des pages en laissant une traînée d'encre couler au sol... Et encore c'est pas le plus surprenant...

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe..?" je souffle en voyant ma main.

Surtout ce qu'elle tient en fait... La boîte à musique que je dessinais... Encore blanche là où j'ai pas fini de mettre la couleur...

Un rire nerveux m'échappe et Ace a l'air aussi surpris que moi.

Puis il tape son poing sur sa paume, ayant apparemment compris quelque chose.

"C'est ton pouvoir, Tami!" s'exclame-t-il en pointant la boîte du doigt. "T'es un dessin!"

... Hein?

"Bon, ça reste à creuser, je te l'accorde. J'ai dis ça sans réfléchir parce que je suis le feu, je le contrôle pas seulement..." fait-il en voyant la tête que j'affiche. "Mais en gros ça se pourrait que tu contrôles ce que tu dessines et même plus, parce que l'encre sortait de ton bras j'ai l'impression... Je vais en parler à Marco, on va lancer quelques recherches."

Oui, ça m'arrangerait parce que je comprends rien là...

Je serais un dessin? C'est quoi ces conneries?

Par contre Ace marque un point sur une chose... J'ai pas utilisé d'encre pour dessiner depuis la guitare... Et moi aussi j'ai l'impression qu'elle est sortie de mon bras...

"Oui, ça vaut mieux de savoir ce qu'il en est avant de t'entraîner avec..."

Je hoche la tête d'un air absent... C'est trop bizarre.

* * *

 **Voilà! C'est fait! *s'époussette en repartant***


	52. Chapter 52

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Zialema : Oui, je pense aussi que Listen serait aussi cool à écouter que Jaded avec ta voix :3**

 **J'ai pas grand-chose à dire sinon que je ne vous abandonne pas, alors en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 52**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Le choc de la découverte de ce qui pourrait bien être mon propre pouvoir est passé plutôt vite. Ace a expliqué vite-fait à Marco qui m'a à son tour rassuré en disant que ce n'était rien.

La question sera mise de côté le temps de trouver à quoi ça peut correspondre, en dehors de quand on expliquera la situation à Law et Cassandra.

Oui, ils ont pensé que mon récent état d'incrédulité et ma pâleur soudaine mettraient la puce à l'oreille de l'infirmière et pour éviter de l'avoir à dos, on a décidé que c'était mieux de lui expliquer si elle posait la question.

On arrive à l'hôpital et à la salle d'attente où on était la première fois.

Bizarrement on est seuls, donc les tourtereaux en profitent en attendant l'heure convenue. Ace s'installe sur le banc, allongé, la tête sur la cuisse de Marco et se met à somnoler. Et honnêtement, vu le temps qu'il nous reste, je tarde pas à comater, moi non plus.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

J'ai mon sac à l'épaule, la tête et le corps fatigués mais pleins d'expérience tout juste emmagasinées pendant ce marathon de médecine.

Crevé, mais content, à la fois de tout ce que j'ai appris, mais aussi de pouvoir revoir l'oisillon que j'ai laissé la semaine dernière.

Cassandra m'accompagne encore une fois, Jiru est parti dormir après une autre opération épuisante, et je dois avouer qu'ayant participé à cette fameuse opération, je l'envie, mais je tiens bon à l'idée que je pourrai m'effondrer en arrivant à l'hôtel.

Le téléphone de l'infirmière sonne et elle décroche.

Il s'agit de Thatch, ce qui la surprend un peu puisqu'en général il évite de l'appeler d'après ce qu'elle dit.

Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à la conversation, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs.

"QUOI?!" s'écria la blonde, me faisant lever la tête et un sourcil perplexe.

Ok, qu'est-ce que le cabot a encore fait pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil..? Son pas s'accélère et je calque mon rythme sur le sien.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"MARCO!" hurle une voix alors que je crois faire une attaque.

La main sur mon pauvre petit cœur qui a manqué de s'arrêter, je me retourne pour voir une Cassandra furribonde arriver à pas rageurs avec un portable en main. Suivie par un Law à l'air fatigué et circonspect.

Ace n'a même pas bronché. Je me demande comment il fait parfois...

Quand à Marco, il a à peine réagit, continuant de bosser sur le pc portable qu'il avait ramené avec lui.

Le Damphir me remarque et m'adresse un signe de la main discret auquel je réponds, avant de reporter mon regard sur la blonde qui se plante devant Marco.

Je crois bien que le plus dingue est qu'il ne bouge toujours pas.

"FUSHISHO!"

-Je ne suis pas sourd, yoi." répond-il, égal à lui-même. "Au lieux de crier et de réveiller Ace, parle calmement et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."

-Ce qui ne va pas?!" s'offusque l'infirmière. "THATCH A ENCORE FOUTU LA MERDE, VOILÀ CE QUI NE VA PAS!"

Je me bouche les oreilles en grimaçant par réflexe alors qu'Ace se réveille cette fois. Sa chemise glisse un peu quand il se redresse et le bout de quelques plumes sont visibles à ce moment là. Mon regard se tourne immédiatement vers Law qui affiche un air surpris, puis contrarié.

Aïe.

"Pourquoi tu crie?" demande Hiken en se frottant les yeux comme un enfant.

-Et toi pourquoi tu dors?!" rétorqua la blonde. "Elle est où ta médication?!"

-Euh... Il les a pris..." je fais nerveusement en levant la main, pas très sûre de ce que je fais. "Je l'ai vu les prendre, sensei."

La blonde me jette un regard qui me fait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque et retourne à Ace qui se justifie à son tour.

"Mal dormi."

-Mal ou pas dormi?"

Il passe une ou deux secondes durant lesquelles Law finit par venir s'asseoir à côté de moi avec un soupir fatigué.

"Innocent. Akainu est venu nous hanter, yoi." fait la voix de Marco depuis le dos de l'infirmière. "Dis clairement ce qu'il y a, que Thatch ne reste pas en ligne pour rien, yoi."

-Il a _encore_ ignoré mes demandes répétées de protection! Monsieur rajoute un _autre_ nom à son arbre généalogique!"

-Ah..." fait Law qui a l'air de comprendre. "Le sale cabot va devenir père."

J'ouvre des yeux ronds, puis passe rapidement par la case "euphorie" alors que Marco et Ace poussent un soupir. Le Phénix tend la main comme un condamné qui reçoit la sentence et porte le téléphone que Cassandra lui donne à son oreille.

"Thatch, combien de fois on t'a dit de te protéger?" demande-t-il avec un air blasé.

Je ne peux pas entendre la réponse du cuistot, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est assez heureux de cette nouvelle.

"C'est le combientième?" demande mon semblable en se laissant retomber sur son siège.

-Je crois que même Milo a arrêté de compter." soupire l'infirmière.

-Tant que ça?" je m'étonne.

Leur réponse silencieuse me suffit à me faire à l'idée que même si j'aime beaucoup Thatch, c'est quand même un gros vicelard.

"Comment il a échappé à un cancer de la prostate depuis le temps?" demande Law, pas du tout perturbé.

-Loup-garou." répond Ace en remettant son chapeau qui avait glissé sur son visage. "Mes félicitations au vieux Loup lubrique, Marco."

-Moi aussi..." je rajoute en levant à nouveau la main.

-Change pas de sujet, Thatch." rétorque le Phénix au téléphone. "Au passage, Ace et Tamashi te décernent leur félicitations... Mais la question n'est pas là, abruti!"

Pendant qu'Ace essaie de se rendormir, que Cassandra attend patiemment que Marco ait fini d'engueuler son frère au téléphone et que lui-même engueule son frère au téléphone, je décide d'attendre à mon tour, repensant à l'expression de Law il y a quelques minutes.

"Hey..." j'attire son attention alors qu'il regarde lui aussi le drôle de spectacle.

Il tourne son regard fatigué vers moi et je vois que ses cernes sont vachement plus prononcées que d'habitude. Il doit vraiment être crevé.

"T'as vu les plumes..." je fais.

-Ouais." acquiesce-t-il avec un air qui se veut sans doute indifférent.

-J'ai promis de garder le secret, mais je pense qu'il comptait te le dire quand tu reviendrais..."

Le Damphir hausse les épaules.

"Tu t'imagines que je suis vexé qu'il ne m'ait rien dit?" demande-t-il.

-Ben..." je fais, pas certaine.

-Tamashi-ya." dit-il, sérieux. "Très franchement, c'est juste logique de me cacher ce genre de détails quand on est pas sûr de pouvoir me faire confiance. Je suis juste surpris, je me sens con de ne pas l'avoir compris avant. Tu m'as expliqué ton cas depuis un moment, alors oui, je me fiche qu'Hiken m'ait caché ça, je suis même rassuré de le découvrir parce que..."

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend, le regars perdu dans le vague.

"...Parce que?" j'essaie de le relancer.

-Rien. Laisse tomber." nie-t-il en secouant la tête. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas fâché, vexé ou autre. Donc t'inquiètes pas pour ça."

-...Moi je te fais confiance." je lui lâche.

Il relève la tête pour me regarder avec un air surpris.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me sorte ça. Pas du tout.

C'est... Wow...

« _C'est bien toi qui niait avoir le béguin?_ » me raille ma conscience que je décide d'ignorer.

"... Merci." je finis par dire, à défaut de trouver autre chose à répondre.

-Tami." fait-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Hm?"

Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où elle veut en venir, pourquoi elle utilise son surnom?

"Les amis m'appellent "Tami", alors tu peux m'appeler comme ça aussi..." explique-t-elle avec un air un peu gêné. "Ce sera plus court que de toujours dire "Tamashi-ya"."

Face à sa piètre imitation je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire désabusé et mon reniflement amusé. Encore une fois, ce qu'elle vient de me dire me rend simplement... Heureux. Je ne sais toujours pas quand exactement je suis tombé pour elle, mais je sais surtout que j'ai eu de la chance qu'elle me soit tombée dessus.

Malgré la relation houleuse et bancale qu'on avait au début, on a tous les deux pu se relever et recommencer à avancer. Peut-être pas main dans la main, mais au moins côtes à côtes.

Quand je me souviens de son visage inexpressif et de son regard vide, son air de poupée de porcelaine avec sa pâleur... Je me surprends à sourire en voyant le nouvel oisillon qui se tient à côté de moi.

Je ne peux même plus compter ses sourires, si rares à l'époque qu'il aurait pu passer pour une légende.

Ce constat, je l'ai déjà fait un nombre incalculable de fois, pourtant je continue de le faire, juste pour pouvoir à chaque fois me réjouir de ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Après encore plusieurs minutes à adresser ses reproches à Thatch, Marco finit par raccrocher et rendre le portable à Cassandra avec un soupir fatigué. L'infirmière range l'appareil et s'écart de devant les tourtereaux, montrant qu'Ace a finit par se rendormir.

On finit peut-être par avoir l'habitude de voir des trucs improbables avec Ace, parce que ça me surprend à peine, pour le coup. Le Phénix claque des doigts, comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose et interpelle la blonde.

"On a découvert le pouvoir de Tami-chan, tu penses pouvoir nous aider à l'identifier?" demande-t-il.

-Hm?"

L'infirmière me regarde et je me raidis automatiquement sans rien pouvoir y faire, réflexe. Nan, sérieusement depuis la première fois elle me fait flipper, même si j'ai pas encore été la cible de sa colère.

Elle ne bouge pas mais je crois qu'elle attend quelque chose de ma part, ce que je pense être une explication...

"Je... Tout à l'heure je suis tombée et j'avais mon cahier à dessin dans les mains et..." je commence, incertaine. "Quand j'ai voulu me relever j'ai pas réussi tout de suite parce que... Parce que mon bras était _dans_ la page. Ace est venu m'aider et on a vu qu'il y avait de l'encre qui coulait, sauf que j'en ai pas utilisé pour le dessin et... La boîte à musique que j'étais en train de faire était dans ma main... En vrai."

La blonde haussa les sourcils sous l'étonnement et réfléchit quelques secondes.

"Je connais pas... Peut-être que des pouvoir de ce genre se sont déjà vu, je vais casser les pieds à Haruta pour avoir des infos là-dessus... Tu n'as aucune idée de qui sont tes parents?"

Je secoue la tête. Sinon je pense que je connaîtrais mon nom, alors... Marco réveille Ace pendant que Cassandra s'approche pour me regarder de plus près.

Euh... J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle est en train de faire mais je suis un peu mal à l'aise... Comme l'impression de me faire sonder... Brrr...

"Peut-être que tes traits physiques peuvent aider à reconnaître l'un de tes géniteurs..." marmonne-t-elle.

-Ah bon..." je fais, toujours un peu troublée par la proximité.

Quand elle s'éloigne, c'est pour tendre une main à Law qui se relève de son siège pour la lui serrer.

"Contente d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance, Law-kun!" lui dit-elle avec sympathie.

-Content de t'avoir eu comme professeur, Cassandra-san." répond-il avec le même sourire.

-Je peux compter sur toi pour surveiller les sales gosses?"

-Bien sûr."

-J'imagine que vous repartez?" fait-elle ensuite en direction des Marco et Ace.

-Yep." répond mon semblable. "Départ demain, faut qu'on évite de manquer le prochain concert, les gens seraient déçus et je me ferais tuer par la maison de disque pour les avoir obligé à rembourser les places."

Je peux comprendre qu'Ace fasse la grimace en évoquant ça... Son responsable à la maison de disque est tenace pour ce qui est de lui reprocher ceci ou cela.

* * *

 **Voilà! Je vous dis à la prochaine~~**


	53. Chapter 53

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre! \o/**

 **Je vous ai manqué? :3**

 **Merci à Hezakiel pour le follow, à Cheshire.  pour le fav et à jijinane pour le follow/fav! :)**

 **Zialema : *frotte sa tête là où elle a reçu le coup* Mais-euh! Ce que Law voulait dire... Oh ben ça, je suis pas dans sa tête :3 Et les chapitres je te les ninja pas! C'est juste que quand j'arrive à écrire pour cette histoire ça va très vite et je poste dès que j'ai un chapitre complet! Naméo!**

 **Bref, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 53**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Allez, tente le coup!" m'encourage Ace.

On se trouve actuellement sur un terrain vague aux alentours de Montréal, le premier septembre est demain. Cassandra n'a pas trouvé grand-chose sur mes géniteurs, ni précisément ce que peut faire mon pouvoir, mais on a décidé de quand même tenter de m'entraîner à les utiliser.

De ce que j'ai compris l'un d'eux aurait été un sorcier ou quelque chose du genre, mais ça m'importe peu. Mon père, c'était Hack, point barre.

Niveau entraînement en combat rapproché j'en suis au point où je me bats sans trop de difficultés contre Law, ce dont je suis assez fière. Mais contre Ace ou Marco c'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais c'est pas grave, le Damphir et moi, on est motivés.

Et j'aimerais savoir ce que je vaux en combat réel, mais je n'ai toujours pas eu à me battre, même si je suis certaine qu'on ne me dit pas tout là-dessus, m'enfin...

J'essaie de me concentrer, mais encore une fois je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai fait, alors ma main est juste collée à la page à force d'appuyer dessus. Je suis assez contrariée en ce moment, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je n'ai aucune raison d'être énervée...

Et avec ça, je ne me sens pas vraiment mieux.

Ignorant l'agacement qui commence à me gagner, je me concentre, j'essaie de visualiser ma main qui rentre dans la page pour aller chercher le coffret.

C'était assez bizarre de constater que la boîte à musique que j'ai eu en main était de retour sur sa page quand on est revenu à l'hôtel le jour où j'ai découvert mon pouvoir par accident.

Nom d'un chien ce que c'est saoulant! Même trente séance de méditations ne suffiraient pas à me calmer je crois. Je sais pas, j'y arrive juste pas et ça me fait me sentir complètement nulle. Mon semblable a l'air de voir que ça ne va pas et décide avec un soupir de ne pas insister.

"Ok, je crois que t'es pas d'humeur..." fait-il en levant les mains.

-Désolée." je fais un peu sèche par rapport à ce que j'aurais voulu.

Je pousse un soupir fatigué et enfonce mon visage dans mes mains, honteuse de m'emporter sans raison.

Le pire c'est certainement que je ne sais pas d'où vient le problème.

Ace s'éloigne pour rejoindre les mecs et je reste dans mon coin à regarder le paysage plat, ruminant toute seule.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Hiken revient avec un haussement d'épaule pour Marco. Je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe avec mon oisillon, mais si je ne suis pas certain, je préfère ne pas jouer les monsieur je-sais-tout devant elle pour finalement avoir complètement faux.

J'ai pas particulièrement envie de me ridiculiser devant elle pour avoir dit une connerie qui finirait par l'énerver davantage.

M'enfin, si les zozios n'ont aucune idée de comment faire les choses, je me dis que je peux toujours essayer et me lève pour la rejoindre.

Elle ne bouge pas, crispée avec la tête toujours dans les mains quand je m'asseois en face, en tailleurs.

Son cahier qui lui cause tant de problèmes depuis tout à l'heure est toujours juste devant elle et je le bouge sur le côté. Pas besoin de rester et insister sur son échec, il faudrait qu'elle se sente mieux et puisse se concentrer pour arriver à quoi que ce soit je pense.

En tout cas c'est déjà le début d'une idée.

"Tami-ya?" je l'interpelle.

Elle relève la tête avec son air mi-contrarié mi-déprimé.

"Tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment?" je demande.

-Je sais pas..." soupire-t-elle en entourant ses genoux de ses bras. "J'ai des sautes d'humeur qui n'ont aucun sens et je sais pas combien de temps ça va continuer."

Elle marque une pause, les yeux dans le vague, mais heureusement pas vides comme auparavant.

"J'ai pas envie de tout gâcher." souffle-t-elle.

-Comment ça?" je m'étonne en levant un sourcil.

-Ben je... Je m'énerve pour un rien et je deviens désagréable, j'ai pas envie qu'on m'en veuille pour ça..." explicite-t-elle en prenant un soin tout particulier à ne pas me regarder.

C'est évident qu'elle est mal à l'aise devant sa situation actuelle et à mon avis c'est compréhensible. De ce qu'elle m'a dit elle n'est jamais allée à l'école avant le lycée d'Enselm, c'était ce Hack qui se chargeait de l'éduquer mais de ce que j'ai compris... Il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des pères, vu le nombre d'erreur qu'il a fait.

Alors je me doute que question biologie elle ne doit pas savoir grand chose.

"C'est normal, ça ne devrait pas durer très longtemps." je finis par lâcher.

-Eh?"

Elle m'adresse un regard curieux, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"C'est... Je pense que c'est tes hormones, tout simplement." j'explique. "C'est le genre de choses qui arrivent parfois. Même à 17 ans ton corps a pas encore fini de se développer complètement et c'est assez fréquent d'avoir des poussées d'hormones qui te rendent un peu plus émotive que d'habitude."

-...C'est..." soupire-t-elle en se massant le nez. " C'est vachement chiant, quand même..."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher un sourire amusé devant le commentaire.

"Oui, c'est chiant, comme tu dis." je lui accorde. "Maintenant, laisse-moi te poser une question."

-Hm?"

-Tu penses sérieusement qu'on te laisserait tomber pour une connerie pareille?"

Elle ne répond pas mais je vois ses joues rougir un peu, ce qui me confirme qu'elle s'était mit l'idée en tête. Je pense même que c'était ce qui la contrariait le plus.

Vu son habitude à se dévaloriser quand elle va mal, ça me semblait évident qu'elle en viendrait à penser à ce genre de conneries. Est-ce que je dois me sentir flatté qu'elle ait peur que je l'abandonne?

"Si tu veux savoir j'ai même encore moins de raisons de partir depuis qu'on se connaît un peu mieux." je lui avoue.

-Pourquoi ça?"

-Eh bien... On est amis, je pense que c'est déjà une bonne raison avec deux trois autres..."

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Est-ce qu'avoir de la compagnie lui a manqué?

Je sais de source sûre qu'il était toujours seul avant que je vienne foutre le bordel à Enselm. Mais je sais aussi qu'il cherchait justement à rester seul pour certaines raisons...

Peut-être parce qu'il craignait la compagnie de quelqu'un, autant voire plus que le manque. Si je suis sa première amie depuis tout ce temps... Je peux bien croire...

Non, je _veux_ croire qu'il ne me laissera pas toute seule.

Je respire un bon coup et finit par hocher la tête, je me sens un peu mieux, un peu plus rassurée.

"Tu veux retenter le coup?" demande-t-il en pointant mon cahier du doigt.

-Je..." j'hésite. "Ouais. Encore un peu."

Ce qu'il vient de faire, et tout le reste, la façon dont il se transforme depuis le début... Il y a une grande question qui s'installe dans mon esprit et à laquelle j'aimerais pouvoir répondre.

 _«_ _Qui es-tu, Trafalgar D. Water Law?_ _»_

.

.

Les essaies après ma discussion avec le Damphir n'ont pas été beaucoup plus concluant, mais cette fois j'ai réussi à ne pas m'énerver. Bon, je me suis cassé un ongle au passage, mais je m'en moque alors...

Le truc c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire marcher mon pouvoir.

Quand je suis tombée j'ai rien fait de spécial...

Attends... J'essayais de me rattraper à quelque chose...

Alors que Marco ouvre la porte pour entrer dans la mini suite de l'hôtel, je sors mon cahier sous l'impulsion et l'ouvre à la page du coffret sous le regard interrogateur de Law. Je préfère éviter l'imprudence et attendre d'être à l'intérieur pour y plonger la main...

La plonger...

"Yata!" je fais avec un grand sourire.

Le truc c'était pas d'imaginer la chose, je devais agir de manière instinctive! Pour prendre un objet dans une page, il faut que je fasse comme si l'objet était réellement là et comme si la page était un trou!

Je dois ressentir, pas penser!

Le coffret trône fièrement sur ma paume alors que mon semblable semble à la fois satisfait et rassuré.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Retour au terrain vague, le concert d'Hiken est dans deux jours. En attendant les piafs tiennent à ce que Tami réussisse à maîtriser son pouvoir, maintenant qu'elle sait l'utiliser.

Pour le coup, elle a repris du poil de la bête depuis qu'elle a trouvé et elle s'acharne sur Ace pendant que Marco gère mon propre entraînement non loin.

Tout se passe bien j'ai l'impression, et puis...

 _Splash!_

Un jet d'encre assez conséquent sorti de nulle part fait que le Phénix se prend une douche...

Je suis partagé entre le rire et l'incrédulité.

Un regard vers Hiken mort de rire, puis vers une Tami livide me fait comprendre la situation et je réprime difficilement un rire à mon tour pour ne pas embarasser le blond davantage.

En fait je m'en fous.

Je laisse un ricanement m'échapper pendant que mon oisillon se précipite auprès de Marco en s'excusant.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

J'arrive toujours pas à croire à la connerie que je viens de faire...

Merde pauvre Marco...

En plus il m'engueule même pas, il se contente juste de virer ce qui coule dans ses yeux.

On a pas vraiment de serviette dans le coin, alors on se remet en route vers l'hôtel pour qu'il puisse prendre une douche rapidement et éviter de se retrouver avec une teinture noire incomplète.

Ace s'arrête soudainement pour regarder le trottoir d'en face et lève un sourcil en sortant son portable de sa poche. Il compose un numéro et attend, le téléphone à l'oreille.

"Hey Lu'!" fait-il. "Comment ça va?"

Quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles on est trois à s'interroger, ou plutôt deux, vu comment Marco sourit d'un air amusé en regardant au même endroit que mon semblable.

"Dis-moi, t'aurais pas perdu quelque chose?" demande-t-il à son frère.

Son air perplexe se mut petit à petit en sourire avec qu'il ne commence à ricaner.

"Cherche pas plus loin, je l'ai devant moi à Montréal. Me demande pas comment il a atteri là, j'en sais rien. Je le choppe au passage, si tu te dépêches tu pourras peut-être nous rejoindre avant qu'on change de pays."

Après encore quelques secondes il finit par raccrocher et lève un bras.

"Oi! Marimõ!" appelle-t-il.

-Je suis pas un marimo!" proteste quelqu'un qui sort de la foule.

Un grand type musclé avec des cheveux verts au ras du crâne et borgne de l'œil gauche. Avec trois katanas à la ceinture.

...

J'ai aucune idée de qui c'est, franchement, mais j'ai pas l'impression que la discrétion soit sa première qualité.

Du tout.

* * *

 **Vive Zoro le sauveur! C'est grâce à lui et Zia-sempai que vous avez ce chapitre aujourd'hui! \o/**


	54. Chapter 54

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **J'ai pas grand chose à dire... Voilà.**

 **Zialema : J'ai pensé que Law voudrait s'en charger. Après tout ça ne peut pas être toujours Ace ou Marco, notre Damphir préféré a aussi des choses à dire! Oui, Tami aime pas faire des conneries à cause de possibles représailles. Et je finis le chapitre où je veux! :p**

 **Bref! En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 54**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Ok, alors si je comprends bien, ce type qui s'appelle Roronoa Zoro est un Chasseur qui fait partie de l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy. Le plus jeune des frères d'Ace, donc.

Je sais pas comment il a perdu son équipage et s'est retrouvé à Montréal, mais ça fait bien rire les tourtereaux. De ce qu'on vient de m'expliquer c'est le genre de choses qui arrivent régulièrement au kenshi, parce qu'il a un sens de l'orientation totalement inexistant.

Chose qu'on a pu constater quand on a dû le faire prendre le bon sens dans un _couloir_.

J'ai mal à la tête et ferme les yeux en massant mes tempes. J'ai pas l'impression que le "marimo" se rende compte de son problème, qu'il continue de nier farouchement, soi dit en passant.

"Et donc toi, t'es la Corbeau dont Luffy arrête pas de parler?" me demande-t-il d'un seul coup.

-Euh... Hai..." je réponds. "Tamashii desu."

Zoro est un pur japonais, et il parle dans cette langue depuis tout à l'heure, alors on a fini par suivre le mouvement tous les quatre, quoique Law n'a encore rien dit. Marco est sous la douche pour essayer de limiter les dégâts dû à mon erreur et Ace se marre.

Par contre, je suis curieuse à son propos.

"J'espère qu'ils sont pas trop loin, ils sont chiants à toujours se paumer." soupire-t-il en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

... Même si pour l'instant il est exaspérant. Enfin...

"Donc vous restez avec nous?" je demande.

-Ouais, jusqu'à ce que les autres se ramènent." acquiesce-t-il avec un baillement.

Eh bah on dirait que la rencontre avec les Mugiwara se fera plus vite que prévu. Vu celui-là je suis pas sûre d'être prête... Et Law non plus d'après son air blasé.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'existe aucun remède pour la connerie.

En tout cas c'est la pensée principale qui occupe mon crâne en ce moment. Pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit contre ce Zoro mais il est juste agaçant là. Qu'il avoue ses torts une bonne fois pour toute et cesse de prétendre toutes les trente secondes que c'est son équipage qui s'est perdu!

J'espère sincèrement que le reste de la bande a un peu plus de bon sens. Surtout si on doit les voir bientôt.

Marco sort de la salle de bain, il ne reste pas une trace d'encre sur lui et sa peau est un peu rougie, signe qu'il a frotté fort pour tout faire partir. Tami a néanmoins l'air rassurée de voir que sa maladresse ne fera pas plus de dégâts.

Sachant que la tête de gazon s'est foutu de sa gueule tout à l'heure.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Encore désolée hein..." je fais, très gênée.

-C'est oublié Tami-chan, yoi." élude-t-il avec un geste négligent de la main. "Mais essayez de vous tourner dans l'autre sens la prochaine fois."

-Hai..."

Ace se marre toujours intérieurement, on le voit à son sourire persistant. Pas sérieux pour un sou le Hiken... Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.

"Tu sais, ce serait plus simple d'aller chez un coiffeur pour changer de tête." sourit le marimo.

-Cherche moi et je te balance par la fenêtre, yoi." répond le Phénix avec nonchalance. "C'est pas un type avec des algues sur le crâne qui me dira comment me coiffer."

La répartie du blond me fait rire malgré moi, tout comme Hiken alors que le kenshi se lève.

"Oi! C'est ma couleur naturelle le poulet rôti!"

-Je sais marimo." sourit Marco en coin.

-Tch."

S'il y a bien un truc que j'ai compris depuis que je suis avec eux, c'est que c'est bien souvent le Phénix qui a le dernier mot. Ace affiche une moue en marmonnant sur le fait qu'il a pas eu le temps de sortir le pop corn et je ris de nouveau devant ses pitreries.

Et me stoppe en voyant le kenshi me regarder.

...

Euh...

"Gomen..." je fais, pas très sûre de moi.

-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, mais j'arrive pas à me rappeler qui..." réfléchit-il en croisant les bras.

Est-ce qu'il se rend seulement compte qu'il est intimidant au naturel?

"Tu pense à quoi?" fait Hiken.

-J'sais pas... Peut-être du côté des enfers..." répond-il en haussant les épaules. "Tu connais pas tes parents?"

Je reste quelques secondes sans répondre, avant de secouer la tête, perplexe.

"C'est assez... compliqué." intervient Marco. "On a aucune idée de qui elle descend, mais on a un indice avec son pouvoir."

-Hun?"

Le blond me fait signe et je sors mon cahier de ma sacoche pour l'ouvrir et en tirer le coffret, faisant lever un sourcil à Zoro. Puis j'efface l'objet qui retourne tout seul sur le papier et saisit une tasse sur la table basse pour la plonger dans une page libre.

Petit tour de passe-passe pratique.

Je ressors la tasse pour la remettre à sa place et hésite à montrer le reste.

...Nan, tant que j'ai pas un meilleur contrôle je vais éviter de le faire à l'intérieur, sinon faudra payer les dégâts.

"Et je peux aussi... Générer de l'encre et la contrôler... Voilà..." je fais.

Zoro garde son air dubitatif encore quelques secondes avant de frapper son poing dans sa paume. Quoi, il sait quelque chose sur mes géniteurs?

"Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de qui ça peut venir, mais je me souviens d'une Mage noire qui avait les mêmes yeux que toi."

Air blasé dans l'assistance.

S'il en sait rien pourquoi il fait style, sérieusement...

On savait déjà qu'il y avait un sorcier parmi mes parents biologiques. Décidément...

Law commence à s'agacer sérieusement si j'en juge son index qui tapote sur sa jambe. Je plains le pauvre Damphir qui doit supporter ces conneries.

Enfin...

Je finis par hausser les épaules.

"Même si mes géniteurs sont encore en vie, je m'en fous. Mon père c'était Hack, et c'est tout." je déclare calmement.

On ne pourra pas me retirer cette idée de la tête. Si je croise l'un de mes parents biologiques, je préfère l'ignorer. Après tout, si j'ai fini toute seule en Amérique, c'est qu'ils m'ont abandonnée à mon sort alors je les emmerde.

Ceux que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois ont fait bien plus qu'eux dans un laps de temps infiniment plus court, c'est envers eux que je me sens redevable, pas envers mes vieux.

Arf... Je recommence à m'énerver toute seule.

Je ne dis plus rien et évite le regard de tout le monde.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Que Tami s'emporte ne m'étonne qu'à peine, après tout je lui ai expliqué moi-même ce qu'il en était. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se montre aussi catégorique là-dessus.

Je ne suis pas à sa place ou dans sa tête pour penser comme ça, mais je pensais qu'elle serait un minimum curieuse sur ses origines...

Quoique...

Les images du soir où Bellamy s'en est pris à elle me reviennent et j'en viens à comprendre soudainement pourquoi.

Tami est une gamine, elle n'a que 17 ans et avait l'air d'en avoir vécu beaucoup plus quand je l'ai rencontrée. C'est très certainement une conséquence de tout ce qu'elle a vécu.

Peut-être qu'en tant que Corbeau c'est effectivement logique de ne pas vouloir connaître l'identité des parents...

Après tout on peut les considérer responsables de tout ce qu'elle a dû endurer à cause de sa race, tout particulièrement s'ils l'ont abandonnée...

Mon oisillon a des blessures qu'elle ne pourra sans doute jamais refermer. En voyant les choses sous cet angle, je suis dégoûté. La vie est comme une roulette russe, et je crois bien que Tami et moi avons perdu. La main qui cachait mes yeux retombe sur le dossier du canapé et je la dirige intentionnellement vers son épaule.

Une forme de soutien que je voudrais lui apporter tout en évitant de l'étaler devant les trois autres, sous peine de me faire harceler de nouveau.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Ace coupe court au silence gênant qui squattait depuis quelques minutes en sortant son ordinateur et trafiquant un truc dessus. Le contact avec la main de Law m'a d'abord surprise mais ne me dérange pas.

En fait ça m'a décrispée.

Une voix attire mon attention depuis le pc d'Hiken.

« Ace! »

-Yo Lu'! Tu veux parler au marimo?"

« Nan, ça je vais m'en charger à son retour! » intervient une autre voix que je reconnais.

-Heya Nami! Pas en train de naviguer?" fait encore mon semblable.

« Franky est à la barre. »

« Shishishi! Ne, Ace! Elle est là? » fait encore Luffy.

-Oui Lu', elle est toujours là." rit-il en faisant tourner le pc vers nous.

« Coucou Tami! » fait le capitaine avec un énorme sourire qui lui mange le visage.

-Euh... Salut..." je fais en faisant un léger signe de la main, surprise.

« Wari, je voulais venir pour me présenter en vrai, mais j'ai perdu! »

-Euh... C'est pas grave... Une autre fois?"

« Ouais! »

Pour un Corbeau il a l'air tellement... Insouciant.

C'est rafraîchissant, je dois dire, sans compter que comme pour son frère, son sourire physiquement impossible est plutôt contagieux et je ne tarde pas à sourire à mon tour. Il a l'air d'un sacré numéro mais j'aimerais le rencontrer moi aussi.

Enfin, je pense d'abord faire des réserves d'aspirine mais à part ça, ça devrait être sympa...

« Désolée du dérangement! » fait Nami, l'air pressée. « On est sur le départ pour venir le chercher! »

-Ça marche!" répond Ace. "Y'aura qui? Qu'on sache si on doit se barricader ou pas?"

«Tu parles, vous êtes au moins deux avec du sang démoniaque alors parle pas de te barricader! » réplique la rouquine.

Deux?

Je sais que le père d'Ace était un démon, il l'a dit lui-même à Ocracoke, il me semble, mais qui est le deuxième?

Marco est Lumineux, et même si j'ai jamais bien vu sa forme originelle, je sais que c'est un Phénix. Quant à Law, c'est un Damphir, il était donc humain à la base donc... Non...

Je regarde Zoro avec des yeux ronds. Ce type à du sang démoniaque?!

Mais il est absolument pas crédible!

"Je sais ce que tu penses, Tami." fait Ace d'un air théâtral. "On a du mal à penser qu'un crétin pareil soit une menace quand on le voit se perdre tout le temps!"

-Oi! C'est justement à cause de mon sang! Si j'étais en enfer je me perdrais jamais!"

-Mais oui, l'espoir fait vivre, yoi." répond tranquillement Marco depuis son siège, arborant un sourire en coin.

* * *

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**

 **Merci de l'attente et d'avoir continué à lire jusqu'à maintenant :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre en trois jours seulement! :D**

 **Je vous gâte il faut croire :3**

 **Zialema : Voui, Zoro a sauvé la situation, lui et son incommensurable talent :3**

 **boadicee : Contente de te savoir vivant! \o/ Alors le Sablier te plaît? :D Les accidents, ça arrive, elle a pas fait exprès pour Marco mais oui c'est drôle :3 Et puis il faut bien qu'elle évolue au niveau de Law, après tout une certaine lectrice me harcèle pour avoir une certaine scène dans cette histoire x)**

 **Bref! En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 55**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je sors de la chambre assez tôt. Il doit être quelque chose comme quatre heures du matin. Les autres dorment, y compris le marimo. Je ne sais pas quand sont censés arriver les trois qui vont venir le chercher, mais j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop tarder.

Il me faut un truc pour bien me réveiller, alors je me dirige vers la cafetière pour la mettre en route et je me poste devant la fenêtre pour regarder l'extérieur. Montréal est une ville animée, il y a déjà des voitures qui passent réguilièrement.

Tiens, il y a autre chose...

Oui, si je ne m'abuse, ce type juste en face de l'hôtel m'a tout l'air d'être un Chasseur, à me fixer en gardant une main dans sa poche. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il y garde une arme et réfléchit à comment faire pour nous avoir.

Pourtant quand je vérifie, l'aura de Tami est effacée et celle d'Hiken également. Marco, il n'a pas l'air d'être là, j'imagine qu'il est sorti. C'est le genre de chose qu'il fait parfois, sa forme animale le démange à force de rester humain. Du coup il vole un peu pour se dégourdir les ailes en faisant gaffe à ne pas se faire voir.

Il va falloir que j'aille chasser...

J'enfile mes bottines et me sers un mug de café. Un bruit me fait me retourner.

"Bonjour." fait Tami en sortant de sa chambre, habillée et les cheveux un peu en bataille.

-Déjà levée?" je demande.

Si ça m'arrive régulièrement d'être debout très tôt, ce n'est pas son cas. Mais cette fois elle hausse les épaules. Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, tout simplement.

On reste silencieux dans une immobilité qui s'installe.

Je recommence à surveiller le type louche sans le montrer à mon oisillon, je veux qu'elle reste en dehors de ça, même si je suis conscient que ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement.

Elle se sert un café elle aussi et vient près de moi à la fenêtre. Ce qu'elle aime voir, ce sont les paysages. J'ignore si elle a trouvé un rêve, mais j'imagine que voyager fera parti de ce qu'elle voudrait continuer une fois qu'on quittera Hiken et Marco.

"J'aime la nuit." dit-elle distraitement en cerclant le bord du récipient avec l'index. "L'ambiance, surtout. Tout est calme, il y a la lune et les étoiles qui sont toujours belles à regarder et on peut voir des choses qu'on ne voit pas en plein jour."

-Hm." je hoche la tête en la détaillant du regard.

La lune est encore là pour le moment, et si elle se trouve à un endroit où elle ne nous éclaire pas, je peux voir son reflet dans les yeux de Tami, qui lui donne un air à la fois mystique et magnifique. Peut-être que c'est un peu trop "fleur bleue" de penser comme ça, mais c'est ce qui me vient à l'esprit quand je la vois ainsi.

"Law..."

Elle relève les yeux vers moi, hésitante, jouant nerveusement avec sa tasse. Je me montre attentif, attendant patiemment qu'elle sache formuler sa pensée.

"Je... Je me demandais... Est-ce que tu peux me parler de toi?" fait-elle, évitant soudainement de me regarder.

Sa question me surprend. Je lui ai déjà parlé de moi, quand elle voulait savoir mes goûts où si les destinations du voyage ne me dérangaient pas... Que veut-elle de plus à mon sujet?

"Eh bien... Tu connais mon nom, et on a déjà parlé de moi." je finis par répondre.

-Nan, c'est pas ce que je veux dire." réfute-t-elle en secouant la tête. "C'est que je sais comment tu t'appelles et comme tu dis, on a déjà parlé de toi mais... Je ne sais pas vraiment _qui_ tu es."

Elle m'adresse finalement un regard, une lueur que je ne sais pas reconnaître y brille.

"J'aimerais savoir qui tu es, ce que tu aimes, ce qui t'intéresse en dehors de la médecine... Ce genre de petites choses qui font de toi ce que tu es, en tant que personne, pas en tant que Damphir..."

... C'est inattendu.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'intéressait à ce que j'ai pu être avant Enselm. Sans doute qu'elle se pose des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé et comment j'ai été transformé.

Est-ce que je peux lui parler de tout ça? Non, ce n'est pas la question.

Est-ce que je suis _capable_ de lui parler de tout ça? En aurai-je le courage?

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Il ne répond pas.

Est-ce que je l'ai mit en colère, à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas?

"Si tu ne veux rien me dire je comprendrai..." je lui fais, regrettant à moitié d'avoir posé la question.

-C'est rien. Je suis seulement surpris, panique pas." répond-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Son regard a changé, il a l'air de voir des choses que je ne peux pas voir, comme des souvenirs, des fantômes de sa propre histoire. Un Damphir implique un Vampire, une transformation, une expérience douloureuse et traumatisante, je pense... Et je me dis que c'est peut-être ce qui le rendait aussi amer à Enselm.

Peut-être que s'il en parlait à quelqu'un, il pourrait se mettre à profiter de sa vie, lui aussi.

Je n'ai peut-être pas de rêve, mais je veux que Law soit plus vivant que mort, qu'il puisse tout simplement se libérer des chaînes qu'il a toujours l'air de se trimballer.

Seulement l'aider. Mais j'ai sûrement mis les pieds dans le plat.

"Tami-ya je... Je ne sais pas." souffle-t-il. "Je te fais confiance, ne vas pas croire le contraire. C'est juste qu'on a tous un squelette dans le placard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

-Oui, je vois." je réponds sincèrement.

Il y a bien des choses que les mecs ignorent à mon sujet, ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai vécu avec Hack, les années que j'ai passé dans la tribu en tant qu'intruse qu'on ne peut laisser mourir. J'ai pas parlé de tout ça, jamais.

Mon deuil est fait, mais les souvenirs et la douleur restent quoi qu'il advienne. Pourtant j'ai appris à vivre avec, grâce à Marco, Ace et même lui, le Damphir si féroce qui a choisi de ne pas me tuer.

"Tu sais, si tu veux, je peux te parler, moi aussi..." je lâche sans vraiment savoir ce que je suis en train de faire. "Comme ça, on serait quittes."

-Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu me parles." sourit-il en coin. "Mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles entendre ce que je pourrais raconter..."

Pff...

Je relève la manche de mon sweat où la peau pâle des quelques cicatrices de Bellamy qui se trouvent sur mon bras ressortent dans la pâleur lunaire.

"Je pense pouvoir supporter d'entendre ton histoire." je déclare.

Dans mon geste un peu brusque, quelques gouttes brûlantes de café débordent de la tasse et me coulent sur les doigts mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je veux que Law sache que je suis sincère, aussi je ne cille pas un instant en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il finit par pousser un soupir.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Elle y tient tant que ça?

L'idée est repoussante pour moi, mais... Je ressens comme de la reconnaissance à son égard. Je vois bien qu'elle est plus que sincère, et je devine sa volonté de m'aider. Tami est adorable.

La décevoir n'est pas quelque chose que je voudrais faire, mais...

"Je ne tiens pas à te mentir..." je lui dit.

Cette fois c'est moi qui évite son regard. J'ai honte, mais je veux qu'elle sache la vérité sur ma réticence.

"C'est pour ça que je vais te dire clairement ce qu'il en est..."

Est-ce que je vais vraiment faire ça? Nom d'un chien, si on m'avait dit que je dirais un truc pareil un jour je l'aurais pas cru. Mais elle mérite mieux que des mensonges.

"J'ai... Peur." je finis par déclarer tout bas.

Si bas que j'espère finalement qu'elle n'a pas entendu, mais je n'ose pas la regarder pour m'en assurer.

Mes yeux restent résolument fixés sur la fenêtre, accrochés au Chasseur immobile dont j'irai m'occuper en partant chasser.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je... Qu'il me dise un truc pareil me fait plaisir.

Pas qu'il ait peur, non! Juste qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour me confier ce genre de choses. Néanmoins sa déclaration soudainement semble l'avoir mis extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, histoire de trouver quelque chose à dire mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Alors je m'approche et profite qu'il n'ait pas sa casquette sur le crâne pour lui tapoter le tête gentiment.

Comme au marché de Ocracoke il a d'abord l'air surpris, mais je lui adresse un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que devant moi il n'a pas à avoir honte.

"Avoir peur, c'est humain." je lui dis. "Je crois que c'est une bonne chose, nan?"

C'est à son tour de sourire, entre l'amusement et le soulagement. J'ai réussi et fais une mini danse de la joie mentale avant de reporter mon attention sur la fenêtre. Il y a un type bizarre en bas, il bouge pas depuis tout à l'heure.

Mon aura est aussi effacée que possible et je pense que celle de Law aussi, après tout il semble l'avoir vu également.

... Je pense que ce type sait qu'on est là. De fortes chances qu'il soit un Chasseur.

"Chasseur?" je demande confirmation au Damphir.

Il semble se résigner et hoche la tête.

"Vous me cachez les attaques depuis longtemps?"

Nouveau hochement de tête.

"Je vois..." je souffle. "Vous me laisserez participer à l'avenir?"

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je dirai "non", mais j'imagine que tu ne te laisserais pas faire."

-Tout juste."

-Alors on ira en parler aux autre piafs."

Je hoche la tête et bois une gorgée de mon café avant de revenir au sujet qui me préoccupe.

"Donc tu veux bien qu'on passe le marché?" je propose encore. "Quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu pourras venir me parler, et en échange, je te parlerai aussi, d'accord?"

Il ferme les yeux, clairement pas serein, mais j'insiste. Puis finalement il acquiesce avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Je lui tire la langue avec un air que je veux espiègle.

"Maintenant compte plus sur moi pour te lâcher!"

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Une vraie gamine, je crois qu'Hiken a autant une bonne qu'une mauvaise influence sur elle...

Je finis encore une fois par sourire, c'est plus fort que moi, surtout quand c'est justement ce qu'elle veut faire.

Depuis la fin de tout _ça_ , je me dis que mon histoire est finie, mais je crois qu'en passant ce pacte avec l'oisillon, la machine vient de se relancer. Reste à espérer qu'elle ne fuira pas quand je serai en mesure de lui raconter. Qu'elle n'aura pas trop peur de moi, le monstre.

Je finis ma propre tasse et enfonce ma casquette sur mon crâne.

"J'ai besoin d'aller chasser." je l'informe, prenant ce fait comme une aubaine, et une corvée à la fois.

Le court moment que je viens de passer avec Tami doit s'arrêter brutalement pour que j'aille me nourrir, raison qui fait que pour cette fois ça me fait chier. Mais en même temps, je ressens le besoin immédiat de prendre du recul, alors je serre les dents et saisit l'occasion.

Je quitte la petite suite d'hôtel et aperçoit Marco qui revient à pieds de là où il a dû se poser. Il me fait un signe et je le salue de la tête en retour. Il s'occupe du Chasseur, je peux directement aller à la recherche d'une proie.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Ma victoire me laisse sur une bonne humeur et je regarde le Damphir disparaître au coin de la rue avec un sourire. Je vais pouvoir le soulager un peu, je suis contente.

* * *

 **S'il sont pas mignons :3**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre~~**


	56. Chapter 56

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre! :D**

 **Et pour mes deux fics parce que je fête mes vacances! \o/**

 **Zialema : J'avais absolument pas pensé à intégrer Smoker au truc mais l'idée est juste trop alléchante pour être abandonné *^***

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 56**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Quand je retourne à l'hôtel après ma chasse, tout le monde est levé, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant, vu l'heure. Par contre ils ont l'air de tenir un débat, Tami seule en face des autres piafs, et la tête d'algue en témoin sur un côté de la pièce.

Est-ce qu'il fait autre chose que dormir de temps en temps?

J'imagine que ses sabres ne sont pas là pour décorer alors je vais mettre cette question de côté.

"Trafalgar, t'aurais pas un peu merdé?" demande Hiken avec une visible mauvaise humeur.

-Je répète que c'est pas de sa faute! J'ai juste vu le mec!" répond Tami.

Quelle prenne ma défense face à Ace me fait comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Et je crois comprendre où est le problème : elle leur a parlé du Chasseur.

Je viens donc m'installer à côté d'elle pour participer à la fameuse discussion qui a commencée sans moi.

"On m'explique?" je demande comme si de rien n'était, faisant rager Hiken au passage.

-Ace t'en veux parce que Tami-chan a vu le Chasseur. Et maintenant, elle veut participer, yoi." explique Marco.

-Pour moi c'est non." intervient Ace d'un ton sec, en continuant de me fusiller du regard.

Je lui lance un regard blasé. Il s'imagine sérieusement qu'il est menaçant? Alors avant qu'il ne décide de me mettre à mort, je lui répète la même chose que j'ai dite ce matin.

"Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais dit non aussi." je commence. "Mais le choix ne m'appartient pas totalement."

-On te laisse pas vraiment le choix."

-Ace, yamete."

Le Phénix semble être le seul à peu près calme. Tami est visiblement aussi remontée que son semblable, sans doute parce qu'il refuse et qu'il a décidé de me prendre pour cible.

Mon oisillon qui fulmine, c'est tout un spectacle, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça.

"Marco, on peut pas la laisser faire!" proteste le chanteur.

-Je m'entraîne tous les jours, vous pouvez bien me laisser une chance!" réplique la demoiselle.

Je jette un œil à Zoro qui somnole dans son coin, sans doute que ça dure depuis un moment.

"Tami, on va pas te laisser t'occuper de _nos_ problèmes!" continue Hiken. "T'es pas la seule cible du coin! On est tous les quatres des éléments de choix pour le marché noir!"

Je lance un regard interrogateur à Marco qui me fait la bonne grâce de répondre à ma question silencieuse.

"Le sang et les crocs de Damphir se vendent bien, yoi."

-Je vois. Je me méfierai, alors." je réponds.

-Donc tu vois, les attaques sont pas seulement à cause de toi!" renchérit Ace vers Tami.

-Mais c'est pas ce que je veux dire!" rétorque-t-elle. "Je sais bien que tout le monde ne me cours pas après! Je veux juste vous aider! Pourquoi je serais la seule qui n'a pas le droit de se battre?!"

-Mais parce que tu est débutante en self-defense!" s'exaspère le Corbeau. "Et puis tu maîtrises même pas ton pouvoir correctement! T'espère faire comment pour les mettre K.O?!"

Mon oisillon se renfrogne, vexée par les propos de son semblable.

"Dis carrément que je suis un fardeau." réplique-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

-Jamais." je fais à la place de l'abruti qui vient de la blesser.

Elle me regarde avec un air surpris et je ne cille pas en croisant son regard.

"Quoique tu penses, tu n'es pas un fardeau, ne pense jamais ça." je répète.

Elle devient rouge sous la gêne et a un petit hochement de tête avant de la baisser, cachant ses yeux sous ses cheveux et n'osant plus regarder personne. C'est à mon tour de fusiller Hiken du regard et la température monte de quelques degrés.

Marco semble vouloir arrêter les choses là.

"On va se calmer, yoi." fait-il en levant les mains. "Ace, dis ce que tu as à dire en restant posé et logique, ensuite Tami-chan, tu donneras tes propres arguments et on va discuter de manière civilisé. Ce qui inclut d'arrêter de faire sa tête de mulle."

En prononçant les derniers mots en particulier, il regardait Hiken. Et moi aussi.

Le chanteur semble d'abord en plein débat intérieur, puis fini par hocher la tête.

"Je suis désolé, Tami, c'était pas ce que je voulais dire." s'excuse-t-il. "Je suis juste inquiet pour toi, demande à Lu', j'ai tendance à être surprotecteur."

-... C'est rien..." lâche finalement mon oisillon. "Je me suis énervée aussi. Mais faut me comprendre, j'aime pas l'idée d'être la seule à rien faire, et on peut pas vraiment savoir comment je m'en sortirais face à de vrais ennemis, parce que tu me laisses pas faire."

-C'est justement de pas savoir si tu t'en sortirais qui me fait flipper." explicite-t-il.

Surveille tes paroles mon gars, parce que si tu peux pas me pardonner pour ce que je lui ai fais, la réciproque sera tout aussi vrai si tu fais une autre connerie du genre.

"J'ai pas envie que tu sois blessée, on peut pas savoir comment tu peux réagir sur le terrain, t'as jamais fais ça."

Oh, de ce que je sais, au lycée d'Enselm une pétasse s'est pris un joli pain en pleine figure, donc elle pourrait bien réagir. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne ferais pas exprès de rester à côté pour éviter qu'elle se fasse avoir, alors il n'y a peut-être pas autant de risques qu'il pense à la laisser essayer.

Honnêtement, ça me fait chier aussi, mais la dernière chose que je veux, c'est bien de "couper les ailes" de mon oisillon.

Si elle veut se battre, d'accord, mais je surveillerai de près.

Après tout je me fais former pour devenir son Protecteur, non?

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je sais qu'Ace s'inquiète, et même si je me suis emportée tout à l'heure, ça me fait plaisir de savoir ça. Mais même s'il a peur que je me blesse en combat, je peux juste pas les laisser continuer. Il faut que j'apprenne, et de ce que je sais, je serai pas toujours avec eux pour me faire couver.

Certes, je sais pas encore utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais pour le combat au corps à corps je peux très bien m'en passer, voir ce que je vaux sur le terrain sera enrichissant dans tous les cas, et je sais qu'il y aucun quelqu'un pour surveiller mes arrières alors je suis à l'aise avec l'idée d'essayer.

"Y'a pas que ça, Tami." insiste encore Ace devant mon absence de réponse. "C'est pas aussi simple que tu crois de se battre."

Il a l'air mortellement sérieux et je déglutis malgré moi.

"Parfois dans un combat, avec l'adrénaline, ou juste parce qu'on sait qu'on a pas d'autres moyens..." fait-il, cherchant ses mots pour m'exliquer. "Et puis merde, je suis pas à l'aise avec le tact."

Il respire un coup, je vois Marco le soutenir en posant une main sur son épaule et me prépare à ce qu'il pourrait me dire.

"Marco, Trafalgar, Zoro, même moi, on a tous déjà tué."

Je me sens pâlir.

Oui, je sais parfaitement qu'ils n'ont pas les mains blanches, mais je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Et je comprends pourquoi il me dit ça.

Je regarde mes mains sur mes genoux pour ne croiser le regard de personne.

Est-ce que je suis prête à tuer, volontairement ou non, pour me défendre?

Est-ce que je serai capable, est-ce que je pourrai supporter d'avoir ôté la vie à quelqu'un?

Pendant des mois j'ai désiré la mort... Est-ce que je serais prête à la donner?

La tête me tourne un peu et je me sens mal à l'aise. Même en cas de légitime défense, je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter un poids comme celui-là. Pas seule.

Ma réflexion change. De peur et d'appréhension, je passe plutôt vers la neutralité.

Après tout, ma vie entière on a tenté de me tuer, on m'a même enlevé Hack et je me suis faite torturer, psychologiquement et physiquement, pour la seule excuse d'avoir des plumes noires dans le dos.

Oui, tuer sera un énorme poids et sans doute la source de nouvelles plumes, mais ce serait plus une bonne nouvelle qu'une mauvaise, ce serait signe que je n'ai pas mal tourné. Je relève la tête pour regarder Ace dans les yeux. Ma seule crainte à cet instant serait de voir de la déception dans son regard.

"Je veux me battre." je me contente de répondre finalement. "Je préfère éviter de tuer, je sais que je serais pas toute seule."

-Et qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu te retrouves toute seule face à des ennemis qui n'hésiteront pas?" objecte Marco.

-Je..."

Je ne réponds pas. Oui c'est vrai, si je me retrouve seule pour une raison X ou Y, est-ce que je serais prête à assumer? Je respire profondément et finit par répondre.

"Je ne veux plus mourir."

Le Phénix se lève et tend une main devant Ace.

"Tu passes ton couteau?" demande-t-il.

Mon semblable obéit en lui prêtant son poignard et... Il le pose devant moi, avant de se tenir droit comme un "i", les bras écartés.

"Tue-moi, vas-y, yoi."

-Eh?"

-Si tu a assez de cran pour me tuer, tu pourras participer. Sinon, tu restes en retrait."

... Mais... C'est injuste!

C'est dégueulasse de me faire un coup pareil! Marco! Je peux pas buter Marco!

J'ai pas envie de le faire!

Une bouffée de colère me gagne et je me mets à trembler de rage. Ils tiennent tant que ça à ce que je reste un poids?!

Je suis partagée entre le dégoût de sa stratégie et la peur de ce qu'il me demande de faire. Merde à la fin!

Je le fusille du regard.

"Alors ça, c'est un coup bas."

Zoro se marre dans son coin et je serre les poings deux fois plus fort sur mes genoux. Ils s'imaginent que j'ai pas conscience que c'est pas un jeu, que c'est pas une partie de plaisir. Ils ne me prennent pas au sérieux et je crois que ce qui fait que j'ai pas encore explosé, c'est le fait que Marco reste neutre. Et peut-être aussi la main que Law a glissé dans mon dos comme soutien.

"De base, je crois pas avoir dit qu'on jouait dans les règles." objecte mon semblable.

-Tch."

J'ai compris que c'était des pirates. C'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Tami se lève et sort de la pièce, rejoignant sa chambre en silence. Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit en colère, avec ce que vient de faire Marco. Mais je partage leur point de vue.

Tuer n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, même si on le sait déjà, ça n'est jamais simple de prendre une vie.

Et la donne change avec le temps d'agonie de la victime. Je réprime un frisson et me lève à mon tour pendant que le Phénix se réinstalle sans un mot.

Je vais rejoindre mon oisillon.

Il faut quelqu'un pour lui expliquer. Pour ma part, ce n'est pas un manque de confiance en ses capacités, je veux seulement qu'elle sache.

Je frappe à la porte, sentant sur moi les regards des trois autres que j'ignore, puis j'entre sans attendre de réponse.

Tami est assise sur le bord de son lit, coudes appuyés sur les genoux et tête dans les mains. Je referme derrière moi avant d'avancer de quelques pas.

"Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît." dit-elle d'une voix calme.

-Désolé, mais compte pas là-dessus." je réponds.

Je viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle et attend simplement qu'elle me parle.

"Pourquoi tu restes?" demande-t-elle.

-Comment ça?"

-Pourquoi tu veux pas me laisser?"

-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi."

Elle a un reniflement narquois et finit par se redresser pour me lancer un regard fatigué. Sans doute qu'elle ne trouve rien à répondre, c'est toujours la première à se soucier de ce que je peux vouloir, après tout.

Ses yeux parlent pour elle. Elle ne pleure pas, mais elle est perdue dans un débat intérieur.

Et puisque c'est ce que je suis venu faire en premier lieu, je respire un bon coup avant de commencer.

"Je suis né à Brooklyn."

-Hein?"

-Mon père et ma mère étaient tous deux médecins, ils vivaient dans un village tranquille et dirigeaient l'hôpital du coin."

Je ferme les yeux en me replongeant dans mes souvenirs les plus anciens, continuant mon histoire d'une voix blanche.

"J'ai une petite sœur, bien plus jeune que moi. Elle s'appelait Lamy."

-... S'appelait?"

Je me mets à trembler malgré l'air que je veux me donner et je n'ose pas la regarder, sur le point de larguer la bombe qui définirait si oui ou non elle me craindra à nouveau.

"Je l'ai tuée."

* * *

 **Ooooh? Est-ce que j'aurais coupé au mauvais moment? :3**


	57. Chapter 57

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Le cliffhanger de la dernière fois a au moins choqué l'une d'entre vous ^^**

 **Dammit I had one job! _**

 **M'enfin bref! Pour les curieux qui se demandaient comment j'adapterais l'histoire de Law à cet univers, une partie de la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre! ;)**

 **Zialema : Eeeet oui, Ace est une tête de mule et c'est pas toujours une bonne chose ^^ Oui ben le cliffhanger était trop tentant :3**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 57**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

La déclaration tombe d'un coup et je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Law... Law a vraiment tué sa sœur?

Je revois le moment où il a pété un câble et a failli me tuer aussi et réprime un frisson.

Il... J'ai l'intuition qu'il y a plus que ce qu'il vient de me dire.

Ma main va se jucher sur son épaule sans que j'y pense. S'il a quelque chose à me dire, une explication à me donner, je veux l'entendre. Il lève ses yeux gris vers moi, puis se ravise et préfère fixer le sol, très certainement au summum du malaise.

"Raconte-moi." j'insiste.

Sa main vient attraper la mienne, sur son épaule, et il l'éloigne gentiment, sans pour autant me lâcher.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Mon oisillon ne me chasse pas. J'en suis à la fois heureux et terrifié. Mais maintenant, je dois parler du reste.

Alors je pousse un grand soupir pour tenter sans succès de faire passer mes tremblements, et je continue en gardant les yeux dans le vague. Tout se rejoue dans ma tête, un cercle vicieux et infernal que je faisais taire jusqu'à maintenant.

"J'avais 16 ans..."

Et je lui raconte.

L'histoire commence alors qu'un drôle de type se ramène dans le coin. Ou peut-être qu'il s'y trouvait déjà. Je ne sais pas. Le fait est que j'ai croisé le chemin de ce mec plusieurs fois autour du lycée où je venais d'entrer. En y repensant, avec ma manie de vouloir rester tranquille, je faisais une cible parfaite.

Je ne disais rien, parce que je sortais de chez moi en cachette, que je n'étais pas censé le voir, ce mec qui ne sortait que la nuit.

Ce manège a continué pendant quelques mois. Je continuais mes études de médecine avec mon père, en parallèle avec ce que je travaillais au lycée, histoire que j'y accorde de l'intérêt. Les jours où je n'allais pas en cours, je prenais soin de ma petite sœur ou je traînais avec des amis.

En bref, j'avais une vie tranquille, je rêvais d'un avenir en tant que médecin, je voulais être aussi brillant que mes parents qui faisaient ma fierté.

Puis un jour, ce type... Ce Vampire, comme je l'ai découvert, est passé à l'attaque.

Du point de vue de mes proches, j'ai simplement disparu. D'après la police, j'avais fugué.

Et de ce que je savais, j'étais enfermé dans une cellule chez un type qui avait planté des crocs dans ma gorge pour boire mon sang, juste avant de tailler ses propres veines et de me forcer à avaler le sien. De là, j'ai passé plusieurs jours dans le noir.

Je me rappelle de la douleur, de la brûlure insupportable de mes veines et de chacun de mes muscles. Bouger était un supplice, ma gorge était complètement sèche et irritée à force de hurler, je voulais juste que ça s'arrête.

Et enfin, ça s'est arrêté.

Je crois que je suis tombé dans les pommes à ce moment-là, parce que mon prochain souvenir, c'est quand je me suis réveillé dans la boue.

Il m'avait jeté là en attendant que le jour se lève, à l'abri du soleil, et moi, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Je ne sais plus non plus combien de temps j'ai passé là, pas foutu de bouger le petit doigt pour me relever et m'éloigner le plus possible de ce psychopathe.

Puis le jour est arrivé. Après avoir été habitué à l'obscurité, ça me brûlait les yeux de voir autant de lumière, mais ce fut tout. Ce type s'est mis à rire.

Je pourrai jamais oublier ce son. Malsain, pervers...

Il a ordonné qu'on me ramène à lui, une fille, à peine plus âgée que moi, avec des cheveux roses s'est chargée de m'emmener à l'intérieur. J'avais même pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit.

De ce que ce type disait, il me fallait du sang, sinon j'allais crever.

Alors on m'a forcé à nouveau.

La douleur a commencé à se dissiper, je retrouvais mes sens petit à petit. Ce dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est les yeux vides de la fille qui se tenait toujours là. Son air désolé.

Puis le visage de mon tortionnaire. Ses yeux invisibles derrière le verre de ses lunettes de soleil à la forme bizarre. Son manteau de plumes roses qui n'enlevait pourtant rien à son air menaçant.

J'étais mort de trouille. Tout ce que je voulais à cet instant, c'était de me barrer en courant et prévenir les flics. Revoir ma famille pour leur dire que j'allais bien, reprendre ma vie normale qui m'avait été enlevée depuis plusieurs jours.

Et Lamy... Je lui avais promis une histoire juste avant de disparaître. Est-ce qu'elle attendait toujours que je vienne lui terminer ce bouquin comme promis ?

Quand un Damphir est créé, un lien se fait entre lui et son Maître. Il lui obéit, quel que soit l'ordre donné, il n'a pas le choix, son corps agit contre sa volonté.

Et nom de Dieu ce que ce salaud en avait profité, des corps de ses serviteurs. La fille aux cheveux roses était sans doute sa préférée. Combien de fois j'ai hésité à soulager Jewelry Bonnie quand elle priait la mort de venir la chercher... Mais j'avais peur de ce qu'il m'arriverait ensuite.

J'ai constaté les changements dans mon corps, et surtout le besoin de sang pour pouvoir vivre. Et j'ai tué une première fois quand mon maître Doflamingo m'a ordonné de vider un homme de son sang. Sans ses ordres, je ne devais ni ne pouvais rien faire.

Pourtant je continuais de résister et j'ai tenté de partir plusieurs fois.

Tellement de fois je me suis dit que si j'étais resté tranquille, ma famille serait encore en vie aujourd'hui. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il m'ordonnerait d'aller les tuer de mes mains avant de mettre le feu chez moi.

Je revois ma mère ouvrir la porte et se jeter à mon cou pour finir avec la gorge déchiquetée. Mon père et ma sœur étaient venu voir à cause du bruit. Ils m'ont vu enjamber le corps de ma mère et je me suis jeté sur mon père qui a tenté de résister.

Je suppliais pour qu'il me tue avant que je ne fasse d'autres victimes, il ne comprenait pas la situation.

Puis j'ai fini par l'avoir.

Je me suis tourné vers Lamy. Elle tremblait, complètement tétanisée.

Bien normal, à voir son grand-frère massacrer sa famille à tout juste 10 ans.

J'étais couvert du sang de nos parents. Je me suis approché d'elle, très lentement. J'avais beau lui hurler de fuir loin de moi, de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider ou n'importe quoi d'autres.

Mais elle était incapable de bouger et je...

"Law!"

Je suis brutalement sorti de mes souvenirs et je vois mon oisillon qui arbore un air inquiet. Sa main est écrasée par la pression de la mienne et je la repousse, comme si son contact pouvait me brûler.

Honnêtement ? Je suis terrifié.

"Marco t'a fait ce coup-là parce que même si tu te trouves devant quelqu'un à qui tu tiens, tu..." j'articule difficilement. "...Tu ne veux pas tuer, tu ne veux pas devenir un monstre, même si tu penses pouvoir assumer."

J'ai l'air fin à vouloir lui faire la leçon alors que je tremble comme une feuille. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, je détourne le regard, me sentant incapable de continuer autrement.

"Alors n'insiste pas tant qu'ils jugeront que tu n'es pas prête à te battre avec nous, s'il te plaît." j'arrive à finir.

-Law..."

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Merde... Je peux juste pas le laisser dire des trucs pareils...

La leçon est comprise et je la retiendrai, mais je peux juste pas... Il a l'air tellement vulnérable, terrifié... Hanté.

C'est ça, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les images de ce que le Vampire l'a forcé à faire doivent lui revenir... Putain c'est...

J'ai la nausée.

Jamais j'aurais cru voir Law dans cet état. Même s'il est bourru, même s'il est sadique sur les bords, même s'il est antipathique en général... C'est pas un monstre. Il a clairement pas voulu prendre ces vies, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui a dû faire qu'il ne tue qu'en dernier recours, justement.

Mais est-ce qu'il m'écoutera seulement? J'en doute en voyant son air complètement perdu et apeuré.

Alors je vais y aller au traitement de choc.

 _Smack_.

"Si tu étais vraiment un monstre, est-ce que j'aurais osé faire ça?" je lui demande.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je reviens sur le plan réel, totalement abasourdit par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Est-ce que... Tami vient réellement de... Me donner un baiser sur la joue?

Machinalement, je passe une main sur la joue qu'elle vient d'embrasser et je lève les yeux vers elle.

"Je... Quoi?"

-Si tu étais vraiment un monstre, comme tu le penses, est-ce que j'aurais osé faire ça?" répète-t-elle avec un sourire que je trouve... Rassurant.

Je ne réponds pas. En fait, je ne suis même pas sur qu'il y ait quelque chose à répondre face à ça.

Mes tremblements ont cessé.

Tami se rapproche, se met dans mon dos sur le matelas et... Passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour me faire un câlin.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" je demande, surpris.

-Chut. T'en as besoin." réplique-t-elle tout bas. "Je promets que j'insisterai pas et que je vais faire attention." dit-elle. "Mais arrête de croire que tu es un monstre, parce que c'est faux."

Pour ma part je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir... J'espère juste qu'elle entend pas mon cœur qui cherche apparemment à jaillir de ma poitrine. Et je suis simplement content que dans sa position elle ne puisse pas voir que je m'empourpre comme une pucelle.

...

En fait, ça n'a aucune importance. Son étreinte me fait du bien et je ne tarde pas à poser les mains sur ses bras pour lui rendre comme je peux malgré sa position.

"Merci." je souffle.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je pose la main sur la poignée et respire un grand coup. Puis j'ouvre la porte et les regards se tournent vers Law et moi.

Faut dire que vu comment je suis partie tout à l'heure... Et puis on a passé un long moment à deux après qu'il m'ait raconté comment il est devenu un Damphir.

Rien que d'y penser me serre le cœur... Enfin bref...

Je m'avance vers les tourtereaux, tête basse.

"Euh... Pardon." je fais en me tordant les mains.

C'est très con mais j'ose pas les regarder.

"Pas de soucis, yoi." fait Marco. "Mais le marché tient toujours."

Nan! Gentille Tami! Pas taper le vilain Phénix!

Je me retiens également de lui faire un doigt d'honneur et me contente d'un regard noir. Il arrange pas les choses vu que ça a l'air de l'amuser plus qu'autre chose. Foutu poulet grillé.

Enfin...

Au moins, Ace n'en rajoute pas.

Il se contente de me regarder sans rien dire et je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre la chose...

Je peux pas dire s'il est déçu, rassuré sur le fait que j'arrête mes conneries ou s'il est pas en train de faire une crise.

Finalement il désigne le canapé d'en face et je m'installe à nouveau.

Ne pas savoir ce qu'il va dire m'angoisse un peu...

"Alors?" demande-t-il calmement.

-Eh ben... Je vais pas insister..." je réponds, pas très à l'aise. "Mais... Enfin je veux dire..."

-Oui, je sais que tu pourras pas toujours rester à l'arrière." acquiesce-t-il. "Mais attends au moins d'être suffisament forte. En attendant tu peux toujours faire des efforts à l'entraînement."

Je hoche la tête et regarde vers Law qui est resté un peu à l'écart. Il a l'air absent mais moins... Hanté, que tout à l'heure. Hiken suit mon regard et a toujours l'air fâché contre lui.

"Euh... Ace?" je fais.

Il reporte son attention sur moi et j'en profite pour lui faire une tête ayant l'équivalent de "excuse-toi, tu vas trop loin". Il se renfrogne et détourne la tête pour bouder, puis avec l'appuie de Marco il râle et dit enfin quelque chose.

"Désolé de t'avoir agressé, Trafalgar." rage-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Le concerné a l'air très surpris, mais même en sachant très bien qu'Ace ne s'excusait pas de bonne volonté, il ne semble pas vouloir relancer le débat et hausse les épaules distraitement.

"C'est oublié."

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, comme tout à l'heure et je m'empêche difficilement de le regarder.

L'histoire de sa transformation restera notre secret s'il le veut, mais ce Damphir reste un mystère à mes yeux. J'ai très envie d'en savoir plus à son propos.

Et avec tout ça, je me fais la réflexion que même en ayant toujours vécu dans cette facette du monde, je crois qu'il n'y a que récemment que je la découvre.

* * *

 **Ta-daaa~~**

 **Est-ce que ça vous a plu? *se tourne vers la salle complètement vide***

 **Euh...**

 **Bon, ben je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain chapitre...**


	58. Chapter 58

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre! :D**

 **Oui je sais, j'ai été longue... *s'incline***

 **J'essaierai d'être plus rapide pour le prochain!**

 **Merci à Prude pour le Follow et à pour le fav! :)**

 **boadicee : Mais faut pas pleurer! *panique à bord* C'était même pas l'effet voulu! Enfin, j'espère qu'au moins mon adaptation de son histoire te plaît...**

 **Zialema : J'ai prévenu Franky de pas lire pourtant... *facepalm* Oui, Law commence à se faire à l'idée et opère inconsciemment à quelques petits changements dans sa façon de penser :3 Pour Smoker, avec l'idée que tu m'as donné, ça devrait se faire bientôt *attache le bandeau sportif autour de sa tête***

 **Rouge-365 : C'est moi qui décide d'abord! Et la suite, même si ça a été long, la voilà! Allez, arrête de grogner comme un animal, démone! :p**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 58**

P.O.V Tami

.

On frappe à la porte de la suite le lendemain du premier septembre et Ace va ouvrir tranquillement. Ce qui veut dire que... C'est ceux qu'on attend et qui sont censés récupérer Zoro.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être curieuse et me penche par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants.

Donc Nami que j'ai déjà vu sur l'ordinateur qui entre la première. Suivie d'une autre femme, aux cheveux sombres et aux étonnants yeux bleus. Vient ensuite un homme au long nez et aux cheveux noirs crépus.

Celui-ci nous regarde et semble bloquer sur élément particulier...

P.O.V Law

.

J'y crois pas.  
Ce type... Il était dans le bar, le soir où j'ai obtenu les tickets pour le concert d'Hiken...  
Impossible de ne pas reconnaître un physique comme le sien, ni son chapeau, il est habillé exactement comme ce jour là et lui aussi à l'air de me reconnaître.

Finalement il me pointe du doigt avec un air choqué et on dirait qu'un cri reste coincé dans sa gorge.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Usopp?" demande la rousse avec un air blasé.  
-C'est le type du bar!" s'exclame-t-il enfin.

Je lève un sourcil, me demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air si choqué. D'accord, c'est un hasard assez énorme et ironique, mais pas vraiment une raison de gueuler comme ça.

"De quoi tu parles?"  
-Le soir où je suis tombée sur l'affaire du troisième Corbeau il était à l'autre bout du comptoir!"  
-Oui." je confirme. "Et la Corbeau en question n'était pas très loin, tout comme maintenant."

Mon ton est acerbe, je le conçois, mais je ne connais pas ce type et il parle avec un certain manque de respect, que ce soit envers moi ou Tami, chose que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement. Mon oisillon n'a pas l'air d'en prendre ombrage mais j'imagine que c'est par habitude plus qu'autre chose...  
Au moins il a l'air de se rendre compte de son impolitesse et finit par s'excuser avec un air gêné.

P.O.V Tami

.

J'ai pas l'impression que Ace soit très surpris par la réaction du type au long nez, mais il a pas l'air amusé non plus. Bon il a peut-être manqué de tact mais c'était plus maladroit qu'autre chose, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.  
La jolie brune finit par laisser échapper un petit rire et s'approche en adressant un sourire à Law, puis à moi.

"C'est une bonne chose d'être protecteur." dit-elle. "Nico Robin."  
-Trafalgar Law."  
-Tamashii."

Elle nous sers la main avant d'aller saluer Ace et Marco, pendant ce temps-là, Nami est déjà allée rejoindre le marimo pour... Lui donner un coup sur la tête.

"Combien de fois on t'a dit de pas t'éloigner, imbécile?!" l'engueule-t-elle avec force.

Pour le coup elle me ferait presque peur, même si beaucoup moins que Cassandra... Mais Zoro a l'air de s'en préoccuper autant que sa première couche, ce qui donne une scène assez inhabituelle... Mais drôle!  
Voir le Chasseur au sang démoniaque se faire engueuler par la voleuse m'arrache un sourire malgré moi, et les têtes d'Ace et Marco ne sont pas pour arranger les choses!

Je crois bien que c'est pas un événement isolé.  
Quant à Law... Il observe la chose avec une sorte de détachement que je ne sais pas comment interpréter, mais ça à l'air de l'intéresser un peu plus que de continuer à fusiller "long-nez" du regard.

"Je vais chercher l'aspirine?" propose Ace en rigolant.  
-Autant être prévoyant, yoi." sourit Marco avec un air amusé.

Je souris à mon tour et reporte à nouveau mon attention sur le Chasseur au long nez qui ne s'est toujours pas présenté. Après quelques secondes où il sembla totalement indifférent à la scène de passage à tabac de Zoro, il finit par me regarder à nouveau.

"Oh. Euh... Pardon, je m'appelle Usopp." se présente-t-il finalement en venant me serrer la main.  
-Tamashii." je réponds avec un sourire.

Law se contente d'un coup d'œil dédaigneux vers lui, avant de revenir au spectacle de la rouquine massacrant le marimo, mais même si je comprends sa réaction, elle reste un peu exagérée à mes yeux. Je cherche à détendre l'atmosphère.

"Law est un peu bourru, mais il mord pas." je rigole. "Enfin, pas trop fort..."

Usopp ricane un coup, ricanement qui se bloque dans sa gorge quand il retient un cri d'horreur avec le regard meurtrier qu'il se prend de la part du Damphir. Je lui décoche un air blasé.  
C'est comme si on punissait un gosse une semaine pour avoir été impoli, sérieusement...

Mais non, monsieur Sadistic Law est très rancunier, en plus d'avoir apparemment toujours une réputation à tenir.

Bon...  
Il se passe encore plusieurs minutes de... Non, pas de silence, mais la seule chose qu'on peut entendre c'est les engueulades qui ne semblent pas prêtes de se finir. Puis finalement après encore quelques coups de poing sur le sommet du crâne de Zoro, Nami finit par se calmer.

"Bon!" fait-elle soudainement. "Comment ça va, tous les deux?"  
-On joue les baby-sitter, c'est assez drôle." ricane Ace.  
-Hey!" je proteste.

Mais il se contente de me tirer la langue. Quel gamin je vous jure!  
... Quoique je suis un peu pareille maintenant... Je crois qu'il m'a contaminée avec ses conneries, Enfer et damnation!  
Je croise les bras en affichant une moue boudeuse, parce que je sais qu'en général ça le fait craquer et que ça me laisse une ouverture pour l'attaquer à mon tour.

Je crois que je commence aussi à devenir vicieuse... Maa... C'est lui qui l'a cherché!

Mais contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, il continue son délire en se marrant, sous le regard mi-blasé, mi-amusé de Marco et celui perplexe des autres.

"Baka." je finis par déclarer.  
-C'est un fait établi! Je suis un D!" ricane-t-il.

Mais c'est qu'il me cherche en plus!  
Je me renfrogne un peu plus avant d'entendre un léger rire mélodieux venant de Robin.  
Wow... Elle est vraiment très belle, cette femme, j'ai l'impression que tout respire l'élégance chez elle...

"On dirait que vous vous entendez bien." sourit-elle.

Je hausse les épaules, mais je souris quand même. C'est vrai que j'adore Ace, même s'il fait souvent le con et qu'il est parfois un peu trop protecteur.  
Quoique c'est surtout Marco qui m'a mise mal à l'aise au sujet des attaques.

P.O.V Law

.

Tami a l'air plutôt tranquille, bien que je remarque qu'elle reste un peu tendue en présence d'inconnus. Mais je crois qu'elle-même ne le remarque pas, donc ça doit plus tenir du réflexe que d'une crainte réelle.

Elle était encore sur la défensive à chaque nouvelle rencontre, il y a quelques mois. C'est peut-être une mauvaise interprétation de ma part, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'elle sait qu'elle peut nous faire confiance à tous les trois.  
Même moi j'ai fini par l'admettre. Parce que s'ils ne ratent pas une occasion de me faire chier, on ne peut pas nier que Marco et la tête à flammes ont fait des miracles. Ce sont des combattants aguerris, très puissants qui ont encore pas mal de choses à nous apprendre à tous les deux.  
D'ailleurs, même s'il se montre un peu sec en faisant ce genre de choses, je suis content que Hiken ne ménage pas mon oisillon.

Tout ce qui lui est arrivé avant, elle était incapable de se défendre, justement parce que le Chasseur qui s'occupait d'elle avait été bien trop protecteur pour que ce soit bénéfique. Il l'avait littéralement couvée et c'est ce qui les a mené à leur perte.

Maintenant que je la regarde bien, le physique de Tami a changé depuis le début. Avec ses vêtements trop larges, c'est assez dur à remarquer, mais elle s'est musclée à force de se donner à fond dans les entraînements.  
Cependant son visage n'a pas bougé, lui. Il garde sa forme un peu ronde et enfantine, sans doute ce qui pousse Hiken à lui pincer les joues sans arrêt quand il la trouve "trop mignonne".

De mon côté... Je ne vais rien dire, ce ne serait sûrement pas très objectif.  
Qu'importe ses défauts, son style vestimentaire ou ses formes, je continue de la trouver assez belle. Mais c'est surtout ses yeux, que je préfère.  
D'ailleurs je pense que même si elle n'est pas la plus belle, ça n'a aucune importance puisque c'est de la personne en elle-même que je suis tombé...

A...Amoureux... J'ai encore du mal à le croire...

Et au niveau de son comportement, je suis d'accord avec la tête à flammes, puisqu'elle est réellement adorable.  
Quand je lui ai raconté mon histoire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle aille jusqu'à m'embrasser sur la joue, juste pour me prouver qu'elle ne voulait pas me rejeter et surtout, qu'elle n'avait plus peur.

Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

"Alors! Vous repartez quand?" demande Nami en roulant ses épaules.  
-Demain." répond Marco. "On a quelques temps à passer en Amérique latine, Mexico nous attend pour Halloween, yoi."  
-Intéressant." sourit la brune de son air énigmatique. "Assez ironique, vous allez vous amuser, là-bas."

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, elle me paraît plus sympathique que les autres... Peut-être parce qu'elle semble plus calme et plus mature.

"Pourquoi?" s'étonne Tami.

C'est vrai qu'on lui a aussi découvert une facette très curieuse. Robin s'approche et s'installe sur le bras du canapé juste à côté d'elle.

P.O.V Tami

.

"Halloween est une fête qui se fait un peu partout dans le monde aujourd'hui, mais à Mexico, c'est un énorme événement, la plus grande fête de l'année." m'explique-t-elle. "Que ce soit les humains classiques ou les créatures, il y a énormément de monde qui viennent dans les cimetières. Et pour les Sombres, j'imagine que tu te doutes de ce qu'ils font ?"

Je hoche la tête.

"Messes noires." je réponds.

Hack m'en avait parlé quand il refusait qu'on aille en ville à Halloween, une fois. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, alors il m'a expliqué sans entrer dans les détails. Robin m'explique en quoi consiste les traditions de Mexico pour cette fête et je suis pendue à ses lèvres.  
Elle connaît son sujet, ça se voit autant que sa passion pour ce qu'elle raconte.

P.O.V Law

.

Ce que dit la brune est intéressant, j'aime beaucoup voir mon oisillon captivée comme ça, mais je commence à sentir la brûlure familière dans mes veines.  
Il va falloir que j'aille chasser.  
Dommage, mais c'est ça de ne pas tuer, il faut se nourrir plus souvent...

Les autres écoutent patiemment Robin, ses camarades ont le sourire aux lèvres et Ace a l'air de s'endormir. Quant à Marco, il me lance un regard assez parlant, oscillant entre Tami et moi et je me renfrogne.

C'est bon, j'ai avoué mon crime, s'il voulait bien me lâcher maintenant...  
Je le fusille du regard, puis fini par me lever.  
Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, il reste peut-être une heure avant le crépuscule, autant que je m'y prenne tôt si je veux pouvoir dormir avant le départ.

Et puis rester avec les deux Chasseurs ne me tente pas plus que ça pour le moment. Quoique Zoro est quand même assez sympathique malgré sa stupidité.

"Je pars chasser." je signale, m'attirant les regards des Chasseurs en question.

Après quelques secondes à se regarder en chien de faïence, je pousse un soupir exaspéré.

"Je ne tue pas, c'est pour ça que je dois me nourrir plus souvent." j'éclaircis avant de sortir.


	59. Chapter 59

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Comme j'en ai et que je me sens d'humeur généreuse (et peut-être aussi pour m'excuser de l'attente entre chaque chapitre) je ne posterai pas un, mais deux chapitres! :D**

 **Zialema : C'est sûr que ces deux là sont plus faits pour s'entendre que le reste de la bande ^^ Et oui, même s'il est badass, Law peut avoir un léger côté mignon :3 Pour ce qui est de là dette, oui, mais comme Tami a pas suivi vous ne saurez jamais quel montant :)**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 59

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Depuis mon coin où je dessine tranquillement, je jette régulièrement un œil à Robin, essayant de la refaire sur le papier. J'y peux rien, elle me laisse une impression particulière, et je dois dire que je suis assez admirative…

Peut-être que ça peut paraître étrange, mais je la trouve vraiment très belle, j'ai très envie de réussir à dessiner des gens comme elle… Et ses yeux sont assez inhabituels, mais absolument fascinants…

Je suis tellement concentrée sur mon travail que je ne vois pas Ace s'approcher par le côté pour se pencher par-dessus mon épaule et regarder ce que je fais.

"Eh!" je proteste en plaquant la main sur la preuve compromettante.

Il se contente de m'adresser son sourire du Cheshire et je deviens progressivement écarlate, gênée d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac.

Forcément, ma protestation attire l'attention et le regard curieux des autres. Je sais plus où me mettre...

"Euh..." je bafouille. "Tu veux bien t'éloigner un peu, s'il te plaît?"

J'adresse ma question à mon semblable qui continue de sourire et lève un sourcil, affichant un air de défi.

"T'en as fais un de moi et de Marco, aussi?" demande-t-il, absolument pas discret.

Je sens que je vais fondre si je continue de rougir autant.

"N-Non..." je réponds en détournant le regard.

-Tu montres?"

Je lui décoche un regard blasé, absolument pas à l'aise. Puis finalement je décide de passer à l'attaque à mon tour.

"Y'en a pas de toi, je fais que les gens intéressants." je lance.

Ace affiche un air choqué, puis va pleurer des larmes de crocodile sur l'épaule de Marco qui lui tapote le dos.

"Tami devient méchante..." gémit-il.

-Yosh yosh Ace, yoi." fait le Phénix avec un sourire amusé.

-J'suis sûr que c'est à cause de la foutue chauve-souris..."

-Eh oh! Arrête de toujours l'accuser!" je proteste encore.

-Yada."

Il me regarde en tirant la langue, toute trace de fausses larmes disparue. Je peux même voir la queue et les cornes de diablotin lui pousser...

"Tu l'aimes vraiment pas hein..." je soupire.

-Non." confirme-t-il.

-Maa maa..." sourit Usopp, essayant de calmer le jeu. "Vous finirez bien par vous entendre..?"

Il se ramasse un regard blasé de mon semblable et préfère se taire. Nami pousse un soupir en rejetant ses longs cheveux roux derrière son épaule.

"Si vous ne vous entendez pas, pourquoi il reste avec vous?" s'étonne-t-elle.

Marco et Ace me pointent du doigt pendant que je lève la main, appréciant peu la remarque de la voleuse. Personnellement, même si j'ai longtemps pensé la même chose, maintenant je suis la seule avec qui Law puisse parler franchement.

Et je sais qu'il a autant besoin d'aide que moi, alors je veux pouvoir rester avec lui pour lui rendre la pareille de tout ce qu'il a fait.

L'écouter parler l'autre jour n'était qu'un début. Je compte bien faire ce que je peux dès que j'en aurai l'occasion.

La rouquine semble comprendre, elle échange un regard avec Marco qui affiche un sourire énigmatique et elle fronce les sourcils... Y'a quelque chose de pas net, là...

J'interroge Ace du regard qui hausse les épaules, signe que ce n'est pas important.

"Je vous souhaite bien du courage, taisho-tachi." sourit Robin.

-De même pour toi, Robin. On se demande encore comment vous vous supportez, yoi." sourit Marco.

-On fait avec." rit doucement l'archéologue.

Je retourne activement à mon dessin et Ace me jette un regard en affichant un sourire de morveux et j'affiche une moue boudeuse.

"C'est assez ressemblant, néanmoins mon front est un peu plus large..." me souffle une voix très discrète.

Je me redresse en regardant autour de moi, curieuse et alarmée, pour finalement remarquer un œil et une bouche sur mon avant-bras, ayant remonté les manches de mon sweat pour éviter les frottements sur la page.

Euh... Okéééé?

Je crois que je suis en train d'halluciner, à deux doigts de mettre mon doigt dans l'oeil pour voir si je ne rêve pas, mais il disparaît aussi vite...

Euh... Je deviendrais pas dingue, des fois? Le café de ce matin était pas mandaté?

Depuis le canapé un peu plus loin, Robin m'adresse un clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin.

... Oh.

Oh!

Oh merde!

Prise sur le fait encore une fois!

Ma perplexité face au bizarre de la situation et ce qui semble être le pouvoir de Robin disparaît devant la gêne.

Je m'empourpre à nouveau et me planque derrière mon cahier, souhaitant presque disparaître.

"Pardon. Je... J'aurais peut-être dû... Demander la permission..." je murmure en guise d'excuse.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Zuga-chan." sourit la bouche. "Ravie de savoir que je fais partie des gens intéressants."

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un, mais ça a prit une éternité. Enfin, au moins je suis tranquille pour trois jours, à peu près le temps de faire le voyage jusqu'au Mexique.

Le temps de revenir à l'hôtel, je sais déjà que je vais avoir une nuit courte, il est déjà trois heures du matin. Je longe le couloir pour rejoindre la suite.

"Vous avez pris votre temps." fait remarquer une voix à ma droite.

Je tourne la tête, surpris, pour voir... Qu'une bouche et une oreille ont poussé sur le mur. D'abord je bloque, puis me rends compte que la voix me dit quelque chose.

"Je préférerais éviter ce genre de surprises, Nico-ya." je fais avec un air blasé.

-Gomenasai, je n'ai pas pu résister. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire votre connaissance, Traf-kun."

-Traf?" je demande en levant un sourcil.

-Portgas-san aime donner des surnoms." sourit Robin.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et elle en sort, les bras croisés, sourire tranquille aux lèvres.

"Votre petit oisillon est très agréable, curieuse et passionnée, aussi. Je peux comprendre qu'on veuille la protéger." dit-elle.

Oui, en effet. C'est sans doute la fille la plus gentille de sa tranche d'âge malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Comment on peut considérer quelqu'un comme elle en tant que démon, je l'ignore, parce que pour moi, elle a tout d'un ange.

"Elle le mérite." je me contente de répondre, pas prêt de lui dire ce que j'ai réellement en tête.

Elle garde le silence une ou deux secondes, me regardant attentivement. Je ré-ajuste ma casquette pour me donner contenance.

"J'ai vu les morsures. Hiken-san semble très attaché à Zuga-chan. Je suis certaine qu'il souffrirait autant qu'elle si elle venait à être blessée à nouveau ou devenait malheureuse. Et par extension, mon capitaine serait touché."

Son sourire a disparu.

"J'aimerais éviter de devoir intervenir pour ce genre de problèmes."

-... Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, alors." je réponds à la menace.

Qu'elle me menace ou pas, peu importe. Celui qui cherche à protéger Tami (il n'y a qu'elle qui corresponde à cette description, surtout quand on sait que "Zuga" signifie "dessin"), y compris de moi, est plus un allié qu'un ennemi, aussi insupportable soit-il. Raison pour laquelle je ne cherche pas à discuter ou répliquer à ce genre de choses.

Ma réponse a l'air de la satisfaire.

"Vous aussi, vous tendez vers le gris, malgré votre nature." pointe-t-elle avec calme, souriant à nouveau. "C'est une bonne chose."

Je ne réponds pas.

Gris, moi? Je ne veux que protéger mon oisillon, le reste du monde peut bien crever du moment qu'elle est en sécurité. Je suis un monstre, peu importe le nombre de fois que j'ai tenté de l'oublier, alors j'agis en tant que tel pour prendre soin de ce qui est important à mes yeux.

Non, je ne suis pas gris.

Je suis mauvais.

"Je connais les circonstances de la naissance d'un Damphir, vous n'avez pas autant mal tourné que ce que vous pensez."

-Voyez-vous ça." je souffle avec sarcasme.

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous ne tuez pas quand vous chassez."

Son sourire incessant me met une certaine pression quand elle me sort ça.

C'est simplement parce que je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai déjà tué en combattant et je le ferai sans doute encore. Tout comme j'apprécie de voir mes ennemis souffrir par moment.

L'épisode Bellamy me revient en tête avec une précision foudroyante et je me frotte les yeux le temps de faire disparaître cette vision.

"Vous aussi, vous l'avez dit." je finis par rétorquer. "Vous ne me connaissez pas, Nico-ya. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi j'agis d'une certaine façon, et vous ne savez pas ce que je peux faire par simple envie."

Je cherche à avancer pour rejoindre la suite et aller dormir.

"Comment expliquer son cas autrement?" fait-elle.

Je m'arrête, perplexe.

"J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Zuga-chan." répond-elle à ma question silencieuse. "Malgré tout ce que vous avez pu lui faire, elle a de l'estime pour vous et n'hésite pas à prendre votre défense."

-Peut-être que je ne lui montre que mes rares bons côtés?" je rétorque.

-Les cicatrices disent le contraire." contre-t-elle. "C'est une preuve qu'elle a certainement vu le pire comme le meiller, chez vous. M'accorderez-vous ce point où continuerez-vous de nier les preuves de ce que j'avance par fierté?"

Je ne réponds pas, cherchant un moyen de détourner les choses dans mon sens, puis finis par afficher un sourire en coin, refusant de m'avouer vaincu.

"Quoiqu'on me dise, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tami-ya est bien trop indulgente, d'où le fait qu'elle a pu me pardonner si facilement, c'est aussi simple que ça."

Robin est secouée d'un léger rire, semblant amusée par mon obstination à prouver mon point de vue.

"Balle au centre." accorde-t-elle. "Je vous laisse vous reposer, bonne nuit, Traf-kun."

-Nico-ya."

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Même si on part plus tard, je suis réveillée assez tôt après un rêve bizarre qui pour le coup me fait voir Marco sous un autre angle... Autant effacer de ma mémoire le Phénix faisant de la pâte à cookies en chantant en français.

Oui, carrément. Je crois vraiment que le nettoyage de la cafetière a dû passer à la trappe avant qu'on nous loue la suite.

Je sors de mon lit tout en continuant de me demander mentalement pourquoi mon cerveau me montre ce genre de trucs traumatisants. Bref, j'attrape mes vêtements dans l'optique de passer par la salle de bain.

Dans le miroir, je peux voir mes plumes toujours présentes, même si beaucoup moins nombreuses. Je ne m'étonne pas qu'elles restent bloquées à un pallier. Même si j'adore être avec Ace et voyager avec les garçons, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de "rêve" à proprement parler.

Depuis le temps, je pense arrêter d'y penser. Peut-être que si je ne cours pas après un objectif quelconque, un vrai, un objectif solide finira par pointer le bout de son nez.

À force de fixer mes plumes sans y penser, je me rappelle du matin où je les ai enfin montrées à Law et à son étonnement. Je le revois incertain à me dire que j'ai "de belles plumes" et je finis par pouffer toute seule devant le miroir.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, personne n'est dans le salon de la suite. Quoiqu'un magnifique oiseau de flammes turquoises et dorées entre par la fenêtre ouverte.

"Tami-chan, yoi." me salue Marco en reprenant son apparence humaine.

-Ohayo." je réponds. "Café?"

Depuis tout ce temps, je suis contente de m'être débloquée avec Marco. Maintenant je suis parfaitement à l'aise, même si je n'oublie pas le sale coup du "tue-moi".

"Avec plaisir, yoi. Déjà levée?"

-Hm. Ça arrive parfois." je hausse les épaules en préparant le café pour ensuite mettre en route la cafetière.

-Cauchemars?" fait-il.

Je secoue la tête. En fait, j'en fais moins en ce moment. Bien sûr je ne vais pas formuler ça à voix haute, j'ai pas envie de les emmerder avec ce genre de détails.

Surtout si ça s'améliore. Law est déjà dans la confidence, c'est bien assez.

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, une question me brûle les lèvres. Je sais qu'ils ont eu cette conversation tous les trois, mais je n'ai rien remarqué de différent depuis, je suis assez curieuse sur le sujet...

"Comment est-ce qu'il a réagi quand vous lui avez expliqué, pour Ace?"

-Il a dit qu'il s'en moquait, mais je crois que ça lui a permis de comprendre beaucoup de choses, yoi." répond Marco en surveillant la progression de la cafetière. "Notamment qu'il ait été pris pour cible pendant le concert en mai, ou le fait qu'Ace cherche à te protéger sans raison évidente, ce genre de choses."

-Ah bon..." je soupire. "Contente que ça se soit bien passé..."

-Pas vraiment..." soupire la Phénix. "Ace a beaucoup joué la provoque, c'était électrique, yoi."

Ouch... J'ai pitié du Phénix.

Plan A: Changement de sujet.

"Bon vol?" je demande en pointant la fenêtre toujours ouverte du menton.

Il affiche un sourire et je comprends que oui. Aller faire un tour le met toujours de bonne humeur.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Une chaleur étouffante me réveille et je me rends compte qu'il ne fait pas aussi noir qu'il le devrait.

Le lit d'Hiken est en feu et il est crispé comme jamais.

J'y crois pas. Il fait un cauchemar.

Et sacrément violent, il est si crispé que je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ait des crampes.

Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois la surprise passée, je me décide à agir avant qu'il ne foute le feu à l'hôtel et m'approche du lit en réfléchissant quoi faire. Je m'attendais pas à voir son visage tordu de douleur comme ça...

Je ne vois pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre pour le réveiller, alors j'opte pour une gifle, me cramant légèrement la main au passage, mais ça a l'air de fonctionner, bien que je me retrouve plaqué sur le matelas toujours en train de brûler, avec un poignard sur la gorge.

Je ne bouge pas, attendant qu'Hiken reprenne ses esprits, l'air un peu perdu.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te prends, Trafalgar?!" crache-t-il.

-T'as pris feu." je réponds calmement, me doutant qu'il sait ce que je sous-entends. "J'ai voulu agir avant que l'hôtel entier parte en fumée et j'avais pas d'eau sous la main."

Il serre les dents, toujours contrarié, voire carrément en colère, mais finit tout de même par me lâcher. Je retourne à mon propre lit, Marco ayant insisté pour que j'arrête de dormir sur le futon de Tami, pour ramasser mes affaire et aller m'habiller comme si de rien n'était pendant que les flammes semblent disparaître comme par magie.

On voit de drôle de choses dans cette facette du monde, quand même.

Une fois seul, je me permets de porter une main à mon front, troublé.

Comme on passe notre temps à se chamailler à cause de sa rancoeur envers moi et de ses conneries, j'en étais venu à oublier que si lui ne sait rien de ma propre histoire, j'ignore tout de la sienne.

Quel imbécile... Pas un seul instant je n'ai fait le lien entre sa nature de Corbeau et ce que ça implique.

* * *

 **La relation entre Ace et Law va peut-être finir par s'améliorer, on dirait...**

 **La suite dans la soirée!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Heya! Deuxième chapitre de la soirée, merci à Zialema qui continue de reviewer quand bien même elle peut lire quand elle veut pendant l'écriture, même dans un temps aussi court entre les chapitres ^^**

 **Zialema: Tami est une gamine, mais elle apprend à ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds ^^ La conversation entre Law et Robin m'a pris pas mal de temps, je compte plus le nombre de reboot que j'ai fait sur ce passage.**

 **/!\ DISCLAIMER :Je tiens à préciser que Kali est l'OC de Zialema, que ce soit ceux qui connaissent déjà ses histoires (excellentes d'ailleurs ;3) ou qui ne lisent que les miennes sur la communauté d'auteur de Golden Prince (Mash Up Boule de Neige), je vous demande de ne pas l'utiliser, à moins de lui demander l'autorisation et de recevoir une réponse positive!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 60**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Le moment d'embarquer arrive bientôt, ce qui nous arrange un peu, sachant que le décollage a environ deux heures de retard. Petit inconvénient qui ne semble pas trop déranger Law, dans son bouquin de médecine, ou le Phénix qui pour le coup est absorbé dans un journal de Chasseur.

Mon semblable se lève pour jeter un œil au kiosque à journaux et revient bientôt avec un magazine, arborant son sourire emblématique du Cheshire que je connais si bien.

Il me pointe un article et je le lis, perplexe et peut-être inquiète sur l'hypothétique connerie que je vais y lire.

 **« Dernièrement, le chanteur Hiken en a surpris plus d'un avec une réédition de son titre "Listen", disponible dans son dernier album "Ambitions". En effet, la version initialement présente ne contenait que la voix du chanteur, mais avec la nouvelle version parue il y a peu, les fans ont été chamboulés par la voix féminine accompagnant Hiken. Personne ne sait qui est cette personne, mais nous soupçonnons qu'il s'agit de cette jeune fille que la star a courtisé lors d'un concert en mai. »**

... Oh la vache...

Listen est sortie?! J'étais pas au courant!

"Aaaaace!" je grogne.

-Oui?" fait-il avec un air si innocent qu'il ne peut qu'être faux.

-Pourquoi tu m'a pas dit qu'elle était sortie?!"

-T'aurais dû rester à l'affut, mais j'admets que je voulais voir ta réaction, et c'était drôle!"

Il me tire la langue et si on était pas dans un lieu public je lui aurais fait goûter à ma revanche!

Marco affiche un sourire amusé, comme à son habitude, quant à Law, il n'y comprend absolument rien.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demande-t-il en levant les yeux de son bouquin.

-Euh..." je fais, hésitante.

Ok, c'est très con mais j'ose pas vraiment lui dire ce qu'il a manqué.

Je connais pas ses goûts en musique et je me demande même s'il en écoute parfois. Il me regarde avec un air curieux et je m'empourpre malgré moi, tout en me maudissant pour ça.

"Ben je... J'ai chanté avec Ace..." je finis par lâcher en évitant son regard.

Une dame à un guichet fait signe à Ace de venir la voir, Marco et lui nous laissent donc seuls pour peut-être quelques minutes.

Le Damphir lève un sourcil, puis affiche un rictus qui me fait déglutir malgré moi, parce que je sais ce que ça veut dire...

"Vous avez fait ça quand?" demande-t-il.

-Euh... Pendant ton stage chez Cassandra..."

-...J'ai hâte d'écouter ça." déclare-t-il.

Argh... Il me laisse pas le choix là-dessus...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Quelle idiote, ce n'est pas la fin du monde de parler de ce genre de choses. Je garde obstinément un sourire en coin, me rappelant que j'ai déjà entendu mon oisillon chanter à Ocracoke.

En fait, je pousse même le vice jusqu'à chantonner sa petite chanson et je la vois ouvrir des yeux ronds et s'empourprer.

"Mais..." fait-elle.

Je ris légèrement et lui adresse un clin d'oeil, puis reprend mon sérieux juste avant que les autres piafs ne reviennent. C'est le moment de faire la queue, avant que les autres passagers ne s'agglutinent.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Malgré le nombre de fois où j'ai déjà pris l'avion, maintenant, je ressens toujours ce mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation avant d'embarquer.

Toujours cette même impression de laisser le monde derrière soit au décollage et je pense que je ne me lasserai jamais de voir les villes se réduire à des formes incertaines aux couleurs différentes, ou encore voir l'ombre des nuages les plus épais, projetées sur l'océan.

J'adore l'avion.

Au dessus des nuages, parfois l'apparition d'un éclair doré ou turquoise indique que Marco se promène tranquillement à côté de l'engin. Vu la longueur du trajet, je ne devrais pas dormir, mais les secousses légères me bercent et je retombe dans le piège quand je ferme les yeux.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Depuis le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre que Tami se sentait bien dans un avion, vu qu'elle s'endort pratiquement à chaque fois.

J'en profite pour me pencher sur ma gauche, vers Hiken qui frotte la cicatrice à son œil pour la énième fois, je doute fortement que ce soit la scène de ce matin qui continue de le mettre mal à l'aise.

"Pourquoi t'es nerveux, Portgas-ya?" je lui demande.

Il arrête de faire semblant de lire pour se pencher légèrement en avant et jeter un œil à mon oisillon endormi.

"Je te demande pardon?" fait-il avec un air neutre qui ne prend pas avec moi.

-Tu fixes la même page depuis le décollage, et j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où t'as touché à ta cicatrice. Du peu que je sais sur toi, c'est facile de deviner que quelque chose ne va pas, et je suis à peu près certain que ça n'a rien à voir avec le concert." je réponds.

On me la fait pas.

"C'est au sujet de ce qu'à raconté Nico-ya?" j'insiste.

Qui sait, peut-être que sa mauvaise expérience vient de ce genre de trucs.

Il soupire et referme son bouquin pour le poser sur la tablette devant lui.

"Je crains moins la Samain que tu ne peux l'imaginer, surtout au Mexique, vu que le clan des Tafari tolère les Corbeaux." réfute-t-il. "C'est plus les Naga qui m'inquiètent."

Je réprime une grimace en me remémorant ma rencontre avec ces saloperies. Néanmoins, ça soulève une question.

"Je ne vois aucune différence entre les deux."

-C'est dans la mentalité, et ça date des Conquistadors." commence-t-il à expliquer. "Il n'y avait qu'une race à l'époque. Celles qui ont gardé le nom de Naga ont décidé de se cacher dans les forêts face aux envahisseurs, alors que celles qui sont devenues les Tafari voulaient se battre contre eux. La rancœur est restée et aujourd'hui encore, les deux clans ne se tolèrent pas."

Un conflit au sein d'une même race qui a séparé celle-ci en deux. On dirait les humains en général, à se faire la guerre pour des avis divergents.

"Et là est tout le problème." continue-t-il. "La nouvelle réincarnation de Quezacoatl, la divinité mi-serpent mi-oiseau, est une Tafari pour la première fois depuis la scission des deux clans. Les combats se sont envenimés dans tout ce qui était Tenochtitlan et Teotihuacan, donc un bon gros morceau géographique. Et avec la Samain en approche, ça risque d'être franchement hard. Faudra que tu sois ultra discret dans tes chasses... Et il faut éviter le plus possible que Tami soit seule, elle pourrait finir en sacrifice de la part des Naga, ou otage."

-Pourquoi une otage?" je demande encore.

Hiken pousse un soupir fatigué.

"Parce que c'est connu dans l'autre côté, que je suis un artiste et ils pourraient avoir fait le rapprochement entre la nouvelle Corbeau et la "Jane Doe" de mes concerts, voire même la voix de Listen." explicite-t-il. "On la touche, j'irais au combat. Et la dernière fois que je me suis battu comme ça, Quezacoatl a perdu ses yeux. Même si elle ne connaît pas Tami, elle se battra. Et juste pour la tuer, les Naga sont prêtes à tout."

Donc il se pourrait que mon oisillon soit prise pour cible pour une vieille guerre de clans qui ne la concerne pas?

"C'est une grise. D'ailleurs elle porte le nom d'Haiiro dans le milieu." précise-t-il. "Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit là à l'atterissage. Promets-moi de faire profil bas un maximum et de remplir ton rôle de protecteur jusqu'au bout."

-Si je te supporte encore, c'est pour Tami-ya, pas pour tes beaux yeux." je réponds.

-Je sais, je t'assure et c'est tout à ton honneur." fait-il avec un sourire aigre.

La conversation a l'air de s'arrêter là et il retourne à sa tentative de lecture.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

On sort de l'aéroport après avoir récupéré les bagages. Comme toujours, Marco nous attend à l'entrée, sauf que cette fois il y a une grande femme avec des lunettes de soleil à côté de lui.

Elle a la peau plus sombre que celle de Law, mais... Je vois aussi des écailles discrètes qui s'y mélangent, c'est assez bizarre...

Quoiqu'avec mes plumes, je peux parler...

Elle a des cheveux noirs bouclés, retenus hors de son visage par un foulard et est habillée de gris. Il y a aussi un bâton enroulé dans du tissus vert, sur lequel elle s'appuie. Comme elle est tournée vers Marco, on peut voir une partie de son dos qui montre un peu plus de couleur.

Ace décide de jouer l'éléphant en frappant ses pieds au sol pendant qu'il marche, il donne ses guitares à Marco avant de se tourner vers la femme qu'il a l'air de connaître aussi.

"Buenas Kali." salue-t-il.

Elle lève une main pour toucher à son visage pendant quelques instants avant de répondre. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'ils se disent, je crois que c'est de l'espagnol, mais je ne parle pas cette langue...

Ace lui fait un câlin pendant que Marco nous fait signe d'approcher à Law et moi. On échange un regard avant d'obéir.

"Kali, tu as Tamashii à gauche, un oisillon, et à droite, une mini-sangsue protectrice." présente le Phénix. "Les jeunes, voici Kali la Grise, actuelle réincarnation de Quezacoatl."

-Encantado." fait-elle.

... Hein?

Marco se racle la gorge et elle semble se rendre compte qu'on ne comprend rien.

"Enchantée." répète-t-elle en anglais, cette fois.

Elle a un fort accent, mais c'est pas trop dérangeant. Je la trouve assez impressionante, cette Kali...

"De même." je fais d'une petite voix.

-C'est certainement impoli, mais j'ai cru comprendre que les serpents gardaient plus que des écailles." fait Law dans le plus grand des tacts. "Où est votre queue?"

-Les débutants me posent souvent la question et je répondrai de la même façon." répond-elle. "Une réponse pour une autre. Tu m'a interrogée sur mon apparence, je te répondrai si je peux en faire de même sur la tienne."

Elle sort une langue de serpent et elle retire ses lunettes. Oh. Aveugle. Elle a l'air d'être brûlée sur les yeux, ça doit faire mal... Même si ils sont plus clairs, ses yeux ressemblent aux miens...

La Damphir s'avance et elle passe lentement la main sur son visage, Ace lui disant qu'elle couleur se trouve à quel endroit.

"De quelle couleur sont tes yeux?" demande-t-elle.

-Gris."

Elle laisse retomber sa main et hoche la tête.

"Gracias." fait-elle. "Pour répondre à ta question, même si je n'aime pas beaucoup les humains, avec le temps, les miens comme ces peureuses de Naga avons appris à nous fondre dans la masse. Ce qui nous facilite les choses, étant donné que nous sommes exclusivement des femmes et que plus personne ne nous offre d'hommes pour permettre la survie de notre race. Nous avons appris à faire de notre queue des jambes."

Elle tire sur une jambe de son sarouel pour montrer un pied qui là encore, est parsemé d'écailles.

"Je vois." fait Law, sa curiosité assouvie.

Kali renifle et se penche vers Ace et Marco.

"Ne le présentez pas à Cassandra-sensei." dit-elle.

-Déjà fait." marmonne Ace.

Comme elle me tourne le dos, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait, mais elle finit par approcher en me tendant une main dans une bonne direction approximative.

"Puedo?"

... Je pense comprendre ce qu'elle veut, mais j'ai pas le temps de répondre que Marco intervient.

"Tu sais que ça marche dans les deux sens, Kali, yoi." fait-il.

Je la vois lever les yeux au ciel, à la manière de mon semblable parfois et ça me fait un peu sourire. Elle soulève un bout du foulard sur son front pour laisser voir des plumes dorées... Je crois que j'ai cette histoire de Quezacoatl sur le bout de la langue...

Ah mais oui!

Dieu oiseau serpent! Ace m'en avait parlé!

Je sors de mes réflexions en la voyant me présenter son dos en retenant ses cheveux hors du passage pour montrer des plumes vertes... C'est beau...

"Mes ailes." dit-elle.

Elle se remet en place et je pense qu'elle attend que je lui montre à mon tour... Un regard vers Ace et je finis par avancer.

"...Je suis là..." je lui dis d'une petite voix.

Elle pose sa main sur mon visage pour me "voir" et là encore Ace lui indique les couleurs.

"J'apprécie ta voix. Elle est douce, comme la forme de ton visage." déclare-t-elle.

...

...

Je sais que je devrais vraiment changer ça mais, hello le mode tomate! Et Ace se fiche de moi derrière, je l'entends rire!

"Tienes calor?" fait Kali avec un air étonné.

-La kuudere vient de faire un compliment, normal que tu fasses rougir les gens, yoi." sourit Marco.

-Calla!" s'exclame l'aveugle avec une moue. "De quelle couleur sont tes yeux?"

-Euh... Violets... Un peu plus fonçés que les votres, je crois..." je réponds.

Elle se détourne simplement et teste le sol devant elle avec son bâton qui lui sert de canne blanche, qui produit un bruit métallique, donc j'imagine que c'est pas un simple bâton...

"Lance." nous souffle Marco à Law et moi.

Oh. Ok.

Ace parle encore un peu en espagnol avec elle, puis elle commence à s'éloigner de nous avant d'être rejointe par quelqu'un qu'elle a l'air de connaître. Les tourtereaux s'installent à l'avant de la voiture après avoir fait rentrer les bagages dans le coffre.

"Elle passera plus tard pour le rituel de protection." dit Ace.

-Noté." répond Marco. "Tami, Trafalgar, outre les menaces magiques, évitez de trop sortir le soir. Mexico a une forte criminalité. C'est bien simple, à la nuit tombée, on déconseille même de s'arrêter aux feux rouges sous peine de se faire descendre, yoi. Vous êtes prévenus."

Eh bah, ça sent la bonne ambiance tout ça...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Bien dommage qu'il faille faire profil bas. J'aurais pu m'amuser un peu en allant chasser.

Mais comme je l'ai dis à Robin, Tami est ma priorité, tant pis pour les bagarres et rester discret minimise les risques, Hiken m'a prévenu.

La rencontre avec Kali, ou "Quezacoatl" était assez atypique. Je crois que même en étant médecin, je resterai impressionné par la capacité d'adaptation d'un corps privé d'un sens.

Et je dois avouer que son commentaire à propos de Tami m'a plu.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je suis contente de vous retrouver les gens, vraiment désolée pour l'attente ^^'**

 **Merci à Miss Devil pour le follow/fav**

 **Zialema : Bien sûr que j'apprécie ta collaboration! Et oui,Law aime bien taquiner Tami, mais il se le permet seulement parce qu'il a confiance en elle maintenant, qu'il a moins peur qu'elle le rejette après qu'il lui ai parlé de lui.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 61**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Kali est en train de mettre en place des cercles à la craie sur le sol de la pièce, Hiken lui donne un coup de main. De ce que j'ai compris, c'est grâce à ce rituel que ceux qui n'ont pas son autorisation sont incapables de le prendre en photo ou de le filmer, il tient à en faire de même pour Tami.

Faut dire qu'à force de voyager avec lui, elle a commencé à attirer l'attention, surtout avec la chanson qu'ils ont fait en duo.

Si rien que dans les magazines people on parle de la retrouver pour une hypothétique interview, je n'imagine pas du côté des Chasseurs et autres…

Mon oisillon est comme moi, elle regarde en silence pendant qu'ils continuent leur affaire.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de choses logiques à penser mais… Je trouve ça fascinant. Cette fameuse sorcellerie dont les hommes ne cessent de voir comme une légende, je vais y assister.

En fait, j'en suis même la "cible", pour le coup.

Ace m'a expliqué ce qu'il allait se passer, je ne verrai ni ne sentirai rien de spécial, mais le sort sera bel et bien mis en place lorsque Kali aura récité ses formules.

L'alphabet utilisé pour les cercles est très beau, mais je ne suis pas prête d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit... Quoiqu'avec ce genre de détails, je pourrais faire de supers dessins...

Bon, retour au présent, c'est pas le moment de rêvasser.

Mon semblable dispose des bougies sur le bord extérieur du cercle, puis cinq autres sur un pentagramme qui représente la protection, avant d'échanger avec sa camarade en espagnol. Il finit par se relever et me fait signe d'approcher, j'obéis pendant que Kali se plante juste devant l'ouvrage.

"Mets-toi au centre du cercle et ne la quitte pas des yeux." me souffle-t-il. "Reste toujours concentrée sur le même point."

Je hoche la tête et fait comme il me dit, faisant mon maximum pour ne pas abîmer le cercle en marchant dessus et Kali me tend les mains, dans lesquelles je mets les miennes. Je me mets à fixer ses yeux aveugles, puis Ace éteind la lumière nous plongeant dans le noir et tout commence.

La Tafari commence à réciter des paroles incompréhensible, pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Ace allume une première bougie, si j'en juge la très faible luminosité qui revient alors que je reste fixée sur le même point.

Ce même manège se répète et je comprends qu'il doit allumer une bougie après chaque psaume.

Une fois toutes les bougies allumées, Kali récite une dernière fois et elle me lâche calmement.

"Le sort est en place, désormais, personne ne pourra te prendre en photo ou en vidéo si elle n'a pas ton autorisation." annonce-t-elle. "Tu n'as pas besoin de formuler quoi que ce soit, ça marche selon tes relations, si tu fais confiance ou non à la personne sur le moment."

-Ok." je réponds. "...Merci."

Elle m'adresse un sourire cynique.

"Pas de quoi, demoiselle."

-J'y pense, Kali, on s'y est pris tôt pour venir, mais le concert est en fin de mois, on a bien deux semaines à passer dans le coin." pointe Ace.

-Je dois prévoir de quoi réparer les dégâts?" demande-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Non, mais si c'est possible de le faire sans trop de risques, pourquoi je pourrai pas emmener Tami faire un peu de tourisme?"

-T'attends de moi que je joue les guides?"

-Pourquoi pas, tu serais sans doute mieux placée pour parler de tout ça."

-Je dois rappeler que je suis aveugle et que je ne verrai pas ce que je suis censée montrer?"

-Tu connais cet endroit comme ta poche." objecte mon semblable pendant que j'assiste à l'échange. "Et tu sais que t'as pas vraiment besoin de te justifier, un "non", ça suffit."

Kali pousse un soupir, puis fini par taper légèrement sur la tête d'Ace avec sa lance.

"Tu sais que je peux rien te refuser."

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Une fois que Kali est repartie en compagnie d'Hiken, je me tourne vers Marco qui fait son boulot de manager sur son pc.

"Il y a moyen de me passer le dial où Tami-ya chante?" je demande avec un sourire en coin vers mon oisillon qui redevient écarlate.

Le Phénix renifle avec un air amusé et pointe la demoiselle du pouce.

"Tous mes dials sont dans sa chambre, c'est à elle qu'il faut demander, yoi." annonce-t-il.

Je regarde à nouveau vers Tami qui esquisse quelques pas et je vois ce qu'elle tente de faire.

"Oooh non, tu ne fuiras pas!" je la préviens en me levant. "Je veux écouter ça!"

Elle commence à courir vers sa chambre et je la poursuis, assez amusé par tout ça. Je crois bien qu'elle trouve ça drôle, elle aussi, parce qu'un petit rire lui échappe quand elle tente de refermer sa porte juste avant que je ne la bloque avec mon pied.

"Toute résistance est inutile, donne-moi ce dial!" j'annonce en entrant.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Les deux semaines suivantes, on fait effectivement du tourisme. Je connaissais pas la culture du coin et je dois dire que c'est quand même franchement intéressant!

La cathédrâle est énorme, peut-être un peu surchargée en décorations de tous les côtés, mais c'est très beau. Le palais de Mineria est clairement plus sobre, il a l'air d'avoir plu un peu plus à Law, chose que je peux comprendre en connaissant son style.

Pas d'accès à toutes les salles, cependant, puisqu'il y avait une conférence ce jour-là.

Le templo Mayor était intéressant aussi, je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi ressemblait un site archéologique...

En bref, Mexico est un bel endroit, même si les tensions entre les clans et les criminels du coin le rendent dangereux.

Mais s'il y a des moment que j'ai vraiment aimé, ça a été les couchers de soleils... J'y peux rien, je les trouve absolument magnifiques dans le coin.

Enfin, ce soir c'est le concert de Ace, donc ça veut dire qu'on repartira bientôt, même si on reste pour Halloween.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le concert est terminé, Hiken est reparti dans les coulisses et j'emmène Tami au dehors, en compagnie de Kali qui était avec nous.

Point de rendez-vous habituel, sortie de secours où les piafs ne tardent pas à nous rejoindre, leur matos dans les bras.

On se met en route vers la voiture de location pendant qu'ils parlent du spectacle. L'endroit est désert pour l'instant, les spectateurs sont toujours à l'intérieur à scander après un deuxième rappel. Machinalement je surveille mon aura, même si ça fait un moment qu'elle ne bouge plus quand je la bloque.

"On nous suit, yoi." lâche Marco tout bas.

Je m'en doutais. Depuis tout à l'heure j'ai la sensation d'être observé.

Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Tami, histoire d'éviter qu'elle ne panique et de pouvoir la pousser rapidement de la trajectoire d'un possible projectile.

"On nous prépare une embuscade." renchérit Kali en goûtant l'air avec sa langue de serpent. "Des démons. Une dizaine."

Voilà qui va changer un peu, je n'ai jamais affronté de démons.

Tami m'adresse un regard, elle est sur ses gardes, mais pas aussi effrayée que ce que je pensais. Elle reste calme, comme nous tous.

Montrer une réaction serait donner l'alerte à nos assaillants.

"Tu sautes haut, Trafalgar?" me demande la Tafari.

-L'équivalent de deux étages." je réponds.

-La zone est trop dégagée." intervient Hiken. "Pour se réfugier sur les toits, c'est mort. Kali, tu peux de nouveau voler?"

Elle secoue la tête.

"J'y travaille encore."

-Marco..." fait-il vers le Phénix.

-Et je te laisse derrière?" demande-t-il. "Pas question, yoi."

Oh, je vois.

Oui, bonne idée.

"On peut se démerder à trois." j'approuve pour Hiken.

-Trois, mais on est cinq." objecte Tami, qui n'a pas l'air très contente.

On arrive devant la voiture et les roues lacérées donnent un peu plus de crédit à l'idée de la tête à flamme. Marco pousse un soupir.

"Navré, demoiselle." fait-il vers Tami en déclarant forfait, avant de nous adresser un dernier regard. "Revenez en vie, yoi."

Et il prend sa forme animale.

Kali se retourne d'un seul coup, cachant mon oisillon derrière deux grandes ailes couleur forêt en reprenant sa queue de serpent à sonnette. Elle retire le tissus de sa lance et fend l'air, envoyant voler en arrière les démons qui se sont montrés.

Pendant qu'elle nous couvre, j'attrape Tami sans qu'elle ne s'y attende et la jette sur le dos de Marco qui s'envole immédiatement malgré ses protestations.

La Tafari me balance son arme que j'attrape en me retournant pour constater que les démons sont tous sortis de leur cachette. Je sais qu'elle a des pouvoirs magiques, comme Hiken, chose que je n'ai pas.

Je ne sais pas vraiment me servir de ce type d'arme, mais je ferai avec.

"C'est vous qui allez payer les dégâts?" demande la tête à flamme en créant deux lances de feu dans ses mains.

Celui-là il perd jamais une occasion de faire de l'humour pourri...

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je m'accroche comme je peux à Marco, je ne sais pas vraiment où mettre les mains et je préfère ne pas tirer sur les plumes.

La situation et mon inquiétude ne me permet pas de m'émerveiller sur le fait de voler, je suis plus occupée à regarder en arrière pour repérer l'endroit où les trois autres sont restés.

Merde, ils avaient pas besoin de m'envoyer sur orbite!

"Arrête de bouger, tu vas tomber, yoi!" me crie Marco pour se faire entendre malgré le vent. "Pose tes mains sur mes épaules!"

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de faire ce qu'il dit.

Au moins ça c'est réglé, je n'ai plus l'impression que je vais tomber à tout moment, mais je continue à regarder en arrière.

Et s'ils étaient blessés? Ou pire?

"Calme-toi, Ace et Kali sont tous les deux très puissants et Law-kun a un bon niveau." assure le Phénix comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Je me mords la lèvre par réflexe, sous tension.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Hiken est déchaîné ce soir, son concert a apparemment pas suffit à le vider de son énergie débordante.

Pour ce qui est de la Tafari, elle a de sacré techniques, j'ai clairement un train de retard et j'ai de moins en moins l'envie d'être son ennemi.

Mais j'ai pas l'intention de rester à la traîne. La lance ne me sert pas à grand-chose, je suis plus à l'aise à mains nues.

Par contre, je la garde quand même à la main, pas vraiment envie d'être victime de la colère de Haiiro pour avoir laissé tomber son arme.

Quoiqu'une idée me vient et je me sers du manche comme une perche pour gagner de l'élan en assénant un coup de pieds aussi fort que possible dans la tête du Démon le plus proche.

Bordel que c'est satisfaisant!

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

On est presque arrivés sur le toit de l'hôtel quand quelque chose transperce Marco à la jambe. Le Phénix se tourne la tête pour voir qui lui a tiré dessus et vire de bord pour se poser sur l'immeuble le plus proche, manœuvre que je comprends, autant ne pas indiquer à l'ennemi où on crèche temporairement...

Je saute de son dos et il se reprend sa forme humaine, toujours avec ce truc planté au travers de la jambe.

"Tu vas bien?" je demande, inquiète.

Il hoche la tête, tendu, scrutant les alentours. D'autres Sombres ne tardent pas à nous rejoindre par la porte menant au toit, pas des démons, cette fois... leurs crocs indiquent que ce sont des Vampires ou des Damphirs.

Quant à savoir s'ils sont de mèche avec les Démons, ça reste à confirmer, mais je vais suivre les conseils de Ace et vendre ma peau le plus cher possible.

Mon aura est sous contrôle, ils ne savent peut-être pas que je suis une Corbeau, pour le moment, mais ils ont vu la vraie forme de Marco et ça, ça craint.

"Tami-chan, derrière moi." m'ordonne le Phénix.

-Mais tu es blessé..." je commence à protester, inquiète pour lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai vu pire, yoi." assure-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il retire le carreau d'arbalète qu'il s'est prit et... La plaie se referme dans une gerbe de flammes turquoises.

... Ah l'enfoiré! Il peut se régénérer! Putain il s'est complètement foutu de ma gueule en fait!

* * *

 **Aïe aïe aïe... Tami s'est rendu du sale tour que lui a joué Marco x)**

 **Je sais pas vous, mais faire un tout petit règlement de compte me tente assez :3**


	62. Chapter 62

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Vu que je suis malade, ça me laisse plus de temps donc je me permets de poster! ^^**

 **boadicee: Alors les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans les chapitres suivants, contente de voir que ça te plaît toujours :3**

 **Zialema: C'est à dire que j'avais pas d'idées :x Pour la vengeance sur Marco tu sauras bientôt ce qu'il en est ^^**

 **Bref! Bonne lecture! *retourne se rouler en boule sous la couette***

* * *

 **Chapitre 62**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Marco semble bien s'en tirer avec les Damphirs, néanmoins, concentré sur les nombreux adversaires qu'il affronte en même temps, il n'a pas l'air de prêter attention à celui qui est à l'écart.

Le problème, voyez-vous, c'est qu'il tente de se faire tout petit pour s'approcher de moi, il pense peut-être qu'il m'aura facilement, ou qu'il suffirait de me prendre en otage pour qu'il se laisse faire.

Faut vraiment être con.

Je sais très bien que je me ferai engueuler si je plonge dans la bagarre, mais très franchement, Marco ne peut pas s'occuper de tout sans arrêt, donc je fais mine d'avoir peur, chose pas très difficile parce que j'ai effectivement un peu peur, pour que le Damphir oublie de se méfier.

Et il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que je lui tende ce piège, parce que c'est très facile de l'aveugler à l'encre.

… J'ai le réflexe défensif d'une sèche, sans déconner… Bref.

Ne me reste plus qu'à passer derrière lui pendant qu'il s'essuie les yeux et je le frappe aussi fort que je peux à l'arrière des genoux pour qu'il tombe à terre. De là, je donne un coup de coude dans sa nuque comme m'a montré Ace, pour l'assommer à moitié, me laissant le loisir de frapper une seconde fois pour le finir.

Je pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile… Normalement, c'est puissant, un Damphir… Ou alors Law est un cas à part ?

C'est peut-être ma paranoïa, mais ça me paraît suffisamment louche pour que je m'éloigne quand même de lui, gardant une position défensive.

Pour faire bonne mesure, je sors en plus le couteau que Ace m'a prêté… Le couteau avec lequel Marco s'est foutu de moi.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Tous les Démons sont morts, Hiken s'étire et Kali approche pour récupérer sa lance.

Je me détourne au dernier moment pour éternuer.

"Tu t'enrhumes, Trafalgar?" me charrie la tête à flammes.

Je sais pas pourquoi ça m'arrive, un Damphir ne tombe pas malade, sauf cas particulier, d'après Cassandra, mais je ne pense pas m'être fait mordre par quoi que ce soit ou avoir bu quelque chose de louche...

Je m'en occuperai plus tard, pour l'instant il faut qu'on retrouve Tami.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Marco finit de se débarasser du dernier Damphir encore debout. C'était... Pareil que lorsque Hack devait nous défendre, quoiqu'il était beaucoup moins fort...

Je sais que donner la mort est une épreuve, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois des créatures mourir. Bon, c'est vrai que ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais plus vu ce genre de spectacle.

Bref, il me semble que j'ai un petit truc à dire au Phénix.

Je change ma façon de tenir mon couteau et profite que le blond s'époussette pour lui lancer, plantant la lame dans son épaule. Il se retourne, surpris, pendant que je le regarde avec les bras croisés.

"Pour t'être foutu de moi." je déclare.

-Tu peux râler si tu veux, demoiselle, ça ne changera rien, yoi."

-Au passage, celui qui est assommé là-bas, c'est mon boulot." je pointe tout de même.

Il se contente de retirer la lame avec son autre bras, quant à moi, je cherche une idée de vengeance... Je crois que Thatch va recevoir de mes nouvelles.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Quand on retourne à l'hôtel, on sait à l'avance qu'ils n'y sont pas. Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose.

Je me tourne vers Hiken qui n'a pas l'air plus paniqué que ça, les yeux fermés pour se concentrer sur quelque chose...

Son niveau est bien supérieur au mien, peut-être qu'il sent leur aura.

"Ils arrivent." finit-il par indiquer.

-Merci, je sais." répond sarcastiquement Haiiro.

-Oui mais la sangsue est encore en apprentissage." fait le Corbeau. "Il est pas encore au niveau, il en est encore à détecter les auras."

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Marco m'a demandé de remonter sur son dos pour qu'on puisse revenir à l'hotel pour attendre les autres, voire les rejoindre vu qu'on a été retardé par les Damphirs.

On y arrive pour voir que le trio est effectivement là et on préfère ne pas trainer avant de rentrer.

Mon semblable se tourne vers moi, avant d'interroger Marco du regard.

"Elle a assommé un Damphir, yoi."

Hiken prend un air colérique en revenant à moi avant que le Phénix ne l'arrête.

"Elle n'a pas cherché à se mêler à la bagarre, j'avais un peu trop sur les bras pour pouvoir me charger de celui qui voulait s'en prendre à elle." explique-t-il tout de suite. "Elle s'est contentée de se défendre, yoi."

-J'ai pas brisé l'accord." je renchéris en levant les mains.

-...D'accord, je te crois." gromelle Ace.

J'adore ce type, mais il est vraiment surprotecteur par moments... Surtout par rapport à Law. Le Damphir ne le sait peut-être pas, mais il lui arrive encore de chercher des traces de morsures quand il revient après nous avoir laissé seuls.

De penser à ça, je me dis... Law m'a parlé de lui, mais je ne lui ai pas encore rendu la pareille... Il serait peut-être temps...

Je lève les yeux vers lui qui écoute Marco expliquer l'embuscade des Damphirs, il n'a pas l'air très bien.

Vu ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui, il doit sans doute avoir un peu pitié d'eux, en sachant qu'ils ne sont certainement pas devenus comme ça de leur propre chef...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je ne sais que trop bien comment se fait une transformation. Pourtant ces types-là ont tenté de s'en prendre à Tami. Que ce soit sur ordre d'un Vampire ou pas, je n'aurais pas de pitié avec les prochains.

Et puis, justement pour avoir été dans leur cas, je sais que beaucoup d'entre eux préféreraient certainement mourir que de continuer à vivre dans ces conditions.

Nous étions quasiment tous dans ce cas de figure, à l'époque où Doflamingo était encore en vie.

C'est drôle... Même en le sachant mort, peu après avoir parlé de lui à Tami, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait surgir de n'importe où à n'importe quel moment... Et les cauchemars de l'époque me sont revenus...

Mais ça s'est vite estompé. Au fur et à mesure je suis sorti de ma paranoïa et mes cauchemars ont fini par s'apaiser...

Je ne sais pas, en avoir parlé a peut-être retiré un poids que je ne remarquais plus à force de le porter sur mes épaules.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Une fois la tension retombée, Kali s'en va pour retourner auprès des siens et tout le monde vaque à ses occupations. Marco compte travailler un peu sur l'ordinateur et Ace est encore sur les nerfs, donc ira se coucher plus tard.

Pour ma part je suis crevée, donc je salue tout le monde et passa par la salle de bain avant d'aller me coucher.

Demain matin j'enverrai un message à Thatch pour qu'il m'aide à monter ma vengeance contre Marco. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il acceptera, mais je peux toujours passer un nouveau marché avec lui...

Eh mais... Non... J'aurais quand même pas...

Je me fais une note mentale pour vérifier si j'ai raison à ce propos ou pas avant d'aller dormir.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

 _I got so much love, for you my friend_

 _Rise or die until the end, but only you can save yourself..._

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais ça peut se comprendre, le combat avec les Démons m'a mis sur les nerfs. La voix de Tami sur ce titre me fait chaud au coeur, en même temps qu'elle me contrarie.

La grosse ressemblance entre les paroles et la relation des deux Corbeaux me déprime légèrement.

Enfin... Elle semble à l'aise, détendue, d'après sa voix, alors je ne peux pas trop me plaindre.

Si elle est heureuse, c'est l'important...

J'arrête la musique, je pense que j'ai assez traîné au lit.

Mais à peine je dépose le dial que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement et je vois Tami jeter un oeil à l'intérieur.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut?

Je ne bouge pas. Est-ce que je devrais lui signaler que je suis réveillé?

Elle finit par approcher à pas de loups et arrive jusqu'à mon sac pour en sortir mon passeport et regarder à l'intérieur.

Je peux voir son visage prendre un air contrarié, puis elle remet le document à sa place avant de ressortir.

Quant à moi, une fois qu'elle a refermé la porte, je me redresse, perplexe.

Je pioche le passeport pour l'ouvrir et regarder mais je n'y vois rien de spécial...

Bon, autant me lever et lui demander carrément. Son comportement m'intrigue. Je sors mon téléphone pour voir l'heure, et constate qu'on est le 31 octobre.

Autrement dit, ce soir il faudra être sur nos gardes, si j'en crois Robin. Et il est cinq heure... Mon oisillon est bien matinale aujourd'hui encore.

Je passe rapidement par la salle de bain, puis je la rejoins au salon de la suite.

Elle a une tasse de café à la main et affiche un air boudeur.

"Bonjour Tami-ya?" je tente, incertain.

Elle me regarde avec un air blasé en gonflant les joues. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose?

"...Un problème?" je finis par demander.

-T'exagère..." répond-elle, toujours en boudant.

Sa réponse me fait lever un sourcil, toujours plus perplexe.

"Euh... Comment ça?" je m'étonne.

"Ton anniversaire était au début du mois, t'aurais pu le dire!"

Je bloque quelques instants.

Quoi?

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

On dirait qu'il s'y attendait pas, quel crétin...

"Je dis toujours que je veux trouver de quoi vous remercier et tu m'as quand même pas laissé une occasion de le faire!" je proteste, toujours boudeuse.

Il n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi répondre.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Bon... Eh bien au moins je sais ce qu'elle faisait avec mon passeport...

* * *

 ***une main sort de la coquille en couette pour saluer***

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre! :D**

 **Surpris? :3**

 **boadicee : Law n'a pas attrapé de rhume, rassure-toi ^^ Et oui, elle pouvait pas rester indéfiniment la demoiselle en détresse, et faut dire que ça la démangeait de s'y mettre, même si elle a respecté l'accord avec Ace qui est de n'agir qu'en cas de besoin :3**

 **Zialema : Ma couette est pas assez grande pour nous deux, on fait quoi? :/ La vengeance viendra, ne t'en fais pas :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 63**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

« Heya la Miss ! »

-Salut Thatch…"

« Oulà, t'as l'air d'avoir une petite mine, toi... »

-Law m'a rien dit, j'ai vu aujourd'hui que j'avais raté son anniversaire. C'est rien." j'élude.

« Hm… Alors, pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt ? »

-En fait…

Et je commence à lui raconter l'histoire depuis le début. Le fait que j'ai deviné qu'on me tenait éloigné des attaques et qu'on me le cachait, que j'ai demandé à participer et le coup de Marco.

« Ouch… Il a pas été de main morte, c'est sûr, mais il a fait ça pour ton bien, la Miss... » fit le Loup.

-Je sais, mais j'ai vu hier qu'il s'est complètement foutu de ma gueule. Il m'a caché sa régénération."

« Ah ? Je pensais qu'il t'en aurait parlé depuis le temps… Là je suis d'accord qu'il s'est un peu foutu de toi, surtout avec le coup qu'il t'a fait, même si je comprends pourquoi. »

-Peut-être, mais je pense pas mériter qu'on se fiche de moi, t'aurais pas une de tes merveilleuses idées ?" je demande.

« Oooooh~! Tu projettes une vengeance~ ? » minaude Thatch en changeant de ton.

-Yep! Et j'ai besoin de ton aide."

« Pour commencer, y'a pas que l'anniversaire de Trafalgar que t'as manqué... Le sien se fait le 10 octobre! »

Ouuuh... Ok, là il a carrément déclaré la guerre.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je ne sais pas ce que Tami a en tête, mais son air ne me dit rien qui vaille... Elle dessine quelque chose avec application, mais quoi, ça c'est un mystère...

Je me sers un autre café, vu qu'on a du temps aujourd'hui. Les journées les plus chargés étaient celles où Haiiro nous a fait jouer les touristes et la veille du concert, à cause des préparations en tout genre.

Peut-être que ce sera tranquille aujourd'hui, ça changera un peu, surtout en considérant l'attaque d'hier.

"Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire?"

Je lève les yeux vers elle, surpris par sa question. Puis hausse les épaules.

"J'ai pas jugé la chose importante. J'ai vécu une année de plus, et après?" je réponds.

-C'est pas justement ce qui est à fêter?" pointa-t-elle. "Je comprends le point de vue, j'avais le même avant de rencontrer Hack, mais c'est lui qui m'a dit que puisqu'on vivait une année de plus, autant accueillir la nouvelle avec le sourire."

L'argument se tient, mais ça fait des années que je ne fête plus mon anniversaire. La dernière fois c'était... C'était avec ma famille...

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je vois le regard de Law qui s'assombrit et je crois que je lui ai rappelé des choses qu'il aurait voulu garder loin de sa mémoire... Diversion?

"Tu sais... Je connais mon prénom et ma date de naissance parce que... Mon premier souvenir remonte au jour de mes deux ans..." je commence, incertaine.

Après tout j'avais dit de lui parler hier, non? Alors si je peux attirer son attention sur autre chose...

"Je me souviens qu'il y avait des kimonos colorés, et il y avait une date affichée sur un calendrier abrégé en anglais qui indiquait "01/28" et on me parlait en m'appelant "Tamashii" aussi." je raconte. "Mais je ne me rappelle d'aucun autre nom, ou d'aucun visage..."

Je suis perdue dans ce souvenir que Hack m'a permis d'identifier à l'époque. Avec le temps, je me dit qu'on a intentionnellement effacé ma mémoire, ou quelque chose du genre, parce que me rappeler d'autant de détails, sans voir aucun visage est assez étrange...

"Après ça, c'est juste le black out... Le souvenir suivant, je crois que je devais avoir... Quatre ans? Cinq ans, peut-être?" je réfléchis, fronçant un peu les sourcils. "Je sais qu'à partir de là, je n'étais plus au Japon, mais en Amérique, et il y avait ces gens qui préféraient me tenir à l'écart. J'ai appris à parler en les écoutant, j'ai mangé les restes qu'ils laissaient, je m'habillais dans les vêtements usés qu'ils abandonnaient sur place... Et pour moi, tout ça, c'était normal, habituel."

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

C'est... Inattendu.

Un souvenir datant d'avant quatre ans est assez rare, mais elle a su identifier le pays, la date et son nom malgré le peu d'éléments. Pas mal, Tami, pas mal.

Elle referme son cahier et le laisse sur la table basse avant de se laisser aller en arrière sur le fauteuil, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

"Ces gens ont été les premiers à me dire que j'étais maudite. Différente. Ils ne pouvaient pas me tuer ou me laisser mourir de faim, tout ça c'était contre leur principe, mais pour autant ils n'avaient pas obligation de me protéger. J'étais une Corbeau, et quelqu'un viendrait me tuer tôt ou tard, parce que j'étais maudite, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Pas de haine particulière, peut-être du mépris et de l'indifférence, mais pour moi, tout ça c'était normal."

Je serre les poings malgré moi. Alors depuis si jeune elle ne portait déjà que peu d'importance à sa vie? À ce point?

Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a eu autant de difficultés à faire son deuil... Si je ne me trompe pas...

"Quand j'avais douze ans, un Chasseur a croisé la route de la tribu." continue-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague. "On lui a dit ce que j'étais et il a approché avec son arme, prêt à me faire la peau, mais... Quelque chose l'en a empêché. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre... Voir une gamine attendre la mort dans l'indifférence la plus totale... Il n'a pas pu."

C'est bien ça. Le premier à la considérer comme un être vivant.

Putain quel con! Et moi qui l'ai traitée comme un objet à son arrivée !

Les reproches que je me faisais déjà jusque-là gagnent un niveau tel que je commence à être fou de rage envers moi-même et ce que mon orgueil m'a conduit à faire.

"Il a changé d'avis. Alors il m'a emmenée avec lui, et moi..."

Elle affiche un sourire amer.

"Moi je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait. Je croyais qu'il devait me tuer, à la base. Alors il m'a parlé et..."

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Les souvenirs remontent d'un seul coup et je suis comme ensevelie.

 _"C'est quoi ton nom, petite?"_

 _-Mon nom?"_

 _-Oui, ton nom._

 _-Euh... Corbeau?"_

 _-Non, Corbeau c'est le nom de ton espèce, je te demande ton nom à toi."_

Tout est encore frais dans ma mémoire, comme si tout ça était arrivé hier... Hack...

Je respire un grand coup pour chasser la tristesse qui menace de prendre le dessus et regarde vers Law.

Oui, j'ai parlé de ça, mais je ne sais pas... Peut-être que c'est un peu gênant...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je suis un imbécile.

Un abruti fini.

Tomber sur moi alors qu'elle venait de le perdre... Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver pire. Sauf Bellamy, peut-être.

Putain de merde, quel con j'étais!

"Law?" demande-t-elle.

Je croise son regard, mais je me sens tellement amer que je n'arrive pas à quitter mon air contrarié.

"Tu fais le parallèle entre la tribu et toi?" fait-elle avec une légère inquiétude.

Elle aussi s'est aperçu que mon comportement de l'époque était similaire. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement?

"T'as beaucoup changé depuis Enselm, tu sais... Et puis, on est reparti à zéro, tu te souviens?"

Si je me souviens? Bien sûr que je me souviens, c'est à peu près là que Marco a commencé à avoir des soupçons sur mes sentiments envers toi, mon oisillon.

Mais même si tu m'as pardonné aussi facilement, je continue de m'en vouloir, car je ne me pardonne pas, moi.

Bien sûr, j'ai beau penser à ça, je ne peux tout simplement pas lui dire.

"Oui." je réponds simplement. "Je m'en souviens."

-... Désolée." fait-elle en détournant le regard.

Je lève un sourcil, perplexe. Pourquoi elle s'excuse?

"Je t'ai rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire..."

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Tami-ya." je l'interromps. "Au contraire, je suis très content que tu me parle de ça."

Elle hausse les épaules, l'air peu convaincue.

"Je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien... Après tout tu m'as parlé de ta transformation, toi..." souffle-t-elle.

-Et je ne regrette pas." j'acquiesce.

Mon oisillon relève ses yeux brillants vers moi, l'air agréablement surprise.

"T'es sérieux? Enfin... Vraiment?" demande-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête sans quitter son regard et elle affiche enfin un sourire qui détend mes épaules, que je ne savais pas crispées jusque-là.

"Sinon..." je fais après quelques secondes de silence. "Qu'est-ce que tu dessine?"

Moi, j'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de dire. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, mais c'est vrai qu'elle dessine beaucoup, je n'ai même pas vu le fameux clip qu'elle devait faire pour Ace, et il me semble qu'on a pas de nouvelles de ce côté-là...

Comme pour confirmer ma pensée, elle a l'air vraiment surprise, puis détourne le regard en rougissant, pesant le pour et le contre.

"Euh... Tu veux voir?" fait-elle timidement.

Elle me propose de regarder dans son cahier?

J'acquiesce et elle déglutit en se penchant en avant pour attraper son cahier qu'elle a posé quelques minutes plus tôt et bouge du fauteuil pour venir s'installer à côté de moi sur le canapé.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

J'ai jamais fait ça, même avec Hack... Quand quelqu'un voit mes dessins, c'est surtout par accident, c'est très personnel...

Mais... Si Law me demande de les voir... Je suis un peu gênée, mais je veux bien lui montrer...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Elle a l'air d'une enfant, toute timide.

C'est pas dans mes habitudes de dire ça, surtout qu'en général ce genre de choses ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, mais... Elle est... Mignonne.

Elle me tend son cahier et je l'ouvre à la première page.

C'est... C'est un homme, peut-être un peu moins de la quarantaine, avec des cheveux clairs et des traits asiatiques bien que ses yeux ne soient pas bridés... Un métisse.

Un léger sourire joue sur son visage et un paquet de cigarette dépasse de sa veste en cuir usée.

Monsieur Hack, ravi de vous voir...

Je reste encore à observer le visage du Chasseur pendant quelques secondes, avant de me décider à tourner la page.

Cette fois, étalé sur la double-page... Une forêt?

Pourquoi elle m'est familière..?

...Ce paysage vient d'Enselm. Elle a dessiné la forêt depuis le sommet de son arbre...

Le jeu de lumière est... Enfin, je m'y connais pas, mais tout a l'air à sa place...

Je vois du coin de l'oeil que Tami guette ma réaction, ses yeux alternant entre le cahier et moi et réprime un sourire pour afficher plutôt un air appréciateur.

"Bonne idée de virer le lycée." je la taquine.

Elle se contente d'un sourire crispée en détournant le regard, les joues rosies. Encore une fois je veux tourner la page, quand elle semble se rendre compte de quelque chose.

"Non non non!" veut-elle m'arrêter, mais j'ai déjà accompli le geste.

Mon propre visage me fait face, en train de me faire un doigt d'honneur magistral.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Panique!

Abandonnez le navire!

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui proposer de voir?! J'avais complètement oublié ces conneries! Merde!

Je suis à deux doigts de prendre la fuite, me préparant déjà à sauter du canapé.

Mais?!

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

C'est plus fort que moi, j'éclate de rire.

C'est juste tellement... Moi, à l'époque.

Elle m'a bien cerné, c'est sûr, mais je ne pensais pas que ma mauvaise manie allait se retourner contre moi de cette façon!

Je me calme bien vite, mais mon oisillon est rouge comme une pivoine et n'a pas l'air de comprendre mon hilarité.

Il faut dire aussi que je ris rarement comme ça, j'ai tendance à me maîtriser...

Enfin... Si c'est elle, je peux bien baisser ma garde...

* * *

 **Voilà! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! *se planque derrière son bouclier***

 **Alors, vous en pensez quoi de cette petite partie du passé de Tami? :3**

 **Il y a encore des zones d'ombre dans la vie de notre duo, mais petit à petit on finira par lever le voile...**

 **Ja na~**


	64. Chapter 64

Heya! *se prend une tomate en pleine figure*

... Oui je sais, j'ai été très longue... Désolée...

*hum hum* Merci à shiroyasha02430 et Ochideus.C pour le follow/fav! :D

Zialema: Nan kidnappe pas Tami! J'en ai encore besoin! D: De rien pour le chapitre, voilà celui là ^^

Et je me dis qu'avec le nombre de chapitres qu'il y a déjà je vais finir par dégoûter les gens :x

Bref, bonne lecture aux survivants de mes conneries ^^'

* * *

Chapitre 64

P.O.V Law

.

.

Après mon accès de rire, Tami a voulu reprendre son cahier en affichant une moue boudeuse, et j'ai beau lui avoir assuré que je ne me moquais pas, elle ne voulait pas me croire.

Alors je crois que je vais devoir faire une concession.

"J'ai compris..." je finis pas soupirer. "Comment je peux me faire pardonner?"

Mon oisillon pèse le pour et le contre, puis fini par afficher un sourire triomphant.

"On fait quelque chose pour fêter ton anniversaire en retard!" déclare-t-elle.

Je pense bien que son idée inclut une sortie. Je lève d'abord un sourcil, m'apprêtant à argumenter... Puis me ravise avec un autre soupir. Elle a gagné, tant pis.

"J'espère quand même que tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Nico-ya?" je demande quand même.

-Oui oui, mais je demande pas forcément à sortir le soir, plus dans l'après-midi, quand Ace et Marco seront de retour." répond-elle avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la cafetière.

Quand elle revient, elle n'a pas un, mais deux mugs dans les mains et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je remarque que ma tasse vide n'est plus sur la table basse.

"Sans rancune?" demande-t-elle avec un beau sourire en me tendant ma boisson.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Un ciel orageux...

Mais à quoi je pense, moi?

Je reprends mes esprits et le Damphir récupère sa boisson avec un hochement de tête et un sourire amusé, puis je retourne sur le fauteuil pour reprendre le dessin que je faisais un peu plus tôt.

J'aimerais le finir avant le retour des tourtereaux, si possible, donc autant m'y remettre.

Thatch trouve mon idée assez intéressante et attend une photo si ça marche.

Pour ma part, j'espère juste que ça chauffera pas trop si je me fais chopper, mais c'est trop tentant pour résister, surtout avec les sales coups qu'il m'a sorti!

Tout en travaillant dessus, je laisse mes pensées dériver vers cette... Image? Quelque chose du genre? Qui m'a traversé l'esprit, un peu perturbée...

Je sais pas pourquoi... C'est bizarre...

.

.

On frappe à la porte et Law se lève pour faire la vérification habituelle avant d'ouvrir. Ace a l'air énervé en venant se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

"Il se passe quelque chose?" je demande, inquiète.

-Garp, yoi." répond sombrement Marco.

Oh. Je ne sais toujours pas qui est ce malade, ni ce qu'il a fait, mais vu l'état dans lequel il met Ace, je lui toucherai volontiers quelques mots.

Je crois que ça se lit sur ma tronche, parce qu'Hiken me fait signe de laisser tomber.

"T'y peux rien, Tami, c'est pas grave."

-Pourquoi il insiste, si tu veux pas lui parler?" je fais plutôt.

-C'est un vieux con et un malade, et malheureusement, c'est aussi un D." répond-il en soupirant. "Et s'il y a un truc à dire avec les D, c'est qu'ils pourraient apprendre à des mules le vrai sens du mot 'têtu'."

Je n'insiste pas.

Mon pauvre semblable, obligé de supporter un type qui le harcèle et qu'il ne peut pas voir en peinture...

Mes yeux reviennent sur mon dessin presque achevé et je réprime un sourire. Peut-être que ma vengeance pourra le dérider un peu...

J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est tenter de détourner son attention. Ce Garp est peut-être un détail sensible chez lui, mais je suis certaine qu'il y a bien plus, derrière tout ça.

"Euh... On pourra sortir, cet après-midi?" je demande, légèrement hésitante.

Robin a dit elle-même qu'Halloween à Mexico était un énorme événement et que les créatures étaient de sortie, donc je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils accepteront.

Mais Hiken échange un regard avec son Phénix et finit par hocher la tête.

"Du moment qu'on reste groupés, devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes, surtout en pleine journée." fait-il.

J'affiche un sourire et reprends le peu de travail qu'il me reste à faire pour ma vengeance. C'est tout simple, il faut juste que j'arrive à mettre ce truc en place sans que Marco le remarque. En fait, c'est ça qui va être difficile.

Mais si je réussi ce sera très drôle, d'après Thatch.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

L'après-midi arrive et Tami affiche un air satisfait en refermant son cahier à dessin. La tête à flammes et le Phénix sortent de la chambre, ils sont partis se "changer" après un entraînement.

Oui, j'ai une très bonne oreille, et les murs sont plutôt fins, ici.

Je ne vais pas faire l'ignorant, je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux. D'abord avec les sous-entendus de Thatch, puis ceux de Cassandra et le fait de voir Hiken dormir sur les genoux de Marco au moment de partir de l'hôpital...

Nan, je ne suis pas surpris.

Oh, je ne juge, chacun ses penchants, après tout. C'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

Au contraire, j'ai eu la confirmation que je n'avais pas de raison d'en vouloir à Hiken pour le lien entre Tami et lui, puisqu'il en restera au stade "grand-frère" vis à vis d'elle. Donc pas d'oisillon à ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Parlant d'elle, elle sort de son fauteuil en rangeant ses affaires dans sa sacoche, puis m'adresse un regard... Que je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter...

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je ne sais pas.

J'en sais vraiment rien.

Enfin... C'est pas grave, j'ai autre chose à faire et j'ai l'impression de le mettre mal à l'aise en le regardant fixement comme ça.

Je me dirige tranquillement vers la porte de la suite pour sortir.

Law aura quelque chose pour son anniversaire, même en retard, j'y tiens!

.

.

"Waah..." je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souffler.

Il y a des couleurs de partout!

Pour une fête qui célèbre les morts, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit triste, il y a des stands à intervalles réguliers, bourrés de bonbons en forme de crâne, c'est incroyable!

Des gens se promènent dans les rues et les cimetières, mais ils n'ont pas l'air tristes, c'est une ambiance particulière et pourtant positive.

J'en suis tellement à regarder de tous les côtés que je ne fais pas attention et mon dos percute quelqu'un quand je veux regarder la façade d'un bâtiment décoré pour l'occasion.

"Oh, pardon..." je fais en me retournant vers l'homme que je viens de bousculer.

En tout cas, je finis à peine ma phrase, parce qu'un cri de surprise, et peut-être aussi d'horreur, m'échappe malgré moi quand je vois les os apparents de son bras, qu'il serre contre lui pour le cacher avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

"Tami? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demande Ace avec inquiétude.

-Il... Son bras..." je balbutie.

-Ah, ça..." fait Law qui a assisté à toute la scène. "C'est vrai que c'est dans ce pays qu'elle est la plus vendue..."

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Mon oisillon lève son regard interrogateur vers moi et je désigne du pouce l'endroit où le type a disparu de notre champ de vision.

"Ce que tu as vu, c'est les effets de ce qu'on appelle la 'drogue-crocodile'." j'explique.

-Une drogue peut faire ça?"

-Celle-là, oui. C'est un dérivé de l'héroïne qui a été créé par les russes pour pénétrer le marché. Le nom du produit de base, c'est la désomorphine, mais elle a vite été surnommée drogue-crocodile." je continue. "Mon père m'en a parlé, cette saloperie ronge la chair et il te suffit d'une seule prise pour devenir accro. Et c'est dans ce pays qu'elle est le plus vendue et consommée."

Tami affiche un air entre perplexité et... Tristesse? Ou en tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai.

"C'est... Horrible..." lâche-t-elle en regardant à nouveau en direction de la foule.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent." je réponds. "C'est dommage, mais c'est comme ça."

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Law lève une main pour ré-ajuster sa casquette et Hiken me tapote l'épaule avec un sourire encourageant.

Je vais bien, j'ai juste été surprise, je ne pensais pas que ce genre de choses... Bref.

Est-ce que c'est moi, ou Law a mentionné son père devant les tourtereaux?

"Bon, t'avais pas une revanche à prendre sur moi?" fait le Damphir avec un sourire en coin pour me remonter le moral.

J'arrête bien vite de faire ma tête d'enterrement et je hoche la tête en souriant à mon tour.

Et puis, si je ne m'abuse, j'ai une autre vengeance à prendre...

Ma petite mésaventure me donne une idée pour que je ne me fasse pas griller immédiatement, donc je ralentis légèrement la cadence et m'approche d'un stand pour détourner l'attention de ma cible.

Tous les bonbons en forme de crâne de plusieurs tailles me font sourire. C'est rigolo.

"Tu veux tester?" demande mon semblable avec un sourire amusé .

-Pourquoi pas?" je fais joyeusement. "Eh!"

-Quoi? Tu vas me reprocher de t'acheter des bonbons?"

Il m'adresse un regard qui veut clairement dire que je ferai mieux de ne pas insister et j'affiche une moue boudeuse.

"Moooh t'es trop mignonne~" minaude-t-il en me pinçant les joues alors que je lui décoche un air blasé.

-Arrête cha." je fais.

Ace me relâche et se met à parler avec le vendeur pendant que je m'éloigne à reculon sous les regards curieux de Law et Marco derrière qui je fais mine de me cacher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, yoi?" me demande le Phénix.

-J'évite une nouvelle séance de maltraitance de mes joues." je réponds en me massant le visage. "Fais pas attention à moi."

Il finit par hausser les épaules et se retourne, me laissant l'occasion que j'attendais.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je vois Tami affiche un sourire que je qualifierai de... Diabolique, oui. Elle sort rapidement son cahier pour en faire sortir ce qu'elle dessinait tout à l'heure et je me détourne de la scène pour arriver à garder mon sérieux.

Désormais, peut-être à l'insu du Phénix, se trouvent d'innocentes petites ailes d'anges et une petit auréole assortie, le tout accroché par ses vêtements dans son dos.

C'est... Indescriptible.

Hiken se retourne et bloque sur le Phénix quelques secondes, avant de finalement avancer vers lui et se pencher pour lever un sourcil vers Tami.

Qui d'ailleurs affiche l'air le plus innocent que j'ai jamais vu sur son visage.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Ace affiche un sourire, mais ne dit toujours rien. Je crois qu'il vient de se faire complice de ma vengeance. Il me tend le sachet contenant les bonbons en forme de crâne et je l'attrape en restant volontairement à l'écart, lui lançant un regard exagérément suspicieux, les joues encore rouges d'avoir été pincées.

Il rigole un peu et lève les mains en signe de capitulation.

"Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, je te maltraiterai pas promis."

-Mouais." je fais, avant de quitter ma "cachette" et d'aller auprès du Damphir.

Je lui présente le sachet et il a l'air d'hésiter, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en se rappelant que je me venge aussi de lui et plonge la main dedans pour en sortir un crâne. Je pioche dans le sachet à mon tour avant d'en proposer aux tourtereaux.

Un bruit suspect attire mon attention sur mon semblable qui a son portable levé en direction de Law avec son crâne à la main, qui lui, n'a rien remarqué.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et il hausse les épaules avec un léger sourire, la joue gonflée par le bonbon qu'il y a coincé.

.

.

"Oi, c'est quoi ça?"

On se retourne pour voir le Phénix en train de retirer sa panoplie d'ange qu'il a enfin remarqué et il nous regarde avec un air blasé.

Mon semblable sapproche de lui avec l'air le plus innocent qui soit.

"Ben quoi? Entre le Sombre et les Maudits, par rapport à nous t'es un ange..." sourit-il.

Le lever de sourcil de Marco voulait tout dire.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais, yoi?" demande-t-il.

-Moi? Mais rien!" répond Ace.

-Ace, les blagues c'est le domaine de l'ATH, et du trio, y'a que toi ici!"

-Tu oses m'accuser sans preuve!"

Le Phénix lève un nouveau sourcil avant de lever la panoplie dans son poing.

"Et je te connais, nuance, yoi." ajoute-t-il pour faire bonne mesure. "Alors, pourquoi tu me déguises comme ça?"

-Tu sais quoi? Merde!"

Voyant que les choses semblent être tendues entre les tourtereaux je fais disparaître ma création et le regard surpris de Marco se dirige vers moi.

"Je pense que ça veut tout dire, cher Fushisho." boude Ace avant de se détourner.

-C'est comme un coup mortel dans le dos, ça..." je fais innocemment.

Le Phénix pousse un juron avant de rejoindre Ace pour s'excuser. Je crois que je vais ressortir les bouchons d'oreille et en proposer à Law par la même occasion. Si j'en crois le sourire de mon semblable après quelques minutes de discussion, Marco a trouvé un bon moyen de se faire pardonner.

* * *

 **Petit moment sérieux : la drogue-crocodile existe réellement et a vraiment les effets que j'ai décris dans le chapitre. Une connaissance m'en avait parlé et je me suis dis que je pouvais faire un petit peu de prévention. Rappelez-vous : la drogue c'est dangereux!**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Heya Minna! Nouveau chapitre! :D**

 **C'était la rentrée pour moi aujourd'hui, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais poster pour les autres gens dans mon cas de figure ^^**

 **Zialema : Je suis la dissidence :3 Quitte à avoir une culture à propos de ces saloperies, autant la partager au plus de gens possibles, qu'ils tombent pas dans le piège. Voui la photo de Law est très marrante :3 La suite est là, mais comme tu peux lire quand tu veux t'as pas lieu de râler naméo! :p**

 **Bref! En espérant (pour les gens qui restent) que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 65**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Euh... Je..." j'hésite.

-On va faire simplement : oui ou non ?" fait patiemment Ace. "Je te force à rien Tami."

Après avoir passé l'après-midi dehors, on est revenu à l'hôtel et on a passé le début de la soirée comme d'habitude, à passer le temps. Puis mon semblable est venu me voir pour me demander si...

"Aller en boîte? Je sais pas..." je fais.

En fait je suis tiraillée entre deux choix. D'un côté je suis curieuse de voir ce que ça peut donner, vu que je n'ai jamais testé. De l'autre côté, c'est Halloween ce soir et j'ai bien été mise en garde. Et puis quand je vois le peu de motivation de Law à cette idée, ou le regard que me lance Marco...

Pas qu'il soit menaçant, non, du tout ! Mais on dirait qu'il espérait qu'Ace ne me propose pas.

...Je lui en veux pas, ils n'ont pas trop de moments rien qu'à deux.

C'est ce qui me décide finalement à refuser.

"Nan, je vais rester là."

-Comme tu veux." fait Hiken. "T'as le téléphone en cas de problèmes, sinon si Trafalgar reste, il est dispo ?"

-J'ai pas l'intention de sortir ce soir." rétorque le Damphir avec un regard blasé vers lui.

-Bon alors c'est réglé !"

Il était sur le point de s'étirer, mais s'arrête dans son geste pour me lancer un regard inquiet. Je m'empêche un facepalm et me lève à mon tour pour le pousser vers la porte de la suite, vers le Phénix qui a l'air un peu plus joyeux, déjà.

"Allez papa poule parano, va profiter de ta soirée !" je fais avec un sourire de morveuse.

Après une petite bataille de pinçage de joues, j'arrive enfin à mettre Hiken à la porte, suivi de Marco qui accepter gentiment de sortir pour emmener son mec. Je l'entends rire un peu avec Ace de l'autre côté du battant alors qu'ils s'éloignent.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Les piafs sont partis depuis peut-être une demi-heure, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mon oisillon a refusé, elle qui est si curieuse de nature. J'imagine qu'elle doit avoir ses raisons de manquer une occasion pareille, si tant est qu'aller en boîte soit si extraordinaire.

Pour moi c'est plutôt banal, vu que c'est l'un des meilleurs terrains de chasse. Du bruit et de l'obscurité, l'idéal pour se nourrir rapidement en toute discrétion.

Mes yeux glissent vers Tami dans son fauteuil.

"À quoi tu penses ?" je lui demande en la voyant pensive.

-Rien..." répond-elle. "Je sais pas quoi faire."

-Comment ça ?" je m'étonne.

D'ordinaire elle dessine ou elle lit les bouquins de Portgas, ou elle reste juste tranquille à écouter des dials...

Mon oisillon hausse les épaules.

"Je sais pas, j'ai la tête un peu vide ce soir, mais je me sens pas assez fatiguée pour aller dormir."

En gros, elle s'ennuie.

Peut-être qu'il lui faut un truc qui sort de la routine. Je jette un oeil vers le pc de Hiken à disposition sur la table basse en me passant plusieurs possibilités, avant de finalement me redresser et poser mon bouquin.

"Ça te dirait de regarder un film ?" je propose finalement.

Je me sens ridicule en me sentant un peu gêné de lui demander ça. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui proposais un rencard, après tout... Fait chier quand même, de se sentir aussi faible quand elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux curieux.

"Quoi ?" je finis par demander.

-J'avais oublié que ça existait." annonce-t-elle très sérieusement.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je vois à la tête de Law qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Bon, contrairement à ce matin il a assez de tact pour ne pas me rire en pleine tronche encore une fois.

Le coup du portrait m'a suffi.

"C'est... Tu regardes quel genre de films en général ?"

Bien, Trafalgar, belle esquive. Honnêtement je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de films dans ma vie, peut-être quatre ou cinq. Hack et moi on était plutôt sur les bouquins, vu qu'on était toujours sur la route.

Je finis par hausser les épaules.

"Je peux pas dire." j'avoue franchement. "Tu regardes quoi, toi ?"

-Je suis plutôt horreur psychologique. Pas vraiment ton délire je pense." répond-il.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je laisse échapper un petit rire malgré moi.

"Quoi ?" demande-t-il avec un air blasé.

-C'est juste tellement cliché !" je ricane encore. "T'as carrément un air de famille avec ce que tu regardes !"

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je lève un sourcil.

Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas l'air du type sympa, je m'en suis assez servi pour éviter les contacts. Mais je ne n'avais jamais fait attention à ça, c'est vrai. Bon, je vais passer outre cette constatation et chercher quelque chose qui puisse plaire à Tami. Elle a l'air d'aimer les romans d'aventures alors je vais chercher dans ce registre là, pourquoi pas.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Alors ?"

Law me regarde avec un sourire en coin. On a pas dit un mot de tout le film, j'étais plongée dedans donc je pense qu'il sait déjà que ça m'a plu.

Est-ce que je joue le jeu ? Ouais, je vais pousser un peu.

"Franchement ? J'aime bien, l'histoire est bien faite, même si j'ai vu des faux raccords et des incohérences." je réponds avec nonchalance.

Je regarde peut-être pas beaucoup de films mais je sais ce que sont les faux raccords, quand même. Le Damphir a un petit rire avec un sourire désabusé.

"Tu veux avoir le dernier mot, hein ?" fait-il.

-J'ai peut-être trop traîné avec toi ?" je demande avec un air innocent.

-Je pense que je vais tout simplement effacer ce commentaire de ma mémoire."

C'est à mon tour de rire un peu. Law est toujours différent, plus détendu quand on est juste tous les deux, ça fait toujours plaisir de le voir comme ça. Mon regard croise le sien et comme ce matin, j'ai l'impression de voir un ciel d'orage dans ses yeux.

Je les trouve beaux, avec cette pointe de mystère, comme pour le Damphir, en fait.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demande-t-il. "Tu veux regarder autre chose ou..?"

-..."

-Tami-ya ?"

-...Je voudrais que tu me parles de toi." je confesse.

Il a l'air franchement surpris, peut-être gêné, mal à l'aise aussi.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Surtout ne te fais pas de films, mon vieux, elle est juste curieuse.

Je ne peux vraiment pas dire qu'on s'ennuie avec toi, mon oisillon, tu me surprends toujours au moment où je m'y attends le moins.

Je ne sais pas si elle veut que je continue de parler de ma transformation ou pas, je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie ou si je peux me donner le droit d'en rajouter sur ses épaules avec ce qu'elle sait déjà.

"C'est..." je fais, hésitant.

-T'es pas obligé, juste, quand je te pose la question, au final on part sur autre chose et je me dis... Tu aimes les films d'horreur, t'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer devant celui-là... Je sais pas vraiment ce qui t'intéresse en dehors de la médecine et du coup..."

-Respire, Tami-ya, respire." je l'arrête.

Elle rougit un peu et détourne le regard en reprenant sa respiration. Quelle tête de linotte, faut toujours qu'elle ait besoin de se justifier pour tout et n'importe quoi...

"Désolée..." s'excuse-t-elle encore.

-Pourquoi ?" je réponds en levant un sourcil. "Tu es juste curieuse, et dans un sens c'est vrai qu'on ne parle pas trop de ces choses-là. C'est tout naturel en sachant qu'on..."

... Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne étrangement à mes oreilles de dire qu'on vit ensemble ? C'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être devenu fragile...

"Passe presque tout notre temps ensemble ?" finit-elle à ma place.

-Oui, c'est ça." je confirme, la remerciant mentalement d'avoir dissipé le malaise.

-... Si tu veux pas répondre, c'est pas grave, tu sais..." fait-elle avec un air... Compatissant ? "Je peux comprendre que ça te dérange un peu ou..."

-On va faire un marché." je propose.

Je me retiens de grimacer en constatant que les mots ressemblent beaucoup à ceux que je lui ai sorti le jour où je l'ai rencontrée. Mais si elle semble l'avoir remarqué, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir le souligner.

"Pour chaque question que tu veux me poser, je veux une réponse, moi aussi." je continue. "Comme ça on sera quittes. C'est bon pour toi ?"

-Euh... Oui, d'accord." accorde-t-elle.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je suis incapable de choisir une seule question à la fois, j'en ai beaucoup trop qui me trottent dans la tête d'un seul coup. C'est cool qu'il ait accepté, mais du coup qu'est-ce que je peux lui demander en premier ?

Des questions auxquelles je pourrais répondre aussi...

Il a l'air de voir que je n'arrive pas à me décider, parce qu'il a un léger sourire que je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter.

"Bon, alors je pense que je vais commencer." fait-il. "Quelle couleur est ta préférée ?"

Je bloque légèrement, surprise qu'il soit intéressé par ça, mais après tout, c'est une question.

"J'aime toutes les nuances de rouge, et toi ?" je réponds.

Il lève un sourcil surpris.

"Rouge ? De près ou de loin je ne t'ai jamais vraiment vu avec..." s'étonne-t-il.

-Ben... J'ai pas trop d'affaires de cette couleur, et j'en utilise pas beaucoup dans mes dessins parce que je dessine surtout des gens et des paysages. Mais oui, rouge." je hausse les épaules. "Allez ! Ton tour de répondre !"

-J'aime bien toutes les couleurs sombres et en couleur claire, le jaune." répond-il finalement.

Je hoche lentement la tête en rangeant l'information. Et puisqu'on parle de couleurs, ça m'oriente sur l'art en général et donc ce qui peut l'intéresser dans ce domaine-là.

"Et la musique ?" je demande. "Moi en dehors de ce que fait Ace, j'aime bien le classique et avec Hack j'écoutais un peu de tout, mais je sais pas ce que t'écoutes."

-Alors là..."

Il croise les bras, prenant le temps de réfléchir.

"Je dirais que j'aime bien le jazz, le classique ce serait surtout les morceaux de piano, sinon, pas grand-chose, non. J'ai eu une période rock et métal, mais ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps."

-C'est en écoutant le classique que t'as commencé le piano ?" je demande, curieuse.

-De base, oui, ça faisait parti des raisons." acquiesce-t-il. "Tu as déjà suivi des cours de français ?"

-Hein ? Pourquoi du français ?"

-Ton accent à Ocracoke, il était assez bon."

Je m'empourpre en pensant qu'il m'a vu chanter devant la petite foule du vide-grenier et détourne le regard.

"T'aurais pu me dire que tu m'avais vue... Déjà qu'il y avait Thatch..." je lui reproche.

Il a un petite rire et m'ébouriffe les cheveux, chose qu'il ose faire rarement et qui, au final, semble nous gêner autant l'un que l'autre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

"Donc, tu as pris des cours ?"

-Non, j'ai juste travaillé la chanson pour arriver à prononcer les mots correctement." je réponds.

-Et tu sais ce qu'elle veulent dire, les paroles ?"

-Bien sûr que oui !" je m'offusque. "Je cherche toujours à comprendre les paroles !"

Il lève les mains comme pour dire "je n'ai rien dit" et je rougis à nouveau en m'excusant de m'être emportée aussi facilement.

"Hum hum... Et toi, t'as pris des cours de quelles langues ?" je demande finalement. "Enfin, sans compter le japonais avec Marco."

-Ma mère était française, d'où le pourquoi j'ai pu juger ton accent." confie-t-il avec les yeux dans le vague. "Je ne suis pas très bon, mais je me souviens de toutes les fois où elle parlait ou chantait en français."

Il ferme les yeux et ne dit plus rien. Je crois que parler de tout ça lui fait toujours mal...

Sans vraiment savoir ce que je suis en train de faire, je profite d'être sur le même canapé que lui pour me rapprocher et lui prendre la main, m'attirant un regard surpris.

Bien que je me sente rougir une fois de plus, je lui adresse un sourire encourageant.

Il détourne vite le regard et je ne peux plus voir son visage, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je suis ridicule.

J'ai compris qu'elle cherchait à me réconforter, mais la voir rougir et me sourire comme ça... Disons que j'ai pas su contrôler mon propre visage, je dois être écarlate, moi aussi et j'espère qu'elle entend pas les battements de mon cœur qui semble vouloir m'éclater la cage thoracique, parce que je sais pas comment je pourrais me justifier.

"Law ?" demande-t-elle.

Je respire calmement pour tenter de me calmer et pense à autre chose qu'à ma main toujours dans la sienne histoire de reprendre un minimum de contrôle avant de la regarder à nouveau.

Je me doute que mon comportement doit la troubler.

Si elle avait la moindre idée d'à quel point elle peut être mignonne sans le vouloir...

"C'est rien, t'en fais pas." je lui assure. "J'ai juste été surpris."

Elle affiche un air peu convaincu, mais finit néanmoins par hocher la tête, baissant les yeux vers ma main et passant le pouce sur les tatouages de mes doigts.

"Euh..." commence-t-elle. "Tu veux bien me montrer tes tatouages ?"

-Ça t'intéresse ?" je lui demande.

-Euh... Ben..." bredouille-t-elle. "Oui..."

Sans un mot, je reprends ma main sans être brusque et retire ma casquette pour la poser sur la table basse. Puis je me lève et retire mon T-shirt avant de lui faire signe d'approcher.

Elle quitte le canapé à son tour et regarde les cœurs sur mes épaules avec hésitation.

"Euh... Je peux ?" demande-t-elle.

Je me contente d'un hochement de tête. Elle effleure la peau tatouée avec la pulpe de ses doigts et je réprime un frisson, je ne pense pas qu'elle le prendrait bien. Puis elle commence à en retracer les contours avec une étrange fascination. Ses yeux brillent un peu, quant à moi, je suis captivé par son regard, ces deux améthystes que j'ai appris à déchiffrer après autant de temps passé avec elle.

Ses doigts descendent lentement vers mon avant-bras dont elle a déjà vu les tatouages, mais qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder de plus près, profitant de l'occasion.

"Ils..." fait-elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire ?"

J'hésite à répondre, je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis prêt à parler de ça. Après tout, ils concernent tous plus ou moins celui qui m'a sorti de cet enfer...

"Je..." je commence avant de me taire.

-Non, c'est bon, ne me dis rien." sourit-elle.

Je la sens plus que je ne la vois passer dans mon dos et je sens de nouveaux frissons en la sentant parcourir mon tatouage dorsal. Ce smiley qui ressemble à ce qu'il voulait que je devienne.

Quand elle retire sa main, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait me laisse une impression de froid, que j'ignore en reprenant mon T-shirt pour me rhabiller.

"Ils sont magnifiques." souffle-t-elle sur le ton de la confession.

Je me retourne pour la voir avec un sourire qu'elle voulait certainement serein, mais qui me paraît triste. Pourtant je ne cherche pas à insister là-dessus et me contente de la remercier à mi-voix.

"Je... Euh..." fait-elle, hésitante.

J'attends patiemment qu'elle formule ce qu'elle a en tête, quand je la vois se retourner pour me tourner le dos, sortant une longue bande de sous son sweat, qu'elle laisse tomber à terre.

"C'est à mon tour... Je me doute que tu aie bien vu la dernière fois..." dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Là-dessus, elle fait glisser son haut pour le retirer tout en prenant soin de cacher sa poitrine et garde le dos tourné, un peu crispée.

Les plumes noires de Corbeau sur son dos et ses bras ont des reflets arc-en-ciel à la lumière et c'est à mon tour d'approcher. Qu'elle soit à moitié nue devant moi semble moins la déranger que l'idée de me faire voir ses plumes.

Je lève une main pour dégager ses cheveux du passage et la sent tressaillir.

"Détends-toi." je la rassure. "Ça ne change rien, je ne vais pas m'en prendre à toi parce que tu me les montre. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais si ça te mets aussi mal à l'aise ?"

-Parce que... Sinon ce serait injuste."

Je ne cherche même pas à retenir le soupir qui me vient.

"C'est bon... Je t'ai dis que je te faisais confiance." ajoute-t-elle.

-Tami-ya, rhabille-toi." je réponds. "Et avant que tu fasses la connerie d'y penser, tes plumes ne me dérangent pas, c'est plutôt que tu sois torse nu."

Je ne lui ferai pas remarquer que je sais désormais qu'elle a de jolies courbes, par contre. Elle se rhabille vite-fait en murmurant une excuse.

"Hey, de toute façon je t'ai déjà dit qu'elles étaient belles, tes plumes." je plaisante en lui souriant pour l'encourager à se détendre.

Elle est agitée d'un léger rire et finit par hocher la tête.

* * *

 **Petit moment de partage particulier entre Law et Tami, mais plutôt mignon je trouve ^^**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Heya, nouveau chapitre les gens!**

 **Je vais arrêter de promettre pour des prochains posts vu qu'apparemment je suis pas fichue de tenir parole de ce côté-là... :x**

 **Vous pouvez me mettre au bûcher si vous voulez.**

 **Zialema : Et non, pas de bouchons d'oreilles passke au final ils ont passé toute la nuit à deux :3 Leur relation a vraiment évoluée quand tu vois comment ça se passait au début en fait ! :o**

 **boadicee : Contente de voir que tu es toujours là :) Je poste tellement peu que des fois j'ai un peu peur que tout le monde soit parti ^^' La suite est juste là, amuse-toi :3**

 **Au programme : Hiken fait le gamin et rencontre avec un nouveau Newgate :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 66**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Ace et Marco ne veulent pas nous dire où on va cette fois. Law est aussi perplexe que moi. On arrive à l'aéroport et les tourtereaux disent au revoir à Kali avant qu'elle ne vienne vers nous.

"Si l'envie de repasser vous prend, pensez à passer un coup de fil d'abord." dit-elle simplement. "Et t'as intérêt à faire ton boulot correctement, la sangsue."

Le Damphir se contente de hocher la tête et Haiiro s'en va pendant qu'on avance.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Ça fait bien deux heures qu'on attend, j'ai même pu finir mon bouquin. Je me demande bien ce que les piafs préparent, c'est bizarre qu'ils ne veulent rien nous dire.

Puis une autre annonce résonne, rien de bien surprenant dans un aéroport, mais c'est le moment que choisit Hiken pour se lever et nous dire de se mettre en route. L'annonce me fait lever un sourcil.

Est-ce qu'on va là où je crois ?

Marco me lance un regard et se contente de mettre l'index sur les lèvres pour me dire de garder le silence. Pas comme si Tami allait deviner toute seule en voyant les panneaux dans la file...

Néanmoins j'accepte de me taire et hausse les épaules.

Mon oisillon est loin d'être stupide, elle se rendra compte rapidement de notre prochaine destination.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?" je finis par demander à force de voir Ace faire l'andouille.

Nan, sérieusement, il se colle sans arrêt devant moi, m'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit autour sinon sa tronche de sale gosse, et il fait tellement de bruit qu'il couvre les annonces et attire l'attention de toute la salle.

Hiken me cache quelque chose...

"Moi ? Mais rien du tout, voyons, quelle idée !" répond-il, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il est à des lieux d'être crédible.

Mon lever de sourcil en doit en dire long sur ma pensée, mais ne semble pas le déranger pour autant.

"Je le dirai jamais assez, mais t'es trop mignonne avec tes joues toutes rondes !" minauda-t-il en commençant à les pincer.

J'essaie d'ignorer la veine qui se gonfle sur ma tempe. Mais c'est qu'il est déchaîné le pyromane !

J'arrive à me dégager de sa poigne et devant la foule qui nous regarde, je décide de me venger.

"Je le connais pas ce type, hein !" je lance à la ronde.

Hiken affiche un air choqué tourne le dos avec un air boudeur.

"Oh, je suis vraiment _désolé_ , ojou-chan !" bougonne-t-il. "Je vous ai confondu avec ma imouto !"

... Ok, mode tomate on.

"Law..." je pleurniche avec un air désespéré. "Il est intenable..."

Il a l'air un peu surpris que je le mêle à nos conneries, mais j'ai besoin de soutien là, sinon je vais craquer. En plus, comme on a passé la porte d'embarquement, Marco est plus avec nous pour le tenir à carreau pour le moment...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Pendant que Tami est tournée vers moi, Hiken recommence son délire à faire "bisou-bisou" avec ses index et j'ai comme une énorme envie de le frapper. Lui faire bouffer son sourire de morveux.

Je me contente d'un air blasé et finit par pointer mon dos à mon oisillon.

"Je veux bien me sacrifier pour être ton rempart." je propose.

-Oi !" proteste la tête à flammes.

Ah... C'est vrai que si elle n'a plus rien pour attirer son attention, elle finira par remarquer où est-ce qu'on va...

Alors qu'elle veut accepter mon offre et comence déjà à avancer pour passer derrière moi, Hiken l'attrape et la chatouille.

"Tu restes avec moi !" fait-il. "Pas question de te laisser avec la sangsue !"

-Tch." je fais au commentaire.

Mec, le Phénix et toi m'avez entraîné pendant des mois pour que je sois en mesure de veiller sur elle, t'es légèrement incohérent, là.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

On arrive _enfin_ dans l'avion et je m'assoie à côté de la fenêtre, comme toujours, suppliant Law de se mettre à côté de moi. Ace a été insupportable pendant tout le temps de l'embarquement, pour le coup j'ai pas envie de passer les heures de vol avec lui pour voisin.

Le Damphir accepte alors qu'Hiken a l'air très content de lui et je sors directement le dial de Hack pour le mettre sur mes oreilles, au cas où l'envie lui reprendrait de faire l'andouille. Tant pis pour l'annonce du pilote, à force je les connais les règles de sécurité.

Une fois que l'avion décolle, je remarque qu'Ace a sorti le dernier bouquin de son frère pour le lire. Quant à Law, pour l'instant il ne fait rien.

Mes yeux passent sur le dial que j'ai à la main et je me souviens qu'il m'a dit aimer le classique... Le piano aussi...

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je retire l'écouteur de mon oreille droite pour lui tendre.

Il me lance un regard interrogateur et accepte finalement pour voir, avant d'afficher un sourire amusé en reconnaissant le _Silence_ de Beethoven.

"Je crois que j'avais treize ans la dernière fois que je l'ai entendue." me confie-t-il.

C'est étrange, de le voir sourire en parlant de son passé... C'est nouveau, aussi.

L'idée qu'il commence enfin à guérir me traverse l'esprit et je souris à mon tour.

"J'aime bien écouter ça quand il pleut." je lui confie à mon tour.

Il ferme les yeux, et à le voir comme ça, à sourire presque sereinement, à rêvasser... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive plus à en détacher le regard.

C'est dans ce genre de moments que je le trouve vraiment beau.

Mais sachant qu'il risque de mal prendre le fait d'être fixé, je finis par me forcer à me détourner vers la terre qu'on peut voir s'éloigner encore et encore, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une sorte de carte.

Au loin je peux voir l'océan briller et l'ombre de chaque nuage à sa surface, donnant un drôle de spectacle d'eaux plus ou moins claires selon les endroits.

Et n'oublions pas les éclats turquoises et dorés qui indiquent la présence de Marco non loin de l'avion.

Non, décidément je pourrai jamais me lasser de prendre l'avion... C'est moi où il fait chaud ?

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Mon oisillon est de nouveau dans son petit monde, bien qu'elle semble vouloir me le partager un peu.

Je souris encore à cette pensée (je peux me le permettre, Hiken est dans son bouquin donc il m'emmerdera pas).

Je ne sais pas pourquoi on m'a donné cette chance, mais je suis heureux de l'avoir saisie.

Je peux toujours voir une partie du visage de Tami bien qu'il soit tourné vers la fenêtre.

Après quelques minutes, le morceau change. Du piano que je ne reconnais pas, un morceau rapide et assez doux à la fois.

Mon oisillon a fermé les yeux et je vois son corps se détendre sensiblement, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres.

Pour autant, je vois bien qu'elle ne dort pas, ses doigts s'agitent légèrement sur son accoudoir.

Rêveuse, hein ?

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Quand Law me réveille, on a déjà atterri et tout le monde est en train de partir. Je me dépêche de me détacher et sort de l'avion à la suite d'Hiken.

...

Ok..? Pourquoi je me retrouve devant une carte postale ? C'est quoi le délire ?

On descend de l'avion pour aller dans l'aéroport et récupérer les bagages et j'arrive toujours pas à savoir si je continue de rêver ou pas...

"Eh !" je proteste quand Ace me pince le bras.

-Comme ça tu sais que t'es réveillée !" se défend-il. "T'as la tronche d'un hibou à garder les yeux grand ouverts !"

Je lui décoche un air blasé très "damphir" histoire de lui dire ce que je pense de son idée et on se dirige vers la sortie de l'aéroport avant que de jolies femmes au teint bronzé et en tenue de vahiné ne nous arrêtent. Pour le coup, on a droit tous les trois à un collier de fleur et un bisou sur la joue pour les mecs.

Et Ace et moi on rigole tous les deux en voyant qu'une autre de ces dames tient absolument à offrir un deuxième collier et bisou à Law qui n'a pas l'air d'y tenir plus que ça.

"Maa, à peine arrivé qu'il fait des siennes, le petit Trafalgar..." ricane-t-il tout bas pour que le concerné ne l'entende pas.

-Bah, c'est assez drôle à voir, mais faut avouer qu'il est beau." je pense avec un haussement d'épaules.

Je lève les yeux vers lui devant son silence pour me rendre compte qu'il me regarde avec une sorte d'étonnement perplexe. Et je me rends compte que je viens de dire ça à voix haute.

"Euh... Je... Va pas croire des choses, hein !" je fais tout de suite en sentant mon visage gagner brusquement en température. "C'est une observation, c'est tout ! Je veux dire... Marco et toi aussi, et même Thatch et Zoro donc..."

Mais pourquoi je rougis ?! Et vas-y que je me mets à bafouiller, tu parles d'une crédibilité ! Malgré ce que j'essaie de dire je m'emmêle dans mes mots avant de capter le regard perplexe de Law, toujours en victime des vahinées.

Ace m'adresse un regard maintenant rieur.

"C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de paniquer !" se met-il à ricaner en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. "C'est juste que c'est des choses que les gens ne disent pas si ouvertement d'habitude, ça m'a surpris, c'est tout."

-J'en ai marre de rougir pour un rien..." je gémis. "Après y'a plein de malentendus..."

-T'es une petite fille timide, et ça rajoute à ton charme !" ricane Ace.

-Je suis plus une petite fille !" je proteste.

Je croise les bras pour bouder et j'entends mon semblable recommencer à rire.

Law arrive enfin à se débarasser des vahinés et reviens vers nous en fourrant un morceau de papier dans sa poche. J'ai pas trop de doutes sur le fait que ce soit sûrement un numéro de téléphone, c'est qu'il a du succès le Sadistic Law.

Le Damphir se débarrasse des colliers de fleur avec un air légèrement agacé.

Finalement on retrouve Marco à l'entrée de l'aéroport et la première chose que je remarque quand on sort enfin c'est qu'il fait une chaleur étouffante avec le sweat dehors. Ensuite...

"Aloha! Bienvenue à Honolulu ! Je suis trop contente de vous voir !" s'écrie quelqu'un en sautant sur le Phénix pour le serrer dans ses bras.

On entend tous les trois le dos du Phénix craquer et il a l'air de ne plus pouvoir respirer... Pourtant ça m'a pas franchement l'air d'être une attaque... Ok, on m'exlique ce qu'il se passe ?

Pourquoi une espèce de petite fille taille adulte rousse et hyperactive essaie de péter la colonne de Marco ?

Je lance un regard interrogateur à Ace qui se contente d'un haussement d'épaule avant que-

"Ouf !" je fais en me sentant compressée d'un seul coup.

-Et toi tu dois être Tamashii l'oisillon ! Je suis trop contente de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer ! Thatch m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais !"

Thatch ? C'est une Newgate alors ?

Quand elle me relâche, elle baisse très légèrement la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux, et lève un bras pour me tapoter sur le crâne.

"Toi t'es pas une asperge, je t'aime bien !" déclare-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Euh..." je fais, pas sûre de savoir comment je dois réagir.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'elle fonce sur Law et lui serre la main énergiquement avec le même genre de salutation chaleureuse, avant qu'elle ne change à nouveau de cible pour aller étrangler Ace dans un autre câlin.

"Bon... Maintenant que tu nous a bien sauté dessus, yoi..." fait Marco en faisant craquer sa nuque. "Tu pourrais te présenter ?"

-Moi c'est Newgate Haruta ! Commandante de la douzième flotte des Shirohige !" enchaîne-t-elle aussitôt. "Yoroshiku~ !"

Eh ben... Quelle énergie...

De ce que j'ai compris elle sait déjà qui nous sommes, Law et moi, grâce à Thatch, donc c'est sûrement inutile de nous présenter. Par politesse je m'incline tout de même, là où le Damphir se contente d'un hochement de tête.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

J'ai bien l'impression qu'une grande partie de ces Newgate a un sacré grain... Ce séjour censé être des "vacances" avant la reprise des concerts pour Hiken, je sens qu'il sera peut-être plus mouvementé que prévu...

* * *

 **Pour le coup, Law à raison, mais il sait pas encore pourquoi, alors que moi oui~**


	67. Chapter 67

**Heya! Nouveau chapitre! Enfin!**

 **Vu que Zia a sorti un nouveau chapitre surprise de Karasu, j'ai l'inspiration pour continuer, donc dès que ce chapitre sera posté, je serai en train de bosser sur la suite \o/**

 **Et pour ceux qui suivent le Sablier, j'ai juste à peaufiner le prochain chapitre avant de le sortir ^^**

 **Voilà!**

 **boadicee : Comment ça une pseudo déclaration? Elle a juste dit qu'il était beau :3**

 **Zialema : Des merveilles, des merveilles... Je laisse surtout mon cerveau dérangé me mener là où il en a envie ^^**

 **Bref! Bonne lecture aux survivants de cette fic!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 67**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Les affaires ont été déposées à l'hôtel et j'ai à peine eut le temps de troquer mon sweat contre une des chemises d'Ace que j'ai été kidnappée par Haruta pour visiter les lieux, qui lui appartiennent comme Thatch avec son manoir. Enfin, de ce que j'ai compris chaque commandant paie un seizième de chaque bâtiment appartenant aux Newgate, mais c'est Haruta qui vit là.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'essaie de rester à son rythme, toute seule avec la femme hyperactive à se balader dans les couloirs.

"Bon, après j'ai pas de plage comme Thatch, déjà parce qu'on serait toujours emmerdés avec les touristes qui viennent en masse..." continue-t-elle. "Par contre on a une piscine privée, donc tu pourras profiter de l'eau quand même ! J'espère que t'as pris ton maillot !"

Elle laisse échapper un petit gloussement excité et frappe joyeusement dans ses mains.

"Euh... J'en ai pas..." je finis par répondre.

Elle se stoppe et me regarde avec de grands yeux. J'aurais encore ruiné l'ambiance ?

"Mais t'es passée par chez Thatch, nan ?" fait-elle. "Comment t'as fait pour te baigner là-bas ?"

Petit flashback d'Ace qui m'attrape par surprise pour me jeter à l'eau. J'affiche un sourire blasé.

"En fait... J'étais habillée. Ace." j'explique.

-Mouais, bien son genre." acquiesce-t-elle. "Paraît que c'était déjà un sale gosse avant qu'il vienne former le trio avec Thatch et moi."

-Le trio ?" je demande, assez curieuse.

Ace et Marco ne parlent pas beaucoup de leur immense famille, je n'en sais pas énormément, mais il me semble que le trio d'Ace, Thatch et Haruta a déjà été évoqué... Je crois que c'était au tout début.

"Hm ! ATH comme les autres l'appellent !" répond-elle avec entrain. "Quoique Marco nous appeleait le trio infernal, vu qu'on passait notre temps à faire des blagues et à foutre le bordel sur le Moby !"

Elle est secouée d'un rire nostalgique et je me surprends à sourire moi aussi en pensant qu'Ace devait être heureux avec eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ou trois ans.

Depuis que j'ai vu cette cicatrice, à la plage de Thatch, il n'a plus jamais évoqué le sujet. Maintenant que je vais mieux, j'essaie d'aider les autres à mon tour, comme Law, mais Ace...

Il ne voudra pas se laisser faire, je pense le connaître suffisament pour savoir ça.

"En même temps, il est déjà assez dingue tout seul le Hiken !" ajoute-t-elle encore. "Au début il a réussi à habiller Thatch dans une tenue de vahiné, tu le crois ça ?"

J'explose de rire malgré moi en visualisant le cuistot en question en train de faire la danse traditionnelle du coin et hoche la tête.

Mon semblable est un malade, je le sais depuis le temps, mais ça c'est une surprise !

Ooooh faudra que je pense à taquiner le vieux Loup là-dessus !

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Comme l'hystérique est partie avec Tami, je me retrouve seul avec les deux autres piafs, et c'est pas que l'ambiance m'a l'air plutôt tendue, mais quand même un peu.

J'ai choppé Hiken en train de faire un autre cauchemar, et la curiosité qui s'était rangée bien tranquillement est ressortie.

"Je croyais que tu craquais sur Tami, pourquoi tu me mates comme ça ?" lance-t-il nonchalamment.

Je lui réponds par un regard blasé. Il est sérieux ?

"Ton humour a déjà été meilleur." je lui lance en retournant à mon bouquin. "J'étais juste en train de réfléchir, si tu sais ce que c'est."

Son tour de se renfrogner légèrement avec que je ne le vois afficher un sourire de morveux du coin de mon œil.

"Parlant de Tami, elle m'a dit une chose très intéressante sur toi tout à l'heure..." minaude-t-il.

Je sais que c'est de la provoque et que je devrais l'ignorer pour éviter de me griller encore plus mais là... Je fais l'erreur de relever la tête comme un con.

Putain, je vois à sa tête que je me suis fait avoir, qu'il attend plus qu'une chose : que je lui demande de quoi il s'agit.

Et c'est mort, j'ai beau être intrigué, je m'abaisserai pas à le supplier pour une connerie de ce genre. Si Tami a quelque chose à me dire, elle qui insiste pour qu'on se parle, elle me le dira en personne. Je finis par hausser les épaules et décide de rebondir là-dessus.

"À moi aussi, elle me parle de choses intéressantes." je souris en songeant à Halloween, notamment.

Je connais une partie de sa vie qui resta inconnue aux autres, j'ai vu une facette d'elle qu'elle n'a montré à personne d'autre. Oui, dans un sens, je n'ai pas vraiment à être jaloux d'Hiken vis à vis de sa relation avec mon oisillon, là où je me suis aussi rapproché d'elle.

C'est drôle, à le constater, je suis... Satisfait ?

Non, c'est plus fort que de la simple satisfaction.

 _Heureux_.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"AAAACE !"

Le temps de maîtriser l'accouphène après le cri strident, Haruta m'a traînée jusque devant mon semblable en gonflant les joues.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demande-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté dans une moue perplexe.

-Comment ça se fait qu'elle a pas de maillot de bain ? Tu lui en as pas acheté un ?" répond-elle avec un air sévère.

-Euh... Non, mais quand on était à Ocracoke elle avait beaucoup de plumes, donc elle préférait les cacher." argumente-t-il. "Et après, on a pas vraiment eu d'occasion de profiter des baignades, là où on est pas certains d'être tranquille."

-Ouais ben ici elle pourra se baigner, alors tu vas lui acheter un maillot et fissa !"

-Oi ! Maintenant ?"

-Maintenant !"

Je crois que même lui n'est pas assez fou pour se mettre Haruta à dos, et vu son comportement en temps normal, je peux comprendre sans problèmes. Il finit par déclarer forfait.

"C'est bon, on ira cet après-midi." concède-t-il.

Un bruit bien reconnaissable me fait sourire et Hiken masse son estomac avec un air plaintif.

"J'ai la dalle..." gémit-il.

-T'es dans un hôtel, gros bêta, décroche le téléphone et commande ta bouffe !" répond Haruta en riant.

Mon estomac commence à faire un concert avec celui d'Ace et je me détourne, écarlate. Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai faim aussi...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je ne sais toujours pas où est passé Marco, d'après la tête à flammes quand Tami a posé la question, il est parti "faire un tour".

Une fois qu'il a englouti sa vingtaine de plats, il finit par se lever.

"Bon ! En route pour le centre commercial !" déclare-t-il. "Haruta, tu viens avec nous, qu'on ait une femme pour aider Tami à choisir son maillot ?"

-Nan, désolée, ça va pas être possible." réfute-t-elle. "J'ai une réunion dans une demi-heure avec le staff, je peux pas quitter mon poste comme ça."

Quand on voit comment elle se comporte, c'est assez dur de la visualiser d'une manière sérieuse. Quoique c'était pareil avec Thatch et son restau. Niveau boulot, ils plaisantent pas les Newgate, ils le font et le font bien.

Sans même parler de Cassandra, mes parents lui arrivaient à peine à la cheville en tant que médecins...

Je sors de mes pensées qui commencent à s'aventurer en terrain miné et me lève à mon tour.

"Je viens aussi."

-Tu veux un maillot aussi ?" s'étonne mon oisillon.

-J'ai surtout besoin de fringues." je réfute. "Quoique ça fait un bon moment que j'ai pas eu l'occasion de piquer une tête, donc peut-être que j'en prendrai un."

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

C'est... Grand.

Sérieusement, j'ai plus vu de Centre aussi énorme depuis Dubaï, là où ils font tout en disproportionné pour attirer les touristes. J'imagine que c'est pareil à Hawaii...

On avance au milieu de la gigantesque galerie marchande, Ace lâche au passage un billet à un homme faisant la manche en jouant du violon.

Des musiciens comme celui-là, il y en avait dans le métro à Paris.

"J'ai déjà été dans sa situation, je sais ce que c'est." se justifie-t-il. "Le Haki me dit ce que j'ai besoin de savoir sur les gens, et ce type essaie pas d'arnaquer."

-J'ai rien dit." je réponds en levant les mains.

Je comprends parfaitement la démarche.

"Quand on croisait des gens comme ça..." je continue. "Hack achetait de la nourriture pour leur donner à la place de l'argent."

Quelque chose frôle mon épaule et je tourne la tête pour voir Law qui évite de me regarder. Lui alors... T'as pas besoin de me réconforter, va, je vais bien.

"Moui, ça marche aussi." acquiesce Hiken qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué le manège du Damphir.

Qui d'ailleurs se crispe d'un coup, son pas se fait raide et je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive. En me penchant pour voir ce qu'il regarde, je remarque des boas... De plumes roses.

Je lui prends la main et il tressaille avant de quitter la boutique des yeux.

"...Plus tard." promet-il devant mon regard interrogateur.

Si je me souviens bien, il flippait devant la vieille au manteau de plumes roses à Ocracoke aussi... Je m'en souviens parce que c'est la première fois que je l'ai vu aussi vulnérable. Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où vient sa peur des plumes roses, mais j'imagine qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça...

Mais comme il a dit, on verra ça plus tard.

Je serre brièvement sa main pour lui apporter mon soutien et il me rend le geste avec une certaine hésitation, avant de me lâcher. C'est bon, je sais qu'il n'est pas le plus à l'aise avec le contact physique. Ou en tout cas, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on le touche, donc j'imagine qu'il se force un peu avec moi...

Quoique le câlin que je lui ai fait... Et pour ses tatouages... J'ai l'impression que c'est une peu une preuve de confiance...

Je tapote mes joues en les sentant chauffer, c'est pas le moment de rougir ! Et puis pourquoi je me sens gênée maintenant surtout ?!

Bon, j'arrive à peu près à me maîtriser, c'est déjà pas mal.

D'un coup Ace m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne dans une boutique au hasard et... Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces... Ces choses ?!

"Wow... C'est vraiment des maillots de bain, ça ?" je demande, complètement incrédule.

-J'avoue que là... Je sais pas quelle taille elles font, les nanas du coin, mais doit pas y avoir grand-chose à cacher pour qu'il y ait aussi peu de tissus..." acquiesce Hiken. "Boooon... Tu jettes un oeil quand même ? Y'aura peut-être de vrais maillots dans le coin..."

Honnêtement, j'en doute, mais je hoche la tête et regarde parmi les horreurs après quelque chose de décent.

Finallement, sous les couches de "strings de bain", je finis par dénicher quelques maillots une pièce, avec lesquelles je me sentirai sûrement plus à l'aise qu'en bikini, et me dirige vers les cabines d'essayage, toujours escortée par Ace, Law étant parti de son côté pour ses fringues.

Bon... J'aime pas ça mais quand faut y aller...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je profite d'être seul dans la cabine d'essayage pour souffler et tenter de me reprendre. Ce sont juste des foutues plumes, je devrais pas flipper comme ça.

Le pire est sans-doute que Tami l'ait remarqué, mais en même temps... Qu'elle arrive à comprendre, et qu'elle ait eu la délicatesse de ne rien dire me rassure...

Quand elle m'a pris la main j'ai senti la tension redescendre un peu, et j'ai cru perdre mes moyens. J'avais envie de la serrer contre moi, un besoin urgent de la protéger de tout ce qui pourrait arriver. J'ai eu peur, tout simplement.

C'est mauvais. Je dois me ressaisir, un simple contact physique ne me trouble pas autant d'habitude, mais... Ces foutues plumes.

Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, je me serais bien foutu une claque si j'avais pas envie de ne pas attirer l'attention des gens.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Euh... Je suis pas très sûre de moi sur ce coup-là...

"Mais si ! Il est super ce maillot !" insiste Ace.

-Mais... C'est pas un... Modèle enfantin, un peu ?"

-Peut-être, mais il te va super bien et il cache tes plumes !" confirme-t-il. "Prends-le !"

-Ok ok... Mais c'est juste parce que j'ai pas envie d'y passer plus de temps..." je finis par accorder avant de retourner dans la cabine pour me rhabiller.

J'y vais très lentement, parce que le maillot est évidemment très près du corps, et que donc c'est un peu difficile de le mettre et l'enlever sans accrocher mes plumes. Et que ça fait mal, bordel!

"Heya Kemuri ! Tu sais que c'est non-fumeur ici ?" j'entends Ace saluer.

Intriguée, j'arrête de bouger pour tendre l'oreille. C'est qui "fumée"?

"Portgas..." râle une voix rauque. "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

-Oh, tu sais, des petites vacances, ça fait de mal à personne !" élude mon semblable. "C'est que c'est fatiguant d'être en cavale, même pour des piafs."

-Parlant de ça, j'imagine que Fushisho se cache dans cette cabine ?"

-Quelle cabine ?" demande innocemment mon semblable.

-Celle devant laquelle t'es planté, je suis loin d'être con Portgas, j'ai bien vu que tu cherches à m'empêcher d'entrer."

-Tu te fais des idées." répond-il un peu plus sèchement.

-Ah bon ?"

La température monte brusquement et je crois qu'Ace est en train de s'énerver.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

"Fais pas cette tête Portgas, je fais que mon boulot."

-Je te conseille de dégager avant que je ne me fâche vraiment, secret ou pas." gronde mon semblable.

De la fumée commence à sortir de sous le rideau et je me demande ce qu'il se passe avant qu'il ne s'ouvre brutalement sur... Un homme.

Baraqué, cheveux blanc malgré un âge plutôt jeune, deux cigares éteints à la bouche et qui me regarde bouche bée.

Parce que je suis à moitié à poil et que mes plumes sont exposées.

* * *

 **Ouuuuh, Smoker le voyeur! :D**


	68. Chapter 68

**Heya Minna! Vous vous attendiez pas à ça hein? :D**

 **Je crois que Franky ne devrait pas rester dans le coin, mais c'est juste un détail :3**

 **Merci à Momolive pour le follow/fav :)**

 **Zialema : Non, c'est vrai que ça m'étonnerai beaucoup que le Kemuri ait intentionnellement jeté un œil dans la cabine d'essayage d'une gamine x)**

 **Bref, pas beaucoup de papote aujourd'hui !**

 **Bonne lecture~~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 68**

P.O.V Tami

.

.

…

Le type laisse tomber ses cigares avant qu'Ace ne le choppe par le col, refermant le rideau.

"Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te griller sur place." siffle-t-il rageusement.

-Elle..." répond-il. "C'est la Corbeau dont on parle partout, c'est ça ?"

Je me crispe en me rendant compte que si Ace est dans un tel état de rage, c'est parce que ce mec est possiblement dangereux, surtout maintenant qu'il sait pour ça.

"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui lui vaut d'être pourchassée, elle qui n'a jamais rien fait ?"

Je n'entends pas de réponse alors que je me dépêche de me changer pour sortir de la cabine, approchant d'Hiken pour tenter de calmer le jeu en posant une main sur son bras avec lequel il tient toujours l'autre type par le col.

"Ace..." je l'appelle. "Si tu t'énerve tu vas attirer l'attention..."

Mais il ne m'adresse pas un regard.

"J'en ai rien à foutre." continue-t-il de gronder.

Il finit néanmoins par relâcher le mec, le repoussant à quelques mètres. Celui-ci reprend contenance en remettant correctement les pans de son manteaux moutonneux malgré la trace de brûlé en forme de main qui y restait et tire deux cigares d'un holster sur son bras pour les mettre à la bouche.

Il croise mon regard et je le soutiens malgré mon inquiétude. Après un court silence, il se contente de faire demi-tour.

"Je ne vois qu'une gamine, Portgas. Je te laisse tranquille pour cette fois." lance-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Il s'arrête après une ou deux secondes, peut-être hésitant... Puis se retourne légèrement vers nous une dernière fois.

"J'ai un message de la part de Garp."

-Je veux rien savoir." rétorque Hiken. "S'il te demande, dis-lui juste de me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toutes."

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

"Smoker-san, vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?"

Je lève les yeux de mon nouveau bouquin pour voir une jolie nana aux cheveux noirs et à lunettes parler à un type baraqué aux cheveux blancs. Vu que le japonais est employé, je vois venir à des kilomètres qu'ils sont de "cette facette du monde", comme dit Tami.

"Iie, je me suis fait des idées." réfute le type avant qu'ils ne se cassent.

Après une ou deux minutes, mon oisillon et la tête à flammes ressortent de la même boutique, l'un ayant l'air maussade et l'autre... dubitative, peut-être ?

L'ambiance n'a pas l'air au rendez-vous, alors je me contente de ranger mon bouquin, de me lever de mon banc, mon sac de fringues sous le bras et mon café glacé dans l'autre main.

.

.

"Trafalgar."

Je relève la tête vers Marco, enfin de retour.

"Quoi ?"

-T'as pas pu te défouler à Mexico, j'ai du temps devant moi, on va s'entraîner." ordonne le Phénix.

Comme il dit, j'ai pas vraiment pu bouger, sauf quand les Démons se sont ramenés, donc je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Je laisse tomber ce que je faisais et file enfiler une tenue plus adaptée avant de suivre le blond.

"Marcel ?" s'étonne-t-il.

-T'as un problème avec ça ? " je lui demande avec un sourcil levé. "J'ai une meilleure liberté de mouvement et pour autant je garde quelque chose sur moi."

Il lève les mains avec un sourire amusé.

"J'ai l'habitude d'Ace qui reste torse nu, alors c'est pas ça qui va me choquer."

-On a pas tous envie de s'exhiber."

Le Phénix hausse les épaules sans quitter son sourire.

"J'ai cru comprendre que ça ne déplaisait pas aux demoiselles."

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant le commentaire.

"Si tu veux mon avis, je m'en contrefous. On s'entraîne ou on continue de parler pour rien dire ?"

Il hausse à nouveau les épaules et fait glisser sa chemise pour la lancer sur un transat au bord de la piscine non loin. Je décide d'ignorer aussi les gonzesses de la flotte d'Haruta qui sont présentes et nous regardent et me mets en position.

Le blond lance l'assaut sans prévenir et je bloque le poing, puis le pied que j'ai manqué de me prendre avant de riposter.

Mon esprit se sépare totalement du décor et de ceux qui le peuplent pour se concentrer sur Marco, il est hors de question que je me fasse étaler.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

"Tami ! Tami !"

Je me retourne pour voir Haruta courir vers moi avec un grand sourire et je ne sais pas si je dois être fatiguée d'avance ou blasée.

"Viens voir, vite !" s'exclame encore la rouquine en m'attrapant par le bras.

J'ai juste le temps qu'on rattrape Ace dans un couloir et on se retrouve tous les trois sur le bord de la piscine privée... Où Marco et Law sont en plein entraînement, le tout sous les regards et les soupirs des nombreuses femmes qui peuvent les voir.

D'ailleurs, le Damphir est plus découvert que d'habitude au niveau du haut, au lieu de son polo ou t-shirt, il a enfilé un Marcel qui laisse voir les tatouages de ses épaules.

Haruta m'aide à me frayer une place au devant de la foule et le spectacle auquel j'assiste me paraît irréel... La force, la vitesse et la beauté dégagée par les mouvements et les deux combattants manque de me couper le souffle. Je sens à peine mes yeux s'écarquiller tellement je suis perdue dans ma contemplation...

Je veux absolument savoir reproduire ça en dessin... C'est magnifique.

Un léger choc à mon épaule me fait tourner la tête pour voir qu'Haruta m'a légèrement bousculée en prenant une rafale de photos, alors qu'Ace me rejoint de mon autre côté.

"Ok, ce que tu disais ce matin sur Law, je te l'accorde." fait-il. "Même s'il est pas mon genre, il a du charme."

Puis il se tourna vers les spectatrices.

"Ok les filles ! Vous allez arrêter tout de suite de fantasmer sur mon mec !" lance-t-il.

Soupirs déçus, mais les femmes obéissent et Hiken s'installe tranquillement par terre pour regarder le spectacle de son mec qui se bat contre Law.

Le marcel du Damphir lui va très bien, noir comme ce qu'il aime porter en général, et voir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau c'est... Assez captivant, je dois l'avouer.

...

Je demanderai peut-être des copies de ses photos à Haruta.

Au passage, je remarque que sa casquette est tombée pas très loin et vais la ramasser, l'époussetant soigneusement avec l'intention de la garder en sûreté le temps qu'ils finissent.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on joue à ce petit jeu, mais bordel ce que ça fait du bien !

Bouger comme ça me manquait plus que ce que j'aurais cru et d'avoir pu me défouler avec Marco m'a permis de me dérouiller un peu.

En sueur tous les deux après l'effort, on se salue une dernière fois avant que je ne remarque que le public qu'on avait tout à l'heure a changé.

En fait, à part Haruta, Hiken et mon oisillon, il n'y a plus personne autour de la piscine et l'après-midi est bien avancé, bien qu'on ne semble pas encore être le soir. Tous les trois applaudissent, même si je pense que le pyromane le fait surtout à l'intention de son mec. Moi, je me sens juste flatté de voir le sourire et les grands yeux de Tami rivés sur moi alors que j'approche.

"Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps, au juste ?" je demande en attrapant une serviette pour m'essuyer.

-Peu après le début, donc ça fait un bon deux heures." répond la rousse.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose, qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup... Enfin, je me fais peut-être des idées.

Mon oisillon me tend ce qui s'avère être ma casquette et je la remercie d'un hochement de tête avant de partir, direction ma chambre pour aller prendre une douche et me changer.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Law disparaît derrière la porte qui mène à l'intérieur et Ace pose une main sur mon épaule pour attirer mon attention, un petit sourire qui ne m'inspire rien de bon étire ses lèvres et je me sens comme lors d'un interrogatoire... Gloups ?

"Quoi ?" je finis par demander, un peu perdue.

-T'as rien à me dire ?" fait-il.

-Dire quoi ?" je demande encore, de plus en plus perplexe.

Il troque son sourire contre une moue déçue et semble abandonner, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il lui prend... Il va voir Marco pour le féliciter de sa prestation, et le réprimander pour s'être donné en spectacle devant toutes ces filles.

De mon côté je m'approche d'Haruta.

"Haruta-san..." je lui demande discrètement pour qu'Ace ne m'entende pas. "Vous pourrez me copier les photos ?"

Elle m'adresse un sourire de conspiratrice que je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter, suivi d'un petit gloussement, et finit par hocher la tête.

Les gens sont vraiment bizarres aujourd'hui...

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

La fin de soirée se solde par un "coucher tôt" pour tout le monde, vu que le voyage du matin nous a quand même fatigué. Pour le moment, tout le monde est dans sa chambre, mais je suis incapable de lire, sachant que je dois recevoir la visite de mon oisillon pour lui donner des explications.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi est-ce que je devrais lui parler de ça. Je lui fais confiance, là n'est pas la question, mais je pense qu'elle en sait déjà suffisamment, elle a d'autres préoccupations.

Dépité, je finis par laisser mon livre sur le côté et reste à fixer le plafond, réfléchissant à comment je devrais lui parler de tout ça.

Est-ce que j'en serai seulement capable ?

Deux petits coups sont frappés à ma porte et je me relève pour aller ouvrir, nerveux. Mon oisillon m'adresse un sourire encourageant en entrant et pose directement sa main sur mon bras. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais une fois de plus elle réussit à me rassurer un peu.

On part s'installer sur mon lit, elle se met en tailleur et attend patiemment que j'en fasse de même, face à elle.

"C'est les plumes qui t'ont fait flipper tout à l'heure ?" demande-t-elle d'emblée d'une voix douce.

Pas une once de moquerie, juste de la curiosité innocente, mélangée à une pointe d'inquiétude. Je sers mes poings sur mon jean et cherche mes mots. Finalement, je me contente de hocher la tête.

"Tu veux bien m'en parler ?" fait-elle encore.

Je ferme les yeux et respire silencieusement, avant de me plonger dans ses améthystes.

Et beaucoup plus facilement que je ne l'aurais cru, je me mets à parler de lui.

Doflamingo, comme je l'ai déjà évoqué, était le Vampire qui m'a enlevé, transformé et forcé à tuer ma propre famille avant de mettre le feu à ma propre maison.

Celui que j'étais à l'époque est mort ce jour-là. Pourtant, l'histoire a continué.

Ce salopard me tenait dans le creux de sa main, moi, sa nouvelle marionnette. Un jouet de plus avec lequel il adorait s'amuser.

Les meurtres qu'il continuait de me forcer à commettre me rendaient de plus en plus insensible, au point que je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas perdu toute mon humanité. Pourtant il me restait des sentiments, purement égoïstes, ceux-là.

Le désespoir de Jewelry Bonnie ne m'atteignait plus vraiment quand elle se faisait abuser par notre maître, pourtant, quand je me retrouvais seul avec elle, je continuais de la consoler, alors qu'au fond, j'étais juste soulagé que ça lui arrive à elle, plutôt qu'à moi.

Mais j'avais mes propres démons à affronter. Quand c'était à moi de me retrouver seul avec lui, j'étais toujours mort de peur. La douleur physique et mentale qu'il m'infligeait pour s'amuser... A presque réussi à me rendre fou.

J'aurais tué le premier à m'approcher sur un simple réflexe, pour ne pas avoir à souffrir davantage, et même ce salopard y a eu droit.

Généralement, quand ça arrivait, il se contentait d'éviter mes attaques et jouait au chat et à la souris avec moi, avant de me punir pour tentative de rébellion.

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fractures que j'ai eu quand j'étais là-bas.

Sachant qu'en tant que Damphir, elles se soignaient en quelques jours, et qu'il prenait malin plaisir à recommencer quand il n'avait pas de "mission" pour moi à ces périodes. Ma chambre était littéralement une salle de torture où je passais pratiquement tout mon temps enfermé, dans le noir, et la première chose que je voyais quand on ouvrait la porte et que la lumière revenait, c'était ces foutues plumes.

Ce foutu manteau de plumes roses qu'il portait toujours sur le dos comme une cape.

En tant qu'homme, j'ai peut-être échappé au viol physique, mais pour ce qui est du mental... J'en frissonne encore. Le moment qui hante mes cauchemars quand ce n'est pas Lamy qui meurt de mes mains, reste celui-là... Celui où il s'est montré aussi attentionné et affectueux que possible, pour me briser tous les membres et où il est reparti après m'avoir bordé avec son foutu manteau...

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je le vois à nouveau vulnérable au possible et je tremble juste en imaginant tout ce qu'il me raconte. Putain Law... C'est juste horrible...

Le Damphir reste prostré, comme en transe, ses mains aggripant à ses cheveux, tête baissée alors qu'il dit se rappeler de la sensation de chacun de ses os être brisés un à un pendant que Doflamingo lui murmurait des mots affectueux, de ses propres cris de douleur qui résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles parfois dans ses cauchemars.

Je ne vois pas son expression, mais je remarque sans peine des gouttes tomber, faire des tâches sombres sur son jean. Il pleure...

Lui, celui qui se prétend toujours un monstre, pleure en racontant des souvenirs particulièrement traumatisants.

Quel imbécile... S'il pouvait se rendre compte qu'il n'a rien de monstrueux...

Hésitante, je ne pense pourtant qu'à le rassurer et m'approche pour le serrer dans mes bras, toujours aussi troublée par sa faiblesse apparente alors qu'il me rend mon étreinte avec force, comme désespéré à l'idée de se retrouver seul.

Doucement, ne sachant toujours pas très bien ce que je fais, je lève une main pour lui caresser la tête, l'enfouissant dans ses cheveux en bataille, sentant progressivement le tressautement de ses épaules diminuer à mesure qu'il se calme.

Pendant de longues minutes, aucun de nous ne dit quoi que ce soit. On reste simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre et je dois bien avouer qu'en dépit de la situation, ce n'est pas désagréable.

Puis je sens les larmes me monter au yeux en entendant son murmure si bas que je pourrais très bien l'avoir rêvé.

"Merci d'exister..."


	69. Chapter 69

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser qu'il ait mit si longtemps à sortir parce que... Ben en fait il est fini depuis longtemps, c'est juste qu'avec mes problèmes de mémoire et le bac approchant, j'ai oublie de vous le poster, donc je bosse le 70 depuis un petit moment alors que vous avez pas encore celui-là... Désolée...**

 **Zialema : Cool pour Franky, on aura pas à lui courir après ^^ Smoker a juste vu une gamine et à sa connaissance, elle n'a jamais rien fait qui puisse être considéré comme un crime, si ce n'est exister et peut-être se défendre, donc qui à ses yeux n'est pas valable pour finir à l'échafaud. Doffy n'est pas l'un de mes persos préférés de tous les temps pour rien, tu me connais ^^ Après tout, ce qui me plaît chez lui, c'est surtout sa relation avec le monde extérieur et Law, c'est ce qui me fascine le plus, leur interaction. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas qu'à Ace que ça a plu ;3 Haruta trouvera bien une connerie à faire avec les photos ^^**

 **Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquille!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 69**

P.O.V Law

.

.

Le lever de soleil me réveille doucement et pour une fois, je me sens reposé. Je fixe le plafond aux gravures artistiques de ma chambre d'hôtel. Pas de cauchemar, voilà qui est rare...

Je me raidis d'un coup en entendant et sentant quelqu'un bouger à côté de moi et tourne la tête.

Oh merde... Tami est en train de dormir dans mon lit, juste à côté de moi...

Ok, pas de panique, je vais juste sortir de la chambre sans la réveiller... Encore heureux qu'elle ait ses fringues, sinon je crois que je serais déjà en train de faire une crise de nerfs...

La porte se referme derrière moi et je tente de virer de ma tête la vision de son visage apaisé tout près, trop près du mien, une main sur le front.

Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que d'aller prendre une douche froide. Très froide.

Bon sang, j'espère que Hiken et Marco n'auront rien remarqué, sinon je suis dans de beaux draps...

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux et que je me redresse, je me rends compte que... C'est pas ma chambre... Sinon ma sacoche serait sur le bureau, et mon sac à dos au pied du lit...

Merde alors, il se passe quoi ?

Je me frotte les yeux pour me remettre les idées en place et me fige en me rappelant de la veille.

Law.

Je suis dans la chambre de Law.

La soudaine chaleur que je ressens au niveau du visage me fait dire que je suis sûrement écarlate. Tu m'étonnes... J'ai possiblement dormi dans le même lit que le Damphir, considérant qu'on s'est endormis tous les deux sans le vouloir...

Putain...

Pour le coup, je suis contente qu'il soit déjà sorti de la chambre, parce que je suis pas sûre de pouvoir assumer de le regarder en face ce matin... Je me lève rapidement pour sortir et rejoindre ma propre chambre avant que qui que ce soit remarque que je n'y ai pas passé la nuit.

Par chance, je ne croise personne et referme ma porte pour m'adosser contre, me laissant glisser à terre en soupirant de soulagement. C'était absolument pas prévu que je dorme avec Law cette nuit...

Je me souviens de l'avoir consolé, et... Serré dans mes bras.

Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me reviennent plus clairs, notre étreinte qui a duré longtemps, où il gardait la tête enfouie contre mon épaule sans bouger, où les seuls mots qu'il m'ait adressé une fois calmé ont été "merci d'être là". Je me souviens qu'à l'avoir vu aussi faible une nouvelle fois et de l'avoir consolé comme je l'ai déjà fait avec des enfants, j'ai ressenti une forte envie de le protéger, pour une fois, que ce soit à lui de se reposer sur quelqu'un au lieu de tout supporter...

Et une fois de plus, le rouge me monte au joues, parce qu'il me semble qu'on s'est endormis comme ça... Enfin, je crois bien qu'il s'est endormi en premier et que je le serrais toujours dans mes bras quand mon tour est venu...

Je tapote mes joues pour me ressaisir et me lève pour aller prendre une douche et me changer. Juste avant d'entrer sous le jet d'eau, en me déshabillant, je regarde mes plumes, qui ont encore perdu un peu de terrain dans la glace et me permets une dernière pensée sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Je souris à nouveau en me répétant mentalement son "merci d'exister".

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

C'est peut-être mon sixième café depuis que je suis levé, j'ai pas vraiment compté, occupé à ruminer sur les risques que Tami aurait pu encourir en dormant juste à côté de moi. Même si je préfère la désigner comme "mon oisillon", elle reste ce que les autres appellent une Corbeau, et moi, un Damphir dont l'instinct me dit de lui sucer le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il aurait suffit qu'elle perde le contrôle sur son aura ou que je pète une durite dans mon sommeil et... Je crois qu'il y aurait eu une excellente raison pour moi de mourir.

"T'as pas l'air très en forme, Traffy."

Je sursaute à la voix de Hiken et me contente d'un regard neutre dans sa direction. Oui, s'il y avait vraiment eu un problème hier soir, il m'aurait fait la peau sur le champ, et je ne pense pas que je l'en aurais vraiment empêché.

Tami morte, je n'aurais plus de raison de rester en vie, parce que je ne doute pas que j'en deviendrais cinglé.

Je retourne à l'observation de ma tasse de café, sans dire un mot sur le fond de ma pensée. Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir, à mon grand soulagement, donc pas la peine d'en parler.

C'est sans doute un miracle qu'il ne sache pas que j'ai passé la nuit avec Tami, parce que s'il venait à le savoir il ne me lâcherait pas d'une semelle, à la fois pour me menacer si j'osais faire quoi que ce soit, et pour se foutre de ma gueule en sachant que je suis mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir dormi avec la fille dont je suis amoureux.

Pour quelqu'un qui a couché avec des nanas en tout genre pour se nourrir, c'est complètement ridicule, je m'en rends bien compte. Mais mon oisillon, elle est différente.

Je tiens énormément à elle, à son bonheur.

Et je sais qu'elle est suffisamment forte pour réussir à se relever encore et toujours malgré les épreuves qu'elle a déjà traversé, mais par moments elle me paraît être une fragile poupée de porcelaine que j'ai peur de briser au moindre contact.

Dire que je ne ressens aucun désir pour elle serait mentir, mais ça reste secondaire face à mon besoin de rester près d'elle et de la protéger. Sans compter que de toute façon, dès qu'il s'agit d'elle, je suis pris au dépourvu, alors fallait bien que je m'y attende...

Le pyromane me fout la paix pour le moment, ce qui m'arrange parce qu'il n'a pas du tout besoin de savoir à quoi je pense. Par contre, quand une porte bien spécifique s'ouvre, je dois faire un effort monumental pour ne pas relever la tête.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Ace et Law sont levés et je m'efforce de ne pas fixer le Damphir pour guetter sa réaction. La situation doit lui paraître aussi, voire plus bizarre qu'à moi, alors que dans les faits, il n'y a aucune raison qu'on soit embarrassés... Je veux dire, on s'est juste endormis, pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Je rejoins mon semblable du côté de la cafetière et me remplis une tasse propre dont j'avale la moitié cul sec, ignorant la brûlure dans l'oeusophage que ça provoque.

"Eh ben, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette non plus..." remarque Hiken. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

-Rien, je suis juste pas encore réveillée..." je baratine avec un baillement. "J'ai dessiné hier soir et j'ai pas vu le temps passer..."

Chose en partie vraie, compte tenue du fait qu'avant d'aller voir Law, j'ai commencé à esquisser une image du combat auquel j'ai assisté hier.

"Hm... Haruta est occupée pour ce matin, mais dans l'après-midi elle sera là et s'arrangera pour que la piscine soit désertée, ça te tente ?" change-t-il de sujet.

-Oui, pourquoi pas." j'acquiesce.

Marco entre dans la pièce avec un air blasé, chose que je comprends quand je vois qu'il est trempé. Ouch...

"Mauvais atterrissage ?" demande Ace avec un sourire.

-Toi je te retiens, c'est Haruta qui a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de piéger une porte avec un foutu seau d'eau, yoi."

-Pourquoi tu t'es pas séché ?"

-Parce que mes fringues sont pleine de chlore." répond encore le Phénix. "Et elle se démerdera pour le faire partir et essuyer sa moquette, je l'ai déjà prévenue."

Pauvre Marco… Je sens que je vais être parano à vérifier toutes les portes avant de les ouvrir…

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

"Law-kun, yoi."

La matinée s'est passée tranquillement, à mon plus grand soulagement et maintenant que le début d'après-midi pointe son nez, je me sens plus détendu. Je me tourne vers Marco qui m'adresse le même genre de sourire qu'avant que je n'avoue être tombé amoureux de Tami et je n'aime pas trop ça...

"Ace dormait à poings fermés hier, mais pas moi." sourit-il. "Est-ce que c'est la fatigue qui m'a joué des tours où il s'est passé quelque chose entre Tami-chan et toi, yoi ?"

Et merde, j'en étais sûr... Je pousse un soupir las, vaincu.

"Il ne s'est rien passé. On discutait et on s'est endormis sans le vouloir." je corrige. "Tu peux lui demander, elle te répondra la même chose."

Le Phénix hausse les épaules.

"Ta réponse me suffit, la connaissant, si je lui pose la question et rougirait tellement qu'elle se mettrait à fondre."

L'image m'arrache un sourire amusé malgré moi. Oui, aucun doute que ça arriverait. Je jette un oeil à mon oisillon prise d'un éternuement, plus loin au soleil, tout en m'efforcant de ne pas rester sur ses jambes découvertes, vu qu'elle n'a que la chemise d'Hiken qui la couvre par-dessus son maillot de bain que je n'ai pas encore vu.

Parlant de lui, il s'approche d'elle en m'adressant un sourire suspect. Le temps que Tami se retourne, il la pousse à l'eau.

Elle se débat quelques instants pour remonter à la surface et s'aggripe au rebord du bassin.

"Aaaaace!" rage-t-elle.

-Quoi ?" fait-il innocemment. "T'avais pas chaud ?"

Elle sort de l'eau en attachant ses cheveux trempés en une queue de cheval et... se débarrasse de la chemise. Hum...

Contre toute attente, son maillot est un deux pièces, même s'il couvre bien plus qu'un bikini, dans les tons rose et rouge, agrémenté de volants sur les extémités qui donnent un air enfantin au modèle... Et ça lui va vraiment bien...

"Ramasse ta mâchoire, la sangsue." ricane le Phénix, toujours à côté de moi.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Après avoir passé une bonne heure à tenter de se noyer mutuellement avec Ace, retour dans la suite de l'hôtel ou Marco et Law sont repartis de leur côté. Enfin, le Phénix est reparti encore une fois, et le Damphir est dans sa chambre. Ce qui me laisse avec Ace sur le canapé, et moi qui squatte le fauteuil comme d'habitude.

Tout est calme, ce qui tranche avec toutes les conneries qu'on faisait tout à l'heure dans la piscine. Mais je dois avouer que ça fait du bien.

Une sonnerie de portable résonne depuis l'une des chambres, celle des tourtereaux vu la musique. Ace l'ignore tout bonnement, et je dois dire qu'avec le temps, je sais moi aussi pourquoi.

Il pousse un soupir exaspéré.

"Si ça te dérange, tu peux aller raccrocher, sinon laisse sonner." lâche-t-il. "Ce vieux con finira par faire entrer dans son crâne dur que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui."

Cette fois c'est l'ordinateur qui se met à sonner et je crains un instant que le vieux con en question ait réussi à la hacker ou quelque chose du genre. Mais je vois le sourire de Hiken et me sens rassurée alors qu'il pose son appareil pour décrocher.

"Heya Tenshi ! O genki desu ka ?" sourit-il.

Je ne peux pas voir l'écran de là où je suis, mais le surnom me rappelle quelque chose.

« Je vais te tuer, enfoiré de Corbac ! » répond la voix d'un homme avec un accent britannique.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la voix m'est étrangement familière... Je ne saurais pas dire où je l'ai entendue...

"Tu me dis ça au moins une fois par mois." ricane Ace. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, cette fois ?"

« J'ai écouté Amibition. J'ai trois réclamations à ce sujet, mais pour ce qui est de Jaded, j'attendrai de te la faire en face à face pour te mettre mon poing dans la figure. »

-Avec joie, Sab'. Dis tout à ton Nii-chan d'amour~." minaude mon semblable que je regarde avec un air blasé.

Attends... Sab, Nii-chan, donc c'est son frère ? Enfin, celui qui à écrit One Piece, le roman avec les aventures pirates ? Et maintenant qu'ils le disent, j'ai déjà entendu sa voix dans Jaded ?

« Je t'en foutrais des Nii-chan d'amour, Ace. » râle-t-il encore.

-Sabo, t'as reproduit presque trait pour trait dans ton Marine Ford la guerre d'il y a deux ans, j'ai bien le droit à une vengeance. Tu m'appelles pour remettre sur le tapis les sujets qui fâchent ?" rétorque Ace.

Euh... Je l'ai lu, ce passage de Marine Ford... Putain de merde... Ace ?

Le frangin pousse un soupir.

« On se retrouve toujours à Kyoto en mai prochain ? »

-Izou a déjà tout organisé de son côté, et tu le connais, j'ai certainement pas envie de me mettre à dos l'un de mes collègues. _Surtout_ quand il peut me faire chanter avec le Mur de la Honte." répond Hiken avec un frisson. "Paraît que Sanji va servir de modèle pour le défilé du Vampire."

« Ce fou furieux de Jaijji n'a que deux réactions possibles s'il l'apprend. » pointe Sabo. « Soit il va définitivement renier Sanji pour s'abaisser à un truc aussi peu royal, soit se draper dans sa fierté de Vinsmoke en disant que tout le monde pourra admirer la beauté de son travail en génétique.»

-C'est Jaijji... Tu disais avoir deux autres réclamations, frangin ?"

« Oui! Pourquoi je suis le dernier à apprendre que t'as enfin fait un clip ?! Même Ray-san savait avant moi pour I was King ! C'est injuste ! Je suis ton frère quand même !»

Je souris devant la plainte tout à fait légitime.

« Et t'as intérêt à me mettre en contact avec la personne qui l'a réalisé, parce que je tiens à l'embaucher pour les illustrations de la réédition de ma série ! »

Oups... Ace me jette un regard amusé.

"La dessinatrice est du genre mini-tomate."

Mais-euh!

"Elle sera à Kyoto avec nous, tu pourras l'embaucher là-bas." continue-t-il alors que je le fusille du regard.

Même pas rencontré Sabo qu'il m'affiche, nan mais oh!

« Si j'en juge par le fait que tu regardes à côté, elle est dans la pièce. » pointe-t-il très justement. « Pourquoi tu me la présentes pas maintenant ? »

Oui, c'est vrai ça.

Ace lui lance un regard blasé.

"On a grandi ensemble, on est des frères, donc y'a des choses qu'on peut se permettre ensemble." commence-t-il. "Mais si je fais ça, là, maintenant, tout de suite, tu vas d'une part, me tuer pour avoir bousillé ta réputation de gentleman et défunt Lord anglais -grimacer ne changera pas les faits. Et d'autre part, c'est une jeune demoiselle, je doute qu'elle veuille te voir avec seulement un T-shirt et un caleçon."

Hum hum... Non, en effet, je préfèrerai éviter...

"Et t'es où pour qu'il fasse nuit noire, d'ailleurs ?" demande Hiken.

« Île francophone de la Réunion. » répond-il de mauvaise grâce. « Je te hais, toi et ton manque de tact, Ace. T'aurais pu me rappeler ma tenue autrement. _Fucking shitty crow_...»

- _Love you too_." ricane mon semblable, visiblement très fier de son petit effet. "Dernière réclamation, je te prie ?"

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que t'avais rééditer le dernier album ? »

Ace hausse les épaules et je prie pour qu'il n'évoque pas le fait que c'était ma voix sur la nouvelle version de Listen.

"J'avais autre chose à penser, ça m'est sorti de la tête."

« Si Marco n'était pas constamment avec toi, je m'inquiéterais sans arrêt. Je sais pas qui est le pire de vous deux, toi ou Luffy. »

-Portags-ya, fais quelque chose pour ton foutu téléphone !" intervient Law qui arrive avec le portable d'Hiken, toujours en train de sonner.

Il remarque qu'Ace a quelqu'un en ligne et cesse de râler. Mon semblable lève la main et le Damphir lui lance son bien, qui se met immédiatement à fondre dans sa poigne.

« Ah, Garp t'appelle toujours toi aussi...» remarque Sabo.

-Hm."

« Bon, je dirai à Lu' que pour te joindre va falloir passer par Marco jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de patience, tu-»

Il se coupe quand son propre téléphone se met à sonner et un bruit me fait penser qu'il vient de le jeter contre un mur.

"Tu allais dire « être patient quand il est question de Garp », Angelito ?" demande Ace avec un sourire narquois.

« Message reçu, Ace. Je vais te laisser, décalage horaire, boulot, tout ça... Et rendez-vous avec le lézard demain matin. »

"So ka. Dis au lézard que je l'enc-

« _Language_. Je partage le fond de ta pensée pour Dragon, mais pas la peine de contaminer l'air que tu respires s'il n'est pas en face. Y'a que toi et ton entourage que tu incommodes. Bonne nuit ! »

La connection semble se couper, mon semblable pousse un soupir en traitant son frère d'idiot et j'échange un regard avec Law qui n'a pas compris grand chose. L'artiste ferme l'ordinateur et jette un oeil à la flaque de plastique, de métal et de verre fondu qui était jadis un téléphone.

"Bon, comment je fais pour rattraper tout ça avant le retour de Marco ?"

* * *

 **Voilà ! Vous l'avez eu!**

 **Et en prime, première "rencontre" avec Sabo !**

 **Bref, je vous dit à la prochaine, en espérant que mon cerveau malade ne vous oublie pas cette fois quand le prochain chapitre sera fini...**

 **Ja na~~**


	70. Chapter 70

**Heya, Nouveau chapitre.**

 **On s'est pas vus depuis longtemps, hein ?**

 **Je ne vais pas traîner, je vous laisse lire et je vous ai préparé une explication à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Merci à vous tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 70

P.O.V Tami

.

.

Je plains Marco. Tellement blasé par ce qui lui tombe dessus. Le Phénix se pince l'arête du nez avec un soupir et reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu te démerdes pour t'arranger avec Haruta, yoi. déclare-t-il devant la flaque de téléphone. Déjà qu'elle a l'air de vouloir rattraper toutes les blagues qu'elle a pas pu me faire depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, j'ai pas envie de subir ses foudres en plus.

Le blond se retourne pour s'appuyer devant la cafetière qu'il met en route et l'affiche collée dans son dos disant de lui botter le cul me fait afficher un air blasé. Je me lève et la lui retire. Aucune idée de s'il a remarqué ou pas, mais vu qu'il n'a absolument aucune réaction, il doit s'en foutre complètement.

Quand je jette un œil vers Ace, j'ai l'impression d'avoir lâché le cerbère vu les cornes et la queue de diablotin qui lui ont poussé.

Et son regard furtif vers Law me laisse à penser qu'il veut faire la même chose sur le Damphir.

\- N'y pense même pas. je gronde en voulant me donner un air menaçant.

\- Ah ouais ? Et si je le fais quand même tu feras quoi ? me défie-t-il.

\- Je boude.

Ma menace est complètement ridicule, mais ça a l'air de marcher sur mon semblable qui affiche un air choqué.

\- Tu me ferais pas ça ?

\- Si. je lui assure.

\- Argh... Adieu la belle idée qui m'était venu, je pourrai pas supporter que tu me boudes. ricane-t-il.

Je souris à mon tour devant nos pitreries. Hiken est un gamin, mais c'est pas une aussi mauvaise chose qu'on le croit. Law ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer et je compatis pour lui, mais ça restera entre Ace et moi, même s'ils se supportent un peu mieux qu'avant, j'ai pas envie de relancer la guéguerre entre eux.

* * *

P.O.V Law

.

.

Tami va s'installer dans le canapé, juste à côté d'Hiken qui passe un bras autour de ses épaules avant de me tirer la langue pendant qu'elle ne regarde pas.

Gentil Law, pas frapper la tête à claques pyromane...

Je réponds par un sympathique doigt, très équivoque sur le fond de ma pensée et fais demi-tour pour retourner bouquiner tranquillement.

* * *

P.O.V Tami

.

.

J'arrive pas à dormir.

Ce qu'a dit Ace tout à l'heure m'est resté en tête et je me sens mal.

« T'as reproduit presque trait pour trait dans ton Marine Ford la guerre d'il y a deux ans ».

Le bouquin est juste là, sur ma table de nuit. Je l'attrape et retrouve rapidement le fameux passage de Marine Ford... Mais cette fois le roman prend un tout autre tournant. Les personnages sont remplacés au fur et à mesure que je les reconnais, par Ace, Luffy, Marco...

La guerre qu'était devenue l'exécution de Gol Portgas D. Ace, le chaos total, les pertes dans les troupes, Luffy et Marco qui se démènent chacun de leur côté pour avancer le plus possible, jusqu'à ce que le Phénix se prenne une droite qu'il l'empêche de rejoindre mon semblable...

Je reconnais Thatch qui perd un à un les membres de sa meute, Kali qui se bat avec sa lance et finit par avoir les yeux brûlés.

Luffy qui rejoint le plateau où l'exécution est sur le point d'arriver, qui parvient à libérer son grand-frère.

Puis l'erreur d'Hiken de répondre à la provocation et finit par se faire transpercer par un poing de magma.

Déjà la première fois, quand je ne savais pas, je n'avais pas aimé ce passage, bien plus sérieux que tout ce qui avait déjà été fait dans la série, mais là... J'en ai la tête qui tourne...

Je pourrais presque entendre les pleurs d'Ace qui supplie sa famille de ne pas se battre.

...

Non, je l'entends réellement.

Je ressens comme une douleur qui n'est pas la mienne, qui me compresse le cœur et me donne du mal à respirer.

Je me lève et ouvre la fenêtre qui donne sur la piscine pour voir Hiken en contrebas, hurlant les paroles de C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h. Et là encore, elle prend un tout nouveau sens.

Deuil.

Je sors de ma chambre en trombe et traverse le salon, jetant un bref regard au téléphone fondu qui me semble être l'élément déclencheur de l'état d'Ace. Quand j'arrive en bas et passe la porte qui donne sur la piscine, il a déjà fini de chanter.

Il n'a même pas l'air de voir que je suis là, on dirait plutôt qu'il est en train d'halluciner, à insulter la surface de l'eau de la piscine. Ses jambes y sont plongées jusqu'aux genoux, faisant bouillir l'eau, signe qu'il ne va pas bien du tout.

Le voir dans un état pareil me fait... Mal, très mal, autant que de voir Law hanté par son passé. Ace aussi est un Corbeau, depuis le début je me doute qu'il a dû vivre des choses horribles, comme ceux de notre espèce. Mais jusque-là il n'a jamais laissé entrevoir la moindre faiblesse, sinon sa colère quant à ce Garp.

La douleur que je pense être la sienne autant que la mienne comme je la ressens présentement est l'une des pires que je n'ai jamais connues. Bellamy n'était qu'une caresse en comparaison.

Mes jambes tremblantes finissent par me faire avancer d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à mon semblable et je fais la seule chose que je pense pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Lui comme Law et Marco, cherche à me protéger, mais cette fois, c'est à moi de le protéger lui.

Quand je passe mes bras autour de son cou, je le sens tressaillir. Il se fige pendant que je m'assois à côté de lui, faisant quand même attention à ne pas mettre mes pieds dans l'eau bouillante. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne dis rien.

Ace finit par craquer et se met à pleurer. La douleur qui m'étouffait jusque-là s'assourdit et semble me quitter, ne laissant que la mienne de voir Hiken dans un état de détresse pareil.

Il se passe plusieurs minutes où on se contente de rester là, l'un contre l'autre, moi le serrant dans mes bras pour le rassurer, le consoler comme je le peux, et lui à pleurer les morts de Marine Ford.

Quand il commence enfin à se calmer, il finit par me rendre mon étreinte avec des bras tremblants.

\- Ça va aller ? je tente doucement.

\- Pardon Tami... Je suis censé t'aider à remonter la pente, mais je n'arrive pas à le faire moi-même... fait-il en réponse.

\- T'excuses pas, Ace. Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu as le droit d'être faible de temps en temps, parce que même toi tu n'es pas capable de tout supporter sans broncher.

Son reniflement sarcastique me fait sourire. S'il râle, c'est qu'il va bien. Il se passe encore quelques instants de silence où la respiration de mon semblable se fait plus régulière.

\- Comment t'as su que j'étais là ? On était séparés de cinq étages... demande-t-il.

\- Je sais pas vraiment... Avec Sabo tout à l'heure tu as parlé de... ce qui est arrivé, et ça m'est resté en tête. J'ai relu le passage de Marine Ford et... Je t'ai plus ou moins entendu...?

\- Plus ou moins ? s'étonne mon semblable.

Je prends quelques secondes le temps de formuler ma phrase.

\- En fait j'ai juste eu l'impression d'entendre ta voix, et oui, y'avait un tout petit peu de ça, mais je me suis mise à... Je sais pas trop, j'ai commencé à avoir mal, très mal, mais en même temps je sentais que ça venait pas de moi... Pas pour être aussi fort... je commence à expliquer. Va savoir comment, je crois qu'en fait j'ai _ressenti_ ta douleur, comme si je l'avais captée ou quelque chose du genre...

\- Empathe... C'est pas vrai... Tu m'étonnes que t'étais aussi mal... soupira Hiken en relevant la tête avec un air blasé.

\- Quoi ?

Je dois avouer que je suis perplexe. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Tu es empathique, dans le sens où tu peux te mettre littéralement à la place des gens, et ressentir ce _qu'eux_ ressentent. explique mon semblable. Je saurais pas t'en dire beaucoup plus là-dessus, c'est Marco qui sait ça.

\- Ah bon…

\- Hm. On lui en parlera demain, en attendant va te recoucher.

\- Et te laisser tout seul ? Je demande en levant un sourcil. C'est mort !

Ace pousse un nouveau soupir et secoue la tête.

\- C'est moi le nii-san, c'est à moi de jouer les surprotecteurs, pas à toi.

\- Je suis pour l'égalité.

\- Et si je te force à y aller ?

\- J'attends de voir ça.

Sans prévenir, il m'attrape par la taille et me hisse sur son épaule.

\- Eh !

\- Quoi ? Tu me mets au défi, faut pas t'attendre à ce que j'y réponde pas ! Ricane-t-il.

\- Lâche-moi andouille !

\- Nope. Je veux que tu ailles dormir, même si je dois te border pour m'assurer que tu restes au lit.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie de te laisser tout seul !

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, je vais y aller aussi, va. On a des trucs à faire demain.

On continue le débat stérile, vu qu'il refuse toujours de me lâcher, puis il me ligote presque dans mon lit avec les draps, faisant que je ne peux même pas m'en dégager.

\- Et un kawai burrito, un ! Se moque-t-il encore.

\- Je te jure que je me vengerai !

\- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Allez, bonne nuit Tami.

\- Pfff… Bonne nuit.

J'abandonne, il est trop fort… Argh…

Hiken se dirige vers la porte pour sortir.

\- Ace ?

\- Hm ? Fait-il en stoppant son geste pour refermer la porte.

\- Même si ça doit être difficile pour toi, ce qu'il s'est passé… Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie.

\- …

Il ne me répond pas et se contente de fermer la porte. Est-ce que j'ai fait une bêtise ?

* * *

 **Ok les gens, pour ceux qui sont encore là.**

 **Je ne voulais pas vous laisser sur un simple annonce à la con, donc je vous ai mis ce que j'ai écris du dernier chapitre sur lequel j'ai travaillé.**

 **Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas la fin, ou en tout cas je n'espère pas, mais je vais mettre cette histoire en hiatus à partir de maintenant.**

 **Vous avez remarqué que je poste très peu dessus par rapport à l'autre, eh bien c'est parce que je n'aime plus vraiment travailler sur celle-ci, j'y ai perdu l'intérêt pour le moment. Plus je relis ce que j'ai fait dessus jusqu'à maintenant, moins je l'aime et j'ai perdu la motivation de continuer. Un seul chapitre de 5 pages me prends maintenant des mois, parce que je travaille très peu dessus, je me concentre sur les autres histoires que j'ai dans mon ordinateur et que je ne poste pas pour le moment, parce que je n'avais pas envie de poster plus de deux fics à la fois, donc je me concentre essentiellement sur le Sablier pour le moment.**

 **J'ai des tas d'idées qui n'attendent que d'être postées, mais résultat, MTVV est devenu une sorte d'obstacle. Donc à partir de maintenant, j'ai décidé d'arrêter pour une durée indéterminée, parce que je ne pense pas que je vais arrêter tout court.**

 **Ç** **a va me prendre du temps, mais je pense qu'un jour j'aurai à nouveau l'inspiration et la motivation pour continuer cette histoire, et peut-être la réécrire pour qu'elle me convienne, cette fois. Elle m'aura appris bien des choses et m'aura permis de progresser, donc j'ose espérer qu'elle sera meilleure qu'avant si je la refait ^^**

 **Enfin voilà, c'est un au revoir, merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi jusqu'à maintenant et à ceux qui ont posté des reviews, et désolée.**

 **\- Misstykata, Petit Corbeau.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Heya Minna !**

 **Je sais, je ne poste plus sur cette histoire, mais pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, je vous annonce que le premier chapitre de la réécriture promise vient de sortir !**

 **Joyeux Noël à tous ! :D**


End file.
